Amitiés et admiration
by ElaineFanfiction
Summary: Et si Georgiana avait le même âge qu'Élizabeth? Et si elle était au bal de Meryton?
1. Le bal de Meryton

Voici un autre essai pour une nouvelle histoire,

Qu'en pensez-vous? Devrais-je continuer à l'écrire?

 **PETITE PRÉCISION : Georgiana et Darcy se tutoie en privé (quand ils sont seuls) Mais se vouvoient quand quelqu'un d'autre est présent (il est possible que ce soit un domestique)**

 **REVIEWS S.V.P! EST-CE UN BON DÉBUT?**

* * *

Le bal de Meryton

-Mon frère! Promets-moi de profiter de la soirée! Tu es si sombre…presque sinistre! Tu feras fuir toutes les bonnes compagnies…

-Georgiana, ne devrais-tu pas te contenter que je sois présent à ce satané bal? Toi et les Bingley êtes si insistants… grogna Darcy

-Ce sera très plaisant! Fit-elle en mimant la moue. Et si tu ne t'amuses pas…eh bien, tu analyseras les comportements comme tu aimes si bien le faire.

-Qui sera intéressant à analyser? Ce ne sont que des paysans, vulgaires et sans éducation…

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste! Peut-être y aura-t-il un beau jeune homme qui voudra m'épouser? Ricana-t-elle devant les yeux coléreux de son frère. Avant de continuer pour le taquiner…

-…et… il y aura peut-être une belle jeune femme qui t'envoûtera…

-Non! Georgiana Non! Je t'interdis de trouver quiconque agréable à la vue ce soir!

Georgiana rit un peu plus fort

-Cher frère, tu sais comme j'aime te taquiner …et tu me connais bien mal, je dois te le dire! Tu sais bien qu'à la seconde où je franchirai la porte de cette voiture, je serai aussi confortable qu'un poisson hors de l'eau! Je tele dis, si même un homme voulait me faire la cour, il me trouverait si effarouchée qu'il renoncerait sur-le-champ.

Georgiana perdit soudainement sa bonne humeur. Elle était maintenant en âge de se marier, mais incapable de rencontrer un homme sans ressentir un profond malaise. Sa grande timidité la faisait paraître insensible et arrogante, cependant il n'était rien aussi éloigné de la vérité.

Elle regarda tendrement son frère. Il avait vingt-sept ans…à peine six ans de plus qu'elle…mais il était devenu si accablé par les soucis de la vie …beaucoup trop sérieux. À quel âge devenait-on si ennuyeux?

Il s'occupait trop d'elle, il était temps qu'il se marie mais il ne trouvait personne qui lui convienne. Elle avait bien essayé de lui présenter quelques-unes de ses amies, Darcy les ayant toutes promptement repoussées. S'ingérer dans ses affaires amoureuses était hors de question.

Georgiana frissonna en regardant son sombre frère. Il était si étroit pour se trouver lui-même une épouse…sera-t-il aussi refermé pour la marier? Trouvera-t-il des défauts à tous les bons partis qui se présenteront à elle? Pour l'heure, les deux seules demandes qu'elle ait reçues, ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Son frère n'avait pas eu à refuser son consentement car elle les avait repoussé avant même que ces histoires ne se rendent plus loin.

Sera-t-elle vieille fille? Hors de question. Sera-t-il vieux garçon? Probablement…

La voiture tituba avant de s'arrêter.

-Nous sommes arrivés fit Darcy grimaçant, en jetant un coup d'œil à la bâtisse qui s'élevait devant lui. –Je suppose qu'il s'agit du plus beau bâtiment de la région.

Georgiana resta assise un instant, en essayant de calmer son pauvre cœur qui palpitait trop fort.

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul, tout ira bien-dit-il sur un ton compatissant

Elle sourit faiblement à son frère.

-Je serai là pour toi aussi, cher frère

Il lui sourit en coin, avant de continuer à la rigolade

-Charles et Miss Bingley aussi…

Georgiana soupira lourdement,

-Comme je suis rassurée!

Darcy tint la main de sa sœur pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture et s'installa à ses côtés pour se présenter à la porte. Ils entendirent des pas derrières eux. C'était Charles et Caroline, souffle court.

-Attendez-nous, je vous en prie, nous préférons être présentés avec vous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et le spectacle fut bien pire qu'appréhendé.

Une foule de paysans dansant aussi habilement que des sauvages, se trémoussant et hurlant de joie…

Darcy regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, Georgiana comprit tout ce qu'il n'osait dire.

Soudainement, tout ce petit peuple s'arrêta brusquement. Ils se tournèrent vers eux aussi stupéfait que des poules sous la pluie.

Georgiana chuchota en s'inclinant légèrement vers son frère

-Pourquoi nous regardent-ils comme cela?

-Je crois que nous sommes la curiosité du moment, répondit son frère en essayant de ne pas trop bouger ses lèvres.

Mr William vint les trouver et fut aussi poli et respectueux que son éducation lui permettait. Ils prirent place au fond de la salle, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses étranges personnes.

-Mon frère, je suis désolée d'avoir insisté pour venir à ce bal…nous pouvons partir maintenant. commenta Georgiana tremblante

-Nous ne pouvons partir aussitôt arrivés. Il nous faut subir cette pénitence encore quelques heures, je le crains.

-Danserez-vous Mr Darcy? Interpella Caroline, voix nasillarde brisant l'intimité fraternelle

-Pas si j'en ai le choix

-Le choix? Vous sous-estimez votre pouvoir, Mr Darcy! Vous avez le loisir de faire tout ce qui vous plaît! Cela dit, je suis à votre disposition s'il vous venait l'idée de montrer à ces débutants l'art de la danse.

Darcy s'inclina en guise de réponse.

Elle était probablement la dernière personne avait qui il avait envie de danser. Cette parvenue ne cachait pas ses intentions.

Caroline continua en maugréant et en bredouillant un infecte discours, que personne, non personne, n'y portait réellement attention.

Une femme un peu dodue et un vieil homme vint leur présenter leurs filles.

La plus vieille de leur fille était particulièrement jolie. Une autre de leur fille, plus mince et beaucoup trop souriante, avait des yeux d'une rare beauté.

Darcy s'attarda un instant de trop sur ses yeux, et manqua la présentation des autres filles.

Il les salua placidement et présenta sa sœur si brusquement que la famille devant eux, sembla offusquée.

Bingley se montra beaucoup plus accueillant et discuta quelques instants avec les nouvelles personnes. Son bon tempérament faisait de lui une agréable compagnie. Il entretint seul la conversion quelques minutes.

Il invita à danser la plus vieille des sœurs, Miss Jane Bennet : celle qui surpassait toute la salle par sa beauté.

Aussitôt ces inconnus éloignés d'eux, Darcy se tourna vers sa sœur

-La soirée sera longue. Venez vous assoir, votre teint est aussi pâle qu'un « poisson hors de l'eau ». Taquina-t-il pour la détendre

Georgiana saisit immédiatement son effort à la mettre à son aise et lui sourit faiblement. Il la guida vers un fauteuil où il l'installa. Darcy resta debout à ses côtés et observa les invités. Bingley s'amusait et souriait beaucoup trop. Il avait un plaisir évident à contempler sa partenaire.

Sa sœur, Miss Élizabeth, était aussi trop souriante. Elle battait des mains comme une enfant en regardant les danseurs s'agiter. Darcy s'attarda un peu plus sur elle. Sa taille était fine, ses cheveux foncés. Il admit qu'elle était agréable à la vue. Ses yeux étaient pétillants. Il estima qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que sa sœur.

-Mr Darcy! Mr Darcy!

Darcy se retourna en sursaut. Miss Bingley se faisait insistante

-Mr Darcy! Êtes-vous prêt à danser?

Darcy fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa sœur

-Je vais rester avec ma sœur

-Mais elle va très bien! Vous êtes un grand frère si protecteur! Miss Darcy, dites-lui que vous vous portez bien et permettez-lui de danser!

Georgiana piqué au vif par cette chipie, se redressa sur ses pieds et sourit à son frère.

-En effet, je vais si bien que je suis prête à danser! Mon frère, me ferez-vous danser?

Darcy enchanté de la stratégie de sa sœur, accepta sur le champ, devant la mine déconcertée de Miss Bingley.

Georgiana était une grande danseuse. Son pas était si gracieux que plusieurs danseurs leur laissèrent rapidement plus d'espace et arrêtaient leur élan pour mieux les admirer.

-J'avais oublié que vous dansiez si bien, miss Darcy. Complimenta le grand frère

-C'est heureux ainsi. Car j'ai le bonheur de voir votre premier vrai sourire de la journée. Faites attention, vous pourriez paraître de bonne compagnie. Taquina Georgiana

Georgiana regarda autour et posa les yeux sur Bingley

-Il semble beaucoup s'amuser avec Miss Bennet

-Bingley a un caractère trop… libre. Cela lui causera bien des ennuis.

-Vous êtes seulement jaloux de lui parce qu'il sait s'amuser, n'est-ce pas?

Darcy gloussa

-Peut-être bien… vous avez sûrement raison…. Vous savez que je vous donne toujours raison.

-Vous êtes malhonnête mon frère, car voyez vous, j'ai –tou-jours- rai-son. Fit-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Darcy osa soudainement

-L'autre miss Bennet…Miss Élizabeth je crois? Croyez-vous qu'elle ait le même âge que vous?

Georgiana jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et posa les yeux sur Élizabeth.

Elle hésita un instant,

-C'est fort possible, pourquoi cette question?

-Je me disais qu'elle pourrait vous présenter à d'autres gens de votre âge

-Vous cherchez à me trouver des amies?

-Je ne dirais pas des « amies »…seulement…voyez-vous, notre séjour dans ce coin du comté pourrait être moins ennuyeux si vous aviez des activités.

La musique cessa. Le frère et la sœur se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Miss Bingley revint à la charge

-Mr Darcy! Je serais si honorée d'être votre partenaire si vous…

-Darcy! Interrompit Bingley-Comme les jeunes filles sont d'agréables accompagnements ! Miss Bennet m'a fait l'honneur et le plaisir de danser avec moi! Et sa sœur! Si intelligente et vive à la fois!

-Charles! Calme-toi, lança sèchement Caroline déçue que ses projets n'aboutissent jamais

-Oh je ne le puis, chère sœur! Je suis au paradis! Laissez-moi vous présenter Miss Bennet et Miss Élizabeth, fit-il en approuvant quelqu'un dans la foule

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers Charles.

-Miss Georgiana, commença Charles. Miss Bennet et Miss Élizabeth sont de formidables lectrices. Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

Élizabeth et Jane firent mine d'être embarrassées. Jane trop timide pour ouvrir la bouche, se contenta de rougir.

Élizabeth se lança.

-Mr Bingley n'a cessé de nous vanter vos mérites Miss Darcy. Il semble que vous jouiez du piano d'une manière angélique.

Miss Darcy rougit.

-Elle chante aussi divinement, renchérit Bingley

Élizabeth scruta lentement la jeune Darcy. Ses joues étaient rosies et ses épaules remontées, ses yeux constamment baissés. La jeune femme se tortillait les mains et tripotait la couture de son gant. Une seule conclusion pouvait s'avérer juste : cette demoiselle était d'une grande timidité.

Élizabeth fut soudainement empli de compassion, réfléchit un court instant et ajouta :

-Ces soirées sont si bruyantes…Si vous voulez vous échapper un instant de tout ce tumulte, miss Darcy, je suis volontaire pour me retirer quelques instants avec vous sur le balcon. L'air y est frais et la musique moins…insistante! Mais ne craignez pas, c'est tout près et nous pourrons garder un œil sur les invités et votre frère sur vous!

Georgiana leva les yeux et regarda furtivement son frère.

-C'est comme vous voulez, mais ne vous éloignez pas, lui permit-il

Georgiana suivit Élizabeth sur le balcon

-Un moment de tranquillité ne me fera pas de tord, souffla Élizabeth en plaçant ses mains en éventail

Georgiana restait toujours silencieuse, se contentait de sourire

-Les soirées à Londres doivent être bien plus pondérées? Questionna Élizabeth

Georgiana acquiesça doucement

-Avez-vous l'habitude de ce genre de soirée?

Georgiana secoua rapidement la tête

Élizabeth sourit en regardant la jeune fille

-Vous me faites tant penser à ma sœur!

Georgiana leva les yeux en la questionnant du regard

-Ma sœur Jane, elle est si timide! Elle souffre aussitôt qu'elle est en public. Quelle torture de vous infliger ce genre soirée! Sachez, Miss Darcy, que je suis toute compatissante à votre cause. Je ne porte peut-être pas la même timidité que vous, mais je porte un certain malaise, moi aussi.

-De quel malaise souffrez-vous? Murmura timidement Georgiana

-Si je vous confie mon secret, vous devez me promettre de ne le révéler à quiconque!

-Je vous le promets.

-Il s'agit de mes parents…soupira Lizzy. Quand j'étais à l'âge ingrat, j'avais honte de mes parents. Mais je croyais qu'avec le temps… je comprendrais leur comportement et les excuserais. Me voilà maintenant en âge de me marier et…je dois vous avouer qu'ils me font encore plus honte qu'enfant! Chaque fois où nous nous présentons à ce genre de soirée…chaque fois…je vous le dis! Je n'ai d'autres explications à leur comportement que la volonté de faire exprès!

Georgiana sourit

-Que font-ils pour vous faire honte?

-Et bien, il y a ma mère! Ma mère hurle si fort! Elle essaie de me faire épouser tous les hommes qui sont à l'âge de se marier. Le mois passé, elle voulait me faire épouser un vieillard tout rabougri! Et je ne vous parle par des insolences de mes jeunes sœurs! Nous sommes sans cesse pointées du doigt! Nous sommes continuellement la proie aux moqueries!

Georgiana grimaça en souriant

-Et vous? Miss Darcy, qu'avez-vous précisément contre ces soirées? Questionna Lizzy en s'approchant de la jeune femme

-Tout à la fois! Je ne connais personne…je dois…faire la conversation…et…il faut se méfier des profiteurs…et les regards…

-Oh je vois! Si je puis vous aider, en quoi que ce soit, je vous prie de me considérer comme une alliée. J'aimerais tant vous aider.

-Vous le faites en ce moment. Ce moment de tranquillité me fait beaucoup de bien.

-Mais il faudra bien y retourner…vous savez?

Georgiana grimaça de nouveau.

-J'ai promis à mon frère de ne pas le laisser seul, continua-t-elle soucieuse

-Votre frère a-t-il le même…malaise?

-Il se débrouille mieux que moi, …Il est plus flegmatique …c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'il vienne ce soir… il n'aime pas ce genre de soirée… il est plutôt solitaire

À cet instant, Darcy apparut sur l'embrasure de la porte.

-Georgiana, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, je vais bien, Miss Élizabeth a été très gentille avec moi

Darcy s'inclina légèrement vers Élizabeth

-Je vous remercie.

Élizabeth se retourna vers Georgiana

-Si vous le voulez, je peux demander à visiter la maison…je sais qu'il y a un joli piano dans la salle de thé. Je connais bien Netherfield park. Mon amie vivait ici lorsque j'étais enfant. Je pourrais vous y emmener si vous voulez vous échapper encore un instant.

-Comme vous êtes gentille, Miss Élizabeth! Lança Georgiana heureuse de cette opportunité

À cet instant, Darcy racla la gorge pour lancer un furtif message à sa sœur

Georgiana déçue ajouta

\- … Je crois que nous devrions retourner quelques instants avec les invités… ou on dira de nous, que nous sommes les plus indépendants des invités!

-À votre guise, Miss Darcy. Répondit Élizabeth en lançant un regard glacial à Darcy. Il était évident qu'il avait soumis sa sœur à sa volonté.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle, se joignant à une conversation entre Miss Bingley, Jane et Mr Bingley.

-…Vous êtes beaucoup trop sentimental…Ne trouvez-vous pas Mr Darcy? Fit Miss Bingley

-Je ne connais pas le sujet de discussion, je ne prononcerai pas. Je suis navré.

-Mon frère que voici, appui que l'amour est bien plus important que tout autre chose. Pour ma part, je dis que le mariage n'est pas « strictement » un acte d'amour mais il s'agit d'un placement judicieux…

-Je suis d'accord avec Mr Bingley, interrompit Élizabeth

-Vous lisez beaucoup trop de littérature sentimentale, très chère. La réalité est tout autre. Continua Caroline

-Pour ma part, je ne vois aucun intérêt à épouser un homme, autre bien sûr, un amour vrai et sincère. Aucune considération, aucune, je dis bien, n'égalerait deux cœurs embrasés.

-Avez-vous déjà connu cet état? Et si cela n'existait pas? Questionna Darcy

-Pas encore, monsieur, mais j'ai la foi. Rien ne saurait me rendre heureuse sans amour

-Et si votre cœur « _s'embrasait_ » pour un éleveur de porcs? Que feriez-vous? Demanda Darcy

-Bien même qu'il sente le purin, au point de se laver deux fois pour atténuer l'odeur, si l'amour règne, je serai femme comblée. Fit-elle en affrontant le regard de Darcy

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Miss Élizabeth. L'amour est si rare et puissant à la fois…rejoignit Miss Darcy sous les yeux terrorisés de Darcy

-Une femme, une vraie femme, si je puis le dire, se glorifiera de celui que le tout-puissant placera sur son chemin. Conclut fièrement Élizabeth

Caroline se contenta de souffler et Bingley rigola

-Je vous avais bien dit, Darcy, que Miss Élizabeth avait de l'esprit! Votre compagnie est très stimulante, mademoiselle! J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous entendre sur d'autres sujets bientôt!

-Oh! Miss Élizabeth, nous devons absolument rester amies. J'espère que vous accepterez d'entretenir une communication avec moi? Questionna Miss Darcy

-Je serais honorée, miss Darcy

Darcy fronça sévèrement les sourcils. Quels soucis apportera cette nouvelle relation? Une femme si opiniâtre pourrait bien corrompre le doux tempérament de sa jeune sœur. Il faudra certainement qu'il garde l'œil et l'oreille ouverts pour considérer leur amitié plus attentivement.

OoOoO

Lors du petit-déjeuner, Darcy sermonna sa petite-soeur

-Georgiana, soyez prudente avec Miss Élizabeth Bennet, je trouve qu'elle vous a rapidement envouté

-Évidemment mon frère, mais…quelque chose me plaît en elle. Elle sait me rendre confortable. J'aime beaucoup être en sa présence.

-Elle semble très obstinée, c'est une mauvaise chose. C'est un défaut qu'elle pourrait bien vous transmettre

-Allez Fittzwilliam Darcy! Tout le monde n'est pas si mauvais! Je trouve très amusant ces prises d'opinions. Qui sait si sa fréquentation ne pourrait pas effacer ma timidité…

-Votre timidité est…charmante. Une femme entêtée est un casse-tête. Je dis cela pour vous aider.

-Je voudrais l'inviter pour le thé aujourd'hui. Ainsi nous pourrions mieux la connaître?

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants.

-Miss Bingley pourrait inviter Miss Bennet. Charles serait ravi

Georgiana battit faiblement des mains en se levant

-Je cours écrire l'invitation.

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur, Darcy la taquina

-Je cours en parler à Bingley, lança-t-il sur le même ton que sa sœur

Georgiana se retourna esclaffant un rire.

-Prendrez-vous le thé avec nous?

-Évidemment, je suis votre gardien et quiconque s'intéresse à vous, mérite toute mon attention.

La famille Bennet était attablée pour le déjeuner lorsqu'on apporta une lettre à Mme Bennet.

-Mes très chères filles! Vous recevez tout juste des invitations! Ma précieuse Jane! Vous et votre sœur Élizabeth êtes invités au thé de 18h à Netherfield ! Tout porte à croire que vous avez fait une excellente impression à Mr Bingley. Et vous, Élizabeth…vous avez fait bonne impression auprès de Miss Darcy…Une si bonne amitié est de bonne augure. Elle pourrait vous présenter à de bienveillants partis.

-Maman! Y a-t-il que le mariage dans votre esprit? Ne peut-on se contenter de parler d'autres sujets pour une journée! Je ne demande qu'une seule journée! Accusa Élizabeth désespérée

-Ma fille, j'ai bien hâte que vous soyez mère. Vous comprendrez mieux les tourments d'être mère de cinq jeunes filles, ce que je ne vous souhaite aucunement. Des fils auraient été moins difficiles à porter…je vous le dis, il est urgent de toutes vous marier avant que votre vieux père ne trépasse…

Mme Bennet continua ainsi de longues minutes, parlant probablement que pour elle-même.


	2. Joute Verbale

Bonjour! Suite à vos bons commentaires, voici le 2e chapitre de notre histoire. j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 _P.S. Selon mes recherches, les deux livres et partitions, dont il est question dans ce chapitre, sont bel et bien plausibles pour l'époque évoquée dans "Orgueil et préjugés"_

 _ **Merci aux reviews : KIllian Rose, Lawrena, Invit, Crisbpo, Nathalie, Lise, Manonstilement : vous m'avez bien encouragés! Merci!**_

 _ **Merci aux followers aussi!**_

 _ **Reviews please, encore et encore :)**_

* * *

Toutes les protestations d'Élizabeth ne changèrent rien à la décision de Mme Bennet. Jane et Élizabeth se rendraient à cheval à Netherfield.

Jane beaucoup plus soumise que Lizzy ne protesta pas, mais souhaitait secrètement que Lizzy remporte le combat. Mr Bennet n'intervint aucunement. Il était plutôt heureux que son épouse s'obstine avec ses filles plutôt qu'avec lui. C'était un repos bien mérité. Il savait que Lizzy avait un fort tempérament mais avait confiance qu'elle se soumettrait à sa mère, de toute façon. Bien qu'il eut envie, plusieurs fois, de trancher la question, il ne le fit pas. Ainsi il ne subirait pas les représailles de son épouse.

À peine les deux sœurs eurent quittées, la pluie s'abattit sur elle, avec une telle intensité qu'elles hésitèrent à rebrousser chemin. Elles continuèrent tout de même leur route, gênées d'arriver toutes trempées.

Mr Bingley se précipita pour allumer un feu, oubliant que ses domestiques étaient sensés s'occuper de se genre de tâches.

Le valet qui hésitait à participer, regardant Mr Bingley s'afférer, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mr Darcy qui intervint aussitôt

-Bingley! Votre valet est tout disposé à allumer le feu pendant que vous accueillez chaleureusement Miss Jane et Miss Élizabeth. Commander le thé serait aussi une bonne idée pour réchauffer vos invités.

Élizabeth observa Mr Darcy pendant cette intervention. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que tout le monde lui obéisse? Mr Bingley n'était-il pas chez lui? Quel malotru s'immiscerait dans la direction de Netherfield! Mr Bingley avait un fort bon tempérament pour accepter autant d'ingérence dans ses affaires! Quoi qu'il en soit, il est vrai qu'un thé sera agréable.

Miss Bingley, désirant probablement faire plaisir à Darcy et non à ses invitées, commanda des couvertures chaudes.

Mais Miss Darcy se pencha près d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à voix basse. Miss Caroline sembla comprendre et fut d'accord avec cette idée. Elle ordonna de leur trouver de nouvelles tenues à leur taille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent plus à l'aise.

-Vous êtes si aimable, commença Jane en regardant Miss Caroline

-C'est tout naturel, nous savons recevoir nos invitées dignement, fit-elle nez relevé

-Votre idée, de nous prêter des tenues sèches, était merveilleuse, je vous remercie, fit Lizzy en jetant un œil malicieux à Miss Darcy, qui n'osait pas la regarder.

Caroline inclina sa tête lentement, s'appropriant ainsi l'idée.

Lizzy vint s'assoir tout près de Georgiana et commença une discussion plus discrète

-Miss Georgiana, parlez-moi de vous. Je sais déjà que vous aimez la musique et la lecture, mais dites-moi, que jouez-vous dernièrement?

-Georgiana s'exerce actuellement sur une nouvelle partition d'un auteur sous-estimé, à mon avis : _Johann Sebastian Bach, « passion selon Saint Mathieu_ », si je puis préciser- répondit Darcy

Lizzy jeta un œil sévère à Mr Darcy

-Je vous remercie, fit-elle ironiquement

Elle se retourna vers Georgiana

-Et que lisez-vous?

-Ma sœur lit _« la légende des femmes vertueuses » de Geoffrey Chaucer_. Un merveilleux livre encourageant la morale et la vertu…continua le grand frère

-Toutes des femmes qui ont été trahis par leur époux. Répondit sèchement Lizzy en bravant l'homme

Darcy eut une telle surprise devant cette impertinence, qu'il en resta bouche-bée.

-Votre sœur vous demande-t-elle consentement sur ses lectures et ses partitions? Peut-être a-t-elle des lectures dont vous ne connaissez pas la passion? Continua Lizzy durement

Lizzy utilisa toute la politesse et la retenue qu'elle pouvait bien posséder afin de ne pas offusquer Mr Darcy, quoi qu'elle ait préféré franchement lui dire de se taire.

Mr Darcy se tut encore un instant, observant profondément la femme qui venait de lui répondre et regarda Georgiana.

-Je vous laisse répondre Georgiana

Georgiana embarrassée par ce moment de tension hésita, mais se recentrant sur Élizabeth commença

-J'aime bien… lire… _« Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare._ Une histoire dramatique si inspirante pour ce qui est de l'amour véritable…Mais il est vrai que je trouve un certain plaisir à lire _« La légende des femmes vertueuses »._ (cherchant désespérément à faire plaisir à son frère)Quoi que je l'ai lu deux fois. Toutefois, mon plus grand plaisir est certainement le piano. Je préfère de loin lire la musique qu'un livre. Je ne vous parle pas encore des théâtres lyriques! Où bien nous y passerons la nuit!

-Vous pourriez jouer une partition?

Georgiana rougit instantanément. Élizabeth regretta aussitôt d'avoir brusqué la demoiselle trop rapidement. Elle glissa la main sur la sienne, continua :

-…Quand vous vous sentirez à l'aise.

Georgiana lui sourit aussitôt

-Je vous promets que je vous jouerai bientôt une magnifique pièce.

-Nous pourrons même jouer à quatre mains, si vous le désirez

-C'est une excellente idée!

-Mais je ne joue pas très bien, je prendrai alors la partition la plus simple! Fit elle en rigolant.

La conversation continua ainsi quelques instants. Mr Darcy marchait tout près du foyer et semblait visiblement méfiant.

Miss Caroline et Miss Jane discutèrent un bon moment de broderie et de tissus.

Bingley debout près du foyer, ne cessait de regarder Jane. Lui demandant sans cesse si elle se sentait confortable, si la chaleur était suffisante, si son fauteuil était agréable…

Élizabeth fort captivée par Miss Georgiana pendant toute la réunion, détacha son attention de sa nouvelle amie pour regarder sa sœur un court instant. Puis s'attarda plus longuement.

-Jane?

-Oui Élizabeth?

-Vous sentez-vous bien? Vous avez le teint plutôt pâle

-Vous avez raison, je me sens faible, il serait préférable, je crois que nous retournions à la maison pour que je me repose. La pluie m'a certainement affectée…

Élizabeth vint s'assoir près de Jane, et déposa sa main sur son front

-Jane vous êtes fiévreuse!

Mr Bingley tout près de la panique, s'exclama

-Il n'est pas question que vous quittiez ce soir! Je fais préparer une chambre et vous vous reposerez! Mon valet ira avertir vos parents et rapportera ce que vous désirez pour votre confort! Fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane était alitée, Élizabeth assise à ses côtés, s'afférant à lui appliquer des compresses froides sur le front.

-Je fais venir le médecin! Lançant subitement Bingley, visiblement toujours aussi inquiet

Mr Darcy intervint une nouvelle fois

-Je crains que vous vous alarmiez pour une simple grippe, Bingley. Il serait préférable d'attendre de voir si son état se détériore. La nuit lui sera profitable, je le crois.

Ces quelques mots rassurèrent étrangement Bingley qui cessa son tumulte.

Une fois de plus, Mr Darcy s'était ingéré dans les décisions de son ami.

Certainement, elle en parlera à Georgiana, mais pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait s'élever contre lui sans risquer de compromettre cette douce amitié qui naissait entre elles.

Élizabeth s'adressa à Bingley

-Mr Bingley, je vous remercie de toutes les attentions et les grâces que vous offrez à ma sœur. Si je puis me le permettre, je demandais une dernière chose, sans vous offusquer.

-Allez! Miss Élizabeth, Allez! Demandez je suis tout ouïe!

-Je crois à ce point-ci, que Jane a besoin de repos. Fit-elle en jetant un œil sur tous les spectateurs attroupés autour du lit.

-Oh! Oui! Vous avez raison, nous vous laisserons seul si vous me promettez de nous alerter si son état se détériorait!

-Évidemment, Mr Bingley, je vous ferai appeler… _vous personnellement_ , insista-t-elle

Ils se retirèrent tous, exceptée Élizabeth qui prodiguait des soins à sa sœur. Jane s'endormit très tôt mais son sommeil fut plutôt agité. Élizabeth ne put sommeiller très longtemps entre les agitations de Jane.

Au petit matin, son état s'était aggravé. Élizabeth fit appeler Mr Bingley et le pria de bien vouloir contacter un médecin. Mr Darcy voulut s'y opposer, jugeant que Bingley s'inquiétait trop. Mais Bingley ne l'écouta pas cette fois-ci, au grand plaisir de Lizzy, qui retint un sourire de satisfaction.

Le docteur lui administra des médications contre la fièvre. Jane dormit plus profondément par la suite quoique toujours mal en point.

Georgiana prit le relais d'Élizabeth quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se repose un peu et fasse sa toilette. Georgiana était très délicate et de grands soins. Quand Jane s'agitait, elle chantait pour la calmer et l'aider à se rendormir. Élizabeth l'écouta un court instant derrière la porte avant de reprendre son rôle soignant.

Sa voix était magnifique, il est vrai qu'elle avait un « quelque chose d'angélique » Nul doute que cette voix arrivait à calmer le mal de Jane.

Mr Darcy vint constater l'état de Jane pour juger s'il fallait la garder une nuit de plus.

-Le docteur a-t-il précisé quand elle pourrait voyager?

-Non, Monsieur

-Elle serait probablement plus à l'aise dans son propre lit.

-Sans aucun doute, Monsieur. Fit- Lizzy plus sèchement

Darcy reconnu aussitôt dans la voix de son interlocutrice, un brin d'irritation. Il jugea bon de garder le silence, puis quitta la pièce.

Georgiana qui avait assisté à la scène, questionna Lizzy

-Mon frère vous déplaît-il, Miss Élizabeth?

-Je ne puis dire si votre frère me déplaît, car je ne le connais pas. Mais je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé cette impression.

-Ne soyez pas désolée, mon frère n'est pas très sociable. Il peut paraître…glacial…

-Savez-vous pourquoi a-t-il si hâte que nous partions? Et pourquoi prend-t-il toutes les décisions à la place de Mr Bingley?

-Je ne puis vous dire si mon frère souhaite votre départ?…dit Georgiana songeuse…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Bingley, ils sont très bons amis et mon frère le surprotège un peu.

-Il vous surprotège aussi, si je n'abuse pas de votre audience…Répond-t-il toujours à votre place?

-Vous avez raison…rigola Georgiana. Il veut certainement bien faire…Voyez-vous, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer librement…Vous ne devriez pas lui tenir rigueur. C'est un très bon frère… un peu trop sérieux peut-être…mais après tout il s'agit principalement d'une qualité!

Élizabeth sourit. Georgiana se confiait de plus en plus en elle. Elle parlait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance qu'au soir du bal à Meryton. Elle s'exprimait avec grâce et n'osait pas parler en mal de son frère.

-Je pourrais vous apprendre à prendre vos propres décisions? À vous affirmer un peu plus?

-J'en serais ravie…mais je devrais peut-être demander à mon frère…fit Georgiana l'air perplexe

-Miss Darcy! Vous devriez commencer dès maintenant! Lança Lizzy mimant être offusquée

-Je vous taquinais miss Élizabeth! Évidemment que j'aimerais être moins timide et à parler pour moi-même!

-Ceci dit, chère amie, si je puis vous appeler ainsi, faites attention de ne pas imiter mon insolence…j'ai peur que ce soit un vilain défaut dont je voudrais vous protéger…

-Je prendrai garde! Peut-être pourrais-je vous corriger si j'en ai connaissance?

-Absolument Miss Darcy, je vous autorise à me rapporter tous mes vilains défauts…Peut-être devriez-vous vous assurer d'en tirer une liste, car vous risquez d'en oublier!

Les deux nouvelles amies continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant le sommeil de Jane.

La nuit suivante fut plus reposante, Lizzy réussi à dormir elle aussi. Au matin, Jane se portait un peu mieux mais était encore faible.

Georgiana et Lizzy s'assemblèrent très tôt dans le portique où elles convinrent de marcher dans les jardins après le déjeuner. Peut-être était-ce la dernière journée qu'elles pourraient être réunies.

À leur grande surprise, Mr Darcy se joignit à leur promenade.

-Quel beau jardin! S'exclama Élizabeth en attrapant le bras de son amie.

-Quelle belle période de l'année! Les fleurs y sont magnifiques, continua Georgiana

Les deux amies avaient beaucoup en commun. Contempler la nature était certainement un de leur passe-temps préféré.

Mais les sujets de conversation s'étiolèrent rapidement, sous la surveillance de Mr Darcy qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche.

Quand enfin, Élizabeth osa

-Mr Darcy, n'avez-vous aucune opinion concernant nos sujets de conversation? Peut-être n'êtes-vous qu'un soldat qui nous surveille sans se joindre à la discussion?

-Je vous écoute, les sujets… « féminins » sont plutôt superficiels à mon avis…

-Tiens donc! Mon frère se réveille et s'exprime! Mais je dois vous corriger cher frère, c'est très impoli de dire à deux jeunes femmes qu'elles sont insipides!

-Je ne dis pas que vous êtes insipides…les sujets seulement

Darcy rougit instantanément.

Georgiana avait bien averti que son frère était aussi timide, mais Lizzy ne l'avait jamais constaté.

Georgiana ricanait, fière de dérider son frère. Il était très amusant de constater comment elle pouvait être parfaitement libre avec lui. Sa timidité disparaissait complètement.

-Et de quels sujets les hommes intéressants discutent-ils? Questionna Lizzy

-D'affaires… principalement, de finances, d'immobilier…

Georgiana roula les yeux

-Quand est-ce supposé être intéressant? Vous voyez Miss Élizabeth…je vous avais bien dit que mon frère était trop sérieux

-Et que faites-vous, Mr Darcy pour vous amuser?

-L'équitation…écouter ma sœur jouer…voyager…

-Mais encore ici, mon frère demeure sérieux. Lorsqu'il est en voyage, il s'intéresse aux bâtiments et à l'histoire…et quand il fait l'équitation…que dire! Il cherche continuellement à parfaire l'entraînement…

-Et vous corrige-t-il sans cesse quand vous jouez du piano?

-Je ne la corrige pas, intervint Darcy. Elle joue parfaitement

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop aimable avec moi, cher frère!

-Et vous êtes beaucoup trop légère, Miss Darcy. Vous devriez vous intéresser un peu plus à la société et aux sujets plus intellectuels. Corrigea Darcy

Georgiana se pencha vers Élizabeth

-Mon frère trouve que je joue trop au piano. Il voudrait que je rencontre plus de « bons partis » et que j'épouse le meilleur du pays.

Darcy relâcha les épaules, comme s'il était soudainement découragé d'entendre cette opinion.

-Allons-nous vraiment discuter de ce sujet? Fit-il exaspéré

-J'espère que non! lança Élizabeth. Je souhaite que vous épousiez l'homme que vous voudrez, miss Darcy. Je déplore d'ailleurs notre époque où l'homme prend toutes les décisions concernant les femmes…

-Il est bien mieux ainsi, Miss Élizabeth…voudriez-vous que je vous rappelle vos sujets de conversations féminins?

-Non monsieur, fit Lizzy un peu piquée arrêtant son pas pour confronter Darcy face-à-face. Croyez-vous, par tant de connaissance et de sagesse, être capable de trouver l'amour profond pour votre sœur? Je conviens tout à fait que vous pouvez lui trouver le mari idéal, mais l'aimera-t-elle? Sera-t-elle comblée ?

-L'amour est illusoire et une invention pour les romans sentimentaux. C'est une utopie qui dépossède les naïfs. répondit sèchement Darcy

Élizabeth souffla d'étonnement et continua

-Et que pense votre sœur? La soumettrez-vous à votre choix? Vos décisions? Comme vous le faites avec tous ceux qui vous entourent?

-Je protège ma sœur! Comme je protège aussi mes amis! Fit Darcy en montant le ton.

Lizzy sursauta devant l'intensité de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Elle regarda Georgiana qui semblait apeurée par cette discussion trop intense. Elle s'approcha d'elle en lui glissant la main dans le dos. Puis continua plus doucement

-Monsieur… vous l'avez merveilleusement bien protégé … Miss Georgiana est une demoiselle merveilleuse…mais n'est-il pas temps qu'elle s'affirme et qu'elle devienne une femme? N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'elle n'est plus une jeune fille?

Darcy resta muet en observant Élizabeth dans les yeux. Que pouvait-il ajouter à ce plaidoyer? Elle ne comprenait rien.

Peut-être était-elle une mauvaise influence pour Georgiana finalement. Mais cela dit, elle débattait avec une telle fougue que ses yeux brillaient. Ses joues avaient rosies, peut-être sous la colère ou par l'exercice mais… elles rendaient ses yeux encore plus magnifiques.

Voyant que la dispute s'était calmée et que Darcy restait muet, Georgiana prit la parole

-Je vous en prie…tous les deux…Je n'aime pas la tournure que prends notre discussion…

Élizabeth figea soudainement

-Pardonnez-moi, oui pardonnez-moi…chère amie, je n'ai aucune autorité sur vous, miss Darcy…je me suis emportée… tout ceci ne me concerne en rien…

Elle s'inclina rapidement et retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas rapide, presqu'à la course.

Georgiana et Darcy se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du jardin.

-Il est temps que nous quittions Netherfield. Déclara Darcy les mains dans le dos

-Elle n'a pas voulu mal faire…elle veut m'aider…

-En quoi as-tu besoin d'aide, Georgiana?

-Elle voudrait atténuer ma timidité…

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit…ta timidité…

-…est charmante! Compléta Georgiana exaspérée, mais elle est aussi une impotence.

-En quoi es-tu diminuée? En rien je te rassure

-Avoue-le! Tu complètes mes phrases sans arrêt…j'ai du mal à m'exprimer…imagine qu'elle m'apprenne à m'affirmer plus clairement!

-Elle risque plutôt de t'inculquer quelques mauvaises habitudes

-Je pourrais, moi aussi l'aider. Elle m'a d'ailleurs permis de la corriger, s'il lui advenait d'être insolente…

Darcy regarda Élizabeth au loin, réfléchissant à toute l'implication d'une relation d'amitié avec cette basse fréquentation.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa sœur suppliante, puis trancha

-Alors, va la trouver toute suite et corrige-là. Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de chose à redresser…

-Oh merci, mon frère, elle est merveilleuse, je t assure. C'est une amitié qui m'est chère.

Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et quitta rejoindre Élizabeth, laissant Darcy seul dans le jardin

Georgiana était la seule qui le connaissait bien. Elle osait l'embrasser sur la joue et le prendre dans ses bras, quoi qu'ils fussent maintenant trop vieux pour ce genre d'affection. Intimement, Darcy aimait ses éclats d'affection. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un l'autre. Il savait qu'un jour, elle devait se marier et que toute cette proximité serait abolie. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'homme qui était digne de sa sœur, mais miss Élizabeth venait de soulever un point important : L'amour.

Georgiana accepterait-elle d'épouser le meilleur parti? Sera-t-elle heureuse? Qu'est-il préférable entre le confort et le bonheur? Se laissera-t-elle berner par l'illusion de « l'amour »?

Pendant qu'il songeait à cette dernière discussion, Darcy grinçait des dents, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à répondre à Miss Élizabeth. Il s'était attardé sur ses yeux et ses joues rosies, oubliant tout argument qui aurait bien pu faire de lui, le vainqueur de cette joute verbale.


	3. Malaises

Bonjour! voici un nouveau chapitre! Et on continue...!

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

 ** _Merci aux reviews!_**

 ** _fredlion12 et Nathalie : merci de vos encouragements!_**

 ** _Manonstilement : moi aussi! je vais essayer de développer leur amitié_**

 ** _Encore des Reviews ? :)_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jane se portant suffisamment bien pour retourner à Longbourn, les deux sœurs se préparaient à prendre la voiture que Mr Bingley leur avait fait dresser, lorsque Mme Bennet arriva au loin avec toutes les sœurs Bennet.

Bingley, heureux d'étirer le séjour de Miss Bennet plus longtemps que prévu, les implora chaleureusement à visiter Netherfield.

Mme Bennet s'exclama sans aucune retenue ni bons goûts quant à toute la décoration de la maison.

-Voyez mes filles, comme la rampe de ses escaliers est stylisée! Et la couleur de cette tapisserie est justement bien choisie! Et les meubles sont si harmonieusement placés!

Kitty et Lydia coururent dans les couloirs et firent retentir leur voix dans la cage d'escalier qui offrait une répercussion étonnante.

Élizabeth essaya plusieurs fois de faire taire ses sœurs et se confondit en excuse pendant toute la visite.

Mary en ajouta en critiquant la dépense honteuse d'argent qui avait été impliquée pour décorer, alors que des pauvres gens souffraient de faim.

Plusieurs fois Mr Darcy blêmit devant le manque de bienséance des sœurs Bennet. Georgiana rougit quelques fois sans toutefois être complètement offusquée.

Mr Bingley ravit de passer plus de temps avec Jane, n'eut rien vu du comportement des autres demoiselles.

Suite à cette visite guidée, ils se rejoignirent enfin à la voiture pour le retour à Longbourn.

Lizzy put alors s'excuser plus intimement à Georgiana pour le comportement de sa famille.

-Je vous avais bien dit que ma famille me faisait honte…chuchota-t-elle

-Votre famille est charmante, miss Élizabeth. Je préciserais qu'elle est divertissante!

-Vous êtes trop généreuse…je vous autorise, miss Darcy à m'avouer librement que vous en avez honte vous aussi!

Élizabeth et Jane saluèrent et remercièrent chaleureusement Mr Bingley et Miss Bingley pour leur accueil et leur soin,

Élizabeth salua froidement Mr Darcy qui lui répondit, sans plus de cordialité.

Pendant qu'ils regardaient les deux voitures quitter, Georgiana commença

-Quelle charmante famille!

Darcy stupéfait se tourna vers elle

-Ils sont odieux! Sans aucune manière, sans aucune culture ni même de bon sens!

-Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'ils sont distrayants? Hésita Georgiana

-Pas le moins du monde! interrompit Miss Bingley, ils sont aussi vulgaires que pauvres. Jamais je ne rechercherai leur compagnie. Miss Jane est par contre tout à fait aimable…Je parierais qu'elle a été élevé dans une autre famille...

-Miss Jane est parfaite…s'exclama Bingley, le cœur léger, sous les yeux ahuris de Darcy et Caroline

-Ne me dis pas que…grogna Caroline scandalisée. Charles! Ressaisis-toi! T'éloigner d'elle te fera le plus grand bien.

Miss Bingley et Charles entrèrent dans la maison laissant Georgiana et Darcy seuls

Georgiana commença.

-Est-ce bien vrai ce que tu as dit à Miss Élizabeth?

Darcy fronça les sourcils

-À quel propos?

-Que tu ne croyais pas en l'amour? Que c'est une invention pour les livres sentimentaux?

-Ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai dit.

-Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est triste? Tu affirmes que nos parents ne se sont jamais aimés?

-Nos parents ont fait un bon mariage et ils ont apprit à… s'apprécier et se tolérer, tout en promouvant la dynastie de la famille : voilà s'essence d'une avantageuse union.

-J'ai du mal à y croire…as-tu remarqué comme Bingley s'intéressait à Miss Bennet? Il semblait en allégresse en la regardant. Il était si beau à voir! Il y avait certainement plus que la raison entre leur deux. J'ai peine à penser qu'on pourrait les séparer sans les chagriner.

-Miss Jane est jolie, il admire ses traits…son tempérament, et son agréable compagnie…

-N'est-ce pas cela, l'amour?

-Tu pourrais me le dire, n'est-ce pas toi qui lis des romans sentimentaux? Comment décrit-on ce « phénomène » que les jeunes filles aiment s'imager?

-Il s'agit d'un fort sentiment qui nous porte à tout faire pour une personne, l'accepter telle qu'elle est…C'est la personne qui nous rend heureuse…épanouie…une personne qui sache nous comprendre et nous faire se sentir bien…

-Tout cela semble bien compliqué…Mais… n'est-ce pas ce que je suis pour toi?

-Oh oui! Tout à fait! Mais…mon frère…notre amour est fraternel… cependant, je te parle du « grand amour »…Je pourrais ajouter, qu'il y a une attirance irrésistible entre deux cœurs qui se languissent de se retrouver. Ils sont liés par une force invisible

-Et tu crois que Bingley a trouvé « le grand amour » en la personne de Miss Bennet?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est tout probable…il nous faudra attendre de voir s'il souffre

-s'il souffre? En fronçant les sourcils

-Oui, l'absence de Miss Bennet le fera souffrir…

-Comme je l'envie, fit Darcy sarcastiquement

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, mon frère! Un jour, et je te le souhaite, tu vivras ce même tourment!

-Prie pour moi afin que j'en sois épargné! Rigola Darcy en regardant les petits yeux malicieux de sa sœur.

Il hésita quelques instants puis continua très sérieusement

-Tu souhaites alors « le grand amour? » tel que dans tes livres?

Georgiana regarda son frère plus intensément, il s'intéressait à son opinion! Quel changement d'attitude! Il avait l'habitude de décider pour le mieux, dans tous les domaines de sa vie. Elle ne se plaignait pas, certes, mais elle apprécierait détenir un certain pouvoir sur sa vie.

-Oui, je le souhaite. Je désire vivre cette allégresse. Cette passion qui enflamme le cœur

-Plus que le confort? Que le prestige? La réussite?

-Oui…fit-elle très sérieusement

Étrangement, Darcy n'avait jamais envisagé que sa sœur pouvait être amoureuse. Elle était sa « petite sœur », celle qui avait besoin d'un protecteur. Il avait toujours envisagé un mari qui prendrait le relai à ce même rôle. Cependant, cette vision n'était peut-être pas complète. Il devrait probablement revoir sa conception du mari idéal pour Georgiana...un jour…

Mais pour l'heure, il chercha comment il pourrait bien détendre cette conversation qui commençait à être fort embarrassante.

-Souhaitons alors que l'amour soit un bon parti! S'exclama Darcy en soulevant sa sœur dans les airs pour la faire tourbillonner, ce qui fit bien rigoler Miss Georgiana.

-William! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants!

Dès le lendemain matin, Bingley yeux dans l'eau, regardait par la fenêtre en soupirant constamment.

Georgiana qui brodait aux côtés de Caroline fit un clin d'œil furtif à son frère.

-Que se passe-t-il Mr Bingley? Sommes-nous si ennuyants? Peut-être souffrez-vous?

-Non pas du tout, Miss Darcy…c'est que… je me demandais précisément ce que Miss Bennet faisait en se moment.

Georgiana dissimula un sourire que Darcy ne manqua pas de voir.

-Nous pourrions aller les visiter? Lança Bingley enthousiaste

-Excellente idée, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu, cela nous fera un bon exercice, affirma Darcy en fermant son journal

-Pouvons-nous se joindre à vous? Demanda Georgiana

-J'y compte bien, conclut Darcy,

Tous les compagnons se mirent en route, trottinant jusqu'à Longbourn.

Mme Bennet était à l'extérieur, dans le potager avec une domestique.

Quand elle vit au loin la troupe arriver, elle courut à l'intérieur de la maison

-De la visite! Vite Jane mets ta plus belle robe! Mr Bingley vient te voir! Hurla-t-elle comme une enfant

Les Bingley et les Darcy arrivèrent assez rapidement à la maison, offrant leurs chevaux au domestique qui les attendait pour s'occuper deux.

Bingley commença

-Bonjour Mme Bennet! Nous nous promenions quand nous avons pensé bon, vous saluer. Mais nous ne sommes que de passage, nous ne nous attarderons pas…

-Vous êtes bienvenue Mr Bingley, entrez! Entrez tous!

Mme Bennet était fort désagréable mais elle savait recevoir avec hospitalité.

Elle offrit à tous du thé et des biscuits avec beaucoup d'empressement.

Georgiana fut la première à remarquer qu'Élizabeth était absente, mais trop gênée pour demander où elle était.

Voyant le malaise de sa sœur, Darcy osa finalement :

-Miss Élizabeth se joindra-t-elle à nous? Georgiana aurait aimé la saluer…

\- Cette petite est toujours absente, elle marche et marche encore…je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette passion. J'aimerais bien lui faire passer cette envie.

Georgiana exprima timidement sa déception en regardant le sol. Darcy voyant sa peine lui dit;

-Vous aurez peut-être la chance de vous voir demain, Georgiana, avant notre départ, peut-être?

-Vous partez demain? S'exclama trop fort Mme Bennet

-Oui, nous le devons…Mais Mr Bingley et Miss Bingley resteront encore quelques temps

-C'est bien heureux fit Mme Bennet en tapant sur sa cuisse faisant résonner un son fort et soudain.

Jane était assise près de sa mère et n'osait lever les yeux vers Mr Bingley avec qui elle avait eu de bonnes relations.

Elle se décida enfin à le regarder et fut réjouie de voir qu'il l'admirait intensément, ce qui la fit rougir.

Miss Bingley entama une longue conversation concernant de futiles relations à Londres, s'exprimant avec beaucoup d'éloge concernant ses amitiés. Elle voulait présenter Jane à ses amies.

Darcy assis en retrait, observait le phénomène qui se déroulait devant lui. Bingley regardait Jane sans arrêt pendant que Jane rougissait en lui lançant des regards furtifs.

Bingley paraissait complètement heureux. Il ne semblait voir personne d'autre que Jane. Mme Bennet lui adressait bien quelques questions pour l'intégrer dans la conversation mais il se limitait à des monosyllabes avant de reposer ses yeux sur Miss Bennet.

Bingley tombait souvent sous le charme des jeunes femmes, mais il devait admettre qu'il admirait beaucoup miss Jane. Était-ce une inclination passagère? Sa manière de se tenir était presque à lever le cœur. Il semblait tout d'un coup totalement idiot.

Georgiana de son côté, observait son frère. Elle savait qu'il analysait la situation et songeait à leur relation. Il était toujours trop sérieux. Il ne prenait jamais plaisir à la conversation mais prenait plaisir à analyser les réactions humaines, dans un mutisme assourdissant.

Ils restèrent environ une heure avant que Bingley ne conseille de retourner à Netherfield.

Darcy n'osait pas suggérer leur départ souhaitant que Miss Élizabeth revienne afin de saluer Georgiana. Ainsi, ils quittèrent sans avoir pu la rencontrer.

Après le diner à Netherfield, Darcy et Georgiana se couchèrent tôt pour se ressourcer avant leur départ au lendemain matin.

-Partirons-nous sans saluer Miss Élizabeth?

-J'en ai peur, Georgiana

-Ne pourrions-nous pas faire un détour pour la saluer? Je me suis tellement attachée à elle ces dernières semaines…elle va me manquer…

-Bien sûr, mais prie qu'elle ne soit pas parti marcher! Sa mère semble exaspérée par cette habitude.

Après avoir salués chaudement Les Bingley, ils se dirigèrent vers Longbourn. Ils croisèrent Miss Élizabeth dans le sentier principal, où effectivement, elle marchait.

-Miss Élizabeth! S'exclama Georgiana, elle est là-bas! fit en la pointant au loin

Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et amassait des fleurs des champs les déposant dans un panier

-Miss Élizabeth! S'écria Georgiana en sa direction

Celle-ci se retourna et fit une large salutation de son bras tout entier.

Darcy ordonna au domestique de s'arrêter

Elle s'approcha de la voiture où Darcy reconnu ses yeux brillants, ses joues rougies…. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses cheveux étaient si longs. Les vagues de ses cheveux moulaient ses épaules et son cou. Doucement, le vent lui fit glisser une mèche de cheveux sur la joue, qu'elle releva avec grâce. Un large sourire rayonnant fut destiné à sa sœur, mais une moue froide lui fut réservée.

 _Qu'elle est belle, se dit-il,_ alors qu'il sentait un nœud se former dans son estomac

Celui-ci quitta la voiture et tint la main de sa sœur pour l'aider à sortir. Elle salua chaleureusement Georgiana et plus bêtement Darcy.

-Miss Élizabeth, je suis si heureuse de vous croiser! Nous allions à Longbourn pour vous faire nos adieux

-Vous partez déjà? Fit Lizzy en prenant les mains de Georgiana

-Nous le devons, hélas

-Alors prenez ces quelques fleurs, vous pourriez les faire sécher et en faire un bouquet?

-Vous allez me manquer chère amie…Nous nous écrirons?

Lizzy hésita un instant et interrogea Mr Darcy du regard

-Si votre frère vous le permet…

C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle le regardait avec une telle intensité. Chacun de ses regards l'avait imprégné. Personne ne le regardait comme elle. Un regard de bravade, de confiance mais d'espièglerie à la fois.

La première fois où il a senti cette lourdeur s'abattre sur lui, il était à Meryton, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient sur le balcon. La deuxième fois, elle lui avait lancé ce regard quand il répondait à la place de sa sœur, lors du thé. Ensuite, dans le jardin, alors qu'ils discutaient de l'avenir de Georgiana…Que voulait dire ce regard cette fois-ci? Était-elle animée par une colère envers lui ou cherchait-elle simplement les débats d'opinion?

Chaque fois ce regard l'avait figé. Il restait muet, réfléchissant un peu niaisement à ce qu'il devait répondre.

Darcy hocha la tête, ne trouvant pas de mot pour s'exprimer, comme s'il avait oublié comment parler.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent chaudement avant de se séparer. Lizzy salua froidement Darcy qui lui, étourdit par toutes les pensées qui surgissaient dans son esprit, eut du mal à suivre la conversation qui continuait.

-Mon frère?

-Oui, Georgiana?

-Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Je vous demande pardon, je me suis égaré…Que disiez-vous?

-Je vous demandais si Élizabeth pouvait nous visiter à Pemberly, le mois prochain. Elle se trouvera chez son oncle et sa tante, Les Gardiners dans le Cheapside. Elle pourrait venir dîner?

-Oui! Souffla-t-il subitement, oui, bien évidemment. Vous nous ferez savoir quand vous serez…chez votre oncle…bégaya-t-il maladroitement

-Évidemment, puisque nous nous écrirons! Fit Lizzy en se retournant vers Georgiana

Darcy tendit la main à Georgiana pour l'aider à remonter dans la voiture, mais s'assura d'éponger subtilement sa main moite sur sa veste, afin ne pas trahir le malaise qu'il avait subi.

Il se retourna pour saluer convenablement miss Élizabeth et fut ravi qu'elle lui réserve un léger sourire. C'est avec ce souvenir qu'il grimpa dans la voiture pour accompagner sa soeur.

Le frère et la sœur quittèrent officiellement le comté pour retourner à Pemberly. Darcy resta silencieux un bon moment et fut heureux de voir Georgiana dormir à poing fermés. La pauvre était exténuée, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir.

Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance que lui procurait cette Élizabeth. Elle avait une manière de le défier qu'il n'avait pas encore connu. Elle le regardait directement dans les yeux, sans se soucier du rang social ni même des convenances. Elle regardait à son âme et cherchait à l'ébranler.

Puis il ressassa ses souvenirs à la recherche d'une autre personne, homme ou femme, qui aurait bien pu le regarder de la même manière. Il chercha mais ne trouva point.

Cette femme était certainement bien orgueilleuse pour le regarder d'une manière aussi bouleversante. Que cachait-elle? Ébranlait-elle aussi Georgiana? Serait-ce un envoutement? De l'impolitesse?

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à Pemberly où Darcy espérait qu'il pourrait oublier cette connaissance…

Mais il ne pourrait pas l'oublier bien longtemps, puisque Georgiana avait décidé d'entretenir cette relation.

 _Longbourn,_

 _Chère Georgiana_

 _Je suis si heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance! Mais triste de vous avoir si peu fréquenté…Depuis votre départ, mes journées sont bien maussades…Jane me parle constamment de Mr Bingley et je crois bien qu'ils se trouvent bien ensemble. Ainsi je suis la plupart du temps leur chaperon, me trouvant bien seule au milieu d'eux. J'apporte souvent un livre et je me contente de lire évitant ainsi leurs papillonnages futiles…comme vous voyez, il me tarde de partir chez mon oncle…Et je me réjouie de vous retrouver dans les prochaines semaines._

 _Je vous joins un mouchoir que j'ai brodé en pensant à vous. Il est très élémentaire mais j'y ai mis toute mon attention à pensant à vous._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Élizabeth Bennet_

 _Chère Élizabeth,_

 _J'ai été enchantée par votre mouchoir! Il est magnifiquement simple, et reflète très bien votre belle personnalité. La fleur que vous y avez brodée parait si forte et douce à la fois, tout comme vous._

 _Votre cadeau et votre lettre sont arrivés à un bon moment. Je me trouve souvent seule à Pemberly et mon frère travaille beaucoup. Je suis à pratiquer une partition qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à vos conseils et j'essaie d'exprimer mon opinion plus clairement. C'est un défi quotidien mais je crois qu'il a déjà un certain effet._

 _Vous serez étonnée d'apprendre que mon frère et moi avons eu une discussion quant à mon avenir et que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais choisir mon mari. Et je recherche avant tout l'amour._

 _Il ne s'est pas offusqué et a, je crois compris mes intentions._

 _J'ai aussi réussi à expliquer à ma couturière que je n'aime pas du tout le vert. Cette pauvre femme s'entêtait à me faire porter du vert, que je n'osais lui refuser._

 _J'ai bien hâte de vous voir et de vous faire visiter Pemberly_

 _J'en ai parlé à mon frère, et il est d'accord à ce que vous veniez passer quelques jours à Pemberly si votre oncle et votre tante vous le permet._

 _J'attends vos intentions quant aux dates que vous viendrez dans notre région._

 _Miss Georgiana Darcy_

 _p.s. je vous joins un portrait de vous que j'ai dessiné au fusain. J'espère que vous aimerez! Mais il s'agit d'un bien modeste avant- gout de ce que j'aimerais faire avec vous, lorsque vous nous visiterez!_

 _Chère Tante,_

 _Comme vous le savez j'aurai le plaisir de vous visiter dans la deuxième semaine de juillet. Voici j'ai reçu une deuxième invitation venant tout droit de Pemberly. Miss Georgiana Darcy, ma nouvelle amie, aimerait que je passe quelques jours à ses côtés au domaine. M'autorisez-vous à y passer quelques jours? Je ne voudrais pas vous offusquer et sachez que je ne cherche aucunement à vous fuir!_

 _J'attends de vos nouvelles_

 _Votre nièce Élizabeth Bennet_

 _Chère enfant!_

 _Comme vous êtes privilégiée de pouvoir séjourner à Pemberly! Nous n'avons jamais pu y mettre les pieds, mais sa réputation est sans égale._

 _Faites, mon enfant faites! Les Darcy sont très puissants et Miss Georgiana Darcy pourrait bien vous présenter à quelques gentlemen's et vous développer de bonnes relations dans la haute société._

 _Nous vous accueillons comme convenu et prenez tout le temps voulu pour habiter avec votre nouvelle amie si précieuse._

 _Pensez à nous, peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire visiter Pemberly!_

 _Bien à vous_

 _Mme Gardiner_

 _Chère Georgiana,_

 _Vos talents n'ont point d'égal! J'ai certainement l'amie la plus talentueuse du monde!_

 _Votre portrait est si ressemblant que je reconnais chacun des détails de mon visage._

 _Vous me titillez avec vos projets! J'aurai le plaisir de vous visiter dans la dernière semaine du mois de juillet. Mon oncle et ma tante sont d'accord que je passe quelques jours à Pemberly._

 _J'arriverai donc à Londres la deuxième semaine de juillet, passerai une semaine avec ma famille à Cheapside et j'irai à Pemberly la semaine suivante, si cela vous convient._

 _Vous me comblez et acceptez toutes mes amitiés._

 _p.s. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour travailler à ma broderie, mais je vous joins une fleur séchée que j'ai cueilli dans les mêmes champs où nous nous sommes dit adieux._

 _À bientôt_

 _Élizabeth_

Une lettre d'Élizabeth! S'exclama Georgiana

Elle ouvrit la lettre habillement sous les yeux de Darcy qui se détacha de son journal un bref instant. Il se ravisa aussitôt qu'il sentit son cœur s'agiter. Georgiana le connaissait bien, elle aurait certainement pu lire en lui une réaction inhabituelle.

-Elle passera la semaine ici! Comme je suis heureuse! Elle est si aimable! S'exprima-t-elle enjouée

-C'est toujours agréable de recevoir la visite, surtout quand elle nous avise d'avance de son départ. Fit-il insensible

-Comme j'aimerais que tu t'entendes bien avec elle

Il ferma son journal puis fixa Georgiana en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Je sais très bien que tu ne l'apprécies pas, continua-t-elle

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela

-Tout de toi dit que tu ne l'aimes pas!

Darcy ne savait que dire, qu'avait-il fait pour donner cette impression? À bien y penser…peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu ne lui adresses jamais la parole, tu es glacial, tu cherches la querelle

-Tu te trompe, c'est plutôt elle qui m'obstine. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il faut être méfiant envers de nouvelles relations? Si elle s'avérait être profiteuse? Malsaine? Je suis ton gardien, ton tuteur. Je dois rester vigilant.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Georgiana sans être convaincue, Cela t'obliges-t-il donc à agir bêtement?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te le promets.

-J'espère que te seras de meilleure compagnie quand elle nous visitera. Il serait dommage de gâcher un si bel évènement.

Darcy retourna à son journal, mi- fier d'avoir été discret quant à ses appréhensions, mi-inquiet de la semaine qui s'annonçait.

Elizabeth avait effectivement un don pour le faire sortir de ses assises. Mais il saurait garder son sang froid la prochaine fois.

-Je lui ferai visiter nos jardins, la serre, l'atelier, les écuries…

Darcy sourit à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur,

-Je crains que vous ne manquiez de temps pour tout faire…

Mimant ne pas avoir entendu l'intervention de son frère elle continua :

-Je veux peindre son portrait…

-Son portrait? Qu'en feras-tu?

-Lui offrir! Quoi que je pourrais peut-être bien l'afficher dans le petit salon…

Darcy se racla la gorge légèrement

-Il serait inhabituel d'afficher un portrait de ton amie parmi ceux de la famille…

-Tu as raison…je lui offrirai donc.

-Tu es bien généreuse, tant de travail pour ne pas l'apprécier.

-Elle sera ravie, j'en suis certaine

-C'est un cadeau unique en effet.

-Crois-tu que nous pourrions l'emmener au théâtre lyrique?

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants

-Nous le pourrions.

-Ce sera l'occasion idéale pour elle de rencontrer la haute société. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle l'homme de sa vie à cette soirée? S'exclama Georgiana

Darcy referma plus fortement ses poings autour de son journal. Pourquoi Georgiana s'inquiète-t-elle de l'avenir de Miss Élizabeth? N'avait-elle pas de parents pour s'occuper de se genre de choses?

-Le théâtre est un excellent endroit pour rencontrer «le grand amour » semble-t-il. Gloussa péniblement Darcy pour rigoler

Georgiana ricana devant le faux élan romantique de son frère. Elle était ravie qu'il n'ait pas oublié cette conversation.

-Pauvre Élizabeth, sa mère cherche à lui faire épouser n'importe quel arriviste…Elle est si romantique, j'aimerais l'aider à trouver l'amour avant que sa mère ne l'oblige à épouser un inconnu…Elle est si aimable…elle le mérite…

Darcy resta perplexe quelques instant. Pourquoi avait-il subitement pitié de Miss Élizabeth? Ceci ne le regardait en rien.

-Alors c'est décidé. Cela nous fera grand bien d'aller au théâtre. Ce sera un bon divertissement. Nous avons toujours la loge à notre disposition. Tu pourras peut-être rencontrer de « bon partis » toi aussi. Déclara-t-il en se replongeant le nez dans son journal, un peu déçu d'avoir encore les mains humides.

-Tu vois, après tout, Élizabeth a une bonne influence sur moi! Je suis toute disposée à sortir en société. Conclut Georgiana, cherchant à encourager l'opinion de son frère sur Élizabeth.


	4. Rencontre

Bonjour! voici la suite de notre histoire! J'espère que vous aimerez...

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus longs...

 _ **J'ai une question pour les érudits de Jane Austen : quelle distance peut-il y avoir entre Pemberly et Londres? entre Longbourn et Londres? MERCi! **_

**Caliste et Guest : merci pour vos encouragements!**

 **Reviews S.V.P!**

* * *

Le voyage d'Élizabeth au Cheapside fut mouvementé. Son oncle Mr Gardiner, eut une crise de goutte et ses lamentations fatiguèrent bien vite la maisonnée. Élizabeth embarrassée d'être présente dans ses moments difficiles, s'exerça plusieurs heures à marcher dans les jardins. Hélas, il était beaucoup plus petit que ses souvenirs ne le laissaient présager. Il était loin des larges champs de la campagne où elle avait l'habitude de se promener.

Sa tante comprenant son désarroi, l'invita à magasiner à Londres, où les meilleures couturières du pays pourraient leur confectionner de nouvelles robes.

-La mode n'a guère changé depuis ma dernière visite à Londres! Lança Élizabeth

-Si vous saviez les changements qui sont survenus dans les dernières années, vous en seriez pontoise. Un peu de répit n'est pas dommageable ni à mes habitudes ni à mon portefeuille! Ricana Mme Gardiner. Les jeunes gens préfèrent les couleurs vives mais elles ne sont pas toujours avantageuses…les vieilles dames comme moi, préfèrent les couleurs plus sobres. Elles affinent la taille et nous aident à passer inaperçues!

Mme Gardiner avait des manières bien chaleureuses. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, sans tous les défauts qui y sont attachés, et beaucoup plus raffinée. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit sa mère. Non seulement elle aurait été plus en moyens, mais mieux éduquée.

Alors que les deux dames se promenaient sur la place publique, deux hommes se plantèrent devant elles. Ils s'empressèrent tous deux d'enlever leur chapeau et de bien les saluer.

-Miss Élizabeth Bennet, commença Mr Darcy stupéfait

Surprise par cette rencontre inattendue, elle s'inclina rapidement et présenta sa tante dans le même souffle.

-Mr Darcy, ma tante Mme Gardiner

Aussi empressé, Mr Darcy ajouta :

-Mr Martin

Les deux dames s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant cette nouvelle connaissance.

-Vous passez un beau voyage, miss Élizabeth

-Oh oui, parfaitement, Mon oncle et ma tante sont des hôtes très hospitaliers. Ma tante et moi magasinions des robes pour laisser reposer mon oncle.

-Miss Élizabeth, vous êtes très indulgente. Ce que mon Élizabeth, n'ose vous dire, c'est que mon mari Mr Gardiner, est souffrant depuis que Miss Élizabeth est à la maison. La pauvre a dût subir toutes les injures et les maugréassions de mon époux. Je l'amène aujourd'hui en ville pour la distraire.

Élizabeth avait bien essayé de faire taire sa tante, mais…tout comme sa propre mère, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Je suis bien malheureux d'entendre cela, Mme Gardiner. Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour alléger votre fardeau, veuillez me le demander. Je suis certain aussi que Mr Martin, qui est médecin pourrait aussi vous aider.

-Mr Martin? Vous êtes bien jeune pour être médecin! Eh bien, Mr Gardiner a déjà un médecin mais je me demande bien ce qu'un plus jeune pourrait lui apporter de plus!

-Les connaissances en matière du corps humains ne cessent d'augmenter, Mme Gardiner. Les « vieux » médecins ont certainement plus d'expérience. Mais les jeunes ont peut-être plus d'expertise…Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à votre disposition pour vous aider, si vous en ressentez le besoin.

Mr Martin parlait avec beaucoup de facilité et de charisme. Ses larges épaules et sa grande taille en intimidait certainement plus d'un. Élizabeth devait l'admettre, il était très beau.

Darcy qui était maintenant aussi muet qu'une feuille de papier, eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

-Mme Gardiner, si toutefois, vous souhaitiez que Miss Élizabeth arrive à Pemberly plus tôt, nous sommes à votre disposition, et tout près à la recevoir.

-Comme vous êtes charmant, Mr Darcy. J'avais entendu beaucoup de bien de vous, mais voilà maintenant que je sais que les rumeurs sont justes. Alors soit! Vous avez une merveilleuse idée! Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Élizabeth, fit-elle en se retournant vers elle

-Mais tante, je ne voudrais pas vous abandonner, alors que vous avez besoin de…

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, chère enfant! Interrompit-elle Je ne veux pas vous tourmenter plus longtemps avec nos ennuis! Et cela ne change rien à ce que vous reveniez plus tard, lorsque votre oncle se portera mieux. Pensez à vous, chère Élizabeth. Profitez de votre jeunesse pour rencontrer de jeunes personnes! À mon âge, les sujets de conversations sont beaucoup moins intéressants et se limitent généralement aux maux de genoux et de crises de gouttes! Ricana-t-elle

Hésitante et ne sachant plus quoi penser, elle acquiesça, mais sans grande joie : Mr Darcy avait encore une fois décidé pour la vie des autres. Quelqu'un lui refusera-t-il une idée à ce monsieur? Tous étaient-ils à ses ordres? Quoi qu'il en soit, voir Georgiana plus longtemps serait agréable.

-Georgiana sera très heureuse. Sourit trop largement Darcy. Mr Martin est à Pemberly pour encore quelques jours. Je suis persuadé que Mr Martin sera très heureux de mieux vous connaître.

Élizabeth rougit d'embarras et jetant un coup d'œil à Mr Martin, il sembla réjouit.

Darcy comprit soudainement quelles paroles il venait de prononcer, et surtout, dans quel embarra il avait mis les deux jeunes personnes. Apprendre à mieux se connaître impliquait la possibilité d'un mariage. Quelle erreur de sous-entendre qu'ils pourraient s'aventurer vers cette avenue! Qui plus est à leur première rencontre!

Élizabeth se ressaisit aussitôt et :

-Évidemment, il est toujours agréable de faire de nouvelles connaissances! Mais je vous avertis, Mr Martin, que je passerai la plupart de mon temps avec ma grande amie, Miss Darcy. Ce qui vous laissera bien peu de temps pour en apprendre sur moi. Mr Darcy ne s'en plaindra pas, car il n'aime pas les conversations féminines. Vous aurez ainsi, tout le loisir de vous entretenir d'immobilier, d'argent en autre chose. Vous savez Mr Darcy, ces sujets dont les femmes sont incapables de comprendre les subtilités…

Répondit Élizabeth, bravant du regard Mr Darcy.

Mr Martin sourit copieusement. Elle avait un esprit vif et savait se débrouiller aisément pour détourner les malaises.

Mr Darcy fut étrangement ravi de son intervention, quoi qu'elle l'ait défié, il lui avait pardonné chacun des mots aussitôt qu'elle les avait prononcés. Cette façon qu'elle avait de l'affronter tout en espièglerie était incroyablement aimable.

-Eh bien, Mr Darcy, que répondrez-vous à Miss Élizabeth?

-Je ne sais pas trop, Mr Martin, que me conseillez-vous de répondre? Ricana doucement Darcy

-Darcy! C'est un ami avocat que vous devriez avoir à vos côtés pour vous défendre! Je ne suis que médecin! Ce défi dépasse mes capacités! Rit Mr Martin

Élizabeth fière d'avoir déridé les deux hommes, n'osa étendre son droit de parole plus longtemps. Son impertinence deviendrait certainement agaçante.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent pour continuer leur chemin.

-Miss Élizabeth Bennet? D'où la connaissez-vous?

-Nous nous sommes rencontré à un bal, à Meryton. Fille d'une humble famille à Longbourn. Petite-fille de gentleman. Désormais amie de Georgiana

-Quelle délicieuse personne. Elle semble avoir du tempérament

-Sans aucun doute, il est fort probable que vous soyez sa victime un jour ou l'autre, soyez-en averti.

-Oh, je ne le redoute pas un instant! Une femme de caractère est tout à fait charmante!

Darcy se retourna vers son ami

-Vous la trouvez charmante?

-Absolument!

-N'êtes-vous pas embêté par une femme d'opinion? Cela ne peut qu'apporter des querelles et des malentendus.

-Pas du tout! Je fuis les femmes légères et idiotes qui n'ont aucune conversation. Je préfère de loin les femmes intelligentes. Et quelle beauté! Savez-vous si elle est fiancée?

-Pas à ma connaissance…Je vous trouve bien pressé, Monsieur…grogna Darcy regrettant tout à coup de les avoir présentés

-Si j'avais pu m'imaginer rencontrer une si belle personne! Et voilà que je passerai le reste de la semaine à ses côtés!

-Je suis surpris de votre inclination envers les femmes de caractère, Mr Martin

-Oh ce n'est pas d'hier. Les femmes fortes ont agrémentés plus d'une de mes meilleurs nuits

Darcy s'arrêta sec et se retourna vers son ami

-Si c'est cela votre intention, Mr Martin, sachez que Miss Élizabeth n'est pas sujette au libertinage. Vous vous trompez de cible.

-Et vous, vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, Mr Darcy. Je suis prêt à me marier et fonder une famille. Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable? Elle est fille de gentleman, elle est forte de caractère et…elle a certainement une bonne dot…le savez-vous?

Darcy, hésitant entre la colère et la fuite, préféra se taire.

-Et puis, après tout, je suis médecin, je serai un bon parti pour elle et elle ne sera pas si mal pour moi. Elle rendra certainement mes nuits divertissantes.

-Mr Martin, fit Darcy bêtement, j'en ai suffisamment entendu sur vos intentions. Je vous reçois à Pemberly et sachez que je ne permettrai pas de débauche chez moi. Je garderai l'œil sur vous et je vous prie de respecter…les principes élémentaires de bienséance.

-Mr Darcy, je crois que nous allons trop loin et trop vite dans cette discussion. Je l'ai à peine rencontré. Elle m'a fait certes, une merveilleuse impression, mais je crois que nous devrions rester prudents. Loin de moi l'idée de vous heurter!

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord Mr Martin. Alors n'en parlons plus et retournons à Pemberly.

Darcy resta muet pendant le retour. Mr Martin et Miss Élizabeth? Pourraient-ils être liés?

Miss Élizabeth avait eu un grand effet sur son ami. Mais comment Mr Martin avait imprégné celle-ci?

Et que dire de ce malaise qu'elle lui provoquait à chaque fois. Tout ceci commençait à l'ennuyer.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à Pemberly où Darcy annonça que Miss Élizabeth arriverait bientôt.

Miss Georgiana ne cacha pas son bonheur et son enthousiasme

-Vous voyez mon frère, finalement, j'aurai plus de temps avec elle pour lui faire visiter tout ce que j'avais prévu!

-Qu'aviez-vous prévu? Questionna Mr Martin, intéressé à mieux connaître Miss Élizabeth

-Nous lui ferons visiter tout Pemberly et nous irons au théâtre lyrique

-Le théâtre? Comme c'est une bonne idée! Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous y accompagne, Mr Darcy?

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Il s'invitait? Il ne cachait même pas ses intentions? Après la froide discussion qu'ils avaient plus tôt, ne s'était-il pas modéré?

-Nous serons heureux de votre présence, Mr Martin. Se contenta Darcy placidement, contraint à la politesse.

OoOoO

Miss Georgiana fut la première à l'accueillir et lui présenta personnellement ses quartiers.

-Miss Élizabeth comme je suis heureuse de vous voir si tôt! Nous pourrons être seules quelques instants, mon frère étant parti chasser avec Mr Martin. J'ai entendu dire, ma chère que vous avez fait bonne impression auprès de Mr Martin. Il ne cesse de parler de vous.

-Ah bon? Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Que vous aviez remis mon frère à sa place! Je n'ai pas tout compris… mais j'ai su qu'il disait vrai. Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que mon frère ne vous intimide pas.

-Vous êtes bien gentille avec moi, Georgiana. Pour ma part, par contre, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de Mr Martin.

-C'est un célibataire très recherché, mais soyez avertie, il est plutôt volage. Sa réputation le précède partout où il va. Heureusement pour lui, il est suffisamment riche pour contenter n'importe qu'elle conquête qui rouspéterait à ce sujet.

-De quoi parlons-nous?

-Eh bien…il est héritier du domaine des Heartsquare, un très grand jardin et près de 30 employés

-Mais pourquoi est-il alors médecin?

-La science l'a toujours fasciné. Il n'a nul besoin de travailler pour gagner son vivre, mais semble-t-il, aider autrui le comble. À moins que cela ne l'aide à courtiser les demoiselles!

Élizabeth rit avant de changer de sujet

\- Quelle magnifique domaine! S'exclama Élizabeth en arrivant à sa chambre, Georgiana, ma chambre est bien trop grande!

-Vous n'avez rien vu, mon amie, laissez moi vous montrer le reste de la maison. Nous manquerons de temps aujourd'hui pour visiter les jardins, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous les ferai visiter demain. Allons suivez-moi!

La plupart des pièces étaient vastes et éclairées. Des portraits de famille étaient clairement mis en évidence.

Plusieurs miniatures étaient apposées sur un large mur.

-Vous avez décidément une famille nombreuse!

-Non, vous vous trompez. Ce mur est consacré aux employés. Nous considérons les employés un peu comme notre famille. Nous leur accordons une importance particulière et sommes à l'écoute de leur revendication et leurs besoins.

-N'est-ce pas risqué que vos employés négligent leur travail en fonction de votre bienveillance?

-C'est un risque en effet, dit une voix masculine derrière elle

Mr Darcy continua :

-C'est un risque calculé. Un employé n'aura son effigie qu'après 2 ans de loyauté. Nous encourageons nos employés à rester ici le plus longtemps possible. Ceci nous évite bien des désagréments.

Mr Martin se tenait bien droit à ses côtés, sourire aux lèvres.

-Miss Élizabeth, bien heureux de vous revoir, fit-il

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur

Mr Darcy remarqua soudainement que Mr Martin avait figé son regard sur celui de Miss Élizabeth. L'ambiance devenait lourde et il était impératif de faire quelque chose.

-Ma sœur vous fait donc visiter Pemberly

-Oui! Pemberly est réellement sans égal, Monsieur.

-Oh mais vous n'avez rien vu, continua Georgiana. Vous n'avez pas encore vu la salle de danse et la plus importante : la salle de musique

-Vous avez donc une salle de musique?

-Oui, et un magnifique piano sied. Suivez-moi fit-elle, n'invitant pas les hommes.

Ceux-ci suivirent sans invitation.

-Miss Georgiana joue de manière magistrale, commença Mr Martin

-Vous êtes bien choyé de l'avoir entendu! J'attends ce jour avec impatience!

-Mais vous n'attendrez plus, puisque je suis prête à jouer la partition dont je vous ai parlé

Georgiana s'installa au piano, où son visage prit un tout nouveau jour. Lizzy admira son beau portrait angélique s'illuminer comme si elle était en état de grâce. Le bonheur qu'elle vivait en ce moment était si pur et parfait qu'elle resplendissait de fraicheur.

Les notes coulaient entre ses doigts faisant résonner des sons aussi doux que la soie. Élizabeth se souvint des longues heures de pratique où elle avait exercé son jeu, et conclut qu'il y avait certainement de nombreuses heures derrière une mélodie aussi parfaite et beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'Élizabeth en ressentait lorsqu'elle prenait place devant l'instrument.

Lizzy ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ces moments extraordinaires essayant de s'imprégner de ce souvenir.

Mr martin prit place à ses côtés et sans prononcer un mot, admira sa nouvelle amie qui se tenait les yeux fermés. Lizzy ne remarqua pas même qu'il s'était installé près d'elle.

Quand Georgiana acheva la partition, c'est les larmes aux yeux que Lizzy l'applaudit. Elle fut si ému qu'elle en versa une larme.

-Miss Darcy! Certainement vous n'êtes pas de cette terre! Vous êtes merveilleuse! Se contenta de souffler Élizabeth

Alors que Georgiana vint s'assoir face à elle, Élizabeth remarqua, avec un certain malaise, que Mr Martin avait prit place à ses côtés. Celui-ci n'attendait que le bon moment pour faire la conversation.

Il ne tarda pas à s'élancer dans une discussion passionnante sur la culture et principalement la musique.

Mr Martin était d'agréable compagnie et son charisme séduisit immédiatement les jeunes femmes. Il n'hésitait pas à raconter des plaisanteries et animait la réunion, fort bien.

Darcy qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, analysait toujours la situation. Chacun des rires et des sourires de Miss Élizabeth et de sa sœur ne le manquèrent point. Il était vrai que son ami avait la facilité avec les femmes. Il avait fait ses preuves par le passé. Ce magnétisme réussissait à tous les coups.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il piège sa jeune sœur et l'influence sous de mauvaises mœurs.

Quant à Miss Élizabeth, quoi qu'il n'en fût pas responsable, il n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle souriait trop et prenait trop plaisir en la compagnie de Mr Martin.

-Vous joindrez vous à nous, Mr Darcy? Fit Mr martin

-Où allez-vous donc?

-Vous êtes distrait mon ami! Si vous aviez suivit la conversation, vous auriez comprit que nous voulions marcher dans les jardins.

-Fort bien! C'est une excellente idée, fit Darcy en se dépliant

Mr Martin tendit le bras à Miss Élizabeth qui s'y agrippa pour traverser la pièce.

Darcy offrit son bras à sa sœur, ce qui permit à Georgiana de parler secrètement à son frère

-Qui y a-t-il, mon frère? Tu es distrait, peu loquace et même glacial?

-Je trouve que Mr Martin prends bien ses aises. Affirma-t-il bourru

-Mais il est très agréable! Il n'est pas offensant? Quel comportement te contrarie ainsi?

-Il courtise ouvertement Miss Élizabeth, n'as-tu donc rien remarqué?

-Évidemment! Il n'est pas discret…mais il est un bon parti pour elle…

-Il est certes, un bon parti, mais son attitude n'est pas glorieuse…

-T' a-t-il parlé d'elle?

Darcy grimaça

-Lui a-t-il manqué de respect? S'empressa Georgiana

Il fronça les sourcils

-Je connais Mr Martin depuis bien longtemps, il « utilise » les femmes pour de bas instincts. Je crains que Miss Élizabeth ne tombe dans son piège.

-Mais il faut le lui dire!

Darcy réfléchit quelques moments puis hésita :

-Attendons voir comment tout cela évolue.

-Est-elle en danger?

-Non! Non! Sinon j'interviendrais immédiatement, évidemment. Mais tâchons de garder l'œil ouvert. Il pourrait bien l'ensorceler dans son jeu. Nous devrons, je crois, l'avertir assez tôt afin qu'elle ne soit pas manipulée.

-Quand partira-t-il?

-Après le théâtre, demain soir.

-Bien.

Ils rejoignirent Mr Martin et Élizabeth qui marchaient un peu plus rapidement qu'eux.


	5. Intérêts

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu long, je dois l'admettre...espérant que ce sera votre plaisir!

 **Merci Caliste pour tes encouragements! :)**

 **REVIEWS toujours bienvenues!**

* * *

Le dîner fut principalement animé par Mr Martin, qui racontait toutes sortes de péripéties agrémentant ses récits de plaisanteries.

Après de souper, la troupe se coucha tôt. Les hommes retournaient à la chasse au petit jour, tandis qu'Élizabeth et Georgiana avaient beaucoup à faire.

Le jour se leva avec une telle luminosité dans sa chambre qu'Élizabeth fut obligée de se lever. Elle s'assied sur le bord de sa fenêtre et admira le grand jardin devant elle.

Tout y était si longitudinal, droit, perpendiculaire… Austère, froid.

-Quel étrange jardin, surement l'œuvre d'un homme insensible. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Après s'être préparée, elle descendit à la cuisine pour manger, lorsqu'elle constata un certain tumulte.

Elle s'approcha pour connaitre le sujet de cette tourmente

Une dame se planta devant elle, s'inclinant trop solennellement

-Miss Bennet, fit la dame, puis-je vous aider?

-Est-ce que tout va bien, tous les domestiques ont l'air agités…

La dame devant Lizzy hésita quelques instants, ne sachant si elle pouvait lui révéler l'objet de leur inquiétude, puis s'élança

-Miss Georgiana est souffrante ce matin, et nous nous efforçons de lui préparer un bouillon ainsi que les concoctions que Mr Martin lui a prescrit.

-Qu'a-t-elle? S'empressa Lizzy

-Elle est fiévreuse et souffre d'hallucinations

À ces mots, Lizzy courut à l'étage, pour se rendre à la chambre de son amie. Quand elle fut interrompue par Mr Darcy lui-même

-Miss Élizabeth, n'allez pas plus loin

-Comment se porte-t-elle? Qu'a-t-elle?

-Mr Martin est à l'examiner. Nous ne pouvons la visiter sans risquer d'être en danger.

Mr Darcy semblait transformé. Habituellement fier et fort, cette fois-ci, il ne camouflait pas son angoisse. Ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux en bataille…Visiblement, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Elle eut soudainement compassion de cet homme si mystérieux. Elle s'empressa de faire mourir ce sentiment immédiatement.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire elle demanda

-Dois-je quitter Pemberly?

Darcy fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Miss Élizabeth était-elle en danger?

-Attendons de voir ce que Mr Martin nous annoncera, en attendant, je vous en prie, restez dans vos quartiers.

Un peu secouée, par le ton directif de Mr Darcy, elle se replia aussitôt et obéit sans protester.

Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'on frappe enfin à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit promptement

Mr Darcy, épaules relâchées,

-Miss Élizabeth, pardonnez-nous de vous faire vivre une telle inquiétude. Ma sœur se porte mieux, les médications que Mr Martin lui a administrées semblent faire effet.

Élizabeth souffla profondément

-Maintenant, il est préférable que je parte immédiatement, afin de limiter les dégats, fit-elle la gorge nouée

-Vous n'êtes pas en danger, selon Mr Martin. Vous pouvez rester.

-Je ne puis rester.

-Pourquoi donc? Questionna Darcy

-Je suis maudite, Mr Darcy, là où je vais, la maladie s'installe. Mon oncle a une crise de gouttes…voilà maintenant que Georgiana souffre d'un malaise et…

Darcy étonné par ce raisonnement intervint

-Il serait imprudent d'être superstitieux, je pense…

-Mais j'y crois, Mr Darcy. Répondit-il un peu insultée. Et je crois aussi que je ferais mieux de vous laisser vivre vos difficultés… fit Lizzy, se retournant pour commencer ses valises.

-Georgiana…a demandé à vous voir…interrompit Darcy ce qui freina l'élan de Lizzy

Il fit un pas en arrière pour laisser passer Élizabeth et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre.

Georgiana était si misérable, son teint était blanchit et ses yeux vitreux

Elle s'assied à ses côtés et prit la main de son amie

-Comment vous portez-vous chère amie?

-Je vais mieux, miss Élizabeth, grâce aux bons soins de Mr Martin.

-Une intervention rapide est toujours préférable dans de telles circonstances. Fit celui-ci. Par chance, j'étais présent à Pemberly lorsque Miss Darcy a commencé à se sentir mal.

-Que s'est-il passé? Questionna Lizzy

-Un empoissonnement alimentaire, je le crains. Il s'agit certainement d'un aliment corrompu. Les œufs d'oie sont fragiles, celui qu'elle a mangé hier soir était probablement infect. Elle s'en sortira très bien. Demain, elle ira beaucoup mieux.

-Juste ciel! Georgiana! Vous aimez nous effrayer! Lança Élizabeth à la blague

-Miss Élizabeth, Mr Martin dit que si je me repose suffisamment aujourd'hui, demain je serai en grande forme. Resterez-vous encore ?

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez, Miss Georgiana

-Évidemment! J'espère que vous me pardonnez?

-Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner! Je suis tout disposée à vous attendre.

-Pour l'heure je me reposerai et nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure. Mon frère pourrait vous faire visiter les jardins?

Lizzy se retourna vers Mr Darcy qui paraissait parfaitement surpris.

-Oui! Lança-t-il, avec plaisir, bien sur!

Ne voulant pas tourmenter son amie, elle acquiesça et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Mr Martin qui avait passé la nuit debout au chevet de Georgiana se retira pour dormir, laissant Mr Darcy et Élizabeth seuls. Ils convinrent de se rejoindre près de la porte principale après s'être changé.

-Mr Darcy, je ne vous obligerai pas à tenir votre promesse. Je peux très bien visiter les jardins seule.

-Quelle promesse?

-Celle de me faire visiter les jardins!

Puis se retournant face à lui, pour le confronter, elle commença `

-Je sais, Mr Darcy, que vous ne m'aimez pas! Vous pouvez bien nier si vous le voulez, mais je ne suis pas idiote! Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait exactement,… peut-être avez-vous peur que je profite de votre sœur? Peut-être craignez-vous que je la corrompe? Que je sois un escroc? Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais vous vous trompez!

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela! Lança Darcy étonné de se faire affronter par Lizzy

-Vous n'avez pas à parler! Il y a des évidences qui ne trompent pas! Monsieur!

-Miss Élizabeth, fit il. Je n'ai rien contre vous, je vous assure! Et vous? Qu'avez-vous contre moi?

-Vous faites tout en votre pouvoir pour m'intimider, mais vous ne gagnerez pas! Vos silences et vos airs glaciaux ne m'atteignent pas! Vous ne comprenez donc pas, que ce qui nous lie, Georgiana et moi, sont des sentiments sincères et purs?

Darcy prenait les plus grandes respirations qu'il pouvait prendre. Garder son calme était primordial. Il ne pouvait absolument pas lui révéler qu'elle l'intimidait. Qu'en sa présence, il ne trouvait plus de mot.

-Arrêtez! fit-il enfin

Lizzy sursauta. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé lui laissait fort présager qu'elle l'avait piqué.

Darcy changea d'intonation pour continuer sur un ton plus posé

-Nous sommes parti sur de mauvaises bases, je le crains. Pouvons-nous…recommencer?

Lizzy le regarda un instant, œil suspect.

-Pouvons-nous faire la paix? Fit-il en tendant la main

Lizzy le regarda encore plus curieusement

-Pour Georgiana, précisa-t-il, serrons-nous la main et faisons la paix.

Élizabeth tendit la main lentement pour serrer celle de Mr Darcy quand celui-ci la retira rapidement

-Mais avant…avant de conclure ce pacte…définissons les termes de notre paix. Promettez-moi que vous n'escroquez pas ma sœur. Promettez-moi que vous ne cherchez pas à l'influencer négativement.

-Que veut dire négativement?

-L'entrainer dans de mauvaises habitudes ou vers de mauvaises fréquentations.

-Définissez : mauvaises habitudes

-Miss Élizabeth! Lança Darcy exaspéré -Comprenez-vous l'essence de ce que je demande? Doit-on définir chacun des mots de notre pacte de paix?

-Cela serait certainement plus prudent, fit elle en bravade

Mr Darcy hésita un instant, puis devant une moue aussi charmante, éclata de rire

Élizabeth se croisa les bras, attendant de voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous moquez-vous de moi?

-Vous négociez très fort, miss Élizabeth! Rit-il le souffle coupé. Alors, pouvons-nous être amis?

-Nous ne serons jamais « amis » Mr Darcy, j'en ai bien peur. Fit Lizzy sévèrement, nez relevé. Nos caractères sont trop différents. Cela dit, j'accepte de baisser les armes pour Georgiana, et vous promets que je ne cherche pas à l'escroquer ni l'entrainer sur une mauvaise voie. fit-elle en tendant la main

Darcy lui serra la main, quoi qu'un peu déçu des conditions de Miss Élizabeth. Elle avait résolue de ne jamais être son ami, ce qui était fort désagréable.

-Alors, venez, je vous fais visiter les jardins.

-Mr Darcy, une dernière chose

-Oui? Je vous écoute

-Arrêtez de me donner des ordres! Vous êtes le maître de Pemberly mais certainement pas le mien! J'ai bien vu comment vous décidez de tout et du moindre rien dans la vie de vos amis… Je n'accepterai pas de me faire diriger comme tous les membres de votre entourage.

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Faisait-il vraiment cela? Il n'avait pourtant jamais reçu un tel reproche…

Darcy sourit, il venait de se faire corriger par une femme. Elle avait osé lui dire ce qui lui déplait chez lui. Quelle découverte! Quelle femme courageuse! Étrangement, il appréciait cette initiative, quoi qu'il aurait dû être insulté.

-Miss Élizabeth, voudriez-vous visiter les jardins? Reprit-il plus poliment

-Absolument monsieur! Fit-elle victorieuse, prenant les devants

Mr Darcy lui fit visiter le jardin principal, où les lignes parfaitement ordonnées étaient, tel que Lizzy l'avait présagé, ennuyantes.

-Laissez-moi deviner qui a dessiné votre jardin. Souffla-t-elle découragée. Je crois que c'est votre père, peut-être bien avec l'aide de votre grand-père ou inversement

-Comment avez-vous deviné?

-Eh bien, le jardin a un certain âge, les arbustes sont bien matures. Ensuite, tout est si droit et rectiligne…il est évident qu'il est l'œuvre d'un homme autoritaire, voire glacial. Un homme qui recherche la perfection. Un homme ennuyeux sans plaisir, aucun. Un propre parent de vous, si vous me permettez. Celui même qui vous a appris vos manières.

Darcy se raidit un instant, mais observant le sourire en coin d'Élizabeth, comprit sa taquinerie.

Comment réussissait-elle à le confronter aussi gentiment? À l'insulter tout en étant attirante?

-Vous m'étonnez, miss Élizabeth. Vous avez tout juste. Cela dit, mon grand père a fait de la famille Darcy une dynastie, ayant une réputation sans tache. Je le respecte et est un modèle de droiture…déclara-t-il et continua : Je ne savais pas que vous étudiez les comportements.

-Vous croyiez que je ne m'intéresse qu'à des sujets « féminins » ? Et bien non, j'éprouve un réel plaisir à étudier les gens.

Darcy fut immédiatement séduit par cette aptitude si révélatrice de cette femme. Elle avait si bien décrit son père et son grand-père que c'était presque irréaliste. Quand un doute vint à son esprit.

\- Ma sœur vous avait parlé d'eux, c'est cela?

Lizzy piquée au vif se retourna vers Mr Darcy empli de colère

-Vous croyez que je mens?

-Pardonnez-moi, Miss Élizabeth, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer. se contenta Darcy en voyant quel regard menaçant elle venait de lui lancer.

-Il n'y a pas pire défaut que le mensonge, Mr Darcy. Ainsi, je m'applique vigoureusement à ne point y céder.

Puis Darcy continua pour changer de sujet

-Si vous trouvez ce jardin ennuyeux, je pourrais bien vous faire visiter un autre jardin.

-Vous avez un autre jardin?

-C'est un jardin secret

-Juste ciel, Mr Darcy! Pressez-vous de me le montrer! Ces intrigues me fascinent au plus haut point!

Darcy la guida vers un coin éloigné de toute circulation. Il s'approcha d'une haie de cèdre et glissa la main à l'intérieur afin de déverrouiller un loquet dissimulé. Étrangement, une petite ouverture se fit voir, où Mr Darcy l'invita à entrer.

Il s'agissait d'un petit jardin rond. Des pierres formaient un sentier se dirigeant vers une magnifique balancelle double. Des fleurs ornaient la place, parfaitement agencées. Les couleurs étaient vives et le parfum emplissait la place.

Élizabeth arpenta le jardin en silence, admirant chacune des fleurs, trop émue pour prononcer un mot.

Darcy ne pouvait plus retirer ses yeux de cette fascinante demoiselle. Sa démarche était si gracieuse qu'elle semblait danser. Elle termina sa promenade en s'asseyant sur la balançoire,

-Je sais qui a dessiné ce jardin, déclara Lizzy

-Je vous écoute

-C'est Georgiana. Tout y est si parfait, si bien pensé, si romantique…les lignes sont pures et les courbes reposantes. Vous voyez, même cette balancelle est parfaitement installée, quand j'y suis assise; la vue sur la rivière y est unique. Je suis certaine qu'elle a prévu cet endroit pour s'y rendre avec son époux.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté vers la maison puis ajouta.

-Je parierais qu'aucune des fenêtres de la maison n'a accès à ce jardin…C'est un lieu tout à fait intime…Oui, en effet : C'est tout Georgiana… Il me donne l'impression d'être à l'intérieur de son cœur. Je l'entends presque battre…fit-Lizzy en fermant ses yeux. Il est de loin, mon endroit préféré à Pemberly…souffla-t-elle attendrie

Darcy l'écoutait avec beaucoup de plaisir et la voir ainsi s'installer dans ce jardin, le transporta de bonheur. Il avait toujours aimé ce jardin, mais il venait soudainement de comprendre qu'il y avait toujours manqué la fleur principale. Ce jardin avait effectivement été conçut pour qu'un couple se retrouve loin des domestiques et du tumulte de la vie. Mais depuis son achèvement, il s'y rendait rarement, et toujours seul.

Elle était si émue en pensant qu'il s'agissait du jardin de Georgiana, qu'il préféra ne pas corriger sa conclusion.

-Ne lui dites pas que je vous ai fait visiter, elle pourrait bien m'en vouloir. Finit-il par dire, à court de souffle, le cœur étonnamment agité

Élizabeth inspecta de nouveau le minuscule jardin, effleurant de ses doigts les fleurs et les pierres installées.

Elle revint voir Mr Darcy, qui l'admirait toujours sans prononcer un mot. Cette femme n'était pas que belle, elle était captivante.

-Elle me manque…Croyez-vous qu'il faudrait retourner la voir?

Cette question le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Lizzy sourit largement devant Darcy, charmé par son expression

-Pourquoi riez-vous? Questionna-t-il

-C'est agréable de vous entendre dire que j'ai raison. Dit-elle avant de prendre les devant vers la maison.

Alors que Darcy était seul au chevet de Georgiana, elle le questionna

-Et puis? Comment s'est déroulée la visite dans les jardins.

-Fort bien, fit-il placidement, ne voulant pas divulguer son enthousiasme

-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputé?

-Au contraire, tu seras heureuse d'entendre que nous avons fait « la paix »

-C'est ce que j'espérais! Je suis bien heureuse que vous ayez réglé vos différents. Vous êtes deux personnes si précieuses pour moi, je n'aimais pas vous voir ainsi. J'aimerais tant que tu ne la déteste pas!

-Je ne la déteste pas! C'est un malentendu!

-Puisque tu le dis, répondit sa sœur sans être convaincue.

Darcy sourit et osa

-Sais-tu si elle a une robe convenable pour le théâtre? Il ne faudrait pas attirer les regards par son humble condition…

-Oh, juste ciel, je n'avais pas pensé à cela…je crains que non…

-Vois avec la femme de chambre, peut-être avons-nous une robe qui lui convienne?

-J'y veillerai

Georgiana prit rapidement du mieux et le lendemain, elle était suffisamment bien pour participer aux activités prévues. Ce soir là, il devait se rendre au Théâtre

Élizabeth se leva très tôt, avant le lever du soleil et se rendit directement dans le jardin secret. Elle rêvait d'y voir le soleil s'y lever. Elle se berça lentement, admirant le soleil réchauffer la place et y faire briller les gouttes de rosées sur les fleurs fermées. Elle y resta suffisamment longtemps pour observer les fleurs s'épanouir. Ce jardin était absolument magnifique.

Elle revint juste à temps pour le petit-déjeuner.

Georgiana remarqua aussitôt les bottillons humides d'Élizabeth.

-Vous marchez très tôt, miss Élizabeth

-Le… jardin est splendide, je voulais y voir le soleil se lever.

-Était-ce selon vos espérances? Continua Darcy complice

Georgiana fut agréablement surprise de voir l'intervention de son frère. Il était beaucoup plus généreux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il connaissait Miss Élizabeth.

-Tout à fait, monsieur, le soleil a magnifié ce qui était déjà parfait, lui sourit-elle, lui parlant implicitement du jardin secret, jouant implicitement d'un regard discret

Darcy avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Cette femme le mettait en danger. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et il s'étonnait même à se remémorer chacun de ses regards et ses sourires.

Elle était loin de l'image de la femme idéale qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années. D'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas d'épouse. Il était las de toutes ses présentations et de décevoir les jeunes femmes qui se pavanaient devant lui.

Mais cette femme avait un magnétisme qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Ses parents n'auraient certainement pas approuvé une telle union avec une si humble famille. Il l'aurait sans doute sévèrement réprimandé. Il s'était donc résolu à abandonner cette inclination qui commençait à naître.

Cela dit, si Miss Élizabeth lui lançait de ses regards complices, si elle ne cessait de lui sourire, ses remparts ne seraient peut-être pas assez fortifiés.

-Vous avez raison Miss Élizabeth, intervint Mr Martin en pénétrant dans la pièce, les jardins de Pemberly sont parfaits.

-Oh merci Mr Martin de tous vos bons soins, remercia Georgiana, je me trouve parfaitement bien ce matin. Nous pourrons aller au théâtre lyrique ce soir !

-Nous allons au Théâtre? Questionna Lizzy qui n'avait pas encore été informée

-Oui! C'est une surprise que je vous réservais! N'est-ce pas formidable?

-C'est tout à fait surprenant en effet!

-Fort bien, nous passerons une merveilleuse soirée! Continua Mr Martin

-Mais nous avons encore toute la matinée devant nous, avant de commencer à nous préparer!

Mr martin reprit avec bonheur le temps perdu aux côtés de miss Élizabeth en se promenant de nouveau dans les jardins principaux. Darcy fut heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Miss Élizabeth. Il pouvait retomber dans le mutisme et garder l'œil sur Mr Martin.

L'après-midi, Georgiana et Élizabeth s'assemblèrent pour se préparer.

Elles se coiffèrent mutuellement aidées de la femme de chambre de Georgiana, qui avait des doigts de fée.

Quand elles furent presque prêtes, Georgiana commença

-Miss Élizabeth, avez-vous une robe convenable pour la soirée?

-Je crois que oui, fit Lizzy en lui montrant une de ses robes dans le placard.

Georgiana grimaça légèrement avant de la rejoindre et de lui prendre les mains

-Miss Élizabeth, je dois vous avertir qu'il y aura beaucoup de personnes très riches au théâtre ce soir. Et certainement…de beaux jeunes hommes que j'aimerais vous présenter! Taquina-t-elle…Mais les femmes porteront des robes de soie et de paillettes finement brodées…

-Oh mais Georgiana…je serais peut-être mieux de rester ici.

-Écoutez moi mon amie, je vous ai fait préparer une robe. Il s'agit d'un cadeau.

-Une robe? Mais vous n'auriez pas dû, Georgiana!

La femme de chambre s'avança et présenta la robe à Miss Élizabeth.

Une magnifique robe bleue pâle, brodée au col et au manche, une ceinture de paillettes tout à fait sublime

-Georgiana, je ne peux pas…

-Je vous en prie, Élizabeth.

Mais Élizabeth refusant toujours d'y toucher, et sous la pression de Georgiana, elle fondit en larme

-Georgiana, je ne peux pas!

-Dites-moi, mon amie, dites-moi pourquoi je ne puis vous aider!

-J'ai promis à votre frère de ne pas profiter de vous! Il croirait certainement que je vous ai sollicité! De plus, une robe d'une telle qualité pourrait faire vivre ma famille pendant un mois!

-Miss Élizabeth, écoutez-moi! C'est mon frère qui a demandé de vous préparer cette robe.

Élizabeth devint aussitôt silencieuse

-Oui, vous avez bien compris. Il ne voulait pas exhiber votre humilité

-Voilà qui ne me surprend pas! grogna finalement Lizzy en colère

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

-Depuis que nous avons fait un pacte de paix, il était plus agréable…je croyais qu'il était plus tolérant avec moi…mais je vois que tout ceci n'est que superficiel…Il ne m'apprécie pas et ne s'en cache pas. Il semble ne pas pouvoir oublier ma condition.

-Mon frère est conservateur, fit Georgiana en secouant la tête. mais…ne vous en faites pas, miss Élizabeth, fit Georgiana en lui prenant les mains. Il ne nous empêchera pas d'être amies.

Lizzy restant toujours muette, Georgiana continua

-Portez cette robe…Laissez-moi vous aider, en échange de votre aide

-Comment puis-je vous aider, Miss Georgiana

-Aidez-moi à parler plus franchement, être moins timide.

Élizabeth réfléchit quelques instants puis lui répondit :

-Fort bien, alors je vous aiderai. Je vous ferai pratiquer quelques phrases et réponses faciles qui vous aideront.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent ensembles et Élizabeth lui donna de précieux conseils.

Ensuite, elles enfilèrent leur robe

-Vous êtes magnifique miss Élizabeth. Mr Martin, ne vous quittera plus des yeux.

Élizabeth rougit à cette déclaration.

Les deux amies agrippèrent leur bras l'une l'autre et sortirent de la chambre afin de rejoindre les hommes à la sortie.

Alors qu'elles descendirent le grand escalier, Mr Martin et Mr Darcy s'y tenaient attendant les jeunes femmes.

Mr Martin rougit de bonheur en voyant Miss Élizabeth descendre. Mr Darcy jeta un œil sur miss Élizabeth mais dévia aussitôt le regard vers Georgiana, afin de ne pas se mettre plus en danger.

Aussitôt qu'elles arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, il tendit son bras à sa sœur

-Je suis étonnée mon frère! Vous avez l'habitude d'être toujours parfaitement habillé, fit Georgiana en tapotant la cravate de son frère. Votre cravate est mal enlignée, laissez-moi vous aider.

Le réflexe de Darcy lui fit instinctivement lever le menton sous l'attention de sa sœur.

Darcy rougit aussitôt face au geste trop familier de Georgiana devant les invités. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lizzy, qui rigolait en tournant le regard. Mr Martin ne cacha pas moins son sourire.

Élizabeth était étonnée de cette scène. Il y avait bel et bien évidence que c'était un geste spontané. C'était mignon et cocasse à la fois.

Georgiana conclut son geste en embrassant son frère sur la joue.

-Ça suffit Georgiana. Fit-il complètement embarrassé par cet incident.

Nous devons y aller, où nous serons en retard.

Élizabeth accepta le bras de Mr Martin, et les amis montèrent dans la voiture

Alors qu'ils étaient en route, Mr Martin prit beaucoup de liberté en dirigeant les conversations. Il était toujours prêt à détendre l'atmosphère et agrémenter les jeunes femmes.

Darcy resta muet, observant les routes glisser sous les roues de la voiture. Si bêtement qu'il en vint déplaisant.

En arrivant au théâtre, les trois comparses présentèrent Miss Élizabeth à beaucoup de jeunes gens. Celle-ci fit une merveilleuse impression à la haute société. Plusieurs amis de Darcy apprécièrent sa compagnie et relevèrent avec enthousiasme leur désir de la revoir bientôt.

Darcy fut agréablement surpris de l'impression qu'elle laissait tout autour d'elle. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul, prêt à succomber à ses charmes. Il n'était donc pas si différents des autres hommes.

Toutefois, il était agacé par tant d'attention autour d'elle. Certainement, il avait préféré se retrouver seul dans le jardin secret avec elle, plutôt que d'être chargé par tous ces vautours qui l'admirait du regard.

Il l'avait jusque là à peine admiré. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle portait cette robe bleue pâle mais il ne pouvait pas s'affirmer sur son allure générale.

Ils montèrent à la loge, au balcon près de la scène, c'est alors seulement ici, que Darcy osa observer Élizabeth.

Elle était certainement la plus belle femme de la soirée. Debout près de sa sœur Georgiana, qui était elle-même d'une grande beauté, semblait s'effacer. Cette femme n'avait certainement rien d'une famille humble. Personne n'aurait pu en douter. Son sourire rayonnant et la façon gracieuse dont elle saluait les gens qui l'entouraient mettaient le comble à tant de beauté. Elle arrivait à discuter de moult sujets avec beaucoup d'aisance et d'intérêt. Elle n'avait pas cet air hautain des femmes de cette société. Nul doute que cette demoiselle était d'une grande générosité. Chaleureuse et aimable.

Ils s'assirent finalement à leur place respective avant que le spectacle commence.

Mr Darcy s'assied près de sa sœur. Mr Martin prit place près d'Élizabeth. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvant côte à côte.

Georgiana et Élizabeth furent obnubilées par le jeu et le chant des acteurs. Il s'agissait de l'opéra « _Roméo et Juliette_ », un livre que Georgiana aimait considérablement.

Plus d'une fois, Darcy tourna les regards vers Élizabeth, observant la succession des émotions sur son visage. Joie, peine…surprise…toutes ces émotions qui se dessinait sur un si beau portrait l'avantageaient encore plus.

Alors qu'il discerna une larme sur sa joue, il précipita sa main dans son veston pour en sortir un mouchoir. Mais il se figea aussitôt, ne pouvant lui donner sans qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il l'avait observé. Il déposa délicatement son mouchoir dans les mains de sa sœur, lui murmurant à l'oreille

-Je vous connais…vous allez bientôt verser une larme

Sa sœur fut réjouie de l'attention de son frère et le porta immédiatement à son œil. Mr Martin qui observa la dernière scène sortit son propre mouchoir et l'offrir à Miss Élizabeth qui en fut très reconnaissante.

L'Opéra se termina et les jeunes gens retournèrent à Pemberly. Mr Martin ne cessa de complimenter les jeunes femmes et la merveilleuse soirée en leur compagnie.

Georgiana profita enfin d'un moment de silence pour remercier miss Élizabeth

-Miss Élizabeth, je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi! M'avez-vous entendu répondre à Mr Mcfly?

-Je vous ai entendu, vous avez été très habile!

-Comment vous a-t-elle aidé? Questionna Darcy, très sérieusement

-Elle m'a aidé à répéter des réponses faciles, où je pourrais me sortir de ma timidité. Tous vos trucs ont fonctionnés, Miss Élizabeth. J'espère bientôt parler avec autant d'assurance que vous.

-J'espère que vous vous affirmerez plus aisément. Mais soyez-vous-même, chère amie, vous n'avez rien à m'envier! Je suis bien plus reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi, vous êtes si généreuse!

-Mais attendez! Demain une autre surprise vous attend!

-Vous en faites trop, Georgiana…Cette soirée m'a comblé! Je suis si émue de cette touchante histoire!

-Je vous avais bien dit que _« Roméo et Juliette »_ était une histoire d'amour incroyable!

-Quelle histoire en effet, souffla Darcy blasé

-N'avez-vous pas apprécié cette histoire, Mr Darcy? Questionna Lizzy

-Le jeu, les chants et la musique étaient excellents. Mais l'histoire n'avait rien de romantique. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une tragédie.

-En effet, William, répondit Georgiana. Cette histoire se termine en drame, certes mais transmets toute la profondeur des sentiments éprouvés par deux grands amoureux.

-Il me fait plutôt conclure que l'amour est dangereux. Les deux héros sont morts, Georgiana. Qu'il y a-t-il de beau ? Ils s'enlèvent la vie par peur de vivre sans l'autre. C'est triste et dégoutant à la fois.

-Vous êtes bien pessimiste, Mr Darcy, continua Élizabeth. N'avez-vous pas ressenti la lutte que les deux héros s'infligent à se réunir? L'allégresse de se retrouver? La souffrance d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre? Tout l'engagement de deux cœurs fusionnant pour n'en former qu'un seul?

Mr Martin qui réussissait toujours à se faire valoir en toute occasion, même les moments les plus absurdes, dit soudainement triste

-Tout ceci, je l'ai bien ressenti, Miss Élizabeth. Malheureusement, je dois partir demain…Quelle tristesse…quelle drame…

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette affirmation un peu hors sujet, les deux jeunes femmes se turent.

Croyant que Miss Élizabeth était attristé par son départ, Darcy se referma et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre de la voiture.

Darcy ne pu dormir convenablement cette nuit là.

Il était heureux que son ami parte. Il était trop intéressé à Miss Élizabeth. S'il s'était captivé de Georgiana il aurait bien pu lui signifier qu'il n'y aurait jamais union entre leur deux. Mais il n'avait aucune autorité sur Miss Élizabeth. Elle était sa proie, et il ne pouvait pas la soustraire à son charme.

Élizabeth lui avait d'ailleurs clairement énoncé ne pas être sa protégée. Certes, elle savait se défendre…

Quant à lui, il l'avait trop observé…trop admiré…Il devait absolument se ressaisir…Il devait s'éloigner de cette tentation inadmissible.


	6. Trouvailles

Bonjour à tous et toutes!

Désolée d'avoir été si longue à vous partager ce nouveau chapitre...

Chapitre un peu court cette fois-ci...double pardon...

je vais être plus rapide les prochaines fois!

Bonne lecture!

 _ **Reviews please!**_

 _ **Merci Lalita, Bambou, Ehlilou, Caliste : vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur!**_

* * *

Mr Martin demanda à Darcy de parler en privé. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le bureau

-Mr Darcy, voilà enfin arrivé le jour de mon départ! Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité! Quelle merveilleuse semaine en votre compagnie et que dire de Miss Élizabeth!

-Vous êtes toujours bienvenue Mr Martin, et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé ma sœur. Votre rapide intervention fut un fort soulagement

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, cher ami. Cela dit, les circonstances ont été favorables…Mais je suis ici pour vous parler plus sérieusement. Je dois vous parler d'un sujet très délicat, fit Mr Martin, changeant de sujet.

-Je vous écoute

-Il s'agit de Miss Élizabeth. Que pensez-vous d'une union avec sa famille?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas rencontré sa famille, il est un peu prématuré, je crois, de penser à un tel engagement…

-Vous avez raison, mais elle est si charmante. Vous qui avez rencontré ses parents, comment sont-ils?

-Voulez-vous mon opinion ou celle de Georgiana?

-Les deux

-Je crains de vous déplaire, Mr Martin…Georgiana les trouve distrayant. Quant à moi, je les trouve odieux. Sans aucune manière. Une honte.

-Oh…C'est donc pour cette raison que vous ne l'épousez pas?

Darcy regarda plus intensément son ami, fronçant les sourcils

-Il est des évidences moins apparentes, Mr Darcy. Vous auriez dû me dire que la jeune femme vous intéressait. Je ne me permettrais pas de créer de conflit entre nous.

-Miss Élizabeth ne m'intéresse pas, Mr Martin, vous vous trompez.

-Vous l'observez pourtant avec beaucoup d'admiration

-Vous êtes dans l'erreur, Mr martin, mentit Darcy. Je vous surveillais! Vous étiez près de la limite respectable! Rigola-t-il artificiellement

Mr martin l'observa un moment, essayant de discerner s'il disait vrai.

-Bien, soit! Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je garde contact avec elle. Déclara-t-il finalement

-Je ne suis pas son gardien, ni le vôtre d'ailleurs

-Alors, tout est parfait. Je suis bien heureux d'avoir éclaircit le sujet, si vous m'y autorisez, je partirai immédiatement. Je suis attendu à Heartsquare.

oOoO

Mr et Miss Darcy ainsi qu'Élizabeth reconduisirent Mr Martin à sa voiture, où celui-ci embrassa généreusement la main de Miss Élizabeth.

Darcy se racla doucement la gorge pour lancer un appel à son ami concernant son intervention plutôt indécente.

-Miss Élizabeth, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Je crois que nos chemins se recroiseront et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous reverrai.

Élizabeth embarrassée par une telle déclaration, regarda le sol avant de retirer rapidement sa main de l'emprise de Mr Martin.

-Votre compagnie fut très divertissante, Mr Martin, se contenta Lizzy

Une fois la voiture hors de portée de vue, Georgiana se tourna vers son amie comme si elle n'avait rien vu de la drôle de situation précédente :

-Miss Élizabeth, aujourd'hui, je peindrai votre portrait!

Élizabeth stupéfaite n'eut guère le temps de répondre que Georgiana lui tint la main pour l'entrainer dans la maison.

Georgiana insista pour que Lizzy porte la robe qu'elle lui avait offerte en cadeau pour aller au théâtre. Puis elles s'installèrent dans l'atelier.

-Voilà comment j'agirai. Je ferai premièrement un croquis au crayon, ensuite quand il sera parfait, je m'en servirai pour travailler le tableau final. Ce sera moins fastidieux pour vous et vous aurez à garder la pause beaucoup moins longtemps.

Lizzy ne put nullement protester et acquiesça à toutes les demandes de son amie. Georgiana très entêtée, recommença quelques fois son portrait. Le chiffonnant et le jetant ensuite au sol.

Elizabeth pouffait de rire devant tant de rigueur artistique. Son amie était fort perfectionniste.

Cela dit, tenir la pause commençait à être lassant. Élizabeth décida enfin de se décharger de son secret.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, Georgiana, quelque chose d'horrible

Georgiana baissa son outil

-Miss Élizabeth, vous m'inquiétez…

-Georgiana je vous mens depuis plusieurs jours.

-En quoi avez-vous menti? Questionna Georgiana stupéfaite par cette révélation

-Votre frère m'a dit de ne pas vous en parler, mais, j'ai l'impression de vous trahir

-Je vous en prie, parlez!

-J'ai visité votre jardin secret, plus d'une fois depuis mon arrivée.

Georgiana ne broncha pas du regard,

-…Votre frère m'avait dit de ne pas en parler puisque vous en seriez certainement offusquée…Mais je dois vous le dire. Vivre avec ce fardeau me hante. Je dois ajouter, qu'il s'agit du plus bel endroit de Pemberly. J'y vais désormais tous les matins pour admirer tout votre travail. Comme j'aime m'y retrouver dans son ambiance paisible et chaleureuse…

Georgiana fronça les sourcils puis resta silencieuse en regardant le sol

-…Me pardonnerez-vous un jour cette trahison? J'ai besoin de vous entendre le dire

-Miss Élizabeth…Je n'ai pas de jardin…vous parlez probablement…de celui de mon frère….

Élizabeth resta silencieuse, ahurie par cet éclaircissement

-…Il vous a certainement demandé de ne pas m'en parlé parce qu'il m'a toujours refusé l'accès à ce jour. Jamais je n'ai pu le visiter. Voilà pourquoi je suis troublée à cette heure.

-Il m'a menti…souffla Lizzy avant d'ajouter…pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie…

-Je vous pardonne bien évidemment chère amie…mais mon frère aura des comptes à me rendre…

Puis Georgiana s'installa de nouveau pour travailler le portrait d'Élizabeth.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Élizabeth n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche

-J'ai peine à croire que votre frère m'ait menti…il est pitoyable…

-Il semble qu'il m'ait menti à moi aussi, Élizabeth. Le pauvre ne devrait pas se présenter devant moi aussi tôt! Je ne vous raconte pas tout ce que je pense de lui en ce moment, vous en seriez offusquée.

OoOo

Alors qu'Élizabeth retournait à sa chambre pour se changer, elle croisa Mr Darcy. Elle se braqua devant lui, regard plein de fureur

-Vous m'avez menti, Monsieur

-En quoi vous ai-je trompé? Fit-il sur ses gardes, faisant un pas en arrière

-Le jardin! Il n'est pas de Georgiana mais de vous!

Il ferma les yeux en comprenant le malentendu.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti, mais j'ai évité de vous contredire.

-C'est précisément ce qu'un menteur dirait!

-J'ai voulu vous éviter cette déception!

-Je ne suis pas votre protégée, monsieur! Vous n'auriez pas dû penser à ma place!

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et s'approcha d'Élizabeth plus près, si près qu'il s'enivra une fraction de seconde, de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Miss Élizabeth! fit-il finalement sur un ton sarcastique: Auriez-vous aimé que je vous annonce que ce jardin… si parfait et si merveilleux… cet endroit préféré dans tout Pemberly… c'est moi qui l'ait dessiné ! Peut-être auriez-vous préféré que je vous dise : Miss Élizabeth…ce cœur que vous entendez battre lorsque vous êtes dans ce jardin…n'est pas celui de Georgiana… mais le mien!

Il arrêta sèchement, complètement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de prononcer…Il rougit, fit un pas en arrière, puis tourna les talons pour se réfugier dans son bureau.

Élizabeth aussi troublée, fixa le sol, puis sentant ses jambes faiblirent, prit appui au mur.

Mr Darcy resta que peu de temps en paix dans son bureau, car il entendit assez tôt quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

C'était Georgiana

-Pourquoi? Fit-elle aussitôt devant lui, les bras croisés

-Le jardin? Juste ciel…Georgiana… répondit Darcy en tournant les yeux vers le ciel

-Pourquoi? Réponds-moi!

-C'est une erreur…je n'aurais pas dû lui montrer…si tu en es jalouse…je peux t'y emmener sur le champ.

-Pour le moins! Fit-elle en déplaçant ses mains sur les hanches

Darcy guida sa sœur jusqu'au jardin et lui présenta

Georgiana arpenta et examina chacune des parcelles de terrain avant de prononcer un mot.

-Explique-moi maintenant

-Je ne sais pas…c'est une erreur. Je n'aurai pas dû lui montrer, mais elle s'ennuyait et j'ai pensé que…j'ai voulu être aimable et…

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques à quoi as-tu pensé en _dessinant_ ce jardin. J'essaie de mieux le comprendre

Darcy un peu étonné par cette question, la guida, lui présentant les fleurs et la balancelle. Après plusieurs explications, elle déclara.

-Alors tu crois au grand amour, n'est-ce pas? Toutes tes conclusions sur le « grand amour » sont fausses !

-Georgiana…grogna-t-il en évitant son regard

-Tu n'aurais pas imaginé un si bel endroit pour y accompagner n'importe quelle femme. Tu voulais t'y rendre avec celle de ton cœur. Tu voulais partager des moments précieux avec…ton grand amour.

Les yeux perçants, elle questionna son frère, qui regardait le ciel d'exaspération

-… miss Élizabeth?

-J'ai déjà été jeune, Georgiana, j'ai déjà été rêveur comme toi…Mais la réalité nous rattrape en vieillissant, interrompit-il bêtement. Mais tout cela est dépassé. -Niant la dernière question

-Tu peux te mentir à toi-même…mais pas à moi, mon frère…Maintenant, je te remercie de m'avoir partagé ce secret. Je dois par contre te dire ma déception de ce que j'aurais aimé partager cela avec toi avant Miss Élizabeth…à moins que…

-Je te demande pardon, Georgiana – interrompit-il froidement l'empêchant de formuler son hypothèse

Elle sortit du jardin, en marchant sur les talons.

Après cette dispute, Darcy se dirigea vers son bureau où il versa un verre et fit quelques pas autour du salon pour s'étirer. En marchant, il remarqua un bout de papier sous le fauteuil. Maugréant contre la femme de ménage, il ramassa le bout de papier et l'observa attentivement.

Il reconnaissait le coup de crayon de sa sœur, les traits fins et précis de sa main frêle. Mais il y avait plus magnifique encore que le talent de sa sœur : il s'agissait d'un portrait de Miss Élizabeth.

Sans aucun doute, il reconnaissait ses yeux et son sourire espiègle. Le papier avait été légèrement chiffonné : Sa sœur était trop perfectionniste. Sa bonne humeur revint brusquement. Son cœur fit un bond.

Il s'assied et observa pendant de longues minutes le visage de Miss Élizabeth, examinant ses traits et faisant revivre ses souvenirs. Quel soulagement, quel plaisir de l'admirer sans retenu. La base de son cou était cependant absente. Georgiana s'était arrêté avant de reproduire les lignes qui rejoindraient ses épaules et sa clavicule.

Silencieusement, et le plus sérieusement du monde, William s'exerça à imaginer le reste de la brèche. Quelque peu frustré par son manque d'imagination, il aimait glisser ses yeux de sa mâchoire à son oreille …

L'intendant apparut soudainement derrière Mr Darcy, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver.

Darcy sursauta, tentant de cacher le portrait qui le troublait

-Votre sœur a beaucoup de talent.

-Oui, effectivement-se contenta Darcy en se raclant la gorge. J'ai trouvé ce papier sous le fauteuil, -ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.

-Je suis désolé, Mr Darcy, je peux le jeter au foyer. Fit-il en tendant la main pour prendre le papier

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je le ferai moi-même

-Je gronderai la femme de ménage pour son manquement

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lança Darcy, il s'agit d'un incident mineur.

L'intendant s'inclina avant de tourner les talons, sourire malicieux.

Darcy s'empressa d'apporter le dessin à son bureau et le camoufla dans le tiroir.

OoOoO

Les jours suivants, Georgiana fit la moue à son frère. Elle entraîna Élizabeth loin de lui et s'amusèrent à le tenir distant.

Élizabeth et Georgiana purent enfin s'aventurer sur des sujets qu'aucun homme n'aurait voulu entendre

-Miss Georgiana, vous voilà âgée de vingt et un ans et vous n'êtes toujours pas mariée! Ce que vous êtes difficile, taquina Élizabeth

-Vous avez raison...je suppose que les hommes de qualités se font rares…

-Que recherchez-vous chez un homme?

-J'aimerais qu'il soit attentionné… intelligent…qu'il me fasse rire…peut-être cherchais-je trop un homme comme mon frère! Ricana Georgiana

-Votre frère! Je ne le reconnais aucunement dans les descriptions que vous m'avez faites, je vous demande pardon! Je dirais qu'il est…menteur…bête…sans conversation…glacial…

-Oh mais c'est alors que vous vous faites une fausse opinion de mon frère! Je vous assure il est tout ce que je vous ai dis! Il est si généreux et attentionné avec moi…Mais n'oubliez pas, il est très timide et introverti. Avec moi, il montre sa vraie personnalité.

-Eh bien, vous êtes chanceuse, très chère, je ne vois pas ce qui vous lie à cet homme. Si je puis me le permettre, sans vous offusquer.

-Bien sûr! Vous préférez les hommes comme Mr Martin!

Élizabeth rougit instantanément

-Oh…Georgiana, vous vous trompez… hésita-t-elle

-Il ne vous plait pas? Questionna-t-elle

-Il est très gentil…il est drôle…très beau aussi…mais…il est si…si…je ne sais pas comment nommer cette qualité à première vu, mais qui… presque automatiquement devient un défaut…Peut-être est-il trop…expressif? Léger? Vous savez…je n'ai pas envie d'épouser le bouffon des soirées.

Georgiana éclata de rire

-Vous avez tellement raison! Nous sommes bien heureux que Mr Martin anime les soupers et les soirées mais après un certain temps, cela suffit…

Élizabeth redevint sérieuse

-Je dois déjà subir les idioties de ma mère, si j'avais à subir les moqueries de mon mari…je ne vous dis pas! fit elle très sérieuse, mais elle revint soudainement rêveuse :

J'ai toujours pensé que j'épouserais un homme en qui j'aurais une entière considération. J'aimerais que mon mari soit respecté pour son intelligence…et sa dignité…son élégance…

-Je me demande bien comment cet homme pourrait être en toute intimité…

-Il sera généreux et aimant! J'aimerais que nous ayons cette complicité amoureuse…Je sais Miss Georgiana! C'est une utopie! Ne me faites pas ces yeux là!

Georgiana s'étendit au sol

-Vous avez une chance merveilleuse, mon amie. Vous pourrez épouser l'homme que vous aimerez. Tant qu'à moi, il en revient à mon frère de me trouver un époux. Et celui qu'il a choisi pour moi, ne me plait pas le moins du monde

-Que dites-vous! S'insurgea Lizzy

-Ne soyez pas surprise! Cela est ainsi! Je sais fort bien que mon frère a choisi le meilleur parti pour moi. Que…l'arrangement sera profitable aux deux parties et…

-Votre frère vous imposera cet homme? Quoi que vous en disiez?

-Et bien…Ces derniers temps…je dois dire que mon frère s'est montré plus…ouvert à mon opinion…d'ailleurs je ne lui suis pas encore fiancée…j'ai espoir qu'il écoute mes recommandations mais…Je sais bien trop que c'est son souhait. Alors me voilà déchirée entre mon bonheur et l'amour que j'éprouve pour mon frère…

-Maudit soit les hommes qui nous croient stupides et réfléchissent à notre place! Lança Lizzy en s'étendant aux cotés de Georgiana. Et connaissez-vous du moins, celui qui vous est destiné?

-Oui, et vous le connaitrez vous aussi, car il viendra diner demain. Il s'agit de Mr Richard. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, …il est riche, beau, aimable…mais…vous savez Lizzy…je ne ressens rien de plus que de la reconnaissance et de l'amitié…

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leurs confidences ainsi.

oOoOo

Darcy fut réjouit de s'éloigner des deux jeunes femmes en colère contre lui. Mr Martin était parti. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient libérées de son charisme. Il pouvait se reposer.

Affairé à son bureau, il pouvait se changer les idées et travailler en paix. Mr Richard arrivait bientôt et il voudrait certainement discuter de leur entente. De son mariage avec Georgiana.

Son bureau avait toujours été un refuge pour lui. Mais maintenant, un certain tiroir attirait plus souvent son attention qu'avant. Une idée et un souvenir le tourmentait.


	7. Réflexions

Un nouveau chapitre dans la vie de nos héros

un peu plus long, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer! :)

Mais essentiel pour la suite...

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Reviews toujours bienvenues!**_

 _ **Cilandra, Chim, Caliste : Merci pour vos encouragements et vos réponses! j'apprécie aussi beaucoup vos corrections, elles me font grandir !**_

OoOoO

 _Quel bel homme! Pensa Élizabeth, quel charisme! Quelle élégance! Se répétait-elle alors que Mr Richard lui tendait la main pour se présenter._

-Miss Élizabeth Bennet, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Je suis ravie aussi, monsieur. Marmonna finalement Élizabeth, les joues un peu rosies

Mais comment Georgiana pouvait lui être insensible? Il était tout à fait charmant et poli.

Un homme d'une telle prestance et d'une telle hauteur! Ses cheveux foncés et ses yeux particulièrement bleus, auraient convaincu la plus réticente des demoiselles…Visiblement, il réservait son plus beau regard à sa future dame, sans même que Georgiana ne se sente interpelée. Ces yeux brillaient quand il la regardait, et bien qu'Élizabeth le trouvait absolument parfait, il bafouillait et peinait quand il discutait avec sa douce espérance.

Il était charmant et très amoureux d'elle. Pauvre homme! S'il savait que Georgiana n'avait aucune inclination pour lui!

Il entretenait la conversation avec beaucoup d'aisance et d'intelligence, et ne se rassasiait pas d'admirer sa promise.

Georgiana lui rendait toute cette attention par de nombreux sourires froids et détachés. Elle ne cachait pas le malaise de cette situation.

 _« C'est un triste spectacle, pensait Élizabeth, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un amour non réciproque. Un cœur froid résistant à un ardent amour est un tel supplice ! » Pensait Lizzy_

 _« Tombe-t-elle sous le charme de tous les hommes que nous lui présentons? Elle l'observe avec tant d'attention qu'elle semble déjà s'en être attachée… » jalousa Darcy_

Georgiana semblait beaucoup s'amuser à contredire Mr Richard, qui paraissait un peu désarmé devant les arguments de sa bien-aimée. Georgiana s'épanouissait vivement depuis qu'Élizabeth l'aidait à contrôler sa timidité. Mais cette fois-ci, on aurait dit que Georgiana s'amusait à paraître vive et opiniâtre.

-Pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles, fit-il enfin. Je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Darcy d'une affaire plutôt…essentielle, à l'instant même. Me pardonnerez-vous mon impertinence? Déclara-t-il après avoir subi nombre de revers pendant la conversation.

Georgiana savait très bien de quel sujet les hommes devaient s'entretenir, et ne manqua pas de lancer un regard de supplication à son frère, qui préféra ignorer son insistance.

-Mon cher ami, Darcy. Vous savez certainement ce que je veux discuter avec vous! Commença-t-il en privé

-Je m'en doute, Richard, mais commencez le premier, je vous en prie

-Darcy…Nous avons…entre nous…déjà une entente…avec votre sœur

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…répondit Darcy. Alors seriez-vous pressé? Seriez-vous prêt à vous marier?

-Non! non, ce n'est pas cela…bien qu'il me tarde de…qu'elle soit mon épouse…Enfin…oui…

Richard s'interrompit pour faire quelques pas, visiblement nerveux il questionna

-Darcy, pouvons-nous discuter entre hommes? Comme des amis?

-Évidemment! Se contenta-t-il en le rejoignant, lui remettant un verre de Whisky

-Et bien voilà. Je crois que j'ai été injuste envers votre sœur...Laissez-moi m'expliquer, je vous en prie. Au-delà d'une entente entre deux parties, une très bonne entente, je le crois. Il y a les sentiments…

Il se racla la gorge puis continua

-Darcy, je suis vraiment très épris de votre sœur, vous vous en doutez

Darcy acquiesça de la tête, tout en souriant timidement.

-Personne dans cette maison ne pourrait nier l'avoir remarqué! Rit-il

-Mais je crains que votre sœur…ne…elle… (il souffla profondément en relâchant les épaules) Je veux son bonheur, Darcy, mais je crains que je ne lui plaise pas. Notre entente la rend malheureuse…pouvez-vous me le dire franchement?

Darcy souffla à son tour

-Oh Richard…puisque nous sommes tous deux honnêtes, laissez-moi vous dire le fond de ma pensée…Georgiana a une nouvelle amie, Élizabeth Bennet, que vous avez rencontré, qui j'ai peur de vous le dire, a…modifié son caractère…

-Oui! Oui! J'ai bien remarqué! Et c'est très bien!

-Vous aimez son changement?

-Oh, diable oui! Elle est moins…timide et bonace si je puis le dire! Elle respire la confiance et cette nouvelle assurance est très agréable. Comme j'aime cette transformation! Que Dieu bénisse miss Bennet!

Darcy fronça les sourcils et recula le menton, par le vif étonnement qu'il ressentait.

-Cela dit, continua Darcy. Elle est plus…rebelle à l'autorité…la mienne si je peux préciser

-Conséquence normale, mais combien accablante pour vous.

-Je crois qu'elle s'irrite de notre engagement parce qu'elle aurait aimé prendre elle-même la décision. Elle s'oppose à ce que je décide pour elle. Ne le prenez pas comme un affront personnel, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit aigri contre vous.

-Oh…Mais… Oh…alors, c'est un problème simple à régler mon ami. Annulons notre entente. Laissez-moi la courtiser selon les choses habituelles. Ce sera ainsi plus juste et naturel pour elle.

-Mais c'est risqué? Si elle vous repoussait toujours?

-Eh bien…c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre pour ma Georgiana. Je voudrais qu'elle m'aime vraiment. Vous comprenez? Et son bonheur m'interpelle énormément…

-Absolument. Mais vous risquez de la perdre.

-Je le sais. J'ai tout espoir en ce que je gagne son cœur.

Darcy fit quelques pas en rond en observant le sol.

 _« Être aimé par l'être cher…c'est essentiel…Juste ciel…ceci doit être une telle bénédiction… »_ Pensa Darcy

-Je n'ai aucun inconvénient à ce que nous annulions notre entente. En vérité, je suis plutôt heureux de votre attention envers elle. C'est un soulagement pour moi aussi. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un homme honorable et vous le prouvez bien. Votre…affection pour elle est inestimable.

Richard sourit grandement.

-Alors laissez-moi lui annoncer, je vous en prie. J'aimerais voir la satisfaction dans son visage quand elle comprendra que je ne l'oblige pas à m'épouser contre son gré.

Darcy acquiesça.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les demoiselles au salon quelques instants, avant que Mr Richard interpelle Georgiana en privé.

Elle serra premièrement les dents et suivit Mr Richard en menaçant son frère des yeux.

-Miss Darcy, commença-t-il impatient. J'ai parlé à votre frère et nous avons prit une grande décision concernant notre entente…

Georgiana détourna le regard froidement

-J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que…Nous avons décidé d'annuler notre entente…

Georgiana souffla de stupéfaction

-…je crois qu'il serait injuste de vous imposer un mariage contre votre gré…Ne le niez pas, miss Darcy…je sais que j'ai été…maladroit avec vous en ne vous demandant pas votre opinion.

Il racla sa gorge avant de continuer sous les yeux ébahis de Miss Darcy

-Quand j'ai…quand j'ai demandé à votre frère de vous réserver à moi…(oui…c'était bien moi qui a demandé cette entente…) Mon….mon amour pour vous m'avait tant aveuglé que j'ai omis…j'ai omis de vous inclure dans notre engagement…je tenais aujourd'hui à rectifier mon erreur…Miss Darcy…comprenez bien que je vous aime de tout mon cœur…mais je ne vous épouserai pas à moins que vous ne ressentiez les même sentiments…que moi…Votre frère est d'accord avec moi. Il ne souhaite pas vous imposer un mariage qui ne vous convienne pas parfaitement. Votre bonheur étant sa priorité.

Georgiana restait toujours muette à scruter le visage de Mr Richard.

-Je vous en prie…dites-moi quelque chose, Georgiana

-Vous avez une grande âme, Mr Richard…je ne saurais suffisamment vous remercier pour votre attention aussi précieuse…Votre charité me touche énormément. Vos sentiments sont sincères et je ne les négligerai pas

-Me permettrez-vous… de…j'ai l'espoir que…je ne voudrais pas que notre amitié ne soit altérée…

Le pauvre homme bégayait et gesticulait de haut en bas pour expliquer à Georgiana qu'il voulait la courtiser.

Elle lui sourit enfin, à son grand soulagement.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il embrassa immédiatement

-Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, Mr Richard, j'espère que vous resterez avec nous encore quelques jours? Continua Georgiana joyeusement

-Oui! Oui! Souffla-t-il, les yeux empli du bonheur ressenti par la douce réponse de Georgiana.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre pièce, Élizabeth restait concentré sur sa tasse de thé. Elle refusait de lever les yeux vers Darcy, qui la regardait pourtant avec beaucoup d'intensité.

Les fleurs qui avaient été peintes sur la vaisselle n'avaient jamais été autant admirées. Le goût du thé jamais aussi apprécié.

-Je suis perplexe, commença Darcy. Admirez-vous à ce point les fleurs peintes à la main ou bien la porcelaine ? Ou peut-être bien, évitez-vous simplement de me parler?

Elle releva la tête, lui lançant des yeux les pires injures qu'elle aurait aimé prononcer.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je éviter de vous parler, Mr Darcy? L'accusa-t-elle arrogante

-Parce que vous êtes en colère contre moi, lui répondit-il sur un ton moqueur tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil devant elle.

La conversation avec son ami, et l'heureux dénouement l'avait mis de bonne humeur…Ou peut-être bien le verre de Whisky…

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour que je sois en colère, répondit-elle les dents serrées.

-Et bien…ma foi…il y a plusieurs raisons…parce que je vous ai menti concernant le jardin? Ou peut-être bien…hummmm….Parce que vous croyez que j'oblige Georgiana à épouser Mr Richard. Vous supposez d'ailleurs, qu'en ce moment même, il lui demande sa main et en stipule les détails.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour protester mais à cet instant. Elle hésita et les referma.

-Je vous écoute, Miss Élizabeth, je suis disponible pour écouter vos protestations. _continua Darcy fort heureux de la taquiner_ \- j'ai tout mon temps!

-Monsieur, comment pouvez-vous imposer un fardeau si lourd à votre sœur si douce?

-Un fardeau? Mr Richard? Il est aimable, élégant, riche! Il aime Georgiana et la comblera! Elle ne manquera de rien.

-Elle ne l'aime pas, pouvez-vous le nier?

-Elle ne le connait pas suffisamment pour lui vouer une tendre affection, mais j'ai confiance qu'il la gagnera, répondit-il sourire en coin

-Vous lui imposez un homme pour lequel elle n'a aucune affection et vous vous moquez de la situation?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion… Je suis son tuteur et son frère, Je sais ce qui est bon pour elle, répondit-il en plongeant son nez dans le journal qui trainait sur la table.

-J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour comprendre le cœur d'une jeune femme, lança Élizabeth bêtement

Cette dernière réplique piqua Darcy au vif et il perdit soudainement son envie de moquerie.

-Étiez-vous présente quand elle est née? L'avez-vous vu grandir? Êtes-vous celle qui interrompait son sommeil en pleine nuit pour vérifier si elle dormait confortablement? L'avez-vous embrassé sur le front pour mesurer sa fièvre? Vous croyez vous vraiment plus apte à décider de son avenir? Vous qui… la connaissez depuis…quelques mois à peine?

Darcy grimaça en détournant la tête. Il avait été trop loin dans ses confidences. Trop loin dans ses accusations. Il voulait seulement la taquiner, mais tout ceci s'envenimait.

Il avait montré une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait pas dévoilé. Il aimait sa sœur et la surprotégeait depuis sa tendre jeunesse… Il reprit cependant

-Tout allait parfaitement bien avant que vous vous immisciez dans notre vie! Georgiana me faisait confiance et ne se révoltait jamais! Souffla-t-il en regrettant aussitôt tous ces mots.

Lizzy restait muette devant lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et ne voulant pas révéler sa blessure, déposa son thé :

-Vous avez raison, monsieur. Pardonnez mon impertinence. Je me suis trompée : vous connaissez vraiment tout sur le cœur des femmes.

Elle plia le genou très solennellement et quitta le regard de son interlocuteur.

Darcy serra les dents. Il avait été trop loin, il l'avait blessé. Il s'injuria lui-même quelques secondes avant de suivre Miss Élizabeth.

Il la regarda monter les marches vers sa chambre, regrettant tout ce qu'il avait dit

-Pardonnez-moi, fit-il maladroitement. Vous vous trompez…nous avons réfuté l'entente. Georgiana ne l'épousera pas. À moins bien sûr qu'elle le souhaite…

Elle s'arrêta sec et réfléchit quelques moments avant de répondre, toujours dos à Darcy

-Je n'ai aucune opinion qui soit utile de déclarer.

Comment une taquinerie pouvait aussi mal tourner? Il aimait voir la fougue dans ses yeux et entendre ses arguments toujours justes…mais comment a-t-il pu l'accuser de la révolte de Georgiana? Comment avait-il pu l'attaquer si froidement? Comment pouvait-il être si maladroit?

Mais à présent il était trop tard, Élizabeth lui tournait toujours le dos en se dirigeant vers son refuge.

oOoOo

-Oh Lizzy comme je suis heureuse! Mon frère et Mr Richard ont annulés leur entente!

-Comme je suis heureuse pour vous! Vous pourrez maintenant choisir l'homme que vous aimez! S'exclama Élizabeth un peu artificiellement pour cacher sa propre douleur

Georgiana rougit timidement

-Georgiana…? Que me cachez-vous?

-Mr Richard est si…gentil et aimable…généreux…

Élizabeth secoua la tête d'incompréhension

-Mais… souffla Lizzy

-Il est si compréhensif … Il m'aime tellement qu'il me laisse la liberté! Y a-t-il un homme plus merveilleux que lui? Il est si beau…si…

-Alors…vous allez l'accepter? Vous donnerez raison à votre frère?

-N'allez pas si vite, mon amie! Il veut me courtiser premièrement. Et puis après? Si mon frère se félicite d'avoir eu raison, je pourrais me féliciter de l'avoir fait m'entendre.

Lizzy s'assombrit

-Ma chère amie…votre frère me déteste…je crains qu'il vous encourage à vous éloigner de moi…

-Vous n'avez rien fait que me révéler mes propres besoin, chère amie! Et mon frère…Il ne pourra rien faire. J'ai vingt-et un an, Élizabeth. Il est temps qu'il me laisser diriger mes relations…

-Je vous ai peut-être mal conseillée…j'ai peur que…Votre frère a raison! Mr Richard est merveilleux pour vous et… -geint Lizzy

-Élizabeth! Interrompit Georgiana. Je suis heureuse de ce que je suis devenue et si mon frère ne peut le comprendre maintenant, il finira bien par le réaliser un jour. Ne vous chargez pas d'un joug qui ne vous appartient pas…Même mon Mr Richard aime ma nouvelle vivacité! Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé à m'épanouir.

OoOoO

Le jour où Élizabeth dût quitter, arriva trop rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Darcy, qui avait résolu de se repentir.

Elizabeth ne lui réservait plus de sourire, plus de regard complice. Une froide révérence rapide et distante lui était dorénavant destinée. Lizzy contenait ses opinions pour elle-même et ne révélait désormais plus ses mécontentements.

Georgiana versa une larme en voyant la voiture et son amie partir dans l'allée centrale.

Darcy quoi que déçu ne n'avoir pas pu se racheter, était satisfait de son départ. Une telle distraction devait rester loin de lui. Il avait laissé ses sentiments voguer trop loin. Il en fut de peu qu'il soit captif de cette humble demoiselle. Leur mésentente était peut-être finalement une libération.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent rapidement et toute la maisonnée de Pemberly fut bien occupée à rattraper le temps perdu dans les travaux sur le domaine.

Alors que Darcy était dans son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre, il réfléchissait à l'avenir de sa jeune sœur, nouvellement libérée. Elle avait revu Mr Richard à plusieurs reprises et elle semblait lui accorder bien plus que de la reconnaissance.

Il priait désormais que l'amitié entre Élizabeth et elle, n'ait pas trop affecté sa jeune sœur naïve. Le comble du malheur serait que Georgiana devienne aussi impertinente qu'elle

« _Miss Élizabeth…miss Élizabeth…Mais qu'elle demoiselle entêtée et rebelle que cette Miss Bennet! »_

À cette pensée, il entrouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil au portrait que Georgiana avait fait de Miss Élizabeth.

Après quelques instants, il succomba à le prendre dans ses mains pour l'observer de plus près.

 _« Elle est si belle! Georgiana a parfaitement reproduit cet air malicieux dans ses yeux. Comme elle est courageuse! La seule personne au monde qui ose m'affronter et qui sait m'ébranler. Cet effet qu'elle a sur moi… elle me glace et me réchauffe… »_

Il glissa son doigt sur les contours de sa mâchoire inférieure se remémorant les vagues de ses cheveux détachés glissant le long de son cou. Sa fougue était tellement attirante, ses confrontations tellement séduisantes…

Il se ressaisit et redéposa le portrait à son endroit originel puis soupira fortement.

-Juste ciel…je pense à elle…que je suis idiot! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se résolut à faire un peu d'exercice pour lui changer les idées. L'équitation lui remettra certainement les idées à leur place.

Il galopa une bonne heure dans les champs de Pemberly et les sentiers boisés où il aimait particulièrement chevaucher seul.

À son retour, revigoré, il fit appeler sa sœur.

-Georgiana, je t'accompagnerai à Londres cette semaine pour tes cours de dessins, j'ai quelques achats à faire …

-Non! Lança-t-elle subitement, ce n'est pas nécessaire, se reprit-elle plus doucement

-Qu'y a-t-il Georgiana? Tu es bien étrange aujourd'hui?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger…Mme dame de compagnie peut très bien m'accompagner…la gouvernante même pourrait…

-Tu ne me déranges pas…j'insiste, je t'accompagnerai. D'ailleurs nous resterons quelques jours à Londres…On a besoin de moi à notre hôtel.

Georgiana acquiesça sans sourire avant de tourner les talons

oOoOo

En arrivant à Londres, Mr Darcy déposa sa sœur à ses cours de dessins pendant qu'il allait magasiner les chapeaux. Parmi la foule, les chevaux et les marchands, il crut apercevoir Miss Élizabeth du coin de l'œil. Mais la jeune femme disparut si furtivement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'en être certain. Il conclut rapidement que ce n'était pas elle.

-Bon sens! Non seulement je pense à elle mais je l'imagine partout où je me trouve! Maugréa-t-il en lui-même. Il faut que je fasse passer cette idée

Miss Élizabeth entra subitement dans le magasin de ruban, espérant que Mr Darcy ne l'ai pas vu. Tournant le dos à la rue et admirant (trop attentivement) les rubans devant elle. Il continua son chemin sans se retourner.

Elle échappa un lourd soupir de soulagement

-Il a accompagné Georgiana à ses cours de dessins…grommela-t-elle, je ne pourrais pas la voir aujourd'hui…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Après son séjour chez les Gardiners qui s'était terminé abruptement, et à sa visite devancée à Pemberly, Élizabeth était de retour chez son oncle et sa tante. Mr Gardiner souffrait beaucoup moins et sa parenté plus libérale lui permettait d'aller au salon de thé sans accompagnement.

Elle se reclus dans le salon de thé, attendant que Georgiana termine son cours. Perdue dans ses pensées, son visage s'illumina lorsque Georgiana entra dans le salon de thé et vint la rejoindre immédiatement.

-Miss Élizabeth, je ne peux pas rester, mon frère est avec moi

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas reconnue…

\- Je dois le rejoindre à la grande fontaine… S'il apprenait que nous avions rendez-vous…dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Oui, bien sur, ne vous en faites pas… nous nous reverrons –lui dit elle en lui tapotant la main

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose

-Quoi donc?

-Mon frère partira en voyage bientôt, vous pourriez venir à Pemberly pendant son absence?

-J'ai peur qu'il soit encore plus en colère contre moi quand il apprendra notre manigance…

-Je pourrais lui demander la permission, si vous préférez. Mais je lui interdirai de revenir plus tôt de son voyage! Il n'est pas question qu'il gâche votre séjour, une fois de plus! J'ai peine à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes autant confrontés, tous les deux. Comme chien et chat! On ne peut vous laisser dans la même pièce sans craindre pour le mobilier!

Lizzy réfléchit quelques instants

-Si votre frère est d'accord, j'irai. Mais je refuse envenimer la situation! Il me déteste déjà! Vous me le direz s'il était contrarié par une telle visite? Il est primordial, chère Georgiana que votre frère reprenne confiance en vous! Dites-lui que vous m'avez rencontré : voilà mon conseil! Je ne supporterai pas un autre reproche de lui…

-Miss Élizabeth, je dois partir toute suite, mais je vous écrirai! Lança-t-elle en partant

L'hôtel des Darcy était l'un des plus beaux bâtiments de la place principale. Darcy n'y tenait pas particulièrement, préférant Pemberly, mais il était son patrimoine et s'en chargeait afin qu'il conserve son éclat impeccable.

Darcy se précipita trop rapidement dans le bureau, où il eut l'envie soudaine de retrouver le portrait d'Élizabeth.

Cette routine devenait tranquillement la douce récompense qu'il savourait après une longue journée. Un plaisir secret qui apaisait l'âme tout entier. Il avait trouvé ridicule de lutter entre l'envie d'apporter le portrait dans ses valises, ou de le laisser à Pemberly.

Maintenant il était satisfait de l'avoir apporté, quoique déçu d'avoir dut le plier en quatre pour l'insérer dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Le laisser dans sa valise aurait pu lancer des rumeurs. Les domestiques aiment bien ce genre de passe-temps.

Le portrait d'Élizabeth était si précieux… Il l'admira quelques instants et le prit finalement dans ses mains pour s'attarder un peu plus à ses yeux. Il se déplaça près de la fenêtre pour l'admirer à la lumière du jour.

 _-Qu'elle a de beaux yeux quand elle sourit! Juste ciel…j'aimerais tant la voir sourire continuellement…, ciel qu'elle me manque…Souffla-t-il pour lui-même_

On frappa à la porte, Darcy s'empressa de déposer le croquis près de la fenêtre, camouflé par une plante.

-Oui?

Georgiana entra tout sourire

-Mon frère! Dit-elle toute heureuse- j'ai une faveur à te demander!

-Te voilà bien joyeuse, aujourd'hui, ...Alors que puis-je faire pour toi? Rit-il

-Quand pars-tu en voyage?

-En voyage? Je ne sais pas? Quelle étrange coïncidence, Charles vient tout juste de m'envoyer une lettre pour aller le visiter à Netherfield…mais pourquoi?

-Promets-moi que tu ne te fâcheras pas

Darcy se croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, visiblement méfiant

-Si tu me demandes de garder mon calme, c'est sûrement que je n'apprécierais pas ce que tu veux me demander…

\- …c'est un tout petit rien du tout… C'est juste que…

-Je t'écoute

-Pourrais-je inviter Miss Élizabeth pendant ton absence?

-Inviter Miss Élizabeth? Pendant mon absence?…lança-t-il stupéfait - Pendant que je suis absent?…mais…c'est … mais…mais pourquoi ? bégaya-t-il

-Je te promets qu'elle ne sera pas une mauvaise influence pour moi ! Élizabeth est une amie très chère et j'aimerais tant passer quelques jours avec elle! Elle n'est pas ce que tu penses…si tu apprenais à la connaître, tu saurais qu'elle est tout à fait aimable et d'agréable compagnie. Comme vous ne pouvez vous retrouver dans la même pièce sans que tout vire en tragédie…j'ai pensé que…

-Tu viens tout juste de passer une semaine entière avec elle! Grogna-t-il pour cacher sa déception de cette révélation

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas si je ne t'en parlais pas avant. Elle refuse de nourrir ton ressentiment à son égard. Tu ne peux certainement pas la blâmer de vouloir être honnête?

Darcy secoua la tête et réfléchit quelques instants, serrant les dents plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 _« Du ressentiment? Élizabeth croit que j'ai du ressentiment pour elle? J'ai pourtant si hâte de la revoir! Forcé de croire que c'est plutôt elle qui préfère ne pas me voir…»_

Il devait redresser la situation. Il avait été maladroit dans ses taquineries mais il devait améliorer cette disposition…

-Je crois avoir une meilleure idée. Si tu m'accompagnais à Netherfield? Charles nous a invités. Tu pourrais également revoir le reste de sa famille... que tu trouves tant distrayante…Et je garderai un œil sur ce qu'elle t'enseigne… En plus…Bingley prépare un bal pour rencontrer les habitants du Hertfordshire

Georgiana sauta dans ses bras, surprise qu'il ait accepté si facilement

-Comme je t'aime, mon frère! S'exclama-t-elle. Et ajouta plus sérieusement – Tu es un frère absolument merveilleux!

Georgiana regarda son frère très sérieusement, les mains sur ses épaules:

-William…je sais que tu n'approuves pas notre amitié et que tu n'apprécies pas Miss Élizabeth…et je t'en remercie d'autant plus pour ton acte de générosité.

Le ton utilisé par Georgiana fit éclater de rire Darcy.

Soudain, une idée jaillit :

-L'as-tu rencontré dernièrement?

Georgiana rougit et arrêta de respirer

-Elle est à Londres, n'est-ce pas? ajouta Darcy les jambes plutôt ramollies

Elle hocha la tête timidement

-Alors c'est bien elle que j'ai vu se faufiler dans le magasin de rubans?

-Elle…c'est qu'elle…bégaya-t-elle…Tu la déteste…alors elle s'est empressée de se cacher pour ne pas que tu te fâches …murmura-t-elle

Darcy fronça les sourcils, un peu rassuré de ne pas avoir rêvé à elle…

-Vous vous verrez souvent en cachette?

-Non! Je te le jure mon frère! C'était la seule fois…les circonstances étaient favorables pour nous…pardonne-moi…ne te fâche pas… Et elle quitte ce soir même…je ne la reverrai plus…pleurnicha-t-elle

-Tu l'aimes vraiment? Au point où tu cacherais votre amitié à ton propre frère? La gronda-t-il

-Oh…mon frère…je l'aime vraiment…c'est une amie extraordinaire…Je t'en supplie…ce n'est pas contre toi…j'ai voulu te soulager de sa présence…je ne veux pas te l'imposer…

Darcy détestait cette conversation. Elle était trop emplie d'incompréhension et de mensonges. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui avouer qu'elle se trompait? Il était bien trop tôt pour avouer à sa sœur tout le tourment que lui causait son amie.

-Alors…Ne me caches plus rien, cela vous sera plus profitable que de me cacher votre amitié, c'est compris?

Georgiana l'embrassa sur la joue et en ouvrant les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, apercevant le portrait qu'elle avait fait d'Élizabeth.

Son cœur fit un bond. Pourquoi William avait-il en sa possession un de ses croquis? Son frère admirait-il Élizabeth? Peut-être analysait-il seulement son coup de crayon?

Ne comprenant pas de quoi si s'agissait, elle n'en parla pas. Elle osa tout de même

-Promets-moi que tu apprendras à mieux la connaître. Sois plus indulgent avec elle.

Darcy acquiesça silencieusement

Sa sœur venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Mais le plus dangereux des présents.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna et n'osant pas lui demander directement pourquoi le portrait de Miss Élizabeth était caché derrière la plante, serra les lèvres et quitta.

Darcy s'affala dans son fauteuil, il devait réfléchir sur un sujet important.

Détestait-il Miss Élizabeth? Cela était évident : non!

Mais maintenant…à quel point l'appréciait-il?

OoOoO

 _« Colonel Fittzwilliam,_

 _Je prends l'initiative de vous écrire suite à une inquiétude que Charles Bingley m'a partagé à votre sujet. Il m'a appris qu'il vous avait invité à un bal qu'il organisera à Netherfield Park, mais vous avez refusé son invitation._

 _Serez-vous à l'extérieur du pays? Êtes-vous si occupé que vous ne pouvez vous joindre à nous?_

 _Nous serions plus qu'heureux de vous voir lors de ce bal. Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre et nous nous demandions ce qui pourrait bien vous empêcher de venir, à part le fait, bien sûr, que vous détestez les bals._

 _Je vous comprends, étant moi-même aussi désintéressé par ce genre de soirée. Mais sachez que j'y serai ainsi que ma sœur et sa nouvelle amie, Miss Élizabeth Bennet._

 _Une demoiselle issue d'une modeste famille à Longbourn. Petite fille de gentleman. Georgiana s'est beaucoup attachée à elle et aimerait bien vous la présenter._

 _Mr Richard et Mr Martin l'ont déjà rencontré et ont beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie. Son intelligence et son esprit vif les ont satisfaits._

 _Ainsi, je vous encourage à venir avec nous à cette soirée._

 _Votre cousin,_

 _Fittzwilliam Darcy »_

 _Cher cousin,_

 _Votre lettre m'a pour le moins, intrigué. Suffisamment pour que je change d'idée et me déplace à Netherfield Park pour ce satané bal._

 _Vous savez être persuasif, cousin._

 _Ainsi, nous nous reverrons bientôt._

 _Saluez votre sœur…et sa si précieuse amie._

 _Colonel Fittzwilliam_


	8. Révélations

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de notre beau couple!

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je ne savais pas où m'arrêter ! :)

j'ai quelques chapitre déjà écrits, que je révise tranquillement...

 **J'ai négligé quelques reviews et je désire corriger mon oubli toute suite :**

 **Lys-rose : merci pour l'information, je vais essayer d'ajuster leurs déplacements en conséquence de la distance :)**

 **Shim : merci pour les corrections, j'apprécie ton aide!**

 **Cilandra : J'avoue que Darcy s'exprime un peu plus sur ses émotions que le personnage d'origine. J'ai essayé d'approfondir la relation frère-sœur, étant donné que leur écart d'âge est diminué, je voulais qu'ils aient plus de proximité. Je me suis peut-être un peu écarté du personnage d'origine, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir offusqué.**

 **Caliste : Oui! c'est un peu révoltant de voir comment les hommes utilisaient leur autorité sur les femmes! j'espère être fidèle à l'époque!**

 **Et un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews et followers : vos encouragements sont gratifiants!**

 **Reviews encore et encore please!**

 _ **"l'amour est une torture du cœur qui asservit le corps et l'esprit"**_

-Oh Darcy si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu viennes nous visiter à Netherfield et qui plus est avec votre si charmante sœur!

-Miss Darcy! Lança Miss Bingley sur un ton déplaisant. Vous m'avez tellement manqué! Enfin une personne digne qui me rend visite! Nous aurons d'autres sujets de conversation que le cochon qui s'est enfui ou le cheval qui a mis bas…

Miss Darcy s'inclina pour la saluer mais ne répondit rien à son éclat.

Bingley entoura son ami de son bras et le guida dans son bureau, laissant ainsi Caroline et Miss Darcy seules.

-Darcy! Darcy! Comme je suis heureux! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle j'ai à vous annoncer!

-Ne me dites rien, j'ai déjà deviné! Vous vous mariez!

-Elle m'a accepté! Oui! Miss Bennet m'a accepté! Mon ange!

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous sembliez tous deux en allégresse.

-Vous avez raison : l'allégresse. Le mot parfait pour décrire l'amour

-Ne soyez pas trop communicatif, vous pourriez influencer Georgiana et se donner à un homme indigne d'elle. Elle est à l'âge où elle veut écouter ses propres sentiments plutôt que la sagesse…

-Soit! Darcy ! Soit! Vous ne pouvez comprendre ce sentiment mais je vous le souhaite. Si Georgiana épousait le grand amour elle serait comblée! Je n'ai jamais été si heureux!

Darcy serra les dents : tout le monde parlait-il constamment du « grand amour » ?

-Et que pense la famille Bennet de votre union?

-Ils sont absolument ravi. Tous. Il n'y a que Miss Élizabeth qui semble réserver ses commentaires.

-Pourquoi pourrait-elle s'opposer à votre mariage? C'est absurde

-Miss Élizabeth est bien particulière…elle a toujours une opinion très prononcée sur chacun des sujets. Cela est très divertissant, je ne m'en plaindrai pas…mais en ce qui a trait à notre mariage, je ne connais pas ses réserves. Quoi qu'il en soit elle est très aimable avec moi et aide aux préparatifs du mariage. Je m'attendais néanmoins à plus…de joie!

Darcy resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qui peut bien déplaire à Miss Élizabeth.

-D'ailleurs Miss Bennet et miss Élizabeth viendront prendre le thé demain après-midi. Miss Darcy sera certainement ravie!

Contre sa volonté, Darcy aussi avait hâte à cette rencontre. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa visite à Pemberly. Il semblait même oublier qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur une mauvaise mention. Elle s'était aigrie contre lui à propos du jardin secret. Avant de mettre le comble à son impertinence en voulant s'ingérer dans les fiançailles de Georgiana.

Il avait plusieurs fois admiré le portrait d'Élizabeth qu'il cachait dans son bureau. À son grand désespoir, cette habitude lui apportait plus d'affliction que de soulagement. Sa famille n'accepterait certainement pas une telle femme et il avait déjà conclut qu'il n'y aurait rien entre deux. Être loin d'elle durant ces dernières semaines l'avait certainement guérit de son emprise.

Peut-être l'avait-elle oublié? Lui avait-elle pardonné son mensonge ? Pardonner ses accusations?

Quant à lui, il était heureux de la revoir et n'hésiterait pas à lui demander pardon si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il avait beaucoup pensé à elle et il désirait faire de nouveau la paix avec elle. Il était prêt à tout pour revoir ses sourires et ses regards complices. Même s'ils étaient d'insidieux pièges pour lui, ils étaient de doux souvenirs qu'ils ne cessaient de ressasser. Il ne pouvait certes, pas l'épouser, mais s'en faire une amie était certainement, sans conséquence.

-Oh oui j'oubliais. Mr Martin arrivera demain. Déclara Bingley

-C'est une heureuse nouvelle. Il semble s'être beaucoup attaché à Miss Élizabeth.

-Tout à fait! Je crois bien, que c'est elle qui l'attire à Longbourn et pas notre amitié! Rigola Bingley sous les yeux de Darcy, moins amusé par la situation.

Mr Martin arriva étrangement trop tôt. Toute la maisonnée fut secouée par son arrivée si hâtive.

Bingley vint l'accueillir quelques minutes après son arrivée.

-Mr Martin! Comme il y a longtemps que je vous ai vu! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir…vous êtes plutôt matinal, si je puis le dire!

-Oh! Je le suis! Il est bien plus agréable de voyager de nuit, ainsi nous ne perdons pas notre précieux temps à attendre que le temps passe. Aussi, je dors bien partout même si les routes sont cahoteuses!

-Vous êtes toujours l'homme plein d'entrain que j'ai connu!

Darcy vint les rejoindre par la suite un peu curieux de voir son ami aussi enthousiaste il questionna subtilement

-Votre bonne humeur est très communicative, Mr Martin…

-Je suis parfaitement heureux quoi qu'impatient de rencontrer Miss Élizabeth! Cette jeune dame sait se faire désirer! J'ai peine à croire qu'elle n'a pas quitté mes pensées depuis notre dernière rencontre à Pemberly. Mr Darcy, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de nous avoir présentés. Vous êtes la source d'un grand bonheur!

Encore une fois, l'empressement de Mr Martin agaça Darcy. Comment pouvait-il être si certain de ses projets, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine?

Darcy ne répond rien à ses remerciements, c'est Bingley qui osa

-Lui offrez-vous le mariage, Mr Martin?

-Oh oui! Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle fera une délicieuse épouse! Nous nous installerons à Londres et j'ai d'ailleurs déjà décidé où sera notre voyage de noces…Mais avant, je lui laisserai dépensé toute sa dote sur sa nouvelle garde-robe! Ricana-t-il

-N'êtes vous pas trop empressé ? Vous êtes bien sûr de vous…questionna Darcy un peu bougon. Il faudrait tout de même attendre sa réponse.

-La demoiselle a toutes les raisons pour m'accepter. Si elle en doutait, son père sera facilement gagné, j'en suis certain.

Bingley souriait désormais un peu moins. Mr Martin était plutôt insistant et certain de son coup…

-Lui promettrez-vous fidélité? Continua Darcy, encore plus bêtement

-Je ne lui ferai aucune promesse que je ne saurais tenir cher ami! Mais elle n'a pas besoin de connaître tout ceci. Je l'installerai confortablement et elle ne manquera de rien. Cela lui suffira.

Darcy serrait désormais les poings suffisamment forts pour que ses jointures blanchissent.

Voyant qu'une certaine tension s'élevait dans la pièce, Bingley invita ses deux amis au petit-déjeuner. Mais Darcy se désista, prétextant ne pas avoir faim.

Toute la journée, Darcy chercha à éviter Mr Martin. Tantôt à cheval, tantôt avec sa sœur. Cet homme devenait de plus en plus désagréable. Vaniteux et sans complexe, il se voyait la meilleure option pour Miss Élizabeth.

Cela dit…il n'avait pas tord. Il était réellement un excellent parti pour elle. Elle serait choyée. Mais leur tempérament ne s'accorderait certainement pas. Comment pouvait-il penser que cela suffirait à une femme aussi…intelligente?

oOoOo

Jane et Élizabeth arrivèrent finalement pour le thé. Mr Martin accapara aussitôt Élizabeth, ne cachant pas son inclination. Plus d'une fois, elle parut embarrassée. Chaque fois où elle voulait rejoindre son amie Georgiana, Mr Martin prenait les devant et s'immisçait entre les deux jeunes femmes, s'ingérant maladroitement partout où il le pouvait.

Darcy fulmina pendant toute la réunion. Ne trouvant aucun siège confortable, il resta debout, marchant de long en large. Il n'arrivait pas à parler à Élizabeth et devait se contenter de l'observer de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, sans aucune retenue, Mr Martin joignit les mains d'Élizabeth et sans attendre plus d'intimité, il commença son discours.

-Miss Élizabeth, je vous prie de me donner votre consentement afin que je puisse régler les détails de notre mariage avec votre père.

Élizabeth stupéfaite, rougit instantanément. Voyant qu'elle était toujours muette, il continua

-Je vous promets que vous ne manquerez de rien et que je ne vous chargerai pas de votre dénuement. Votre situation ne pourrait être un obstacle à mon bonheur.

Alors que Bingley et Jane, Darcy et Georgiana gardaient le silence, mi-offusqués par ce manque de bienséance, mi-surpris de ce geste si indécent.

Un homme entra dans la pièce en état de panique.

-Monsieur, pardonnez-moi! Monsieur Martin!

Tous se retournèrent vers l'homme en désarroi. Bingley reconnu l'un de ses employés.

-Qu'il y a-t-il de si grave pour nous alarmer à ce point? Questionna Bingley

-Veuillez me pardonner mais nous avons absolument besoin de Mr Martin! Ma femme est au cuisine…en plein travail de naissance…mais quelque chose de va pas bien…C'est beaucoup trop tôt…Ce n'est pas normal… je vous en supplie, monsieur! Ayez pitié de nous!

Bingley regarda Mr Martin qui ne semblait pas du tout s'en faire.

-Je suis occupé, monsieur. Et vous n'avez pas du tout les moyens de payer mes services. Fit-il froidement

Bingley intervint aussi

-Mr Martin! Je vous supplie. Je paierai ce que vous voulez.

Martin se retourna vers Élizabeth, imperturbable devant cette scène.

-Vous savez bien Mr Bingley, que je ne prendrai pas votre argent. Vous semblez oublier que je suis plus riche que vous. Je suis en pleine discussion avec ma bien-aimée…

Élizabeth retira sèchement ses mains de celles de Mr Martin

\- Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un malheur. Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Fit-elle sévèrement

-D'accord, ma douce, mais je reviendrai très bientôt. Souffla-t-il déçu

Puis il quitta, afin d'aider la jeune femme au cuisine.

Bingley s'expliqua :

-Veuillez m'excuser pour tout ceci…si vous me pardonnez, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour aider.

-Charles, questionna Jane, puis-je aider à mon tour?

-Venez très chère, mes employés seront très bientôt les vôtres aussi. Ils seront ravis de voir leur future maitresse prendre soin d'eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, Georgiana, Darcy et Élizabeth seuls au salon.

-Pauvre femme! Lança Georgiana, prions pour que Mr Martin puisse la sauver.

Élizabeth qui avait maintenant blêmit, regardait par la fenêtre silencieuse.

Elle peinait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait pourtant essayé de montrer à Mr Martin qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Mais il ne semblait se soucier que de lui-même. Il était si occupé à parler de lui sans arrêt, qu'il oubliait de s'intéresser à ses compagnons.

Juste ciel! Toute sa logique lui disait qu'elle devait l'accepter. Mais tout son cœur lui refusait! Rien en lui, ne l'attirait. Elle espérait toujours le grand amour. Le vrai, le sincère, le profond amour.

Georgiana s'inclina vers son frère et lui chuchota

-Mon frère, je crois que Miss Élizabeth aurait bien besoin de s'aérer les idées. D'ailleurs, le moment serait idéal pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre…comme je vous l'ai déjà demandé… Vous devriez l'emmener marcher près du sentier des falaises…par amour pour moi, faites la paix!

-Miss Élizabeth, lança Darcy anxieux. Est-ce que le plein air vous aiderait à vous revigorer?

-Oh oui, c'est très aimable, Mr Darcy, accepta-t-elle croyant que Georgiana les accompagnait

-Je ne vous accompagnerai pas, j'ai la migraine et je vais me reposer quelques instants. Pardonnez-moi. Conclut Georgiana

Darcy acquiesça sans joie. Se retrouver seul avec Élizabeth était-il convenable? Une chose était certaine : il voulait être avec elle. Peut-être une deuxième chose : Il voulait l'emmener loin de Martin.

Élizabeth accepta, un peu réticente de se retrouver seule, avec un homme qui avait si peu de conversation. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur malentendu concernant le jardin secret. Elle se trouvait tellement idiote d'avoir exposé son admiration sans avoir la confirmation qu'il s'agissait du jardin de Georgiana. Quel honte!

De plus, Darcy l'avait accusé froidement d'entraver l'éducation de Georgiana. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

Mais devant cette grande demande de Mr Martin. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait envie d'en parler ou garder le silence. Elle devait réfléchir. Mr Darcy connaissait bien Mr Martin, peut-être pourrait-il lui parler de lui.

Éventuellement Mr Darcy voulait-il seulement la réprimander…peut-être voulait-il lui conseiller de s'éloigner de sa sœur? L'encourager à accepter son ami?

Après quelques banales déclarations sur le soleil, les fleurs et le paysage, Darcy osa

-Veuillez me pardonner Miss Élizabeth pour les tords dont j'ai été l'instigateur. Je vous ai menti, et j'espère votre miséricorde. Je vous ai porté des accusations dévastatrices, je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit.

Élizabeth était heureuse, elle avait réussi à faire plier le gentleman. Elle n'avait, en vérité, rien demandé de tel ni exigé des excuses. Mais cela dit, il était intéressant de voir un homme si fier et puissant se repentir. Il était aussi surprenant qu'il n'ait pas oublié leur discussion orageuse.

-Un homme qui demande pardon est plus honorable que celui qui ne se trompe jamais. Déclara-t-elle

-Et une femme qui pardonne est une femme heureuse, conclut-il heureux de ce dénouement.

-J'ai moi aussi des tords dans cette histoire…Je me suis emballée pour ce que je pensais être le jardin de Georgiana, sans demander de confirmation…Sans parler de mon ingérence dans votre éducation. Je suis impardonnable...Cela dit, pouvons-nous reprendre le pacte de paix que nous avions laissé tomber ? Georgiana en serait certainement ravie et je vous avoue que vous détester est épuisant. Continua Lizzy en gloussant.

-Peut-être devions-nous en définir un nouveau?

Lizzy le questionna des yeux.

-Je vous avais serré la main sur une clause dont je n'étais pas d'accord, continua Darcy

-Laquelle?

-Vous avez déclaré que nous ne serions jamais amis. Alors voici, j'aimerais que nous essayions d'être amis, pour le bien de Georgiana.

-La clause déclare-t-elle ce qui surviendra si nous n'y arrivons pas?

-Non, il n'y a pas d'essai final, nous essayerons tant que nous échouerons.

Lizzy tendit la main, en arrêtant le pas

-J'accepte. Mais ne me mentez plus.

Darcy lui serra la main, fier du gain qu'il avait fait. Il fut étonné que cette demoiselle si menue ait une poignée ferme et assurée. Son cœur fit un bond quand il réalisa qu'elle satisfaction il ressentait, à ce moment précis, alors qu'il lui tenait la main.

-Mr Darcy, ajouta Élizabeth toujours la main dans celle de Darcy

N'avez-vous pas encore comprit que si vous faites tout ce que je vous dis, notre relation sera plus sereine? Taquina-t-elle

-Et si vous m'obéissiez et cessiez de me contredire, nous nous en porterions mieux, rit-t-il le cœur battant de toutes ses forces.

Élizabeth pouffa à son tour,

 _« Il a un tout nouveau visage lorsqu'il rit. Cela rend ses yeux brillants et amicaux. Il est plutôt bel homme, je dirais »_

Elle se détourna de lui, aussitôt ses pensées relevés en elle.

-Je crois que…les amis devraient se conseiller et s'écouter…non se donner des ordres, ne trouvez-vous pas?…lança Élizabeth

-Vous avez raison. J'ai trop souvent l'habitude de donner des ordres…J'y travaillerai…

-Mr Darcy…hésita Lizzy. J'ai essayé d'aider Georgiana à contrôler sa timidité…mais je comprends que c'était une erreur et que ce n'était pas mon rôle de vous faire entendre raison.

Un silence inconfortable semblait s'installer lentement. Darcy ne voulant pas perdre cet instant d'intimité amicale, questionna :

-Voudriez-vous me parler de Mr Martin?

Élizabeth rougit, Darcy continua

-Si vous le souhaitez…en tant qu'ami? Pardonnez-moi si je suis inopportun… -fit-il en se mordant les joues, regrettant avoir avancé un sujet aussi délicat et personnel.

-Je suppose qu'en tant qu'ami… vous le connaissez mieux que moi, après tout…continua Lizzy

Élizabeth hésita un moment, puis osa

-Il est très gentil et je suis très honorée. Mais…

Ce « mais » résonna soudainement dans les pensées et le cœur de Darcy. Comment un « mais » pouvait-il être si important! Le ton qu'elle utilisait pour prononcer ce magnifique mot était si bien choisi. Ce « Mais » était en fait, une merveilleuse nouvelle.

-Mais… bégaya Lizzy, une deuxième fois comme si elle savait que Darcy savourait ce mot dans toute son intensité

Darcy osa enfin terminer sa phrase

-Est-il le « grand amour »? fit-il

Lizzy le regarda plus intensément, scrutant profondément ses yeux. Elle était étonnée qu'il se souvienne aussi de cette conversation.

-Vous avez bien cerné le problème Mr Darcy

 _« Quelle joie de savoir qu'il y a un problème » pensa Darcy_

-Vous m'avez partagé votre dissidence concernant les sentiments amoureux par le passé. Continua-t-elle. Peut-être m'avez-vous convaincu que le grand amour est une utopie sentimentale, inventée par les livres… fit-elle tristement

Darcy frémit de tout son être. Il se souvenait de cette conversation. À l'époque, Il trouvait bien ridicule d'attendre le grand amour pour se marier. Le mariage n'était pour lui, qu'une transaction financière. Comment lui dire que sa vision avait évoluée…

Lizzy regarda le sol puis plongea son attention vers l'horizon. Ils étaient arrivés sur le haut de la colline et le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, en caressant son visage. Le soleil brillait sur elle, la faisant rayonner. Ce décor enchanteur était toutefois assombri par les yeux contrariés de Lizzy.

Il observait ce doux visage dont il connaissait parfaitement les traits. Les longues heures à observer le portrait que Georgiana avait fait, avait imprégné chacun des détails. Il glissa ses yeux en suivant la ligne de son cou et enfin! Il admira la base de son cou et les lignes douces qui rejoignaient ses clavicules…qu'elle splendeur!

Il devina l'artère principale qui le traverse et s'imaginant ressentir son pouls au travers de sa peau, il détermina que c'est à cet endroit précis qu'il voudrait l'embrasser. Il sentirait alors le cœur de Lizzy s'emballer dans cette nouvelle intimité. Évidemment au contact de ses lèvres sur son cou brûlant, elle jetterait délicatement la tête vers l'arrière. Peut-être en gémissant…ou en soupirant…Il en profiterait pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et continuer à glisser ses lèvres sur son cou et…

-Qu'adviendrait-il si l'amour n'était pas réciproque? Questionna Lizzy faisant sursauter Darcy et interrompre ses rêveries

-Ce serait certainement, la fin du monde. Avoua-t-il la dévisageant entièrement, étonnamment troublé par ses pensées et les sentiments qui s'éveillaient en lui. De telles pensées n'étaient absolument pas dignes d'un gentleman.

Parlait-il de Mr Martin? Absolument pas! À cet instant, ils étaient tous les deux, seuls au monde. En vérité, il ne la désirait plus comme amie. C'était désormais impossible. Une telle amitié avec cette femme ne pouvait que le rendre malheureux. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle épouse Mr Martin, cette perspective était horripilante.

Tout était maintenant clair : il l'admirait! Il était tout près à l'enlacer, à l'embrasser… S'éloigner d'elle avait augmenté ses sentiments, la revoir les avait intensifiés. Si l'amour n'était pas réciproque, ce serait certainement, une catastrophe.

-Et si…Mr Martin me considérait comme son « grand amour » ? Devrais-je obéir à cette force?

-Est-il le vôtre? Osa Darcy plein d'angoisse

Élizabeth scrutait toujours l'horizon, placide. Elle frissonna légèrement et remonta son châle dans son cou au grand soulagement de Darcy qui cherchait à fuir cette tentation.

Ni hochement de tête ni aucun mouvement de sa part ne pouvait révéler son cœur.

-Ne l'acceptez pas, murmura Darcy, évaluant à quel intensité son cœur battait.

-Vous qui le connaissez si bien, vous me conseillez de ne pas l'épouser? Ne devriez-vous pas défendre votre ami? Est-il si périlleux de …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le défendre. Interrompit-il . Je connais vos aspirations et s'il ne vous plaît pas, vous ne serez jamais satisfaite.

Elle resta plantée là sans prononcer un mot, dévia son regard autrefois lointain vers le sol.

Darcy l'observa encore plus attentivement. Que cachait-elle? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui révéler ce qu'elle pensait précisément de Mr Martin? Accepterait-elle l'offre de Mr Martin?

-Est-il vraiment plausible, Mr Darcy, de penser que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer aussi profondément ? Que deux cœurs fusionneront pour n'en donner qu'un? Le grand amour est-il nécessairement réciproque? _Roméo et Juliette_ existent-ils hormis dans les livres? L'utopie que j'entretiens depuis des années…me fera-t-elle manquer un excellent mariage?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner… mais vous devez y croire. Vous devez croire au grand amour…fit Darcy désemparé et tourmenté par l'idée de lui révéler sa propre inclination.

Lizzy sourit

-Quelle ironie ! Il semble que nous ayons troqués les rôles Mr Darcy! C'est vous qui m'encouragez à croire, ce que vous ne croyez pas! Taquina-t-elle

-Quelle ironie en effet, Miss Élizabeth. Puisque j'allais vous avouer que mon opinion à ce sujet est plus nuancée …

Elle se retourna vers lui dans une telle intensité que Darcy figea.

-En quoi a-t-elle évoluée?

-Peut-être ai-je été trop pessimiste pour avancer que l'amour n'existe pas…bégaya-t-il en regardant le sol

-Tiens donc! Qu'est-ce qui vous a valu ce changement d'opinion?

Darcy rougit intensément, bouche-bée et embarrassé, il n'osa prononcer un mot.

Voyant le malaise de son ami, Élizabeth s'excusa

-Pardonnez-moi, Mr Darcy, j'ai encore été trop indiscrète

Finalement Darcy mentit :

-Georgiana…Georgiana est très persuasive…comme vous le savez…elle désire épouser le « grand amour »

-Peut-être l'ai-je mal influencé en ce domaine. La pauvre risque de finir ses jours, vieille fille, tout comme moi.

Surpris par sa réponse, osa

-Alors…vous n'accepterez pas Mr martin? S'empressa-t-il de demander

Lizzy regarda plus ardemment encore Mr Darcy. Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur ses yeux. Son regard avait changé. Il était moins autoritaire et froid qu'il l'avait été auparavant. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux et attirant.

Darcy sentit son attention scruter jusqu'à son âme. Quelle sensation étonnante et troublante à la fois!

-La vie est bien compliquée, Mr Darcy… Mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Répondit-elle finalement affligée. Vous voyez! Je ne puis vous accuser de contrôler votre sœur quand je suis moi-même soumise à une autorité.

La voyant frissonner, ne pouvant plus attendre de réponse plus complète :

-Retournons à la maison, vous allez prendre froid. Lança Darcy

Celle-ci acquiesça en le suivant.

Voulant alléger le sujet, il questionna :

-Qu'avez-vous contre le mariage de Bingley et Jane?

-Je…je n'ai rien…s'ils sont heureux, je le suis!

-Bingley m'a signifié que vous avez des réticences…du moins…il sent que vous n'êtes pas complètement heureuse de leur dénouement…

-Vous avez raison…hésita-Lizzy. Je suis un peu inquiète pour ma sœur…

-Qu'elle est l'objet de vos craintes?

-Le monde dans lequel elle vivra désormais…ce monde de riches…fit-il avec un certain dédain

-Qu'avez-vous contre les riches? Méprisez-vous ceux qui réussissent? Êtes-vous jalouse de leur fortune? gloussa-t-il pour détendre l'ambiance

-Bah….souffla-t-elle, ils sont tous arrogants et hautains. Ils se croient plus intelligents que les autres et se croient supérieurs en tout. Pourtant, ils n'ont rien d'autre qu'une naissance dans une famille avantagée. Ils ne sont pas plus intelligents, Mr Darcy. Ils sont seulement choyés.

Darcy surprit, sourcilla malgré lui

-Georgiana fait-elle parti de ceux là?

-Non! Vous avez raison, Georgiana est…Georgiana est un ange de délicatesse et de bon sens. Elle n'est ni orgueilleuse ni hautaine.

Darcy sourit en regardant Lizzy se fermer les yeux pour se remémorer l'image de son amie.

-C'est alors cela, que vous avez contre moi? Ma bonne fortune?

Élizabeth cessa son pas et se retourna vers Darcy

-Devrais-je m'excuser d'être riche? Continua t-il

-Mr Darcy, je ne vous accusais pas quand…

-Vous me trouvez tout de même arrogant, vous devez l'avouer…vous… qui détestez le mensonge. Interrompit-il en se croisant les bras, fier de l'avoir défié

Élizabeth réfléchit quelques secondes essayant de se dépêtrer puis lança candidement

-À vous de me prouver le contraire, Monsieur.

-Est-ce un défi?

-Peut-être bien, joua Élizabeth, les joues rouges d'embarras

Darcy sourit à son tour. Elle était magnifique quand elle était embarrassée. Ses joues rouges faisaient ressortir ses yeux foncés. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet.

Devant tant d'ouverture de la part de Mr Darcy, Elizabeth continua :

-Mr Darcy, avez-vous réfléchit à quel point les paysans sont intelligents?

-Pour la plupart, ils n'ont même pas eu le privilège d'apprendre à lire…

-Justement! Pensez un peu plus loin Mr Darcy. Ils ne savent pas compter, mais pourtant ils font l'inventaire de leur provision. Ils n'ont pas d'éducation, mais pourtant ils administrent leur bien, leur récolte, mieux que vous et moi, ne le ferions. Je connais une dame qui a 10 enfants. Elle sait parfaitement quand semer, quand récolter, comment entreposer les provisions. Elle sait économiser, coudre, cuisiner. Tout cela, alors qu'elle porte son onzième enfant! Comment peut-on mépriser de telles personnes? C'est une erreur, il faut plutôt s'en inspirer.

-Peut-être sous-estimez-vous l'administration de Pemberly? Nous avons près de cinquante employés, à faire vivre et manger. Des terres sans nombre, des immobiliers…

-Je ne vous sous estime pas Mr Darcy. Vous avez reçu l'éducation pour ce genre de chose. Vous avez des gestionnaires, des comptables, des avocats. Vous ne le faites pas seul. Vous faites ce que l'on attend de vous, rien de plus. Tandis que les pauvres paysans, font bien plus que ce qu'on pourrait l'imaginer! Vous prévoyez pour plusieurs années d'avance, et c'est très bien! Mais eux, vivent un jour à la fois….une récolte à la fois…ne sachant ce que le lendemain leur réserve. C'est une incroyable leçon, ne trouvez-vous pas?

Quelle intelligence! Quel esprit! Cette demoiselle parlait plus sagement que bien des personnes éduquées. Sa conviction et ses opinions étaient justes. Comment une si belle personne pouvait être aussi si sensée?

Lizzy regarda attentivement Darcy réfléchir. Voyant, qu'il ne répondait rien continua :

-Je comprends Mr Darcy que vous préfériez vous taire, de peur de me donner raison, sourit Élizabeth

Darcy sortit de ses pensées.

-En quoi devrions-nous nous en inspirer ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous offusquer, Monsieur

-Dites, je vous écoute

-Alors puisque vous m'y autorisez : Je suis certaine que Pemberly est administrée aussi parfaitement que possible. Mais croyez-vous qu'il pourrait y avoir des pertes financières dans votre entretien?

-Où voulez-vous en venir, mademoiselle

-Je ne vous accuse en rien, Monsieur Darcy, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon hypothèse. Voici les explications : une famille pauvre au point où elle doit calculer toutes les portions afin de ne rien perdre et de ne rien manquer, y arrive. Est-ce que selon vous, Pemberly arrive à ne rien perdre et ne rien gaspiller? Pouvez-vous dire que vous ne vivez sans aucun superflu?

-Oh je vois,… évidemment, puisque nous sommes avantagés par la vie, devrions-nous nous priver de plaisir et d'extra, puisque d'autres n'en ont pas les moyens?

-Ce que je dis n'est rien d'autre qu'un questionnement concernant les modes de vie. Je le répète…Je ne vous accuse pas Mr Darcy! Je n'ai donné cet exemple que pour vous prouver que les paysans sont bien plus intelligents que vous le pensez. Maintenant que je vous ai « instruit » à propos des gens moins fortunés que vous…peut-être les regarderez-vous sans mépris et éduquerez vous vos pairs? Fit-elle sur un ton de rigolade

Darcy réfléchit un moment

-Merci de me partager votre opinion, j'y réfléchirai

Élizabeth fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien réagi et était resté aimable. Quel homme mystérieux! Il était beaucoup plus agréable qu'au tout début de leur rencontre. Peut-être était-il aussi timide que Georgiana? Quel bonheur de discuter de choses aussi intellectuelles avec un homme. La plupart refusait d'écouter l'opinion féminine et préférait argumenter avec les hommes. Peut-être finalement, arriveront-ils à être amis?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devint convaincue qu'il cachait un secret. Si son opinion envers l'amour avait changé à ce point, c'est évidemment qu'il était amoureux. Ce serait certainement fascinant d'analyser cette affaire et trouver cette demoiselle qui le mettait dans un tel embarras! Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà rencontré? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de Miss Bingley?

-Mr Darcy… Continua-t-elle, veuillez m'excuser, je dois voir mon père de toute urgence.

-Mr Martin. Déclara formellement Darcy en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui, fit-elle timidement

-C'est une bonne idée, je crois, de parler à votre père avant de donner votre réponse.

Élizabeth s'activa pour retourner à Longbourn où elle convoqua son père en privé.

Elle lui exposa la situation sous les yeux ébahis de son père

-Papa, je vous en supplie, ne m'obligez pas à l'épouser!

-Ne vous plait-il pas?

-Il est sans aucun doute, un bel homme qui se présente bien. Mais papa! Il est si imbu de lui-même! Il parle sans cesse de lui! De ses voyages, de ses habits, de ses cheveux, de ses…

-De ses cheveux? Il vous parle de ses cheveux? Rigola Mr Bennet

-Oui papa! Je n'en peux plus! Il est au départ d'agréable compagnie, mais lassant dans les minutes suivantes!

-Vous ne pourriez pas vous y habituer?

-Non, je le sais, nous ne sommes pas conciliables…

-Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire, et bien même j'ai essayé de le repousser plusieurs fois, mais il est si intéressé par lui-même qui n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis!

-Alors soit, s'il vient me voir, je le découragerai.

Lizzy fit une longue étreinte à son père, avant de retourner rapidement à Netherfield Park, espérant ne pas avoir été absente trop longtemps.

À son retour, Mr Darcy fit le premier à lui annoncer que Mr Martin était parti à Longbourn.

-Il est parti demander son consentement à votre père

-Mais je ne lui ai rien répondu!

-Il estime que vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser cet honneur…

Élizabeth murmura quelque chose pour elle-même, exaspérée par tout ceci.

-Je suppose que je doive retourner à Longbourn…grogna-t-elle finalement

Darcy détestait la voir tourmentée à ce point. Comment Mr Martin pouvait-il la martyriser autant! Il ne la méritait pas! Il haïssait maintenant Mr Martin et maudissait le jour où il les a présentés.

Mr Bennet imposerait-il ce mariage à Élizabeth?

La récente découverte de ses sentiments envers Élizabeth l'obligerait-il à se battre pour elle? Juste ciel! Était-il réellement plausible qu'il désire l'épouser? Ce pourrait-il que sa passion ne soit qu'éphémère?

Darcy aimait réfléchir. Réfléchir longtemps. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour affermir ses sentiments et les éprouver. Tout se bousculait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

Et cette allégresse. Maudite allégresse.

L'amour est une torture du cœur qui asservit le corps et l'esprit. Il fait, des hommes intelligents, des idiots.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour empêcher ce mariage :

Élizabeth appuyant sa tête entre ses deux mains, sembla soudainement amusée.

-Pleurez-vous, Miss Élizabeth? fit Georgiana inquiète

Élizabeth leva la tête, tout sourire

-Le pauvre homme…ricana-t-elle

Georgiana, Darcy, Bingley et Jane regardaient tous Élizabeth, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

-S'il avait attendu ma réponse…il serait moins humilié…

-Élizabeth? Questionna Jane

-J'ai supplié Père, de ne point accepter…comme je suis heureuse qu'il ait entendu ma détresse…le pauvre connaîtra une telle honte…

-Vous ne l'accepterez pas? Continua Georgiana

-J'ai bien essayé de le repousser à plusieurs reprises mais…il ne m'écoutait pas…il n'aura désormais pas d'autre choix que d'écouter les reproches de père…

-Je savais que vous aviez des opinions affermies, Miss Élizabeth. Et Je sais maintenant que vous les appliquez aussi!

Darcy soulagé, trouva enfin un fauteuil confortable.

 ** _EN BONUS :_**

 _ **DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**_

 _ **-Tiens-donc mon ami, mon cousin! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir**_

 _ **-Et comme je suis heureux que vous ayez insisté pour que je vienne. Mais à présent que je vous voie bien en santé. Où est donc cette miss Élizabeth Bennet? Déclara Le Colonel un sourcil levé.**_

 _ **Darcy figea quelques secondes, mi étonné qu'il connaisse son existence, mi embêté de répondre**_

 _ **-Elle sera au bal, ce soir. Finit-il**_

 _ **-Bien! J'ai hâte de la voir. Vous m'avez intrigué, Darcy. Je suis venu que pour voir de mes yeux ce que je soupçonne déjà**_

 _ **Darcy rougit, sachant très bien que son cousin le connaissait très bien. Nier ne le convaincrait pas.**_

 _ **-Vous portez trop d'importance à des petits riens, Colonel**_

 _ **-Et vous me connaissez bien! C'est pour cela que vous avez inclus des « petits riens » à votre lettre! Conclut-il**_


	9. Hypothèses

Bonjour! voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui annonce d'autres rebondissements...

un peu long, mais c'est ainsi!

 _ **REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

 _ **MZELLE A : nous reverrons Mr Martin bientôt :)**_

 _ **Guest : merci pour ton encouragement!**_

 _ **Ehlilou : tu as raison, nous vivons beaucoup l'introspection de Darcy mais Élizabeth commence à peine à penser à lui. Donc, nous développerons aussi l'intériorité de Lizzy**_

 _ **Merci aussi pour ton commentaire constructif concernant l'enchaînement, je prends note et je vais essayer d'y travailler**_

 _ **Lau7917 : tu seras comblée très bientôt, et les chapitres suivants seront encore plus évidents!**_

* * *

-Ma chère Georgiana, je suis heureuse d'enfin vous retrouver seule. Je dois vous entretenir de quelque chose de fascinant. Commença Elizabeth alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Je vous écoute! Auriez-vous eu des nouvelles de Mr Martin? Le pauvre a connu une telle humiliation!

-Vous avez raison. Mon père l'a sévèrement réprimandé mais semble-t-il, que Mr Martin fut tout de même heureux de son honnêteté.

-Il n'est peut-être pas complètement découragé de vous?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais bien voulu lui épargné cette honte, mais le pauvre ne pensait qu'à lui. Conclut Lizzy pensive

Puis elle reprit :

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet dont j'avais tant hâte de vous entretenir! C'est à propos de votre frère. Je crois avoir découvert quelque chose sur lui, de tout à fait surprenant!

-Allez Élizabeth! Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre que je ne sache pas encore sur mon frère?

-Lors de notre marche sur le mont près de Netherfield Park. Le sentier des falaises, pour être plus précise, votre frère m'a révélé quelque chose de tout à fait étonnant. Il n'a pourtant pas prononcé un seul mot, mais je crois que votre frère est amoureux.

-Mon frère amoureux? Je ne peux y croire, rit Georgiana

-Avez-vous remarqué quelques changements chez lui dernièrement? Quelques nouvelles fréquentations? D'abondantes correspondances?

Georgiana réfléchit plus sérieusement

-Peut-être est-il plus compréhensif avec moi? Fit-elle incertaine. Il a libéré mon choix quant à Mr Richard…

-Écoutez bien ceci, chère amie. Renchérit Lizzy en appuyant ses mains sur celles de son amie. Il m'a dit que sa vision de l'amour avait évoluée.

Georgiana hoqueta de surprise

-Comment cela?

-Il m'a dit très maladroitement, que votre opinion à propos du « grand amour » avait fait évoluer l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Mais il était tellement rougit d'embarras que je suis maintenant certaine qu'il convoite une femme.

-De qui peut-il bien s'agir? Certainement pas Miss Bingley! S'empressa Georgiana

-N'est-ce pas une intrigue fascinante? Nous pourrions bien nous amuser à trouver cette femme qui le trouble à ce point?

-Tout ceci est bien intriguant vous avez raison! Mais je serais étonnée que mon frère ait enfin trouvé une femme qui lui plait. Il refuse le mariage depuis si longtemps! Je ne l'imagine pas époux.

-Cela dit, nous pourrons enquêter sur cette affaire demain soir. Puisque ma mère vous invite tous à un diner trois services.

-Oh juste ciel! Ce sera divertissant!

oOoOo

Toute la maisonnée à Longbourn s'activait à la préparation du diner.

Mme Bennet chantait à tue tête, comblée de recevoir de si importantes personnes dans sa maison.

-Ce sera certes, le sujet de toutes les conversations au village dans les prochaines semaines se félicitait-elle

Miss Bingley prétexta la migraine, préférant s'éloigner de ses gens ignobles.

Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy et Georgiana arrivèrent ensemble dans la voiture quatre places de Bingley.

-Mon frère, je sais parfaitement que tu trouves cette famille absurde, mais ne t'enferme pas dans ton monde silencieux. Amuse-toi et essaie de ne pas être déplaisant. Réprimanda Georgiana

-N'es-tu pas nerveuse à l'idée de cette soirée? Questionna Darcy

-Non pas du tout, ces gens savent me rendre à l'aise. Étrangement, ma timidité s'estompe quand je vois leur maladresse. Fit Miss Darcy

Darcy sourit artificiellement

Cette famille pourrait bien être la sienne, si ses sentiments étaient constants. Chaque fois qu'il revoyait Élizabeth, son affection s'intensifiait. Ce malaise le rendait de plus en plus inconfortable. Bientôt, sa sœur se rendrait compte de ses sentiments. Il faudrait peut-être bien, lui en parler avant d'aller plus loin.

Mme Bennet était, encore une fois, beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Mettant mal à l'aise tous les invités présents. Mary insista pour jouer une partition pendant le repas, exigeant le silence absolu.

Georgiana et Élizabeth, assise près l'une de l'autre s'échangeaient des regards et des sourires complices.

Mr Darcy était pitoyable. Silencieux et distant. Il détestait ce genre de soirée et de familiarité que Mme Bennet prenait avec lui. Il souriait à Miss Jane et Bingley mais fut plutôt réservé pour les autres.

-Georgiana…se peut-il que votre frère soit amoureux de Jane? Murmura Lizzy

-Ne dites-pas cela…le pauvre serait bien malheureux.

-Mais regardez-le…il est lamentable. Il n'ouvre pas la parole et il n'est même pas venu vers nous une seule fois. Il se contente de rester près de Jane et Mr Bingley…

Georgiana exécuta un sourire glacial. Non il ne fallait pas que son frère aime la fiancée de Bingley. Il n'y aurait certainement rien de drôle dans cette situation.

La soirée se déroula si rapidement que Bingley et les Darcy quittèrent sans avoir une seule fois eut l'occasion de se reposer. Cette famille était étourdissante. Étonnante.

Alors qu'il rentrait à Netherfield Park, Bingley osa

-Cette famille est si aimable

-Elle est…divertissante…je dirais…Vous avez raison Georgiana, ils sont…maladroits mais chaleureux. répondit Darcy sous les yeux étonnés de Georgiana. Puis il continua

-Vous êtes bien chanceux d'épouser Miss Jane. Vous serez très heureux, je le crois, déclara-t-il en visant Bingley

Georgiana écarta les yeux et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Horrifié par l'idée que son frère pouvait être jaloux de Mr Bingley, et étonné par l'encouragement que son frère apportait à la fréquentation de la famille Bennet. Son frère avait changé : Élizabeth disait vrai. Mais quelqu chose était tout de même incohérent. Pourquoi encouragerait-il Bingley à épouser Jane s'il était lui-même épris d'elle ?

-J'ai invité Miss Jane et Miss Élizabeth à un pique-nique demain. J'entends bien passer un agréable après-midi. Déclara Charles rêveur

Darcy sourit malgré lui. Comment Bingley pouvait-il être aussi généreux avec lui? Il lui offrait moult d'occasions de revoir Élizabeth, bien à son insu, il faut le dire.

Il profiterait certainement de leur amitié renouvelée pour la connaître un peu plus. Savourez de bons moments qu'il pourrait se remémorer en secret.

OoOoO

-Mes chers amis, j'ai une excellente idée pour profiter du beau temps automnal. J'ai organisé un pique-nique! Annonça Bingley alors que les miss Bennet arrivaient au domaine.

Miss Bingley grimaça aussitôt. L'idée de passer encore la journée avec les miss Bennet l'horripilait. Chaque fois qu'elles étaient là, personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Elle détestait que Darcy s'intéresse à d'autres demoiselles qu'à elle. Rapidement, elle pesa le pour et le contre puis conclut qu'elle préférait se désister.

Elle profiterait d'être seule à la maison pour peaufiner son plan. Georgiana, Darcy et Charles étaient bien trop absorbés à leurs nouvelles relations pour réfléchir sagement sur leurs implications dans leur vie.

Ainsi, c'est à bord de la grande voiture qu'ils se rendirent près de la rivière, où Charles avait fait aménager un joli coin détente.

-Oh! Mais Charles! souffla Jane, à court de mot. Comme vous êtes perfectionniste… Je m'attends à un pique-nique rustique! Vous êtes si généreux…

-Tout à fait, continua Lizzy, moi qui m'attendais à m'assoir sur l'herbe! Me voilà bien surprise par votre aménagement! Tant d'effort et d'organisation pour apporter chaises et tables ici!

-Ne vous en faites pas, miss Bennet! Les employés de Netherfield sont habitués à ce genre d'extravagance de ma part. J'ai fait commander ses chaises plus légères et cette table pliante expressément pour leur facilité la tâche!

Georgiana et Darcy ne semblait pas du tout surpris par cette présentation. Il semblait même habitué à ce genre de folie.

Quand le domestique commença à installer le jeu de croquet, Darcy fut soudainement enchanté.

Charles et Bingley jouèrent l'un contre l'autre où les jeunes femmes prirent partis pour les encourager. Ainsi Jane s'empressa d'encourager Charles, tandis que Georgiana défendit rapidement Darcy. Élizabeth hésita quelques instants plus appuya finalement Mr Bingley.

-N'êtes vous pas mon amie, miss Élizabeth? Lança Darcy étonnamment joyeux

-Oui, en effet, Mr Darcy… mais Bingley est nôtre hôte. La politesse s'impose! Gloussa-t-elle

-Devrais-je alors le laisser gagner? Seulement parce qu'il est notre hôte? Rit-il

-Je vous supplie de me laisser gagner, Mr Darcy! Lança Bingley ceci ferait changement de nos habitudes! J'aimerais bien gagner pour une fois, cela dit, si vous me laissez gagner ne me le dites pas! Mon orgueil ne le supporterait pas!

Lizzy observa toute la partie avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Mr Darcy semblait complètement intéressé par ce jeu et y prenait vraiment plaisir.

Ses grands sourires et éclats étaient incroyablement fascinants. Comment un homme aussi réservé pouvait-il s'épanouir autant? Elle fut touchée par sa confiance et se sentit, pour la première fois, vraiment ami avec cet homme.

Mr Darcy ainsi que Georgiana se sentaient suffisamment bien avec elle, qu'ils arrivaient à se détendre en sa présence. Un privilège que peu de personne pouvait se vanter.

Son élégance et son talent avantageait peu Mr Bingley qui paraissait être plutôt maladroit. Mais les yeux de Jane brillaient tellement en observant son fiancé, que Lizzy conclut qu'elle aurait bien contesté cette opinion.

Quand la partie fut remportée par Mr Darcy, celui-ci salua à plusieurs reprises, tel un vainqueur exubérant avant d'aller retrouver Lizzy et la taquiner

-Vous auriez dû m'appuyer Miss Élizabeth, votre politesse vous a perdu cette fois!

Il avait un sourire en coin absolument charmant. Il la taquinait et cette nouvelle façon de l'aborder l'a fit frémir

-C'est bien la première fois, qu'on me reproche ma politesse! Se contenta-t-elle un peu troublée par ses pensées.

Décidément, il fallait trouver la demoiselle qui avait charmé Mr Darcy. Ceci commençait grandement à la contrarier. Quelle femme a bien pu attendrir ce froid personnage? Que lui avait-elle fait pour le rendre aussi aimable?

Il ne s'agissait certainement pas de Miss Bingley. Il observait souvent Jane, mais cette idée ne pouvait se concrétiser. S'il était réellement amoureux de Jane, il aurait été plus que malheureux du dénouement de son ami.

Georgiana observa longtemps son frère qui était déraisonnablement heureux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se souvint pas de l'avoir vu aussi rassasié.

Lizzy disait peut-être vrai. Son frère était amoureux. Qu'elle femme pourrait bien le mettre dans cet état. Entretenait-il des correspondances? Les domestiques de Pemberly étaient si discrets qu'il était inutile de les questionner.

Une idée jaillit subitement dans son esprit : Ce pourrait-il que cette demoiselle qui ait transformé son frère…serait Elizabeth? En vérité…il lui avait fait visiter son jardin secret…celui qu'il réservait à son épouse?

 _« Oh! Juste ciel! William est amoureux d'Élizabeth! »_

Plus Georgiana analysait son hypothèse, plus le casse-tête s'assemblait. Elle observa son frère dans les moindres détails afin d'appuyer sa nouvelle théorie.

Le pique-nique fut agréable et amusant et les discussions furent plus d'une fois, orientées sur des sujets délicats où les opinions pouvaient s'exprimer sans aucune rancune. Mais bientôt, les miss Bennet devaient retourner à Longbourn où leurs parents s'impatientaient.

Les quelques indices qu'elle avait pu retirer lors de leur après-midi, elle se garderait bien d'en parler à quiconque avant d'avoir soumis à son propre frère sa théorie.

Mais alors que Miss Darcy prenait le thé avec Miss Bingley à son retour du pique nique:

-Miss Darcy, comme je suis heureuse de votre visite! Répéta Caroline Nous voilà envahis par les Bennet et leurs intentions si malicieuses!

-Que dites-vous Miss Bingley? Parlez-vous de Miss Bennet ou Miss Élizabeth? Peut-être bien du reste de sa famille?

-Je vous parle de la famille tout entière, ma chère. Miss Jane a piégé mon frère, qui est, je dois le dire, beaucoup trop romantique. Elle lui a offert ce qu'il voulait, et le voilà épris de cette pauvre demoiselle. Je ne dis rien quant à son caractère, bien sûr, elle est tout à fait aimable. Mais, elle est certainement intéressée.

-Vous accusez Miss Jane d'avoir manigancé pour votre frère? C'est une accusation très grave!

-Mais le pire, fit caroline en posant la main sur celle de Georgiana, c'est que je m'inquiète pour vous, chère amie. Avez-vous bien mesuré votre implication avec votre nouvelle amie?

-Miss Élizabeth? Je vous interdis de parler contre elle! Souffla Georgiana

-Oh ma chère Georgiana! Vous êtes si pure, si naïve! Laissez-moi vous dire ce que j'ai appris lors de ma visite à Meryton. Alors que je regardais de près les médiocres tissus disponibles pour me faire fabriquer une robe pour le prochain bal, j'entendis une vieille femme s'adresser à une autre femme aussi laide en des mots peu singuliers. La première vieille expliquait à deuxième comment Mme Bennet avait organisé le moindre détail afin de capturer votre pauvre frère. Je n'en ai été aucunement surprise, je m'en doutais. Mais je fus offusquée lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de Miss Élizabeth. Mme Bennet aurait tout manipulé afin de capturer Mr Darcy. Cette chipie de Mme Bennet aurait des espions partout afin de trouver les meilleurs partis et les plus sûrs indices afin d'attirer leur affection.

Miss Darcy qui était si offusquée par la révélation de Caroline qu'elle n'osait rien dire sinon, reculer le menton sous l'étonnement de son histoire.

Caroline n'en avait pas fini :

-Je ne parle pas contre elle, ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Darcy. C'est que voyez-vous, vous et votre frère, l'avez rapidement acceptée…vous l'invitez à Pemberly par exemple…il me semble que cela est imprudent d'être si proche d'une famille aussi…humble et captivée par les biens d'autrui…

Georgiana ne parlait plus. Elle écoutait Miss Bingley mi offusquée, mi-intéressée. Ne sachant comment faire arrêter ce commérage, mais à la fois fixée à ce qu'elle lui transmettait.

-...Vous êtes si angélique, chère amie…il n'est pas dans votre nature de vous inquiéter de ce genre de chose. Votre bon cœur sait aimer sans retenue. Imaginez, Georgiana, si Miss Élizabeth devenait votre sœur! Ce serait indéniablement une aberration! Méfiez-vous de cette traitresse qui laisse paraître que ce qui est acceptable mais dissimule son vrai caractère! Je la vois tourner autour de votre frère, prétextant une soi-disant amitié, mais je n'y crois pas! Cette petite garce essai de vous voler votre frère, au diable votre amitié!

\- Vous pensez qu'elle veut nous piéger?

-Je suis désolée, très chère de devoir vous parler de cela…mais c'est un devoir pour moi et non un plaisir …Je crois que vous êtes l'instrument de son crime. N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'elle vous utilise afin d'obtenir des informations sur votre frère. Ainsi bien informée, elle peut offrir à votre frère ce qu'il recherche depuis tant d'années…Le pauvre est en danger, mon amie. En danger de se faire piéger par cette miss Élizabeth. Voyez comme elle a déjà capturé Mr Martin! C'est une coquine et une rusée. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle ait refusé Mr Martin…Après tout, votre frère est beaucoup plus riche.

-C'est mon amie que vous accusez ainsi, miss Bingley, y avez-vous pensé? Souffla Georgiana plein d'angoisse

-Oh je ne doute pas que vous êtes son amie. Mais votre amitié est-elle réciproque? Êtes-vous manipulée? Je dis cela pour votre bien, évidemment.

Georgiana préféra changer de discussion. Elle commençait déjà à voir quelques signes chez son frère dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Au-delà de ceci, son frère s'était-il fait piégé? Le doute s'installa si profondément dans son esprit, qu'elle ne put sincèrement oublier les accusations de Miss Bingley.

-Tiens-donc mon ami, mon cousin! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir commença Darcy en accueillant le colonel au pied de la porte de Netherfield.

-Et comme je suis heureux que vous ayez insisté pour que je vienne. Mais à présent que je vous voie bien en santé. Où est donc cette miss Élizabeth Bennet? Déclara Le Colonel un sourcil levé.

Darcy figea quelques secondes, mi étonné qu'il connaisse son existence, mi embêté de répondre

-Elle sera au bal, ce soir. Finit-il

-Bien! J'ai hâte de la voir. Vous m'avez intrigué, Darcy. Je suis venu que pour voir de mes yeux ce que je soupçonne déjà

Darcy rougit, sachant très bien que son cousin le connaissait très bien. Nier ne le convaincrait pas.

-Vous portez trop d'importance à des petits riens, Colonel

-Et vous me connaissez bien! C'est pour cela que vous avez inclus des « petits riens » à votre lettre! Conclut-il

Miss Bingley était certainement la pire pie de tout le pays, mais elle avait le don indéniable d'organiser de somptueux bals.

-Comme je déteste les bals, toutes les demoiselles sont si jolies que je ne sais où regarder, commença le Colonel alors que tous les invités étaient arrivés.

Assemblés dans la salle de bal, les demoiselles pavanaient, quelques fois seules, quelques fois au bras d'un gentilhomme. Toutes plus belles et bien mises l'une que l'autre. Darcy et Le Colonel préféraient toujours rester en retrait. Ils observaient, analysaient, discutaient, mais se cachaient principalement des vautours.

-Tiens donc, que vous arrive-t-il? Je ne vous connaissais pas des mœurs si légères! J'ai toujours cru que vous préfériez la compagnie spirituelle des hommes qu'aux femmes avides d'un époux… répondit Darcy étonné.

-En général, vous avez raison…quoi que je commence à détester votre compagnie, se moqua le Colonel

Darcy rit

-Que faites-vous alors à mes côtés?

-Ce n'est pas tant votre compagnie que l'effet que vous créez chez les femmes. Quand je suis à vos côtés je passe inaperçus…Elles semblent avoir une grande considération pour votre stature. Il parait que vous êtes un bel homme! Rit-il

-Allons donc, je vous échangerais bien ce privilège. Je préfèrerai de loin, passer inaperçu que de supporter la horde de chacals!

-Mais elles ne le sont pas toutes! Regardez par là, fit-il du regard, mademoiselle Élizabeth n'est pas de cette clique…pourtant, même elle, ne cesse de vous regarder…

-Vous vous trompez, c'est impossible…Notre amitié est platonique

-N'essayez pas de me faire rire, cousin. Vous ne parlez jamais de demoiselle dans vos lettres. Ainsi quand vous avez commencé à me partager votre rencontre avec cette miss Élizabeth, j'ai toute suite compris ce qui se tramait. Peut-être même, mieux que vous! Et je vous le dis! Vous faites tourner la tête à toutes les demoiselles même les plus résistantes! Cela dit, celle même que vous convoitez.

-En général, ce n'est pas tant ma personne que mon argent qui fait tourner les têtes… corrigea Darcy. Mais je vous rassure, Miss Élizabeth n'a aucune vue sur moi!

-Voulez-vous parier?

-Un pari?

-Déplacez- vous discrètement à l'autre bout de la salle, près de la grande colonne. Ensuite placez-vous bien en évidence. Pour ma part, je resterai ici et nous observerons si elle vous cherche du regard.

-Mais comment saurons-nous qu'elle m'observe… C'est absurde!

-Entendons-nous sur une chose. Par exemple, je suis convaincu qu'elle regardera en ma direction, mais constatera que vous n'êtes plus avec moi. Ensuite, elle sourcillera et promènera les regards autour pour vous retrouver.

-Mais, ce sera très difficile de départager le vainqueur!

-Alors, voici les termes du pari : je pari qu'elle regardera en ma direction et qu'ensuite elle vous cherchera du regard. Quand ses yeux se seront posés sur vous, j'aurai gagné.

-C'est plutôt un pari inhabituel…et que parions-nous?

\- Que pour le plaisir! Un lot nous enlèverait le plaisir de jouer. Allez donc!

-D'accord, firent-ils en se serrant la main

Darcy s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce, mimant discuter avec quelqu'un.

Le colonel se plaça à l'endroit exact où Darcy se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Élizabeth leva les yeux, en regardant en direction du Colonel, fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Elle aperçut Darcy et s'attarda un instant, avant détourner précipitamment le regard.

Darcy stupéfait, croisa alors le regard du Colonel fier, qui levait son verre, victorieux. Il se déplaça à ses côtés en rigolant :

-Je vous l'avais bien dit

-C'est un hasard…elle ne connait presque personne ici, il est normal qu'elle recherche des visages connus…

-Vous voulez réessayer ?

-Non, si nous continuons ainsi, tous les regards se tourneront vers nous…

-Alors contentez-vous de nier que Miss Élizabeth s'intéresse à …

-S'intéresse à quoi? Interrompit-t-elle

Élizabeth avait constaté de l'autre bout de la salle le Colonel et Darcy souriaient à pleines dents en regardant vers sa direction, elle se dirigea enfin vers les deux hommes pour savoir ce qui les faisait tant rire.

Darcy rougit intensément et le Colonel détourna la tête pouffant de rire

\- Vous êtes particulièrement enjoués ce soir, Messieurs? Serais-je l'objet de vos moqueries? Ironisa-t-elle

Le colonel détourna de nouveau le regard et Darcy resta muet en pointant le sol.

Elle conclut que c'était bien le cas.

Voyant qu'Élizabeth commençait à fulminer, le colonel fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, pour s'enfuir.

-Colonel… restez avec moi! Fit Darcy…non… ne partez pas…continua-t-il sévèrement, avant dire lâcher un « Traître! Je vous déteste!»

Mais le Colonel se contenta de partir sourire aux lèvres, fier de son coup.

Élizabeth regarda Darcy dans les yeux

-Vous vous moquez de moi! Fit-elle tout bas

-Non! Vous vous trompez!

-Le colonel semble prouver le contraire en quittant! Ai-je fait quelque chose pour me ridiculiser?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer!

-Je vous écoute, fit-elle en serrant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Sortons de la pièce, tout le monde va nous entendre! Murmura-t-il

À peine étaient-ils sortis de la pièce

-Continuez, dit Élizabeth visiblement en colère

-C'est le Colonel qui a commencé

-Vous parlez comme un gamin! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait!

-Un pari…

-Vous avez parié sur moi! Fit-elle insultée

-Il disait que toutes les femmes de la salle n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi. Je lui ai gentiment dit que c'était faux…sachant très bien, que ce n'était pas votre cas…Mais, il ne m'a pas cru alors il a élaboré un plan pour faire un pari sur vous!

Lizzy souffla de colère en décroisant ses bras, poings fermés

-Et quel était ce pari ? ajouta-t-elle les dents serrées

-Je suis désolé, j'étais absolument certain de gagner!

-Quel était ce pari? Répéta-t-elle impatiente

-Je devais me déplacer pour vérifier si vous me cherchiez dans la salle…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut, ajouta-t-il coupable

Lizzy auparavant en colère, rougit maintenant d'embarras…

-Pardonnez-moi,…je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser! Je voulais prouver au Colonel que les femmes ne sont pas toutes à mes pieds…s'empressa Darcy

-Vous cherchiez à me ridiculiser?

-Loin de là! C'est bien le contraire! Je croyais que c'était gagné d'avance…mais…voilà j'ai perdu mon pari! Vous ne deviez pas poser les yeux sur moi! Chuchota-t-il en retenant un sourire de satisfaction

-Si je l'ai fait, c'est bien involontairement!

\- Écoutez, je suis déjà assez humilié et vous aussi par ailleurs… pouvons-nous oublier cette histoire? Grogna-t-il

Les yeux de Lizzy s'embuèrent et peine perdue, une larme coula sur sa joue. Instantanément, Darcy sortit son mouchoir et lui offrit.

-Je suis tellement désolé…c'était ridicule…murmura-t-il

-Mr Darcy, vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle est l'importante de cette soirée…Vous…Vous avez l'habitude de tous ces gens… vous savez…tous ses gens hautains…Ces manières artificielles… c'est votre monde! J'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de faire une erreur et de me ridiculiser…mais je n'avais jamais pensé que c'est vous qui m'humilierait! Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez vos amies?

À ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta, en s'enfuyant dans une chambre privée.

Darcy furieux contre lui, sortit sur le balcon pour tempérer ses esprits. Le colonel se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés.

-Félicitations Colonel, comme si c'était possible, elle me déteste encore plus qu'avant!

-L'amour est proche de à la haine, Darcy

\- C'est ridicule! Ce pari était grotesque, je savais déjà qu'elle me détestait

-Elle vous regardait, elle vous observait depuis le début de la soirée…je sais ce que j'ai vu!

-Alors vous saviez qu'elle me regarderait, c'est cela? Vous saviez que vous gagneriez ce stupide pari?

-J'en étais convaincu, mais j'ai gagné plus facilement que je ne l'aurais imaginé! Elle est encore plus éprise que je le croyais!

-Comme j'ai essayé de vous faire comprendre, elle ne connaissait personne ce soir, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle recherche un visage connu! Grinça-t-il

-Pardonnez-moi, Mr Darcy, j'ai été mal à droit en voulant vous faire réaliser que vous aviez peut-être une chance avec elle…Dans les lettres que vous m'avez fait parvenir, j'ai bien vite compris que cette demoiselle vous avait conquis…J'étais si heureux pour vous que…j'ai été trop loin…

Darcy ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Je devrais aller m'excuser à Miss Élizabeth…ajouta le Colonel, je suis le responsable de tout cela

-Avez-vous des souvenirs clairs des guerres où vous avez combattus?

\- Pourquoi cette question? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Si vous ne désirez pas revivre ses souvenirs, attendez qu'elle se calme…sourit Darcy en coin

-Elle a un fort caractère, cette demoiselle! Elle est fascinante! Rit-il

-Oui, Il faut bien le dire…mais…elle n'a pas tord ce soir…J'ai été odieux avec elle… chuchota Darcy

-Vous vous disputez comme un vieux couple! Ricana Le colonel

-Je n'arrive pas…(il ferma les yeux ne sachant s'il finirait sa phrase, hésita quelques secondes puis déclara ) Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire…Nous nous disputons sans cesse, mais chaque fois…je me dis … quand elle est furieuse… ses yeux sont absolument magnifiques…j'aime et déteste la provoquer! Elle est à la fois…agaçante…et captivante…

Le Colonel mit sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin pour le consoler et se contenta de dire :

-C'est donc pour cela qu'on dit que l'amour rend fou! Il faut être un pauvre fou pour affronter une impétueuse de ce genre! Rit-il. Oh Oui, je vous le dis, elle est parfaite! Continua-t-il plus sérieusement

Darcy surprit par sa déclaration intervint

-Je vous assure qu'elle a des défauts

-Oh mais je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de défaut…mais bien qu'elle est parfaite pour vous!

Puis le colonel s'installa très près de Darcy et le questionna à voix basse:

-Votre inclination…est-elle…permanente ou…physique? Est-ce le genre d'attirance qui pourrait se régler en une secrète rencontre?

Darcy lui jeta alors un regard scandalisé

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de coquetterie. La vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée pour l'embrouiller davantage!

-Parce que vous savez…qu'il est possible que votre attirance…se dissipe après la première nuit…

-Colonel! S'exclama Darcy

-Et bien soit! Mon devoir est de vous y faire penser…mais si vous croyez qu'elle n'est pas susceptible d'être votre maitresse, n'attendez pas trop pour la marier!, rit-il en quittant laissant Darcy seul sur le balcon pendant quelques minutes

Georgiana qui cherchait Élizabeth trouva son frère sur le balcon.

-Darcy? As-tu vu Élizabeth?

-Oui. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle est dans à l'étage dit-il sombrement

-Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai fait l'idiot, encore une fois…dit-il l'air abattu

Georgiana hoqueta de surprise et sans questionner plus, se précipita en direction de la chambre d'Élizabeth.

\- Élizabeth! Fit-elle en frappant, c'est Georgiana

Élizabeth la fit entrer lui laissant entrevoir ses yeux gonflés par les larmes

-Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Que s'est-il passé?

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé? Je suppose que tout le monde m'a vu quitter et se moque de moi, c'est cela?

-Pas du tout! C'est mon frère qui m'a demandé d'aller vous trouver…Il n'y a pas moyen de vous laisser ensemble un instant sans que la guerre éclate entre vous deux!

Lizzy grogna en serrant les poings

-Que vous a-t-il dit?

-Qu'il avait fait l'idiot, seulement

-Oh! Bien il n'a jamais eu si raison!

-Mais expliquez-moi, je vous en prie, je ne comprends rien!

-Il a parié sur moi! Avec le Colonel!

-Et quel était ce pari? Fit Miss Darcy mi-inquiète, mi-scandalisée

-Que j'étais comme les autres femmes… et que je ne quittais pas des yeux votre frère!

-Et comment s'est terminé ce pari?

-Le Colonel a gagné…j'ai regardé votre frère…tout à fait par hasard, je vous assure! Ajouta-t-elle empressée

Miss Darcy resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire

-Vous vous moquez de moi, vous aussi? Fit Élizabeth insultée

-Alors, êtes-vous fâchée parce que mon frère a voulu prouver que vous étiez différente? Ou bien, parce que vous vous êtes fait prendre à regarder mon frère? Rit-elle si fort qu'elle avait du mal à terminer ses phrases

Élizabeth resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis éclata de rire à son tour.

-Vous avez raison…si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre à regarder votre frère, j'aurais été fière de ce pari…rit-elle, fière d'être différente des autres femmes!

Elles éclatèrent de rire quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur calme.

-Élizabeth…vous devez avouer que mon frère est très élégant ce soir? N'est-ce pas?

Lizzy acquiesça à contrecœur

-J'ai moi-même regardé plusieurs fois mon frère ce soir. Je l'ai toujours trouvé incroyablement beau dans cet habit.

-Vous avez raison, c'est sa faute…il n'avait pas à être si bien mis…

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent ensembles, puis Georgiana ajouta, très sérieusement:

-Miss Élizabeth…oubliez mon frère… Il ne se mariera jamais…et le trouver beau ne fera pas de vous sa fiancée! Ajouta-t-elle éteinte

Élizabeth lui jeta un coussin, simulant être scandalisée.

Georgiana hésita quelques secondes, se demandant comment elle pouvait bien connaître la vérité sur ses véritables intentions quant à son frère. Ne trouvant aucune issue, elle se tut mimant la naïveté habituelle.

-Redescendrez-vous avec moi pour rejoindre les visiteurs?

-Non…je ne m'amuserai plus et mes yeux sont tout enflés…

-Vous êtes très belle, miss Élizabeth. Et si vous aviez quitté mon frère des yeux un instant, vous auriez remarqué que tous les hommes avaient les yeux tournés vers vous ce soir…D'ailleurs, ils vous cherchent certainement tous en ce moment!

Élizabeth mit la main sur la bouche de Georgiana

-Ne dites pas des sottises, quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre!

-Allez venez!

-Je n'ai pas envie de revoir votre frère…

-Vous devriez! Il est si pitoyable! Allez! Venez lui montrer que tous les hommes vous admirent! À moins que… et …si on vous vengeait?

-La vengeance? À quoi pensez-vous?

-Mon frère déteste que les femmes tournent autour de lui comme des vautours…envoyons lui donc, le plus de femmes possibles…gâchons sa soirée!

Élizabeth hésita un moment et se laissa finalement convaincre. Elles retouchèrent leur coiffure et leur maquillage et redescendirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Darcy et le Colonel virent Élizabeth et Georgiana descendre le grand escalier central,

\- Vous aimez les femmes fortes! Pauvre fou! fit le Colonel en appuyant la main sur l'épaule de Darcy et lui pointant les deux jeunes filles

Élizabeth dévisagea sévèrement Darcy avant de détourner son regard mimant le braver.

Georgiana jeta le même regard à son frère, empreint de colère et dédain.

-Ma sœur et Élizabeth unies contre moi…Bon sang, je n'ai aucune chance…soupira Darcy

-Vous pensez qu'elles se vengeront?

-C'est une évidence! Elles sont en guerre contre moi!

L e Colonel rit de bon cœur à la réaction de Darcy

-Je pensais me coucher tôt, mais je crois que je vais rester encore un peu…ça sera certainement divertissant…

-Et si elles se vengeaient sur vous?

-Mais moi…j'ai le sens de l'humour! J'en rirai certainement avec elle et tous les autres…mais vous… fit-il en grimaçant supposant automatiquement que Darcy est susceptible

Voyant Darcy blanchir de peur

-Allez Darcy! Amusez-vous et mettez votre orgueil de côté! Offrez-lui sa vengeance et vous serez à égalité! Elle vous pardonnera aussitôt qu'elle vous aura administré sa riposte!

Darcy sourit en coin, tout en étant très inquiet de ce qui se préparait. Ils retournèrent au milieu des invités, en ne quittant pas Élizabeth et Georgiana des yeux.

Georgiana se dirigea vers la chipie de Miss Béatrice et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci sourit de satisfaction et se dirigea vers Mr Darcy.

-Mr Darcy fit-elle en s'inclinant, J'ai entendu quelque part, dit-elle niaisement, que vous aimez ma robe?

Darcy rougit d'embarras et regarda Georgiana et Lizzy qui souriaient à pleines dents en levant leur verre, fières de leur manigance.

Darcy dût lui faire poliment la conversation avant de se retirer plus loin. Il ne resta pas seul longtemps. Miss Vanessa vint le trouver

-Mr Darcy, comme vous êtes beau ce soir.

Darcy leva les yeux et vit Georgiana et Lizzy plaisantant entre elles.

C'était leur vengeance. Lui faire passer la pire soirée de sa vie…

Il discuta sans aucun plaisir avec Miss Virginie suivit de Miss Caroline et de plusieurs autres dont il oublia le nom aussi vite que leur visage…Ayant toujours en arrière plans les deux complices comblées.

La soirée arrivant à sa fin, il se détacha enfin de ses admiratrices et rejoignit sa sœur et Miss Élizabeth.

-Je m'incline devant vous, mesdemoiselles, votre vengeance a été accomplie, fit-il en s'inclinant en signe de soumission

-Mon frère, maintenant tu sauras qu'on n'attaque pas impunément ma meilleure amie! Ricana-t-elle

Darcy se tourna vers Élizabeth

-Je ne croyais pas que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour vous faire justice.

-Effectivement, je n'en ai pas besoin, mais c'est plus amusant de le faire à deux. Dit-elle en souriant de fierté

Darcy sourit à son tour

-Alors, vous m'avez pardonné? Sommes-nous à parité?

-Je vous ferai savoir quand je serai satisfaite de ma vengeance. Vous ne devriez pas parler au passé…j'ai prit un tel plaisir à me moquer de vous que je pourrais bien recommencer! Rit-t-elle, sourire espiègle

-Tout ce que vous voulez, si cela peut vous faire sourire, dit-il en regardant tendrement Élizabeth qui lui rendait la même attention.

Georgiana qui les observait, vit pour la première fois, une lueur dans les yeux de son frère. Il s'agissait d'un éclat jusqu'alors tout à fait inconnu. Miss Bingley avait raison... Son frère était captif de miss Élizabeth. Il faudrait certainement éclaircir tout ceci avec son frère. Quant à Élizabeth, qu'elles étaient ses intentions ?

Le Colonel se joignit à eux,

-Miss Élizabeth, je dois vous offrir toutes mes excuses concernant l'incident ce soir… je suis le seul responsable

-Vous êtes tout pardonné, Colonel, répondit Élizabeth, Mr Darcy a payé votre dette à votre place. Mais gardez-bien le compte monsieur Darcy, cela signifie que vous n'avez pas payé la vôtre! Sourit-elle en regardant Mr Darcy

-Je surveillerai mes arrières, répondit-il simplement, comblé du dénouement inattendu de la soirée.


	10. Revirements

Bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre dans notre histoire !

Un peu plus court que les autres...je suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre...mais je ne trouve pas à l'améliorer! Alors soyez indulgents (es) ! Je travaille déjà sur les prochains chapitres et je suis à les peaufiner...

 **Reviews toujours bienvenues!**

 **Merci Arius et Calixte pour vos encouragements !**

 **Merci aux Followers !**

* * *

-Je suis un peu déçu de vous, Colonel, je dois vous le dire. Fit Darcy alors qu'il chevauchait tous deux

-Expliquez-vous?

-Je croyais que vous seriez tout près à me réprimander concernant mon « attachement » à cette demoiselle

-Pourquoi serai-je en désaccord? Elle est charmante, intelligente et jolie…

-C'est alors sa famille que j'aurais dû vous présenter. Vous auriez toute suite compris!

-Qu'avez-vous contre elle?

-Absolument tout! Ils sont ridicules

-Bah…ceci n'est pas un argument valable. Une fois mariés, vous les verrez qu'une ou deux fois par année.

-Et ils sont très pauvres!

-Et vous êtes très riches! Qu'avez besoin de plus?

-Vous êtes étonnant, colonel, je ne vous reconnais plus! Vous m'incitez à la prendre pour maitresse et…m'encouragez à épouser une femme indigne de moi…Moi qui pensais que vous m'auriez poussé à l'oublier! En fait…j'avais besoin que vous me secouiez ! Que vous me ramenez à la raison!

Darcy rit puis continua

-Imaginez la tête de tante Catherine si j'épousais une si basse fréquentation!

Le Colonel rit encore plus fort

-Cette vieille est totalement folle!

-Colonel! Réprimanda Darcy en riant

-Je vous le dis! Continua le Colonel. Partout où je vais, on se moque d'elle! Avez-vous entendu parler de son nouveau protégé? Un certain Mr Collins. Semble-t-il plusieurs vont le voir pour se faire absoudre par lui, mais il ne s'agit que d'un prétexte pour rire de lui!

-Pauvre homme! Continua Darcy en riant. J'ai peine à départager si j'ai pitié de lui à cause de ses sarcasmes ou parce qu'il doit subir Tante Catherine!

Après un moment, Darcy revint plus sérieusement

-Je suis sérieux, cousin. La famille ne l'acceptera jamais. Je serai la honte de la famille Darcy. Si mon père vivait, il me déshériterait sur-le-champ.

Le colonel arrêta son cheval subitement et se tourna vers lui.

-Si je puis le dire, vous cherchez un prétexte pour vous éloigner de cette demoiselle, Darcy. Pourquoi ne vous pliez-vous pas au mariage, une fois pour toute? Vous cherchez des défauts à une demoiselle tout à fait convenable!

Darcy surprit de son intervention, réfléchit quelques instants puis osa

-Je crois que tout ceci est effrayant.

-J'ai vu les horreurs de la guerre, Darcy. Des hommes démembrés hurlant jusqu'à se donner leur propre mort. Je vous le dis, abandonner votre cœur aux mains d'une charmante demoiselle est loin d'être effrayant! Mais il est déjà trop tard, cousin. Vous y êtes déjà attaché et vous l'aimez! L'amour est puissant et irrésistible. Nul ne peut s'y soustraire. Elle sera pour vous une aide et un réconfort aux temps opportuns. Elle vous donnera des héritiers et vous en serez fiers

-Mais, je crains que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproques…

-C'est possible, absolument possible. Il suffira de la convaincre que vous serez bon pour elle. Elle vous acceptera.

-Vous la connaissez mal. Elle est, tout comme Georgiana, à la recherche de cette utopie à la dernière mode : « le grand amour ». Même Bingley y a succombé!

Le colonel hésita quelques instants

-Soyez son « grand amour »

-Mais c'est un fantasme irréalisable! Elle désire un homme qui n'existe pas! L'idée qui me hante est plutôt l'inverse! Si je ne le suis pas! Si elle me refusait? Quelle humiliation!

-Personne ne vous refuse rien

-C'est bien là le problème! Je la connais tout à fait capable de me refuser.

-Eh bien, mon ami, vous n'avez d'autres choix que de vous lancer. Conclut sérieusement le Colonel. Et bien même elle vous repousserait, rien est irrévocable.

Les deux hommes chevauchèrent un moment silencieusement puis le colonel éclata de nouveau

-Elle est parfaite! Hahaha! Parfaite! Qui aurait cru qu'une jeune femme déstabiliserait un homme si assuré! HAHA!

oOoOo

-Mon frère! Cria Georgiana en entrant subitement dans le bureau où son frère se trouvait. Quand sortiras-tu de tes quartiers? La journée est magnifique!

Darcy se précipita au bureau et empila rapidement des livres, sur ce qui semblait être un papier chiffonné.

Georgiana resta immobile quelques instants devant son frère qui était désormais assis devant ce bureau, mine coupable.

-Que caches-tu sous ce livre?

-Rien du tout

Rapidement, elle souleva le livre et empoigna le coin de la feuille qui dépassait dans un mouvement si rapide que Darcy n'eut aucune chance de l'en empêcher.

-Miss Élizabeth! S'exclama-t-elle soudain

\- J'ai trouvé ce croquis d'une femme sous le fauteuil dans le salon à Pemberly! Se défendit-il rapidement

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit du portrait de miss Élizabeth! S'élança Georgiana totalement surprise

Darcy serra les lèvres ne voulant pas répondre

\- C'est Miss Élizabeth, la femme qui te hante? Celle qui te fait voguer dans tes pensées ? Celle qui t'a transformé! Lança Georgiana comme prise d'une révélation

-Georgiana! Se contenta-t-il de dire en essayant de récupérer le portrait.

-Je te redonne ce portrait si tu me racontes tout! fit-elle espiègle

-Il n'y a rien à raconter! Redonne-moi cela toute suite! Si quelqu'un t'entendait…cela pourrait faire scandale!

-Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui a apporté ce portrait dans ta valise! Tu as pris d'énorme risque en l'apportant ici! Et bien! J'attends des explications

Georgiana avait une moue charmante quand elle essayait de faire la grande sœur.

Darcy mimait rester calme.

-Les petites filles comme toi, aime bien s'imaginer des histoires!

Georgiana rouspéta, insultée devant son frère au sourire malicieux.

Georgiana et Darcy se calmèrent et Georgiana commença plus sérieusement

-J'ai le portrait final dans ma chambre, je comptais l'offrir à Miss Élizabeth aujourd'hui…voudrais-tu le voir ?

-Bien sûr! Fit-il enthousiaste

Elle lui montra le portrait, transposé sur une toile couleur à la peinture à l'huile.

-Il est magnifique, chère sœur, souffla Darcy en admiration devant l'œuvre

-Est-il ressemblant?

\- Oh oui, tout à fait, soupira-t-il en regardant plus attentivement ses yeux. Tu as même reproduit cet éclat dans ses yeux quand elle sourit. Cet air espiègle et intelligent à la fois.

-Comme tu parles bien…mon frère, si elle était présente, elle serait certainement embarrassée!

Darcy rougit lui-même

-Alors, elle te plait, c'est cela? Questionna-t-elle doucement

Darcy fit quelques pas lent, pour se rendre près de la fenêtre, où il appuya les deux mains sur son pourtour, laissant tomber sa tête en signe de découragement.

-Oh…Georgiana, c'est bien pire que cela… elle m'a envouté…jour et nuit…je n'arrive plus à penser…. Grogna-t-il –Quand elle est là…je suis un idiot …Quand elle n'y est pas…je la vois partout…je passe des heures à regarder son portrait…sans aucun soulagement…Georgiana…je suis un homme perdu…

-Alors, tu es amoureux d'elle?

-Je suis malade, Georgiana, ou peut-être fou

-Quand as-tu compris ce que tu ressentais?

-Petit à petit…dire que j'ai failli la perdre aux mains de Mr Martin. Cet imbécile n'a pas su reconnaître le trésor qui était tout près de lui…

-Que feras-tu?

-Tout le problème est là, chère sœur-enchaina Darcy sur le même souffle. Il est tout à fait illogique de laisser voguer ces sentiments. Je préfère donc être son ami…Mais si mes sentiments ne pouvaient s'atténuer… Je ne trouve ni les mots ni le courage…Si elle me repoussait? Georgiana, ce serait une catastrophe! Si au moins elle m'encourageait!…je ne sais jamais si elle me déteste ou m'apprécie…Elle se met en colère contre moi pour le moindre petit rien! Elle me rend fou!

Darcy se retourna promptement visiblement embarrassé par cette discussion et le combat ridicule qu'il venait d'avouer.

-Je crains que tu ne sois irrémédiablement épris, William. Tu auras été imprudent…

Darcy n'entendit pas le dernier commentaire de sa sœur et préféra clore la discussion.

-Bon, c'est assez parlé… c'est une discussion inutile puisqu'elle n'est pas de mon rang et un mariage avec cette famille ne serait pas acceptable. Fit-il froidement

Mais avant de partir il se retourna

-Georgiana…ne parle surtout pas de ceci à personne…tu comprends ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Certainement, cette…inclination se dissipera bientôt. Je retrouverai la raison.

Georgiana acquiesça timidement, mais soucieuse

-William, je dois te dire quelque chose d'absolument impératif : Ne veux-tu pas mon opinion?

Darcy hocha la tête

-Elle…elle m'a déjà confié que tu ne lui plaisais pas du tout…

Darcy fronça les sourcils sous l'intensité du nœud qui lui serrait maintenant l'estomac.

Quelle douleur sa sœur venait de lui prescrire! …N'avait-elle pas comprise quel malheur elle venait de lui affliger en lui avouant un tel secret…

Darcy hésita quelques instants perdu dans ses pensées. Il retomba soudainement encore plus sérieux

-Quel idiot que je suis! Je suis épris de la seule femme qui ne veule pas de moi! Et maintenant que je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas…je crois qu'elle me plait encore plus…

-Et il n'y a pas que cela…j'ai peut-être une raison de refroidir tes enchantements…As-tu bien réfléchis à une implication avec cette famille? N'es-tu pas inquiet de t'être fait manipuler? N'est-ce pas toi qui me ressassait sans cesse qu'il fallait être prudent? En vérité, nous la connaissons à peine…

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon inclination?

Darcy fronça les sourcils sévèrement et continua

-Crois-tu qu'elle ait manigancé?

-Je n'ai pas de preuve…hésita Georgiana…mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas te hâter…

\- T'a-t-elle donné des raisons de me méfier? Questionna Darcy insistant

-Hummm …elle est toujours très prudente…

Darcy se redressa. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa sœur pouvait être en désaccord avec lui. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle en arriver en soupçonner sa propre meilleure amie? Avait-il été piégé? Quelle horrible idée!

\- C'est une question que je dois seul éprouver…De plus… Je sais fort bien qu'Élizabeth cherche le « grand amour » et c'est une illusion dont je ne puis me conformer…

Toujours sur un ton pessimiste il ajouta

-Je croyais que tu serais heureuse de mes sentiments…fit-il en caressant la joue de sa sœur, Je croyais que tu la voudrais comme sœur… Mais…Tu as raison, petite sœur, il s'en est valu de peu que je me laisse capturer... Je vais enquêter plus raisonnablement.

Il replia nonchalamment le portrait et l'inséra dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

-Allez viens, allons prendre l'air pur dehors!

L'inquiétude que Georgiana entretenait prenait une toute nouvelle intensité. Il venait de lui déclarer l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Miss Élizabeth. Mais…si Caroline avait raison et qu'Élizabeth les avait manipulé? Elle se convainc qu'elle enquêterait elle-même sur Élizabeth.

OoOoO

-Élizabeth… une malheureuse rumeur est parvenue à mes oreilles…il est de mon devoir je crois, de vous en parler.

-Je vous écoute, Georgiana

-Eh bien, il semble que les mauvaises langues racontent que vous…(Georgiana racla sa gorge et hésita un moment) Miss Élizabeth…êtes-vous honnête avec moi?

-Tout à fait! Je le suis! De quoi êtes-vous inquiète?

-J'ai peur que vous ne nous utilisiez à votre propre profit

Élizabeth resta muette devant cette déclaration.

-Ces mauvaises langues m'ont rapporté que vous m'utilisez afin de conquérir mon frère…continua Georgiana

-Croyez-vous cela? Souffla Élizabeth insultée

-Je vous le demande, Élizabeth. Convoitez-vous mon frère? Vous servez-vous de moi pour le conquérir? Recueillez-vous des informations afin de le capturer ? Plusieurs ont déjà entendu votre mère préparer des arrangements et…

-Ai-je déjà donné cette impression? Lança Élizabeth la gorge serrée.

Georgiana visiblement embarrassée regardait le sol.

Il n'était pas question de lui révéler que son frère était épris d'elle.

-Je crois déjà avoir prouvé mon amitié, miss Darcy. Si vous désirez plus de certitude, je ne pourrai vous contenter.

Elle salua Georgiana et quitta subitement retournant à Longbourn à pied.

À son arrivée, Mme Bennet discerna rapidement l'état d'Élizabeth et vint l'entretenir.

-Dites-moi tout, mon enfant

-Il y a d'horribles rumeurs sur moi!

\- Quelles genres de rumeurs? Se scandalisa Mme Bennet

-Que je serais … amie avec Georgiana afin de conquérir Mr Darcy!

-Qui donc a lancé des vilaines rumeurs? Elles sont ridicules!

Élizabeth qui pleurait dorénavant à chaudes larmes ne pouvait à présent plus parler. Mme Bennet qui commençait à sentir ses spasmes s'alerter, hurla

-Quelle horreur! Quelle tragédie! Notre famille sera ridiculisée! Raillée! Méprisée! Mes pauvres filles seront délaissées et dédaignées! Juste ciel! Maudit soit la famille Darcy qui nous cause tout ce tourment! Maudit soit les langues perverses qui trahissent le nom des Bennet!

Mais encore, elle n'avait pas terminé sa crise qu'elle continua :

-Élizabeth, tu dois t'éloigner de cette maudite famille quelques temps. Quelque soit leur richesses et leur prestige, Mr Darcy ne pourra pas épouser mes cinq filles en même temps! Calamités! Si Mr Bingley apprenait de telles rumeurs, il pourrait bien annuler ses fiançailles avec mon angélique Jane!

-Mais maman! Ne pas se défendre pourrait sembler leur donner raison!

-Qu'il y a –t-il à ajouter, Élizabeth? Rien! Rien du tout! C'est un maigre sacrifice que je te demande, ma fille. Tu déteste déjà Mr Darcy,…quant à Miss Darcy, elle ne t'a rien apporté jusqu'à maintenant! Même pas la présentation d'un gentilhomme!

Quel bonheur que son père n'ait pas partagé toute l'histoire de Mr Martin à sa mère. Sa mère l'aurait certainement obligée à l'accepter. La nonchalance de son père quant à la communication avec sa femme, lui servait bien, cette fois-ci.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Georgiana. Comment des rumeurs pouvaient-ils influencer à ce point des fréquentations? Elle était comme une sœur pour elle, une sincère amie.

Mais quelque chose la tracassait davantage. Qui pouvait bien penser qu'elle essayait de conquérir Mr Darcy? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Mr Darcy lui-même qui croie qu'elle essayait de le capturer? Elle avait éprouvé, certes, plus de plaisir en sa compagnie dans les derniers temps. Mais elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir encouragé ni même de le séduire ?

Peut-être s'était-elle trop immiscée dans leur vie privée en soumettant son hypothèse « Darcy amoureux» à Georgiana?

Elle ne reverrait plus Mr Darcy. Leur nouvelle amitié était trop dangereuse pour elle et sa famille.

-Élizabeth! Hurla de nouveau Mme Bennet. M'avez-vous entendu? Vous devez rompre toute communication avec cette famille!

\- Je mettrai un terme à notre amitié. Conclut Élizabeth placidement, poussée à cet aveu par sa mère en état de choc.

-Georgiana, que dirais-tu d'aller retrouver Miss Élizabeth pour une promenade? Bingley viendra aussi pour voir Jane. Il fait si beau et l'air confortable.

-Tu peux y aller sans moi, William

-Je ne comprends pas, ne veux-tu pas retrouver Miss Élizabeth? Serais-tu souffrante?

-Nous sommes…en froid, si je puis le dire.

-Vous vous êtes disputés? Je suis étonné! Sur quel sujet?

-Un sujet féminin, sans importance. Peut-être pourras-tu la raisonner maintenant que vous êtes amis…fit-elle un peu sèchement. Maintenant qu'elle t'a conquis …je préfère vous laisser seuls.

-Georgiana…je ne comprends pas! Serais-tu jalouse de mon affection envers ton amie?

-Je t'ai déjà partagé mes inquiétudes, William. Je ne puis rien à ajouter. Si tes sentiments sont plus forts que la prudence…cours à ta perte, va la rejoindre

Darcy troublé par le comportement de sa sœur entreprit de se rendre à Longbourn pour en savoir plus. Il ne pouvait pas réfuter la promesse qu'il avait faite à Charles d'être leur chaperon.

Lui et Bingley vinrent chercher Élizabeth et Jane pour marcher près de la falaise. Élizabeth demanda promptement à ce que Mary les accompagne.

Rapidement, comme anticipé par Élizabeth, Jane et Charles s'éloignèrent d'eux. À une distance convenable mais tout de même plus intime.

-C'est une belle journée, commença Darcy

-Tout à fait, répondit Élizabeth placidement

Un lourd silence suivit

-C'est un merveilleux temps de l'année, ne trouvez-vous pas? continua Darcy inquiet de ce long silence

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur. Se contenta Lizzy

-Vous portez- vous bien?

-Parfaitement je vous remercie.

Mary qui se tenait près d'eux trouvait cette scène absolument accablante. Quels sujets insipides! Elle devait certainement ajouter du contenu à cette conversation.

-Avez-vous entendu les derniers dénouements des guerres des pays voisins, Mr Darcy? Questionna Mary

-Un petit peu. Le colonel me raconte quelques évènements, mais il reste plutôt délicat sur le sujet.

Mary se lança dans un discours pour le moins ennuyant concernant ses lectures sur les politiques et la gouvernance des pays voisins, des guerres et des famines…

Darcy et Élizabeth la laissèrent discourir aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, l'écoutant à mi-oreille mais savourant qu'aucun silence assourdissant ne vienne perturber l'ambiance.

Soudainement, Mary changea de sujet

-Oh Lizzy, nous sommes tout près de la maison de Miss Willys. Puis-je la saluer un instant?

-Bien sûr, fit elle hésitante, mais dépêchez-vous!

Mary gambada jusque vers la demeure des Willys. À peine fut-elle éloignée que Darcy se tourna vers Élizabeth

-Que se passe-t-il, Miss Élizabeth? Ma sœur m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé? Quand je lui ai offert de venir avec nous, elle a sèchement refusée…m'obligeant à vous demander les détails de votre mésentente.

-Ce serait plutôt à elle que vous devriez poser la question, Monsieur. Moi je vais très bien. Le brava-t-elle

-Vous mentez! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un accueil aussi glacial? La questionna-t-il plus sévèrement

Les yeux de Lizzy s'embuèrent avant qu'elle ne détourne les regards rapidement.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas l'être insensible et désagréable comme à leur première rencontre? Pourquoi était-il devenu amical et intéressant? Tout ceci aurait certainement été plus facile s'il n'était pas devenu aussi généreux. Elle avait tant aimé quand il posait son regard sur elle…dorénavant, être à ses côtés devenait un supplice.

-Monsieur, commença-t-elle avant de faire une longue pause, pour contenir ses yeux humides

Elle continua finalement :

-Notre amitié fut certainement une mauvaise idée

Darcy se dressa de surprise.

-Je ne comprends pas

-Il y a des …mauvaises langues…des rumeurs…qui m'accusent…

Darcy qui écoutait Élizabeth, secouait la tête d'incompréhension, ne désirant pas l'interrompre la laissa parler

-Ces rumeurs n'ont jamais été aussi éloignées de la vérité Monsieur…

-Quelles rumeurs?

-Même si elles ne sont pas encore parvenues a vos oreilles, elles ne sauraient tarder…J'espère seulement que vous vous souviendrez que je ne suis pas trompeuse ni menteuse…Mes sentiments… envers Georgiana (précisa-t-elle)… sont sincères…

Darcy écoutait toujours en cherchant quelque chose à dire d'édifiant, mais Lizzy continua mine abattue

-Monsieur…je n'ai pas le luxe…de risquer ma réputation…il ne s'agit pas que de moi…ma famille est en péril si une fausse réputation s'élevait contre moi…vous comprenez? Vous devriez en parler à Georgiana…

-Expliquez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Notre amitié met ma réputation en péril, monsieur. La mienne ainsi que celle de mes jeunes sœurs. Cette réponse devra vous suffire. Répondit-elle froidement

-Vous me repoussez? Moi et ma sœur? Vous rompez nos liens ? Bégaya-t-il

-Oui, fit Lizzy aussi impassiblement et froidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Mary arriva en trompe toute excitée de sa visite chez son amie.

-Nous pouvons continuer notre marche maintenant!

-Je préfèrerais rentrer à la maison, Mary. J'ai la migraine. Se contenta Lizzy

Mary continua un vil discours tout au long du chemin.

À la maison, Élizabeth salua Mr Darcy, sans le regarder, évitant de lui montrer ses yeux mouillés. Darcy retourna à Netherfield, complètement battu.

Il fit appeler Georgiana

-Georgiana : as-tu entendu des …rumeurs…concernant miss Élizabeth?

Georgiana blanchit

-L'expression de ton visage répond à votre place. N'as-tu pas trouvé bon de me les partager? Cela m'aurait bien évité de me faire confronter par Miss Élizabeth!

-J'ai bien essayé de te mettre en garde, mais tes sentiments semblaient déjà affirmés…

-Que disent ces rumeurs?

-Que Miss Élizabeth avait manigancé pour se lier d'amitié avec moi afin de se faire accepter par toi…Quand tu m'as révélé ton inclination…j'ai su alors que c'était vrai…Elle a réussi…William ! Elle m'a utilisé!

Darcy s'appuya sur la fenêtre.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je voulais moi-même enquêter sur cette affaire?

-Tu es aveuglé! Comment pourrais-tu croire que Miss Élizabeth t'ait trompé?

-De qui as-tu entendu ses rumeurs?

-De Meryton, (niant l'implication de Caroline)

Il la questionna des sourcils

-Deux femmes discutaient à Meryton, vantant les plans et le talent de Mme Bennet pour arranger des mariages avantageux.

-Et puis après?

-Il semble que Mme Bennet aurait des complices qui acquièrent des informations afin de bien tisser sa toile. Je suis, de toute évidence, une de ces complices, bien malgré moi. J'ai évidemment donné les informations pertinentes à Élizabeth afin qu'elle te séduise.

D'un geste sec, Darcy plaqua son verre de Whisky sur le bureau. Georgiana sursauta devant son geste inattendu et inhabituel.

-Laisse-moi seul. Conclut-il

OoOoO

Darcy épuisé par ses pensées, appela son valet pour prendre le lit tôt.

-Monsieur. Que dois-je faire de ce bout de papier? Questionna Mr Cook, le valet de chambre de Darcy en lui tendant le papier désormais chiffonné et plié en quatre.

Darcy blanchit à la vue du portrait d'Élizabeth, il avait oublié de le retirer de son veston avant que son Valet ne le trouve.

Darcy lui tendit la main, mimant ignorer ce que c'était.

-C'est un très beau portrait de Miss Élizabeth Bennet, monsieur. Miss Darcy a un talent extraordinaire. Si je puis vous formuler mon opinion.

Darcy observa Mr Cook attentivement.

Mr Cook l'avait vu grandir depuis sa naissance et il avait, auparavant été le Valet de Feu Mr Darcy. Il était fort probablement le plus discret et le meilleur employé de Pemberly. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait malgré tous ses efforts pour le contenir, fit tout comprendre à Darcy

-Mr Cook, dites ce que vous avez peine à retenir je vous en prie, demanda Darcy

-Je trouvais Monsieur, que vous aviez très bon goût.

Darcy gloussa devant l'honnêteté de son domestique.

-Il semble que je n'ai rien à ajouter, Mr Cook. Vous me connaissez bien. Je pourrais peut-être ajouter que j'aimerais que ceci reste entre nous?

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Mr Cook se retourna en raclant sa gorge.

-Il nous faudra un certain afin de rénover les appartements de Mme Darcy…Il faudrait prévoir plusieurs semaines…Il ne faudrait pas tarder à ordonner la …

-Non! interrompit Darcy sous la surprise…Non! se reprit-il plus doucement. C'est beaucoup trop prématuré…voir même inutile…Ce que vous croyez…Miss Élizabeth…n'est pas…(il hésita un instant puis conclut ) Ce bout de papier…dit-il en lui montrant, je ne suis pas prêt à m'en départir aujourd'hui, mais je devrai le faire bientôt… Ce n'est pas la peine d'en reparler, Mr Cook.

Mr Cook fronça les sourcils en voyant son jeune maître souffrir autant.


	11. Urgence

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le dernier chapitre qui soit écrit, j'espère que vous aimerez

 **Reviews s.v.p.! Merci aux followers**

 _ **Caliste : oui, Georgiana aurait dû croire son amie!**_

 _ **Ninidab : Merci pour vos encouragements! je n'ai pas abandonné et voici d'ailleurs la suite :)**_

 _ **Manon : merci pour tes encouragements ! c'est très apprécié!**_

 _ **Guest : merci pour tes commentaires ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

* * *

-Colonel, que dites-vous à propos de ces rumeurs?

-Ce sont des accusations très graves en effet. S'il s'avérait que Mme Bennet et Élizabeth aient organisé tous les évènements en conséquence de vous capturer…Vous pourriez être la cible de railleries par votre imprudence.

Darcy serra les dents, plus fort qu'il ne le croyait. Devant le silence de son cousin, le Colonel continua

-Croyez-vous, au fond de vous, que Miss Élizabeth aurait pu vous piégé?

-Vous savez fort bien, que je n'ai pas la capacité de juger de cette histoire…un seul regard et toute ma raison se dissipe… Quand j'y repense…Il me semble que nous nous disputions assez souvent, mais maintenant, je me demande…s'il s'agissait d'un jeu afin de me capturer…

-Elle serait suffisamment intelligente pour stimuler ce genre de coquetterie?

-L'Intelligence ne lui fait pas défaut. Et…par l'entremise de ma sœur…elle a certainement recueilli ce qu'il lui fallait pour accomplir son plan. Bingley a peut-être aussi transmis des informations, sans en être conscient.

-Je suis surpris. J'ai habituellement un bon flair pour dénicher les hypocrites et les menteurs. Mais Miss Élizabeth m'a parut tout à fait honnête. Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait une autre explication?

-Je n'ai pas le loisir de risquer ma réputation, Colonel. J'ai déjà été trop loin dans cette affaire.

-Il faut enquêter. Je vais moi-même investiguer là-dessus. Mon ami, éloignez-vous un moment, le temps de mettre au clair cette histoire.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le majordome tendit une lettre à Mr Darcy qui l'ouvrit sur-le-champ.

 _« Cher neveu,_

 _C'est de toute urgence que je vous convoque à Rosing Park_

 _Je ne peux vous révéler par écrit ce qui est à ce point alarmant, mais j'insiste. Votre présence à mes côtés est essentielle. Je vous attends aujourd'hui, pressez-vous._

 _Lady Catherine Debourg"_

-Tiens donc! Ma tante a une urgence à Rosing Park. Fit Darcy en lançant la lettre sur la table du salon. Voilà la bonne excuse pour quitter le comté sans que mon départ ne soit mal vu.

-Nous partagerons la même voiture, si cela vous convient. Je dois aussi me rendre à Rosing Park.

OoOoO

Le départ abrupte des gentilshommes et de Miss Darcy du comté ne passa guère inaperçu. Les commérages et les hypothèses emplirent bien des oreilles et produisirent bien des insatisfactions.

Mme Bennet ne pouvait que se réjouir du départ de l'homme qui avait mis la famille Bennet dans cette fâcheuse position. À son avis, Miss Darcy n'était pas mieux que son frère. Elle avait profité de la bénignité d'Élizabeth sans lui apporter la présentation de prospects, ni aucun avantage.

Mais comme il était triste que le Colonel Fittzwilliam ait dû quitter avec l'indigne personnage. Il était de si bonne compagnie et si heureux de revoir ses filles, qu'elle entretenait un bon espoir qui demandât la main à l'une d'elle.

Élizabeth se contentait d'errer en silence, honteuse d'être l'objet de médisance, fâchée d'avoir perdu de si bons amis. Comment expliquer que sa chère Georgiana l'ait accusé de vouloir séduire son frère…de manigancer hypocritement en convoitant la fortune des Darcy… Quelle peine de ne plus être intimement liée à elle!

Elle bénissait le ciel que les préparatifs du mariage de Jane occupaient toute la maisonnée avec autant d'enthousiasme! Les médisances s'atténueraient certainement par cet heureux évènement…

Alors que les deux sœurs choisissaient les couleurs des tissus pour la somptueuse réception:

-Ma chère sœur, comme je suis heureuse que vous m'aidiez à préparer notre mariage. Si j'écoutais les seuls conseils de notre mère, je ne pourrais certes plus sortir en public. Ses goûts et ses exigences sont…sont si…

-Pauvre Jane! Rit Élizabeth tu peines à dire du mal de maman, mais je te le permets! Ses gouts et ses exigences sont honteuses! Tu peux bien le dire!

Jane acquiesça en rougissant de honte

-Mais comme je suis triste pour toi, Lizzy…être victime d'une rumeur aussi stupide…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Jane, je me réjouis que tout ceci n'ait pas éloigné ton cher Bingley. Quant à moi, je me méfierai plus désormais, de mes amitiés.

-Mais vous sembliez si heureux ensemble…

-Peut-être reverrais-je Georgiana à Londres… ou sur la place centrale…fit-elle tristement

-Mais je ne parlais pas de Miss Georgiana, chuchota Jane timidement

Lizzy rougit à l'allusion de sa sœur et ne trouva aucune réplique pertinente à déclarer.

-Il t'admire, j'en suis certaine, chuchota Jane afin d'éviter que les murs n'entendent

-Ne dis pas cela, nous nous disputions toujours.

-Oh oui, cela est vrai. Mais alors…pourquoi portes-tu continuellement cette mine triste? Ne devrais-tu pas te réjouir de cet éloignement?

-Jane, tu insinues que… mais il ne s'agit pas de Mr Darcy mais de Georgiana pour laquelle je m'accable! Elle me manque et je suis déçue de n'être pas crus par des gens avec lesquels j'ai toujours été sincère…

-Alors je ne t'en reparlerai plus. Je prierai pour que le joug que tu portes s'atténue bientôt.

Élizabeth avait une drôle de sensation. Il est vrai que Mr Darcy lui manquait. Il s'était assoupli lors de leurs dernières rencontres, et elle devait avouer qu'elle se plaisait d'être en sa présence.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop autoritaire, cela dit, elle lui avait exprimé et il avait accepté ses reproches dignement. Son sourire et son regard tendre lui manqueront certainement. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il l'observait souvent et qu'il n'appréciait pas les attentions que lui prodiguaient Mr Martin…lui qui pourtant était son ami. Mais elle n'avait jamais espéré l'attention d'un homme aussi important. Encore moins, son admiration. Si Jane ne se trompait pas…

Lizzy se secoua la tête, depuis combien de temps elle pensait à Mr Darcy?

-Te voilà revenue, Lizzy. Sourit Jane timidement. Je voudrais bien être un oiseau pour chaparder dans les pensées qui s'envolent au dessus de ta tête…

-Jane! Ne te fais pas d'idée! Rit Lizzy en lui lança les bouts de tissus qu'elles observaient.

-Il sera certainement à notre mariage…

-Cela suffit! Où je pourrais bien me trouver une bonne raison de ne point m'y rendre!

-Tu n'oserais pas! rit Jane avant de continuer plus sérieusement en joignant ses mains à celles de sa sœur. Ma chère Lizzy, je suis si heureuse, si comblée. J'aimerais tant que tu connaisses un tel bonheur… Depuis que tu as refusé Mr Martin, je ne cesse de prier pour que tu vives la même allégresse que moi. Imagine si cet amour profond se réalisait en la personne de Mr D…

-Maman! interrompit Lizzy, justement nous voulions vous demander votre opinion concernant ces tissus! Continua-t-elle afin d'échapper à d'éventuelles questions ou hypothèses malavisées.

Élizabeth n'avait jamais prié avec autant de ferveur, espérant que sa mère n'ait rien entendus de suggestif.

OoOoO

-Mon cher neveu, ma chère nièce! Commença Lady Catherine aussitôt ses neveux arrivés dans la grande allée. Enfin vous voilà à mes côtés! Il était impératif que je m'entretienne avec vous dans les plus brefs délais. Suivez-moi dans le salon. Fit Lady Catherine, toujours avec son air supérieur.

-Il est venu des nouvelles plutôt inquiétante, Darcy. Une lettre si je puis préciser.

-Je vous écoute, se contenta Darcy

-Une lettre de cette charmante Miss Caroline Bingley

Darcy relâcha soudainement les épaules en soufflant fortement

-Pas de ceci en ma présence, Darcy. Vous savez ce que contenait cette lettre?

Lady Catherine avait cette incroyable faculté à diriger tout son entourage, même Mr Darcy.

-Des mensonges et des manigances, ma tante. C'est tout ce que Miss Bingley propage.

-Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de simulation! Je sais que derrière tout mensonge se cache un fond de vérité. Alors donc, j'exige que vous me parliez de cette Miss Élizabeth Bennet! Lança t-elle sèchement

-Je devrais plutôt vous parler de Miss Bingley, ceci vous expliquerait pourquoi elle a prit le temps de vous transmettre de si malheureuses rumeurs!

-Qui est cette Miss Élizabeth que vous tentez de protéger? Continua-t-elle impatiente

-C'est une amie, ma tante. Enfin…elle l'était… Intervint Georgiana à la grande surprise de Lady Catherine

Devant la stupéfaction de sa tante et de son frère, elle continua

-C'était une grande amie, et Caroline est jalouse de notre amitié. Elle a tout fait pour nous séparer. Elle a sans doute profité d'une…faiblesse…ou d'une imprudence …pour se glorifier. Souffla Georgiana, le cœur lourd

Mais Lady Catherine ne se laissa pas convaincre aussi facilement, elle pinça les yeux en guise de soupçon. Puis avant même qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Georgiana continua

-Mon frère était aussi son ami. C'est une demoiselle tout à fait charmante avec un fort caractère.

-Ma foi, Georgiana, vous parlez avec bien d'assurance aujourd'hui

-C'est miss Élizabeth qui m'a aidé à contrôler ma timidité.

-Votre timidité était charmante! Chère enfant. Que vous a-t-elle donc fait?

-Elle m'a secouru, ma tante, elle m'a aidé. Tout simplement. Lady Catherine, je vous assure que ce que Miss Caroline vous a appris n'est qu'en fait un tissu de mensonge. Mentit Georgiana pour protéger son frère.

-Je vous rappelle, Darcy votre implication dans notre famille. Vous êtes l'héritier de la famille et nous comptons tous sur vous pour la faire fructifier. Il est plus que temps que vous vous mariez et produisiez un héritier.

Darcy qui était toujours debout, souffla lourdement

À ce soupir, la tante se leva et fit face à Darcy.

-Darcy, je ne suis pas sotte. Je sais fort bien que vous n'épouserez pas ma fille. Elle est maladive et vous n'avez aucun attachement. Elle ne pourra d'ailleurs, jamais vous fournir de descendant. Sa santé chancelante a tout de même une joyeuse évolution ces derniers-temps…

Darcy figea de surprise devant cette révélation, puis la vieille continua

-Je conçois très bien que vous épousiez une autre femme. Fit-elle en le bravant droit dans les yeux. Mais vous devez savoir quelque chose d'important concernant votre héritage. Sachez, cher neveu que tout Rosing Park reviendra à ma fille Anne.

Darcy expira de surprise. Quelle étrange façon de faire! Laisser un héritage aussi considérable à une demoiselle, qui plus est…malade et célibataire?

Lady Catherine continua

-Pouvez-vous me dire de vive voix, Darcy, si vous renoncez aujourd'hui à épouser ma fille?

Darcy était tout à fait abasourdi par cette question

-Oui, ma tante. Je cède ce droit et cette entente que vous aviez complotée avec mère. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais désiré m'y conformer. Je veux que Anne ainsi que moi-même, choisissions nous même notre époux.

-Très bien! Lança la vieille un peu trop heureuse

Georgiana et Darcy se regardèrent, perplexe

-Alors laissez-moi vous présenter mon prochain gendre. Fit-elle en faisant signe à un domestique d'ouvrir la porte

On vit aussitôt un petit homme laid accompagné de Miss Anne, tous deux yeux pétillants

Darcy sourcilla en questionnant sa tante

-Mon cher neveu, je vous présente, Mr Collins.

Darcy s'inclina poliment devant l'homme

-Je dois vous féliciter et vous souhaiter tous les vœux de bonheur et de santé!

Darcy était réjoui. Anne semblait en meilleure forme et il était enfin libéré de ce fardeau qui embrouillait ses pires cauchemars. Il n'était pas très expérimenté concernant les choses féminines mais il était certain qu'elle avait prit du poids.

-Mr Collins, continua Lady Catherine, est un homme de Dieu. Un fidèle compagnon qui sait toujours apaiser mon âme. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra bien prendre soin de ma fille.

Darcy sourit en coin au Colonel qui lui rendit cette même taquinerie.

-Alors, Darcy. Regretterez-vous le lot qu'Anne et Mr Collins hériteront? Fit Catherine

-Pas du tout, ma tante, leur bonheur me comble. Je suis tout de même étonné qu'un homme ayant prêté serment de pauvreté s'alourdisse d'un tel ouvrage.

-J'ai décidé de donner tous mes biens à ma fille et l'Église par le fait même. Il me réjouit que tous ces biens terrestres soient utiles à l'œuvre du Tout-Puissant. Mon âme retrouve la paix.

-Votre âme devait être fort troublée…racla le Colonel dernière son poing, avant de se taire.

Mr Collins et Anne s'avancèrent vers Lady Catherine qui fut bien heureuse de leur prodiguer les félicitations habituelles et ses conseils supérieurs.

Darcy s'empressa de questionner son cousin, plus en privé :

-Étais-tu au fait ? Gloussa Darcy plus intimement avec son cousin

-Je suis aussi étonné que toi, mon ami. Si tu savais les rumeurs qui sont venus à mes oreilles…je ne vous les dirai pas. Mais je vous résumerai que je croyais qu'il épouserait Lady Catherine elle-même…

Darcy grimaça,

-Ne m'en dites pas plus, vous m'avez déjà coupé l'appétit.

-Tout ceci s'explique peut-être par l'opportunité que Mr Collins ait trouvée de vivre dans la même maison que sa maîtresse.

-Je vous en prie, Colonel, rit Darcy. Cela suffit…

-Mon cher cousin, vous devriez vous réjouir…Lady Catherine ne pourra plus désormais, critiquer un mariage avec une basse fréquentation…

-En effet, marmonna Darcy après une courte réfraction. Mais les derniers dénouements remettent en question toute l'affaire. Après réflexion, mon ami, je ne me déclarerai pas guéri, vous ne me croiriez pas de toute façon… Mais j'ai repris toute ma lucidité…j'ai le loisir de choisir la meilleure épouse quand il me plaira. Rien n'est urgent et le choix est vaste.

-Vous avez raison, Darcy, je ne vous crois pas. Mieux vaut changer de sujet tant que nous n'aurons pas toutes les informations entourant ce malentendu.

Le Colonel n'avait aucune foi en les arguments de son cousin. Il avait beau se défendre et miner le flegme, il le croyait toujours aussi fragilisé par celle qui avait fait craquer son cœur.

Ils purent discuter ainsi de longues minutes avant que le Colonel ouvre un sujet un peu plus délicat :

-Darcy, te rappelles-tu de Lady Maryann?

-Miss Maryann devenue la femme du Capitaine Jack?

-Oui, oui! Celle-là même! Eh bien, cher ami, j'ai de tristes nouvelles. Le Capitaine Jack a tourné l'arme à gauche lors de sa dernière guerre…

-Paix à son âme…si jeune…il commençait à peine sa vie de couple avec Maryann…

-Cela dit, vous pourrez lui offrir vos sympathies en personne puisqu'elle sera en visite ici même demain.

-N'est-elle pas en deuil?

-Tout juste, depuis trois mois. Mais elle tient absolument à revenir dans le comté de son enfance.

-Surprenant. Eh bien si je la croise, je lui transmettrais mes sympathies.

-Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle cherche à vous rencontrer personnellement, Darcy. Depuis son mariage, chaque fois où je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a demandé de vos nouvelles.

-Ayant grandi ensemble, nous sommes très amis, si vous insinuez quelque chose de plus, vous vous tromperiez.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait un œil sur vous, cousin.

-Cela vous ferait une excellente épouse, mon neveu. Intervint Lady Catherine en s'immisçant dans la conversation

-Mais…l'intérêt… n'est pas réciproque.

-Attendez de la voir, juste ciel! Devenir femme lui va à merveille. Lança le Colonel espiègle

-Très sagement dit, Colonel, continua Catherine- qui plus est, elle est sans enfant et le Capitaine avait prit grand soin de la faire héritière de tous ses biens. La voilà maintenant, veuve et riche. Deux merveilleuses qualités, Darcy. Sans compter que vous vous connaissez très bien.

Darcy rougit instantanément. Entendre parler de cette manière par sa tante était parfaitement surprenant.

Darcy réfléchit un moment. Miss Maryann avait toujours été d'une grande beauté. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance et cette demoiselle était bien différente des autres jeunes filles. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient revenus complètement couvert de boue, des grenouilles plein les poches. Elle était le genre de femme qui pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était aussi jolie en robe de soirée que couverte de vase. Elle avait ce tempérament délicieux qui tournait tout à la légèreté.

Ils étaient restés très proches jusqu'à ce que Maryann épouse le Capitaine Jack et s'éloigne du Derbyshire. Il avait jadis réfléchi à l'épouser. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y soumettre car elle était pour lui comme une sœur.

-Alors si je la rencontre, ce sera le moment idéal pour se remémorer des souvenirs d'enfance. Se contenta Darcy

-Vous la rencontrez, je vous le promets. Elle sera ici demain matin. Restez ouvert, Darcy. Vous vous faites vieux et il me tarde de vous voir marié. Lança Lady Catherine trop enthousiaste

Les fiançailles de sa fille l'avaient mise de très bonne humeur. C'était plutôt étrange en effet, puisque Mr Collins ne possédait ni titre ni fortune, ni élégance et encore moins d'intelligence. Peut-être avait-elle vu une amélioration de la santé de sa fille à sa fréquentation.

Qu'avait-elle à se faire pardonner pour assouvir son cœur d'un don aussi extravagant ?

Georgiana étudiait son frère. Il venait tout juste de lui avouer ses sentiments pour Élizabeth. Elle attendait qu'il les dévoile aussi à son cousin et surtout à Lady Catherine qui insistait autant. Il ne raconta rien de son inclination. Il attendrait certainement de clarifier tout le malentendu des dernières rumeurs.

Quant au Colonel, il connaissait les sentiments de Darcy à l'égard de Miss Élizabeth. Mais celui-ci tardait à accomplir ses vœux. Il ne croyait pas cette rumeur qui incriminait Miss Élizabeth. Elle lui était apparut sincère et humble. Il avait bien l'intention d'aider son cousin dans cette histoire et réparer les dommages de ce triste récit. Le retour de Lady Maryann sera aussi surement très amusant à analyser.

Toujours aussi convaincu qu'Élizabeth avait un faible pour son cousin, il se hâterait à mettre en application son plan : organiser une rencontre entre Élizabeth, Darcy et Marianne. Il était déjà fébrile en s'imaginant analyser les comportements de la demoiselle qui comprendrait toute la complicité entre Darcy et Lady Marianne.

Cela dit, on pouvait bien se divertir à voir les rivalités s'élever.


	12. Questionnements

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de notre histoire!

 **Caliste : Lady Marianne...on l'aime ou la déteste ?**

 **Tifael : Merci ! je continue !**

 **Ariys : Merci pour ton encouragement !**

 **Manon : Nous aurons bientôt la réponse...Élizabeth sera bientôt acquitée :)**

 **Reviews please !**

* * *

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps le lendemain matin, pour que Lady Maryann se présente dans l'allée centrale, à bord de sa belle voiture à quatre chevaux. On vit au loin les applications dorées sur les pourtours de celle-ci rehaussant la qualité du travail des artisans.

Elle émergea de sa voiture, large sourire aux lèvres, pétillante de bonheur

-Lady Catherine! Quel bonheur de vous revoir! Miss Darcy, comme vous êtes jolie! Colonel? Quelle surprise de vous revoir! Et vous…vous Mr Darcy. Mon cher William…Vous revoir me comble de bonheur.

Darcy rougit et lui sourit aussi largement. Tant de familiarité n'était pas déplacée loin de là, ils avaient grandi ensemble et l'avait toujours considéré comme une sœur.

Elle avait changé. Elle était plus épanouie, plus gracieuse. Rien de son attitude ne pouvait révéler son deuil.

Hormis bien sûr sa robe noire, qu'elle portait fort avantageusement. Les tenues des femmes mariées étaient toujours plus « communicatives » que celle des pucelles. Finement agrémentée de broderie, elle laissait entrevoir ses formes les plus agréables, ses cheveux remontés laissant tout son cou libre aux regards.

Il avait grandi à ses côtés, l'avait côtoyé pendant toute sa puberté. Mais étonnamment, il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses formes étaient aussi captivantes.

Les uns et les autres lui transmirent leurs sympathies, mais quand ce fut au tour de Darcy, elle s'attarda un peu plus et lui tint le bras pour marcher à l'écart

-Le Capitale Jack fut un excellent mari, vous savez…il m'a très bien soignée. La preuve en est-elle qu'il a même prit les dispositions nécessaires afin que je ne manque de rien, même après sa mort. Il était fort bien organisé.

-Son absence vous fait certainement souffrir, affirma Darcy

Lady Maryann hésita quelques instants puis commença plus secrètement

-Vous êtes un trop bon ami pour que je vous mente, Mr Darcy. Le Capitaine Jack était très autoritaire. Une grande qualité pour ce qui est des affaires de l'armée, j'en conviens, mais plutôt difficile à supporter pour une épouse qui tente de rendre son époux heureux.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Était-il violent avec vous?

-La plupart du temps, je le méritais. Je ne m'en plaindrais donc pas. Mais quand il buvait…même le chien le fuyait. Je vous interdis de le répéter à quiconque. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas me plaindre de mon sort.

Darcy réfléchissait à tout ceci. Son père était mort trop jeune. Mais il se souvenait très bien de ses enseignements. Son père lui avait toujours recommandé la délicatesse avec les femmes.

Mr Darcy Sr réprouvait la violence faite aux épouses. Quand son père avait trop bu, il parsemait ses conseils d'informations certainement trop indiscrètes, mais combien précieuses! Il avait d'ailleurs appris, lors d'une longue nuit à boire avec lui, que la femme pouvait apprécier l'acte conjugal, si le mari portait de délicates attentions afin de satisfaire celle-ci. Les femmes pouvaient devenir joueuses et rechercher - _par elles-mêmes_ \- à remplir leur devoir matrimonial.

-… c'est très triste en effet, qu'il ne m'ait laissé aucun enfant…

-Évidemment. Répondit Darcy qui sortit de ses pensées.

-Lady Catherine est fort généreuse de me permettre de séjourner ici. Ma maison est remplie de souvenir et m'y tenir trop longtemps ravive les douleurs.

-Évidemment, répéta Darcy humant le doux parfum qui exultait de ses cheveux. Miel et vanille, étrange mélange qui pourtant était joyeux.

Un certain silence inconfortable s'installait entre les deux quand Darcy entreprit questionner.

-Vous porterez le deuil combien de temps?

-Déjà trois mois que je me cloitre à la maison. J'ai maintenant décidé de reprendre mes correspondances et mes visites.

-C'est très tôt, en effet, n'avez-pas peur des railleries ?

-Pas du tout, mon cher. Le Capitaine ne voulait pas qu'on pleure à sa mémoire. D'ailleurs le malheureux est mort en héro, il n'aurait pas voulu mourir autrement. Alors nous devrions célébrer sa mémoire. Ne trouvez-vous pas?

-C'est un point de vu intéressant.

-Oh, puis, je serai avec vous aussi indiscrète qu'en notre enfance, Darcy! Je ne le regrette pas un instant! Mon corps porte encore des marques de ses violences! Ses élans et ses passions nocturnes…

Darcy se racla la gorge. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes éloignés de nos autres compagnons. Grogna-t-il

-Vous avez raison…j'ai tant de chose qui me hantent…j'aimerais tant me décharger de tous ces secrets…peut-être n'êtes vous pas le bon confident sur ce sujet…pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer…

Voulant changer de conversation, lady Marianne continua

-Et vous! Qu'avez-vous fait ces derniers mois?

-Rien de nouveau, Mr Bingley se mariera bientôt

-Bingley! Oh quel bonheur! Il mérite tant la félicité! Qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Miss Jane Bennet, de Longbourn. Elle et Bingley s'entendent à merveille. Ils sont en « allégresse » semble-t-il

-Quelle chance! S'ils s'aiment, je ne leur souhaite que cela…(elle enchaîna aussitôt) Vous rappelez-vous mon ami, quand nous volions de la farine aux cuisines pour en étendre autour du domaine?

Darcy rit aux éclats

-Oui, je me souviens m'être fait sévèrement puni pour cela. Si je me souviens bien, j'avais pris tout le blâme pour nous deux.

-Oh mais vous n'étiez pas en reste, monsieur! Quand nous avions caché des œufs sous les coussins du salon, j'en ai pris tous les reproches! Rit-elle

Darcy rit encore plus fort et Georgiana se retourna par la surprise

Son frère riait si fort qu'elle en fut ahuri

-N'est-elle pas en deuil? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il n'est pas naturel qu'une épouse qui pleure son mari ait autant de plaisir si tôt après sa mort…

Le séjour à Rosing park se déroula ainsi et Darcy apprécia grandement la compagnie de Lady Maryann qui avait toujours un caractère aimable.

Les jours coururent rapidement dans une légèreté paisible des douces mémoires de leur enfance. Georgiana se lia à eux pour se remémorer d'incroyables souvenirs jusqu'au moment où retourner à Pemberly devenait impératif. En effet, le mariage de Bingley et Jane devait bientôt arriver et Darcy, en bon ami, devait aider Bingley.

OoOoO

Un matin, Georgiana et William furent très tôt levés, ce qui permit enfin, à Georgiana de soulager son cœur de ses interrogations.

-Quel bonheur de revoir Lady Maryann! Elle m'a manqué, je dois l'avouer. Mais, comme je suis sensible à son triste dénouement…

Darcy regardait son journal. Il ne leva guère les yeux pendant que Georgiana lui faisait l'éloge de leur amie.

Devant le silence de son frère, elle continua

-Elle ne semble pourtant pas porter le fardeau du deuil. Si elle ne prend garde, on pourrait l'accuser d'être heureuse de la mort de son mari.

Darcy ne répondit rien. Elle le questionna

-Les gens aiment les rumeurs et propagent des calomnies…il faut être prudent, ne trouves-tu pas, William ?

-Hum, hum, se contenta-t-il indifférent

-William ! C'est à toi que je m'adresse ! N'aurais-tu pas la bienséance de me regarder et de répondre à mes questions ?

Il rabaissa son journal nonchalamment, mais tout de même étonné de l'impulsivité de sa soeur

-Que veux-tu connaître de moi, Georgiana ?

-Je veux savoir si…si…tu trouves que Lady Maryann est inconvenante ? Finit-elle sèchement comme en se libérant d'un secret

-En quoi serait-elle inconvenante ?

-William ! Ne nies pas qu'elle te tourne autour et qu'elle bat des cils plus souvent que la nature nous l'exige ! Elle te fait des beaux yeux et souhaite de conquérir ! Tout cela, à peine trois mois après avoir mis en terre son époux!

-Te voilà bien directe dans tes questions, c'est ta nouvelle manière de t'exprimer? continua t-il sans broncher

-Oui! Absolument! Répondit-elle nez en l'air. C'est Miss Élizabeth Bennet qui m'a appris à m'exprimer. Aurais-tu oublié Miss Élizabeth Bennet ?

Darcy souffla puis se leva pour se servir un café

-Répondras-tu à ma question ? Insista Georgiana plus craintivement.

-Lady Maryann est divertissante. Sa compagnie est agréable et elle me permet de me changer les idées. N'est-ce pas là, tout ce que tu voulais connaître ? répondit-il toujours aussi passivement.

-Mon frère! Depuis quand es-tu si imprudent ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude de laisser capturer si facilement et risquer ta réputation avec autant de nonchalance ? Être la risée de tout le Hertfordshire ne te suffis donc pas ? Londres au complet te comblerait-elle ?

-Georgiana! Souffla Darcy irrité. Lady Maryann est une très vieille amie. Elle cherche un réconfort et je cherche à oublier une humiliation. Il n'y a aucune malveillance dans cette situation et personne ne pourrait m'accuser d'accueillir une vieille amie.

Georgiana se leva à son tour et se planta devant son frère.

-Jamais je ne t'ai vu autant épris d'une jeune femme que de Miss Élizabeth. Pourquoi cherches-tu à l'oublier si rapidement ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle.

-Je n'y pensais plus avant que tu insistes pour me raviver la mémoire ! répondit-il sèchement.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Ta peine t'étourdis et t'accable, William… Fais attention avec Lady Maryann! Elle pourrait être un piège qui…

-En ce moment même, Georgiana, interrompit-il …oui, en ce moment…, je préfère de loin la compagnie d'une femme que je connais parfaitement et qui me convoite pour ce que je suis.

-Et si…

-Et toi ? Continua-t-il bêtement. Aurais-tu oublié comment Miss Élizabeth nous a utilisés ?

-Et si on se trompait…

-Le Colonel est parti faire enquête à Meryton, interrompit de nouveau Darcy…entre temps…laisse-moi faire ce qui me plait.

Georgiana avait beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours et elle regrettait être partie aussi promptement du Hertfordshire sans même écouter les explications de son amie.

Pourtant, elle savait fort bien que les rumeurs étaient souvent fausses quoiqu'elles portent la plus part du temps, un fond de vérité.

Son frère était amoureux d'elle, maintenant il n'y avait aucun doute. Darcy se changeait les idées aux cotés de Lady Maryann, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'il ait oublié Miss Élizabeth.

Il portait certes, l'humiliation et la colère d'une telle mésentente.

Aussitôt qu'elle rencontrera Le Colonel, elle lui parlera de son enquête.

OoOOO

Mme Bennet ne tenait plus ses nerfs dans la quiétude. Elle bondissait autour de Jane et de Mr Bennet, les gratifiant et les louant un si beau mariage.

Tous les détails étaient réglés. Le mariage avait lieu demain et Mme Bennet se fit un devoir et un honneur de discuter en privé avec Jane. Le lendemain, elle sera dans les bras de son mari et devait pouvoir le servir convenablement. Un si beau mariage ne pouvait contenir quelques inconvénients. Les devoirs d'une épouse devaient être absolument généreusement appliqués.

Jane revint dans sa chambre un peu affectée par ce qu'elle apprit de la bouche de sa mère, puis elle reprit sa place dans le lit auprès de Lizzy.

-Et puis ? Mère t'a-t-elle …

-Oh Lizzy, tu ne veux pas savoir, déclara Jane. Je ne souhaiterais à personne d'entendre toutes ses absurdités de devoirs conjugaux.

Lizzy gloussa

-C'était si terrible ?

-Je doute que cela soit si terrifiant qu'elle me l'a expliqué. Mon Charles est si attentif et délicat…et il m'aime

-Tu as raison, oublie ce que maman a dit. Charles est un homme exceptionnel, sourit-elle pour la taquiner.

Jane se retourna pour chercher le sommeil pendant quelques instants, puis

-Lizzy…c'est la dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble…

Les yeux d'Élizabeth s'embuèrent

-Mais tu ne seras pas en peine, ma chère Jane. Mr Bingley sera aux petits soins pour toi.

-T'ennuieras-tu de moi ?

-Oh ma précieuse Jane ! Crois-tu que je t'oublierais ? Tu es ma douce Jane! Mais toi ? Me promets-tu de m'écrire ? Nous reverrons-nous ?

Jane appuiera son front au sien.

-Bien que ce soit une nouvelle vie pour moi, tu en feras toujours partie.

Jane rit timidement

-Quoi ? Jane pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Je me disais que si tu épousais « Mr Darcy » (souffla-t-elle tout bas) Nous nous reverrions plus souvent …

-Jane ! Comment peux-tu continuer de…

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne te taquinerai plus à ce sujet. Tu sais qu'il sera au mariage demain ?

-Bien sûr…(en s'éclaircissant la gorge) Et Georgiana ?

-Oui, évidemment. Il parait qu'il sera avec une grande dame, ajouta Jane les yeux plissés par le soupçon. Lady Maryann Jack. Charles m'a dit qu'ils sont souvent ensemble ces temps-ci.

-Je suis bien heureuse pour lui, fit Élizabeth la gorge curieusement nouée

Puis se sentant opprimée à l'estomac, elle conclut rapidement

-Maintenant, tu dois dormir Jane, sinon tu auras tellement de cernes sous les yeux que ton merveilleux Charles changera d'idée !

Jane se retourna et s'assoupie

Elizabeth un peu troublée par son bouleversement intérieur, s'endormi superficiellement, sans avant bien sûr, s'être retournée des milliers de fois.

oOoOo

-Georgiana…comme tu le sais, les Bennet seront au mariage de Bingley, commença Darcy assis face à Georgiana dans leur voiture privée qui se dirigeait vers l'Église où le mariage avait lieu.

-Évidemment, William, c'est leur ainée qui se marie. N'en dis pas plus, je sais déjà. Je suis au moins autant humiliée que toi dans cette histoire. Elle m'a utilisé comme une vulgaire…comme une hypocrite…(mentit-elle pour satisfaire son frère)

Georgiana s'interrompit en regardant vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Quelle humiliation de n'avoir pu déceler cette sournoise. Quelle honte d'avoir été manipulée. Mais… dernièrement… elle commençait à percevoir qu'elle avait elle-même agit sottement en n'éclaircissant pas le malentendu immédiatement.

-Elle te manque, Georgiana? Questionna Darcy

-Oui, tout de même. Mais…Je m'en veux d'avoir été si idiote…j'aurais dû être plus prudente…

Darcy regardait à son tour par la fenêtre

-Et toi? Comment vas-tu? Elle te manque? Questionna timidement la soeur

Darcy tourna le regard nostalgique vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Il était hors de question qu'il réponde à cette question.

-Elle était si différente si rafraîchissante…continua Georgiana n'attendant pas de réponse audible. Quel triste dénouement…Alors tu ne lui parleras pas non plus?

-Non. Je resterai auprès de Maryann

-Oh…elle…t'accompagnera, c'est cela ? Souffla Georgiana en suspicion

-Pourquoi cette réaction?

-Eh bien, voudrais-tu rendre jalouse Miss Élizabeth?

-Non pas du tout. Lady Maryann est honnête et désintéressée…

\- Elle t'admire et compte bien te gagner. Ne le nie pas.

-Tu as raison, mais ses motivations sont plus honorables. Elle a toute ma considération.

Georgiana ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, William?

-Eh bien… Je crois que tu comprends déjà où je veux en venir.

-William! Mais tu es amoureux de Miss Élizabeth! Comment peux-tu vouloir t'investir dans cette relation alors même que tu n'es pas guéri?

-Georgiana! Tu vas trop vite ! Je viens de renouer contact avec Maryann…Sa compagnie est agréable et…apaisante…Je suis encore loin d'une décision sensée…

Devant sa jeune sœur qui mimait la même expression de scandale, il continua

-Je…Je dois utiliser plus souvent ma logique que mes sentiments. Cela m'est plus favorable.

La jeune sœur souffla lourdement sous les yeux froids de son frère.

-William, par amour pour moi, attends ! Je t'en supplie! Tu n'es pas si pressé? Lady Maryann t'es déjà dévouée, elle peut bien attendre quelques mois. Elle…qui n'a pas encore terminé son deuil. Maugréa-t-elle

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants et acquiesça des yeux.

La fratrie se referma quelques minutes puis

Darcy fronça les sourcils

-Si Miss Élizabeth…

-Je ne lui parlerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Interrompit Georgiana lasse de ses avertissements. Mais si elle vient elle-même?

-Tiens-toi loin d'elle. Et si elle insiste…accepter son pardon ne vous réconcilie pas obligatoirement. S'il advenait quoi que ce soit…ne parle pas de moi…

Un long silence s'installa dans la voiture avant que Georgiana émette une hypothèse

-Tout de même, William…Si on y pense réellement…avons-nous été imprudents? Il me semble que non! Quelque chose n'est pas net dans cette histoire…Pouvons-nous, tous les deux, s'être fait floués de cette façon ?

Darcy ne sachant quoi répondre d'édifiant la laissa continuer :

-Et si cette rumeur disait faux ? J'aurai perdu ma meilleure amie, pour mon infidélité et ma méfiance ! Oh William ! Tu as peut-être perdu ton « grand amour » sans avoir de preuve irréfutable ! Me pardonnera-t-elle ! Je l'ai trahi !

-Cesse de te tourmenter, Georgiana. Le Colonel m'a dit qu'il enquêterait sur cette histoire…Nous devrions en avoir le cœur net très bientôt.

-Mais…il est peut-être trop tard … il me hâte que le Colonel nous expose son enquête. Si j'étais à la place de Miss Élizabeth…je ne me pardonnerais pas. conclut Georgiana fermement

-Ne te mêle pas de ceci, Georgiana.

-Cela me regarde. Elle était « mon » amie avant d'être ta…

Georgiana s'éclaircit la gorge en croisant le regard sombre de son frère. Puis elle se tut.

Darcy satisfait de ce silence s'y complut quelques temps avant d'avertir sa sœur de nouveau

-Georgiana, je déteste me disputer avec toi. Je t'ai déjà averti par le passé, de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires de…sentiments…dit-il difficilement. Tu m'as toi-même accusé d'être trop investi dans ton propre avenir. Ne t'ai-je pas libéré de l'engagement avec Mr Richard ? Ne t'ai-je pas laissé libre de tes choix ?

Georgiana dévia son regard vers ses souliers. Comme il était difficile ne de pas intervenir dans cette affaire, alors qu'elle savait fort bien qu'il serait plus heureux avec Miss Élizabeth qu'avec Lady Maryann.

Elle hocha humblement la tête.

-Je t'aime, mon frère. Je souhaite ton bonheur complet et définitif.

Satisfait de cet échange, il ajouta plus gaiement

-Quand reverrons-nous Mr Richard ?

Georgiana rougit, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se referma. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis, sourire espiègle répondit

-Cela ne te regarde pas, mon frère

Darcy s'offusqua premièrement mais voyant le sourire taquin de sa sœur, fondit.

-Bien joué! Gloussa-t-il

Élizabeth avait laissé à Georgiana cette légendaire faculté de taquinerie. Un affrontement ou une déclaration aussi bien ficelée ne pouvait qu'être adorable.

Une pensée jaillit presqu'aussitôt dans son esprit. Il serait si agréable que Lady Maryann développe cette capacité ! Elle deviendrait moins monotone et la vie à ses côtés s'en trouverait grandement rehaussée…

Darcy serra les dents. Revoir Miss Élizabeth…Quelle joie et quelle douleur !

Et si Élizabeth n'était coupable de rien ? Si Georgiana avait raison ? En vérité…si tout cela n'était arrivé, l'aurait-il réellement épousé ? Aurait-il pu passer outre sa famille ? Son rang ? Son éducation ?

La voiture tituba avant de s'arrêter devant l'église. Il regarda par la fenêtre et y vit rapidement Lady Maryann, sourire épanoui qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers. Elle était magnifiquement préparée, ornée comme une princesse.


	13. Le mariage de Jane

Bonjour à toutes et tous! Enfin le mariage de Jane et Mr Bingley!

Un autre épisode à cette histoire, qui j'espère...vous plaira.

 _ **Un gros merci aux Followers et aux reviews : C'est tellement agréable de vous lire !**_

 _ **Gwen who: Merci de ta patience ! Te voilà (un peu )récompensée**_

 _ **Ariys : merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très apprécié!**_

 _ **Pier : Tu as raison, et nous comprendrons mieux les frustrations d'Élizabeth bientôt**_

 _ **Ehlilou : Merci pour tes bons commentaires et encouragements, sans oublier tes précieux conseils :)**_

 _ **Vronik : Oui... Élizabeth ne l'aime pas beaucoup elle non plus...**_

 _ **Caliste : Voilà la suite ! les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits...il me reste juste à peaufiner ;)**_

 _ **Quetsche : Merci pour tes encouragements !**_

* * *

C'est en l'église Ste-Marie qu'on organisa le mariage de l'année dans le comté du Hertfordshire. Les habitants du coin salivaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois, à ce que des gens de grande classe et surtout, de beaux gentilshommes puissent rencontrer leurs jeunes filles.

Mais enfin le grand jour était arrivé. C'est par soleil à plein ciel et par température clémente qu'on se pavana jusqu'à la cérémonie, paré de leur plus beaux apparats, pour attendre la future mariée.

Tradition oblige, la future mariée devait arriver en retard à la cérémonie. Ainsi, la famille Bennet était à terminer de se pomponner à la maison. Jane resplendissante, était étrangement paisible pour une si grande journée. Contrairement à elle, Mme Bennet n'avait aucune difficulté à répandre sa propre excitation dans toute la maison. Mr Bennet avait décidé de prendre ces plus beaux habits et s'était permis un verre de porto avant le déjeuner.

Élizabeth avait passé beaucoup de temps sur la coiffure de sa sœur. Suffisamment pour qu'elle ne pense pas trop à sa rencontre prochaine avec les Darcy.

-Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ? Questionna Lizzy en ajoutant des fleurs aux cheveux de Jane

-Je suis si heureuse, bredouilla Jane. Je me sens bien et…Bientôt je serai avec mon beau Charles et je m'occuperai de ma propre maison…

-Comme je t'envie ! J'aurais tout de même cru que tu serais agitée ou du moins excitée ?

-Oh je le suis ! fit Jane avec un flegme timide

Lizzy rit en tapotant les épaules de sa soeur

-Reste comme tu es ma douce Jane…Tu n'as pas à ressembler à « notre mère » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle répand tellement de vacarme dans cette maison, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour tes propres alarmes…

Jane rit à son tour

Élizabeth était heureuse de s'occuper de sa sœur. Mais comment oublier ce désarroi…cette douleur à la poitrine qui la tenaillait depuis la veille…

Elle n'avait pas oublié le nom de cette femme qui accompagnait Mr Darcy : « Lady Maryann Jack ».

Ce nom résonnait en elle comme un coup de canon…comme une maladie qu'il faut à tout prix éviter. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une chipie, d'une opportuniste qui cherchait à capturer Mr Darcy.

Et que dire de Georgiana…elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis leur différend. Quelle genre d'amie était-elle ? Ne point lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, ni la chance de s'expliquer ! La remplacer aussi rapidement pour cette « Lady Maryann Jack » !

Elle ne pouvait être totalement réjouie de les revoir ni entièrement malheureuse de les rencontrer. Que se diront-ils ? Lui parleront-ils ? Sont-ils vraiment amis ?

Tous ces questionnements occupèrent bien les pensées d'Élizabeth jusqu'à ce qu'ils embarquent tous dans la belle voiture que Mr Bennet avait louée pour ce grand jour.

À l'extérieur de l'Église, on entendait le bourdonnement des invités attendant la fabuleuse conquête de Mr Bingley.

Quand on annonça l'arrivée de la mariée, tous les invités se levèrent et se turent comme une cohorte bien entraînée.

Le violon chanta un hymne lent sous un silence solennel. Mr Bingley rougit par la chaleur et l'anxiété, se braqua bien droit, relevant les épaules et resserrant son abdomen. Son ami Mr Darcy, à ses côtés, pouffa devant l'attitude exagérée de Bingley.

Charles était heureux et tourmenté que Jane ait changé d'avis. Mais il sourit tout de même en voyant sa future sœur, Miss Élizabeth ouvrir la marche nuptiale.

Darcy contempla quelques instants la demoiselle si merveilleusement bien préparée. D'une beauté qu'il avait presque oublié. Il en rougit premièrement, luttant pour respirer normalement. Son estomac se resserra ensuite et son cœur s'emballa. Mais refusant de se laisser envahir, il détourna son attention cherchant un autre repère dans la salle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent Georgiana qui avait tout compris de son malaise.

Il se ressaisit finalement en fixant ses regards sur la mariée qui faisait son entrée.

Jane, soudainement tremblante devant autant de regards, enchaîna le pas vers son fiancé tout à l'avant de cette Église, marchant dans le passage qu'elle jugeait maintenant trop long pour tant d'attentions.

L'ecclésiastique commença aussitôt ses recommandations et ses sermons dans une assurance indéniable. Il était certes monotone, mais Jane et Bingley lui faisait confiance quant à une cérémonie impeccable. Rapidement, on en vint aux échanges des vœux et celle des alliances.

Moment, Ô combien symbolique, les mariés se tinrent les mains et d'un geste tendre et lent, Bingley remonta le voile de son épouse et l'embrassa très chastement. Ce baiser avait beau l'air vertueux, Jane rougit et sourit timidement à son bien-aimé.

Enfin, on présenta les nouveaux mariés et tous les invités applaudirent cet heureux mariage.

C'est ici seulement, qu'Élizabeth leva les yeux pour regarder dans la salle où se trouvait Miss Darcy. Elle la trouva rapidement dans les premières rangées, tout près d'une autre jeune femme fort bien habillée, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille quelque chose de visiblement amusant. Elle suivit leur regard pour voir l'objet de leur discussion et en arriva à la conclusion, qu'elles discutaient de Mr Darcy.

Ces yeux s'accrochèrent malgré elle trop longtemps sur le fameux Mr Darcy, se remémorant les traits de son visage trop sérieux pour un jour si heureux. Son élégance et son charisme ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Il était visiblement fier de son ami et du rôle qu'il exécutait lors de cette journée.

Il était encore plus beau et plus grand que dans son souvenir. Elle se souvint de l'attention qu'il lui adressait quand il la regardait. Quand il penchait juste légèrement l'oreille vers elle pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait. Sa voix douce et ferme qui la faisait se sentir importante…

Mais au beau milieu de son admiration envers lui, elle remarqua qu'il regardait – _et souriait_ \- lui-même à cette jeune femme, assise aux côtés de Georgiana.

Tout ce mit subitement à tourner dans sa tête. C'était « elle » la femme qui avait transformé Mr Darcy. Qui l'avait rendu si gentil et intéressant ! Il la regardait d'un regard tendre et affectueux ! Certainement il s'agissait de cette….Lady Maryann Jack!

Son souffle s'arrêta et son cœur s'accéléra. Une douleur jaillit de son ventre lui serrant les entrailles d'une profonde tristesse.

Comme elle sentait que ses jambes allaient fléchir, Mme Bennet arriva à ses côtés et l'entraina inopinément à l'extérieur de l'Église pour regarder les tourtereaux partir en voyage de noces.

Les invités se ressemblaient tous à l'extérieur, discutant les uns les autres pendant un moment et transmettant leurs félicitations aux familles concernées. Ils attendaient ainsi leur voiture afin de retourner chez eux.

-C'est une bien étrange façon de faire de ne pas faire de réception suite à un si beau mariage. La parenté de Mr Bingley aurait bien pu attendre un jour de plus avant de rencontrer Jane…Nous les recevrons à leur retour de voyage de noces. Déclara Mme Bennet un peu offusquée.

Encore en proie à un malaise inexplicable, Élizabeth vit parmi la foule, le Colonel FittzWilliam s'entretenir avec Mr Darcy, d'une manière très sérieuse.

Sans aucun sourire, ni un seul mot mais le regard froid, Darcy et Georgiana quittèrent dans leur voiture, accompagnés de cette dame, supposément : Lady Maryann Jack. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste plus longtemps, elle aurait pu analyser ce qu'elle avait de bien précieux pour capturer un homme comme Mr Darcy. Était-elle plus belle ? Plus riche ? Plus gentille ? Plus intelligente ?

En vérité, cela ne la regardait pas. Mr Darcy pouvait bien épouser qui il voulait…Le cœur d'Élizabeth se serra plus encore et ne voulant pas avouer son instabilité, serra les dents et respira profondément.

Était-ce de la colère ? De l'ennui ? Du regret ? Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui la tourmentait autant.

-Maman, je vais marcher…souffla-t-elle

-Mais que dis-tu, ma fille, restez avec moi. Nous n'avons pas terminé de recevoir toutes les félicitations ! Il y a tant de beaux gens à rencontrer! Il ne faut pas négliger de saluer tout le monde. Si il y avait eu une réception, nous aurions été bien plus à l'aise de discuter…maugréa-t-elle

Elle se tint près de sa mère aussi silencieuse que la situation le lui permettait, le temps de recevoir les félicitations habituelles et de quitter vers Longbourn. Mme Bennet n'était pas pressée. Elle présentait toutes ses filles à qui pouvait bien les observer.

Un seul regard et Mme Bennet se chargeait de prendre les devants.

Élizabeth en avait plus qu'assez de ses fanfaronnades et supplia son père de retourner à la maison. Il fallait qu'elle débarrasse bientôt ce chahut et qu'elle évacue tous ses sentiments qui la déchiraient autant.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter, le Colonel vint trouver Mme Bennet

-Mme Bennet, toutes mes félicitations.

-Vous êtes bien gentils Mr FittzWilliam .Bien plus que d'autres… « Certaines personnes » fit-elle en serrant les dents, ne sont même pas venus nous féliciter.

Comprenant tous les sous-entendus de Mme Bennet, il répondit :

\- Mr Darcy ainsi que Miss Darcy m'ont chargés de vous offrir toutes leurs félicitations, car voyez-vous, ils sont pressés et attendus chez Lady Maryann.

-Lady Maryann ? Qui est-ce ? Questionna la mère jalouse

-La demoiselle qui accompagnait Darcy

-Elle semblait être de grandes considérations. Je croyais qu'en cette journée, c'est « Ma Jane » et notre famille qui recevraient toute l'attention. Souffla Mme Bennet comme offusquée

-En effet, Madame, c'est une grande amie de Mr Darcy. Grogna le Colonel, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette accusation, il continua ; Ils se connaissent depuis leur tendre enfance, ils sont très proches et…

Le Colonel s'arrêta et jeta un œil à Élizabeth, recherchant une quelconque anxiété.

-Et ? fit Lizzy regrettant aussitôt son intérêt

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Conclut Le colonel, heureux de constater que ce qu'il avait cru possible chez Élizabeth, soit de plus en plus plausible.

Le Colonel racla sa gorge avant de continuer

-Mme Bennet, me permettrez-vous de visiter Miss Élizabeth cet après-midi ?

Mme Bennet, prise d'un sursaut de bonheur et enthousiaste à la merveilleuse perceptive qu'il s'offrait à elle, accepta d'un seul trait.

-Ma foi, Mr FittzWilliam, nous sommes toutes exténuées, mais puisque c'est vous, nous vous accueillons avec grand plaisir.

Le Colonel, les salua du chapeau et s'éloigna jusqu'à leur rendez-vous.

-Oh…mon Élizabeth, voyez vous cela ! Quel merveilleux époux il vous ferait ! Si prestigieux, si gentil ! Bien dommage qu'il soit parent avec cette famille d'ingrats et d'orgueilleux, « les Darcy » grogna-t-elle en retournant à la maison

Élizabeth ne répondit rien à l'hypothèse de sa mère et doutait que ce soit une visite de cette nature que le Colonel avait sollicité.

Aussitôt arrivée à Longbourn, Élizabeth s'empressa d'aller se changer. Elle s'étendit premièrement dans son lit, visage contre son oreiller et relâcha tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Jane n'était plus là pour l'écouter, la consoler…la rassurer…

Comme sa chambre était vide et laide sans Jane.

Comme elle aurait aimé lui parlé de cette journée. Cette Lady Maryann…Cette rencontre désastreuse avec Les Darcy… Ce qu'elle avait ressenti…Jane n'avait peut-être pas tord…Son ami ne lui était pas totalement indifférent…

Et que pouvait bien vouloir le Colonel ? Les visiter alors qu'ils les savaient épuisés suite à tant de préparatifs de mariage !

Élizabeth n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se changer les idées et se préparer, car le Colonel n'avait guère de temps à perdre. Il arriva tôt à leur rendez-vous et demanda à Élizabeth de l'accompagner pour marcher.

Elle accepta avec grand plaisir, puisque sa mère était toute prête à lui faire honte devant le Colonel.

-Miss Élizabeth, je suis ici pour un sujet bien précis. Commença le Colonel alors qu'il s'approchait du banc de pierre près du lac. Je suis le tuteur et cousin de Miss Darcy. Et il me semble qu'il est advenu une situation plutôt embarrassante lors de sa dernière visite.

Lizzy se tint devant lui, puis regarda le sol.

-Miss Élizabeth, continua-t-il. J'aimerais entendre votre version de cette malheureuse histoire.

-M'écouterez-vous réellement ? Questionna Lizzy les yeux embués.

Il acquiesça avant de l'inviter à s'assoir sur le banc.

-Miss Darcy était une sœur pour moi. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Lizzy renifla secrètement mais le colonel au fait, lui tendit un mouchoir, avant de continuer

-Je n'ai rien fait, monsieur pour tenter de conquérir Mr Darcy. Je n'ai rien manigancé, je le jure. Il était comme un ami, et je ne me suis pas méfié des mauvaises langues…Me croyez-vous ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous me croyez! Fit Lizzy en supplication

Il acquiesça de nouveau puis questionna

-Et votre mère ? Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Je sais que ma mère est opportuniste et bienveillante pour ses enfants. Mais je ne la crois pas suffisamment intelligente pour fonder des plans à multiples facettes. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ma mère a manipulé, je n'en étais pas au fait.

Le Colonel s'appuya sur le banc puis réfléchit un instant.

-Considérez-vous que Mr Darcy fût aussi votre ami ?

-C'est une question bien compliquée, Monsieur…Je crois que oui…même si nous avions souvent des divergences…il m'a aussi déjà blâmé pour mon intrusion dans l'éducation de Georgiana…Alors…je ne sais trop ce qu'il pense de moi…

Le Colonel réprima un sourire en tournant la tête. Elle s'inquiétait de ce que Darcy pensait d'elle. Ce désarroi lui plu.

-Pourquoi alors avoir repoussé leur amitié ? La questionna-t-il de nouveau

Élizabeth souffla fortement avant de déclarer

-Ma mère m'y a contraint. Elle craignait qu'une telle rumeur ternisse toute la famille Bennet. Privant mes sœurs d'un heureux dénouement.

Richard hocha la tête en signe de compassion.

Et il ajouta finalement :

-Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu vous vouloir du mal ?

-Non, je n'ai aucun ennemi avoué, conclut Élizabeth après avoir réfléchit

Le Colonel l'accompagna dans son silence quelques instants. Il était fort probable que ce soit une aspirante de Darcy qui ait voulu les séparer…une lumineuse idée naquit à son esprit:

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré Miss Caroline Bingley ?

-Oui, j'ai fait sa rencontre quand elle est venue à Netherfield Park avec son frère. Miss Darcy et Mr Darcy y séjournaient aussi. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt distante. Bien que nous ayons été invités plusieurs fois à Netherfield Park, notamment lors d'un pique-nique, elle préférait rester seule à la maison. Elle est certainement très timide…Fit-elle sur un ton intrigué.

Le colonel avait tout saisis. Caroline avait compris que Darcy aimait Élizabeth et s'était décidé à les séparer. Son amitié avec Georgiana et ses vues sur Darcy étaient compromises. Seul Caroline était capable d'une telle malversation.

Oh non, Caroline n'était pas timide. Il la connaissait plutôt jalouse, manipulatrice et malveillante.

-Excusez-moi, Miss Élizabeth, je dois continuer mon enquête. Fit-il en mimant partir.

-Colonel…si vous me croyez…pouvez-vous transmettre mes plus sincères regrets à Miss Darcy et Mr Darcy ? Je suis désolée d'avoir entaché leur réputation. Je ne leur veux aucun mal…et je ne souhaitais que leur amitié … déclara-t-elle timidement

-Je crois que vous n'avez rien fait qui soit répréhensible, mademoiselle. Vous ne pouvez vous excusez pour une chose que vous n'avez pas fait.

-Je connais très bien ma condition, Mr FittzWilliam… Comme ai-je pu espérer leur amitié ? J'ai été sotte et présomptueuse. Souhaitez-leur tout le bonheur du monde, je vous en prie.

Le Colonel toucha son chapeau puis quitta: il devait trouver Caroline.

Bouleversée par cette histoire, qu'elle croyait désormais passée et réglée elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle s'endormit finalement, au bout de quelques larmes séchées sur son oreiller :

 _Quel sourire! Quel homme majestueux! Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'est elle qu'il regardait parmi les mille femmes présentes_

 _Il la dévisagea avant de s'élancer la rejoindre, armé de ses yeux mystérieux._

 _Élizabeth sentit ses jambes faiblir et son cœur bondir._

 _Ce sourire malicieux et charmant lui était directement adressé… mais elle n'était pas prête à ce qui se produirait par la suite._

 _Il s'approcha si près d'elle, qu'elle sentit son souffle sur sa joue. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle._

 _Son corps tout entier se réchauffa. Il était délicat et assuré à la fois._

 _Elle sentait sa force et sa chaleur la réchauffer toujours plus. Son cœur battait comme jamais avant. Elle se sentait ployer de bonheur. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres…_

Lizzy se réveilla en sursaut, le corps enflammé et le cœur frémissant

-Non non non… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je t'interdis de rêver à …à…Mr Darcy…Non! Tu es différente de toutes les femmes et je t'interdis de le trouver séduisant… tu ne peux pas…

Et elle continua à se réprimander elle-même

Elle ne put se rendormir, la pauvre était inconfortable dans son lit désormais trop chaud, sous ses couvertures bien trop brulantes. Ses pensées trop obsédantes. Mr Darcy lui manquait. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle, la douceur de ses paroles…son rire…ses silences…

Il ne l'avait pas même regardé lors du mariage…aucun sourire…nulle parole…elle n'existait pas à ses yeux. Avait-elle déjà existé ?

Son estomac se serrait en pensant qu'il pourrait bien se retrouver dans les bras de cette Lady Maryann dans les prochains mois. La demoiselle s'était déjà approprié son profit aux yeux de tous.

La solitude peut être bienveillante par moment. Se retrouver loin de sa sœur Jane, la condamnait à ressasser ses pensées et ses sentiments.

Au levé du jour, une conclusion semblait se concrétiser. Elle n'en parlera à personne bien évidemment, mais pouvoir nommer ce qu'elle ressentait lui procura un certain soulagement. Certes, elle était jalouse.

Jalouse de son amitié avec miss Darcy…jalouse d'avoir l'attention de Mr Darcy.

Mais il était trop tard…elle ne les reverrait plus. Ni Georgiana, ni Mr Darcy. Elle n'éprouverait plus jamais le bonheur d'être à leurs côtés.

Le Colonel avait été fort courtois de venir lui demander son opinion. Mais sa présentation fort solennelle lui laisser penser que sa relation avec la famille Darcy ne pourrait être restaurée.

Elle alluma sa chandelle, prit une feuille et une plume et coucha sur ce papier, un court texte qui lui vint au cœur.

OoOoO

Attroupés autour du feu, Mr Bennet arbitrait entre ses filles, leur donnant chacune leur tour afin de faire leur présentation. La famille Bennet avait développé cette habitude pour le loisir des longues soirées pluvieuses.

Mary sollicita la première la parole pour lire un excellent livre scientifique. Mais à sa grande peine, personne n'y comprenait rien. Les unes baillaient pendant que les autres s'endormaient.

Lydia et Kitty s'avancèrent ensemble pour chanter une fable qu'elles avaient apprise.

Mr Bennet gardait Élizabeth pour la fin. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était moins souriante qu'à son habitude, moins pétillante. Il était curieux d'entendre le poème qu'elle avait écrit. Peut-être ce poème révèlerait son état d'âme. Il soupçonnait sa fille bien-aimée, de s'ennuyer de Jane, qui était nouvellement mariée.

Élizabeth déplia une grande feuille de papier, se tenant debout mais un peu lâche, commença

 _-Comme l'hiver tarde à venir_

 _Ou l'automne s'est attardé_

 _Mon âme subit les souvenirs_

 _Et se languit de l'oublier_

 _La tourterelle s'ennui_

 _Du printemps; ce jour nouveau_

 _Où elle retrouvera celui_

 _Qui la fera vivre à nouveau_

 _O mon amie! O tourterelle !_

 _Ne cherche plus, tu l'as trouvé_

 _Oui ! C'est lui ! Pauvre demoiselle!_

 _Ne le cherche plus, car tu l'as égaré._

 _Ton cœur était une fleur_

 _Heureuse à ses côtés_

 _Celui-ci était ton bonheur_

 _Désormais ton cœur est fané_

 _Essuie tes larmes, essuie tes pleurs_

 _Rien ne suffira plus à ton bonheur_

 _Ton cœur restera froid, comme l'hiver_

 _Et comme l'automne, tu…_

-Bon sens! Élizabeth! Interrompit Mme Bennet, ce que tu peux être ennuyante! Je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire ton poème, mais il est assommant. Qu'as-tu perdu au juste? Aurais-tu perdu le bracelet que je t'ai offert l'an dernier? Mr Bennet, avons-nous terminé nos présentations? J'aimerais entendre de nouveau Lydia et Kitty. Leur chanson fut fort agréable et bien plus divertissante!

Mr Bennet ordonna la chose mais ne put écouter une seule parole de leur chanson reprise.

Sa fille souffrait et il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Mme Bennet et ses filles étaient bien trop stupides pour comprendre toute la profondeur de ce poème…

Alors que la troupe se dispersait, Mr Bennet vint parler à Élizabeth seul à seule, sur le balcon principal.

-Qui est-il? Commença-t-il tout bas

Élizabeth le foudroya du regard, puis ne voulant pas répondre à une question aussi personnelle, elle regarda le sol, il continua

-L'avez-vous rencontré à Londres? À Meryton ? De qui peut-il bien s'agir?

-Papa, ne m'obligez pas à répondre à ces questions!

-Alors ne me le dites pas. Je ne sais pas qui il est… mais je sais que je le déteste déjà. S'il ne vous a pas reconnu, c'est un idiot. Il n'est pas digne de vous.

Élizabeth regarda son père de ses yeux embués.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse…papa.. je ne suis pas digne de lui

-Cela est impossible, ma fille. Vous valez bien plus que tous les trésors de ce pays. Celui qui vous traitera selon tout votre honneur, celui là seul, vous méritera…

-Mais je suis votre favorite… si je puis le dire, ricana Élizabeth. Ma valeur à vos yeux n'est peut-être pas commune à l'ensemble des hommes…

-Ma chère fille, je suis vieux, je le précise au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué…gloussa-t-il pour alléger la conversation, j'ai vu et fréquenté plusieurs gens. Si je dis quelque chose, c'est que je le pense sincèrement. Vous êtes spéciale et si l'homme de votre vie ne vous a pas encore remarqué, c'est alors qu'il ne vous a pas encore rencontré. Votre cœur est chagriné et je vous comprends. Mais ne désespérez pas, mon enfant. Vous êtes promise à de grandes réalisations et un grand bonheur, j'en suis convaincu. Soyez patiente.

Lizzy souffla profondément, exaspérée par son encouragement

-Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire bien réelle mais absolument confidentielle. Me promettez-vous d'en garder le secret, Élizabeth?

Lizzy acquiesça, la curiosité lui fit s'approcher de son père

-Ma chère Lizzy…Vous serez certainement étonnée d'apprendre que j'ai déjà été marié une première fois.

Lizzy ouvrit grand les yeux en hochant la tête

-Elle était magnifique, merveilleuse…intelligente…Elle était un fin mélange de beauté, de grâce et de sagesse…j'en suis tombé complètement amoureux… commença Mr Bennet les yeux rêveurs

Lizzy restait muette…son père avait déjà été amoureux? Quel mystère!

-Qu'est-il arrivé? Souffla Lizzy

-…le grand amour Lizzy…oui, vous avez bien compris…Elle m'a fait l'honneur de m'épouser…Si vous saviez quel bonheur nous partagions…oh Lizzy! Cette allégresse était euphorique! Nous étions continuellement ensemble, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre…Notre bonheur était parfait… pour mettre le comble à notre amour, elle est devenu enceinte…N'y a-t-il pas plus grand bonheur que de partager un enfant avec la femme qui nous tient vivant!

Mr Bennet s'appuya sur la rampe, la douleur de ces souvenirs le fit chanceler.

-J'avais si hâte de voir cet enfant. Je lui parlais chaque soir…elle me trouvait absurde! Rit Mr Bennet…Puis quand le travail a commencé, j'étais impatient d'y voir le bout du nez…de voir si il aurait ses yeux…ses cheveux…d'embrasser ses petits orteils…

Mr Bennet ferma ses yeux solidement.

-Mais, je ne l'ai jamais vu…je ne l'ai jamais pris dans mes bras…Voyez-vous…Il y a eu des…complications…ma femme n'a pas eu la force de le livrer…elle…l'a emporté dans la mort avec elle…

Mr Bennet appuya son épaule sur le mur.

Lizzy s'avança vers lui pour le supporter.

-Ce jour là, Élizabeth, j'ai perdu mon grand amour ainsi que mon premier enfant… je suis mort ce jour là… J'ai perdu espoir en la vie, je savais que je n'aurais plus jamais d'enfant, de famille, de bonheur…Je suis resté alités pendant des mois…

Mr Bennet prit une longue pause avant de reprendre, ce qui permit à Élizabeth d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient inondées son visage.

-J'ai prié le ciel de ne plus me donner de grand amour. J'ai détesté le Saint Père de m'avoir fait vivre une si douce allégresse… geint Mr Bennet...Puis j'ai rencontré votre mère… oh…Elle m'a offert cinq beaux enfants… et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ma fille, ma bien-aimée…je pourrais vous donner bien des leçons, mais je me contenterai de deux. Le grand amour est une euphorie enchanteresse qui peut devenir votre pire cauchemar. ..Et voici la deuxième leçon : Votre mère n'est pas mon grand amour…mais elle m'a apporté plus de bonheur que toutes les richesses de la terre, en ce que je vous ai vous…et vos sœurs. Votre vie n'est pas terminée, mon enfant, si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre…conclut-il en tournant les talons, désorienté, comme si ses jambes avaient du mal à le tenir debout.

Mr Bennet fit quelques pas, et comme attiré de nouveau vers Élizabeth, revint et ajouta

-Si toutefois…quelqu'un comme …Mr Martin…se déclarait à nouveau. Peut-être devriez-vous y réfléchir plus sérieusement, ma fille bien-aimée.

Puis son père quitta, laissant Élizabeth seule sur le balcon de longues minutes à ressasser la confidence de son pauvre père.

Se pourrait-il que l'amour ne soit pas souhaitable? L'amour n'apporte-t-il que du malheur? Est-il préférable de se contenter d'un homme raisonnable ou d'attendre le grand amour ? Existe-t-il réellement des histoires qui se terminaient dans le ravissement?

Pourrait-elle se « contenter » d'un homme comme…Mr Martin ?

Ses sentiments pour Mr Darcy étaient-ils plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné ?

Beaucoup de questions s'élevaient en elle, mais une seule chose était certaine : Elle vivait un grand tourment.


	14. Vérités

Bonjour demoiselles et damoiseaux

voici la suite de l'histoire de nos deux héros, Mais...

Au fond...Darcy tarde encore à être UN VRAI HÉRO ;)

Le colonel est plus respectable que Darcy par les temps qui courts...Mais nous comprendrons **_aujourd'hui_ ** pourquoi Mr Darcy est **_SI_ ** torturé...

J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous animera autant !

 ** _Merci aux Followers et aux Reviews !_**

 ** _Ariys : Ah ce Mr Bennet, toujours sage sauf quand il est question d'amour! ;)_**

 ** _Gwen who : Quel beau compliment ! Si je compte le nombre de mots, le dernier chapitre était quand même long. Alors si tu l'as trouvé trop court c'est une bonne nouvelle !:)_**

 ** _Quetshe : un peu de philosophie rend l'histoire d'amour un peu plus mystérieuse :)_**

 ** _Ehlilou : Merci pour tes encouragements et tes commentaires. En effet, je me suis donnée un peu de liberté concernant la vie passée de Mr Bennet, et je suis assez fière de mon coup...:) Et le Colonel est si intelligent...et si gentil avec Élizabeth...;)_**

 ** _Loulou25 : Oui, j'avais qu'il s'agissait d'un chapitre un peu noir...mais le colonel va prendre les choses en mains, très bientôt._**

 ** _Guest : Oui ! Vous avez bien raison ! Honte aux Darcy ! Même le Colonel a honte d'eux !_**

 ** _Caliste : oh lala, on manque de mot pour décrire le comportement de Darcy...et le pauvre...continue encore dans son idiotie..._**

* * *

-Darcy, commença le Colonel lors de son passage à Pemberly, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour vous…ou peut-être est-ce une bonne annonce après tout…

William fronça les sourcils devant son cousin, incapable de rester assis sur son fauteuil, il déposa son livre sur la table et se dirigea vers son cousin

-Je vous écoute

-J'ai enquêté très sérieusement sur les rumeurs vous impliquant, Miss Élizabeth, Georgiana et vous-même…Je crois bien avoir trouvé la source et la solution en la même personne.

-Qui donc? Dites !

-La vérité n'est jamais aussi bien formulée que par le menteur lui-même cousin. Fit Richard en ouvrant la porte

-Bonjour à vous ! Sourit Caroline toute enthousiaste. Mr Darcy, vous vouliez me parler en privé ?

Quand le colonel lui avait demandé de rejoindre Darcy dans la bibliothèque, elle s'était vite imaginé que Darcy lui demanderait de la courtiser ou du moins la complimentée sur sa nouvelle robe.

-Miss Bingley, nous avons dernièrement enquêté sur Miss Élizabeth Bennet. Une rumeur l'accusait d'avoir organisé et manipulé afin de capturer Mr Darcy. Déclara Le Colonel fort solennellement

Caroline perdit soudain tout son éclat

-Miss Bingley, continua le Colonel sourire en coin, est-ce bien vous qui avez voulu protéger votre bon ami Darcy ? Est-ce vous, que Darcy doit remercier ?

Elle acquiesça nerveusement puis reprit son arrogance habituelle

-Darcy, gloussa le cousin, je vous laisse adresser vos gratifications à Caroline.

-Vous devez être très heureux d'avoir échappé à cette Miss Élizabeth. Commença Caroline dans une naïveté frisant l'idiotie, alors que Darcy restait silencieux à la scruter avec mépris

-Je ne vous comprends pas, répondit Darcy

-Je vous dis que c'est à moi que vous devriez adresser vos remerciements! Si j'avais été moins vive à protéger de cette famille, vous seriez humilié et on vous raillerait dans tous les salons de Londres…Il est donc absolument normal que vous ressentiez une grande gratitude…

-C'est donc vous qui…? Interrompit-il

-Tout à fait, monsieur

-Avez-vous _réellement_ été témoin d'une conversation accusant la Famille Bennet de complot ? Questionna Darcy en la pointant du doigt

-Eh bien…mon cher Darcy…Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme cela que je dirais les choses. J'ai, en effet…encouragée votre sœur à…

Darcy l'interrompit

-Avez-vous inventé toute cette histoire ? lança-t-il sèchement

Caroline blêmit soudainement et n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche

Darcy souffla

-Quel idiot!

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous, Mr Darcy, elles sont comme des enchanteresses qui essaient d'envoûter les bons hommes…Par leurs tournures de l'esprit et leurs fanfaronnades… tenta Caroline anxieuse… Il fallait vous aider! Clama-t-elle finalement

-Oh, mais vous n'avez pas compris Miss Bingley. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai été idiot de croire cette rumeur! J'aurais dû me douter que c'est vous la sorcière!

-Mais! Lança Caroline étonnée en jetant un regard de frayeur au Colonel

-Maintenant que je sais que la rumeur vient de vous, je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé! Continua Darcy

Caroline qui ne respirait plus, se contentait d'écarter les yeux devant la colère de Mr Darcy

-Vous avez la langue aussi acéré qu'une vipère, Caroline. Les dents aussi pointues qu'une hyène. Vous avez inventé toute cette rumeur, le niez-vous? Niez-vous que vous avez imaginé et propagé cette rumeur afin d'éloigner Miss Élizabeth ainsi que la famille Bennet toute entière?

Caroline tremblait désormais

-Vous êtes un poison, Miss Bingley, … Retirez-vous de moi, vous avez suffisamment empesté mon existence!

Caroline qui avait déjà essayé de l'attendrir à se jetant à ses genoux.

-Mr Darcy, je tiens tant à vous! Ne comprenez-vous pas que je _suis_ à vous! Je l'ai fait pour vous protéger! Vous aviez besoin de moi!

-Sortez ! Et que je ne vous voie plus!

Caroline battit en retraite en fuyant dans sa chambre plus vite que son ombre. Il fallait s'éloigner de Mr Darcy le temps qu'il reprenne sa raison.

-La vérité est bien abjecte, comme je me l'imaginais. Déclara le Colonel. Qui eut cru que Miss Caroline puisse s'abaisser à chose aussi horrible!

Darcy fulminant et marchant nerveusement les cent pas, il demanda à ce qu'on appelle Georgiana

-Georgiana, est-ce Caroline qui t'a mise en garde contre Élizabeth? Qui t'a rapporté les rumeurs? Alors qu'elle pénétrait à peine dans la bibliothèque

-Tout juste

-Mais tout s'explique! N'as-tu pas compris que c'est elle la sournoise? Tu connais ses intentions à mon sujet! Cette harpie a voulu seulement t'éloigner de Miss Élizabeth, et par le fait même de moi! C'est une jalouse et une hypocrite! Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est infecte et faux!

Georgiana s'affala sur le fauteuil derrière elle, étonnée de l'accusation de son frère

-Tu crois?

\- Miss Caroline est bien plus apte à tromper que Miss Élizabeth, Je vais en parler à Charles. Il la punira j'en suis certain. Tu t'es fait effectivement manipulé, ma sœur, mais pas par celle que tu suspectais…

-Pourquoi es-tu si certain de Miss Élizabeth? Serais-tu aveuglé?

-Elle vient tout juste de me l'avouer !

-Caroline a tout inventé ? s'exclama Georgiana en regardant le Colonel

-Absolument tout ! déclara Richard. Elle vous a manipulé afin d'éloigner miss Élizabeth de vous. C'est elle qui a inventé cette rumeur et l'a elle-même dispersé.

Darcy se déchut à son tour sur le fauteuil près de Georgiana qui cachait désormais son visage entre ses mains.

\- Quelle humiliation! Et nous avons cru ces maudites rumeurs! Souffla Darcy

Georgiana geint :

-Tout est ma faute. C'est moi qui ait parlé à Miss Élizabeth de ces rumeurs…Je voulais te protéger…j'avais si peur que tu t'engages avec une femme qui t'ait manipulé…Je ne pourrai jamais plus la regarder en face…J'ai douté de son amitié!

Elle glissa la main sur le dos de son frère et continua

-Tout ceci est mon erreur, j'ai été naïve et Caroline a eu ce qu'elle voulait.

-Elle aura maintenant ce qu'elle mérite. Je te le promets. Grogna Darcy

-Maintenant que Caroline a laissé voguer cette rumeur, tu ne pourras pas épouser Miss Élizabeth sans donner raison à cette langue sale.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, elle comprit qu'elle venait de dévoiler son secret devant son cousin. Elle sursauta et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le soyez pas, Georgiana, je suis au fait. Rassura le Colonel

-Tu lui as dis ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui le savent ? s'étonna Georgiana

-Non, vous deux, seuls.

Darcy gloussa un instant puis ferma solidement les yeux.

\- Ce malentendu est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver…je suis l'héritier Darcy…je dois marier une femme de mon rang…j'ai promis à père et mère…et la famille compte sur moi…je l'ai échappé belle, oh oui! Il m'en est fallu de peu pour que je fasse une terrible erreur!

-Mais…si je puis le dire…Père et mère sont…partis…ils voudraient certainement ton bonheur, s'ils étaient vivants… avança timidement Georgiana

-Je ne dis pas que j'épouserai la famille royale non plus, Georgiana…mais pas la famille Bennet? Tu comprends?

Georgiana changea soudainement d'attitude

-Non, je t'assure, je ne comprends pas.

-N'as-tu pas remarqué sa famille? Ils sont odieux!

-Et puis? Aurais-tu remarqué la nôtre?

Darcy fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Mère t'a fiancé à notre cousine, sans ton consentement! Aurais-tu oublié? Et que dire de tante Catherine? Te vanterais-tu de son comportement? Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans le pays qui ne se moque pas d'elle? Est-elle vraiment plus agréable que Mme Bennet? Crois-tu que Miss Élizabeth aimerait être liée à cette femme?

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants et reprit

-Non, je n'épouserai pas Miss Élizabeth. Pas la famille Bennet. Une…inclination… n'entraine pas nécessairement un engagement.

Le colonel s'avança et fort déçu déclara

-Je ne vous reconnais plus, William. Vous méprisez une belle occasion d'être heureux

-J'ai déjà réfléchi…ce sera Lady Maryann qui…

-Cessez de parler de Lady Maryann. Interrompit-il sèchement. J'ai rencontré miss Élizabeth et elle m'a parut fort raisonnable. Sans parler de son humilité.

-Son humilité ? Questionna Georgiana

-Oui, vous avez bien compris, continua le colonel. Elle est tourmentée par un profond sentiment de tristesse et d'humilité. Elle m'a déclaré ne pas mériter votre amitié. Alors qu'au contraire, c'est vous qui ne la méritez pas ! Finit-il en visant Darcy

Darcy fronça les sourcils et se planta debout devant son cousin tandis que Georgiana visa le sol des yeux

-Je ne regrette rien de mes paroles Darcy! Depuis au moins cinq années…Alors que Caroline Bingley elle-même utilisait toutes stratégies afin de vous conquérir, vous lui parliez toujours ! Vous la recevez à Pemberly sans contrainte!

-Par respect pour Charles! Éclata Darcy

-Elle est prête à vous détruire si vous n'êtes pas à elle seule ! Et que dire de Lady Maryann?

-Ne dites pas de mal contre Maryann!

-Elle vous courtise ! Elle vous tourne autour ! Pourtant elle pleure son mari ! Et vous ne la reniez pas ? Pourquoi ne pas la repousser elle aussi ?

Darcy serra les dents devant le ton accusateur de son cousin et meilleur ami. Que pouvait-il répondre sans s'accuser lui-même ? Alors qu'il hésitait encore à prononcer quelques paroles, Le colonel continua

-Je vais vous le dire pourquoi ! Souffla-t-il en colère. Vous êtes prétentieux, égoïste et peureux ! Vous avez peur de vous engager dans le mariage !

Georgiana leva les yeux, étonnée de cette déclaration et surtout le ton irrespectueux qu'il utilisait contre son frère. Mais Darcy soutint fièrement le regard du Colonel.

-Vous ne mé-ri-tez-pas Miss Élizabeth. Continua-t-il en articulant. Et je vous dirais même, que je suis bien tenté de retourner à Longbourn et de moi-même l'épouser ! Déclara-t-il vivement

-Vous ne ferez pas cela ! Menaça Darcy en fulminant

\- Qui m'en empêchera ? Cria Le colonel en faisant un autre pas vers son adversaire

FittzWilliam et Darcy restèrent silencieux en se fixant du regard. Les deux cousins s'étaient déjà plusieurs fois disputés de la sorte. Alors que les deux hommes étaient plus jeunes, ils en étaient venus aux poings plus d'une fois…

Le Colonel ne voulant pas provoquer plus violemment et ne voulant pas faire peur à Georgiana, continua plus doucement

-Cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Un homme la rencontrera et l'épousera…Ce sera un homme plus sensé et plus généreux que vous, William. Il serait garçon d'écurie que j'aurais plus de respect pour lui que j'en ai actuellement pour vous.

Georgiana qui pleurait maintenant entre ses mains ne savait plus quoi penser.

-La famille Darcy a toujours eu de merveilleuses qualités. Entre elles, la fidélité et l'honnêteté. Vous avez méprisé votre héritage en niant votre affection pour Miss Élizabeth.

Darcy qui tempêtait jusqu'à maintenant, baissa les bras et s'abattit sur le fauteuil _._

Son cousin venait de l'insulter de la pire des manières.

Un long silence s'en suivit où le colonel tendit son mouchoir à Georgiana. Enfin, il se calma complètement avant de continuer :

-Considérez mes reproches comme une aide, une preuve de mon amitié Darcy. C'est pour notre honnêteté mutuelle que nous sommes de si bons amis depuis notre enfance...Vous ne vous privez pas vous-même, de m'avertir quand je m'avance dans des projets insensés. Maintenant, je vous le dis : arrêtez de mépriser Miss Élizabeth pour des insignifiances.

Darcy respira profondément et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant ainsi le dos à sa sœur et son cousin.

-Ce n'est pas le mariage que je fuis, …c'est ce maudit sentiment…Cette exécrable sensation …

-C'est ridicule voyons. Tous les jeunes gens rêvent de vivre cette allégresse. marmonna le colonel

-Quand notre bien-aimée mère nous a quittés, il s'est laissé mourir…commença-t-il tristement. Il nous a abandonné! Continua Darcy plus ardemment. Nous…ses enfants… pour aller rejoindre celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ! Voilà…oui voilà pourquoi je refuse de m'abandonner à ce genre de sentiment! Ils sont destructeurs. S'écria-t-il. La raison est bien plus louable qu'un futile et vague sentiment. Il nous incite à faire des stupidités et semer la douleur autour de nous!

-Votre père est mort de la grippe, Darcy. Il n'est pas mort d'avoir aimé ! Vous étiez jeune et vous avez créé une fable à laquelle vous vous êtes satisfait. Fit le colonel en marchant en rond, puis il continua

-Et puis même si vous aviez raison ! Vous ne répéterez pas la même erreur ! Ce qui est arrivé à vos ancêtres ne se répéteront pas nécessairement ! Votre angoisse n'est ni explicable ni justifiable. Ressaisissez-vous, vivez votre propre vie, votre propre amour ! Vous croyez qu'en épousant Lady Maryann vous vous mettez à l'abri d'un sentiment amoureux ! Cela me répugne! C'est de la négligence et de la manipulation ! Et pensez à Lady Maryann! Elle mérite, elle aussi, un mari qui l'aimera! Déclara Le colonel avec mépris

Un long silence s'installa et le Colonel décida qu'il avait assez parlé.

\- J'espère vous avoir laissé suffisamment pour réfléchir et….agir… évidemment…

-J'agirai selon mon âme et conscience. J'ai toujours pris mes propres décisions. Conclut Darcy les dents serrées.

Le Colonel quitta la pièce n'attendant ni salutations ni remerciements.

Mais alors qu'ils furent seuls, Georgiana tenta

-Est-ce bien ce que tu ressens ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Comme je suis triste que tu sois resté avec cette amertume…Je ne partage pas les mêmes souvenirs que toi

-Tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre

-Tu portes un fardeau bien lourd mon frère… je prierai pour que tu guérisses de cette blessure qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Tu as toujours su faire les bons choix du plus loin de mon souvenir…Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter que…Je souhaite te voir heureux et comblé.

Elle lui caressa le dos quelques instants et le laissa seul.

OoOoO

Georgiana très éprouvée par cette discussion animée, entreprit de demander pardon à Miss Élizabeth. Sans toutefois, consulter son frère.

 _« Chère, très chère amie_

 _Je vous écris ces mots pour vous signifier toute ma culpabilité et ma honte envers vous. J'ai peur d'avoir été effectivement manipulée. Par Miss Caroline Bingley. Cette harpie m'a influencé et m'a induit en erreur, vous accusant de malhonnêteté._

 _J'ai été stupide, miss Élizabeth. Et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes doutes._

 _Je souhaite que vous puissiez oublier ce malentendu. Je souhaiterais qu'il ne se soit rien passé…_

 _Il semble que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ait surprotégé mon frère…Mais désormais, je ne mêlerai plus de sa vie._

 _Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie._

 _Votre amie, si vous me désirez toujours_

 _Georgiana Darcy »_

OoOoO

-Élizabeth ! Une lettre pour vous, fit Mr Bennet lui tendant l'enveloppe. Elle vient de Miss Darcy.

Le visage d'Élizabeth s'illumina et contre toute sa volonté, un sourire égaya son visage, au grand bonheur de son père qui la voyait plus souvent maussade par ces derniers temps.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir cet objet si peu espéré et lu avec grande satisfaction les excuses de son amie.

Élizabeth aurait tant aimé lui faire regretter son infidélité, la faire attendre, la faire souffrir…juste un peu... Cela aurait été une mince consolation de savoir que son amie connaisse le même tourment de rejet et d'humiliation…Mais elle s'était tellement languis de son amie…et ses excuses semblaient tellement sincères, qu'elle lui pardonna sur le champ.

La réponse d'Élizabeth ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps :

 _« Chère Georgiana,_

 _J'ai reçu votre lettre, et je dois absolument vous rassurer sur notre amitié. Jamais je n'ai désiré me séparer de vous. Je vous ferai une révélation qui vous surprendra peut-être : Ma mère m'a obligé à m'éloigner de vous._

 _En effet, elle craignait de plus pouvoir marier ses autres filles avec de bons partis, si de basses rumeurs m'atteignaient. La tristesse d'être pauvre résulte surtout en le fait que nous sommes soumis à tout ce qui nous entoure. Rumeurs, maladie, fuite…Tant de malheur que je crains tous les jours. Si mon père advenait à mourir, nous serions, moi et mes sœurs contraintes à de lourds changements._

 _Ainsi, je veux vous assurer que vous êtes pardonnée, mon amie. Protéger votre frère était une belle preuve de votre amour fraternel!_

 _Je regrette notre différend et prie pour que nos liens soient renforcés._

 _Je suis heureuse que vous désiriez toujours être mon amie._

 _J'espère vous revoir très bientôt!_

 _Lizzy »_

OoOoO

-Georgiana, que pensez-vous de la décision de votre frère? Commença le Colonel alors qu'il se trouvait seul avec Miss Darcy

-Lady Maryann est un choix très raisonnable. fit Georgiana placidement

-Croyez-vous que votre frère sera heureux avec elle? Sera-t-il comblé?

Georgiana n'osait rien dire. Elle rougit d'embarras. Comment avouer ses inquiétudes et son désaccord à son cousin?

Voyant que sa question intimidait Georgiana, le colonel prit les devant

-Je me demandais si vous partagiez les mêmes réticences que moi…

Georgiana le regarda plus intensément

Elle hocha la tête, sans plus

-Vous êtes très prudente, chère cousine, comme à votre habitude. Rit le Colonel en s'appuyant sur son dossier- Alors soit ! Je vous dirai tout sans compromis : Je crains qu'il soit malheureux avec Lady Maryann. Quand il m'a avoué tous ses sentiments pour Miss Bennet…il était sincère et tourmenté par le désir de se faire aimer à son tour…Ainsi, je me demande bien comment il a pu l'oublier si rapidement pour se tourner vers Lady Maryann. Il pourrait très bien l'épouser mais sera éternellement insatisfait par la qualité de son couple, j'en suis certain.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Colonel. avoua finalement Georgiana. Mais que peut-on y faire? Je ne peux pas influencer sa décision! Vous avez vu, tout comme moi, l'entêtement de mon frère !

-Si vous croyez que Miss Élizabeth rendrait votre frère plus heureux, j'ai une suggestion pour vous.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute, fit elle en catimini

-Invitez-là à Pemberly et arrangez-vous pour que Darcy la rencontre. J'ai confiance qu'en la revoyant, tous ses sentiments revivront. Il ne pourra lutter bien longtemps.

Georgiana réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'y avait rien de mal dans ce plan. Darcy restait toujours libre de son choix.

-J'ai une excellente idée, fit Georgiana après quelques secondes de réflexions.

-Dites !

-Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous annoncer que moi et Mr Richard sommes fiancés.

-Eh bien juste ciel ! Il était temps! S'exclama-t-il

-Ne le dites à personne ! Mon frère n'est pas encore au fait. Mon _fiancé_ n'a pas encore rencontré William…mais il le fera d'un jour à l'autre… rougit Georgiana

Le Colonel acquiesça en continuant de l'ouïr

-Je pourrais organiser un bal à Pemberly afin d'annoncer nos fiançailles ?

-Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Et n'oubliez pas d'inviter Lady Maryann, fit le colonel en pinçant de l'œil gauche

-Lady Maryann ? Je ne comprends pas ? Ne voulons-nous pas l'éloigner de mon frère ?

-Évidemment ! Mais c'est en les comparant toutes les deux qu'il comprendra ses sentiments. Il ne pourra pas cacher sa préférence.

-Mais il demeure encore un problème majeur, cousin : Miss Élizabeth ne l'aime pas.

-Je n'en suis pas si certain, Georgiana. Sourit-il trop fier de lui

Georgiana ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'hypothèse de son cousin.

-Ah ! Savez-vous quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? s'exclama Georgiana

-J'ai un bon flair, cela me suffit.

 _OoOoO_

 _« Chère Élizabeth,_

 _J'ai tant de bonheur depuis que nous nous sommes réconciliées! Mais je m'ennuie de votre présence et de votre fréquentation._

 _Je vous supplie de venir à Pemberly le mois prochain. Vous trouverez ci-jointe, une invitation à un bal à Pemberly. Je vous veux absolument à mes côtés pour cette mémorable journée. Il y a si longtemps que le domaine est triste. Il est temps que la vie reprenne enfin._

 _Je désire ardemment que vous soyez ici pour un si heureux jour!_

 _Arrivez une semaine avant, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à terminer les préparatifs._

 _Vous pourrez apprécier mes progrès en ma timidité, et m'aider encore plus!_

 _Je n'accepterai pas de réponse négative et vous attends avec impatience_

 _Votre amie_

 _Georgiana Darcy »_

Élizabeth s'était cachée dans sa chambre pour lire tranquillement la lettre de son amie. Mais le sourire qu'elle lui avait procuré à son arrivée, s'était vite dissipé.

Une si gentille invitation pour retourner à Pemberly ! Elle pourrait revoir ce si merveilleux domaine, ses parcs, ses attraits. Elle, qui croyait ne plus jamais revoir les Darcy !

Lizzy eut soudainement une nausée. Une pensée surgit en son esprit lui causant le plus profond désarroi.

« C'est une célébration en l'honneur de Mr Darcy et Lady Maryann, des fiançailles très probablement »

Revoir Mr Darcy ? Le voir au bras de cette… « _Lady Maryann Jack_ » ? Le voir tout dévoué à sa fiancée ?

Élizabeth s'appliqua toute la journée à effacer cette révélation de sa tête, mais n'y arrivant pas, elle se chercha une bonne raison pour ne point s'y rendre.

Un voyage chez son oncle ? Une maladie ? L'invitation au bal pourrait s'être perdue ? Oui c'est cela! Elle n'a pas reçu l'invitation!

Elle jeta immédiatement la lettre au feu. Elle s'installa, les bras croisés, et regarda cette ignoble invitation fondre sous les larmes du feu.

Les sanglots montèrent de nouveau à ses yeux mais en fixant le ciel, elle y échappa.

-Cela suffit, je suis lasse de pleurer, lasse de penser… lasse de souffrir… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Fière de sa résolution et de son plan, elle choisit un livre et y plongea le regard.

Mais après plusieurs minutes de combat entre l'intérêt du livre et ses pensées agitées, elle abandonna.

Finalement, alors qu'elle se décida à marcher, on frappa à sa chambre.

-Il y a une autre lettre pour vous, j'espère qu'elle vous apportera autant de satisfaction que l'autre. Celle-ci arrive de votre sœur. Sourit en coin Mr Bennet.

 _« Ma très chère sœur,_

 _Depuis notre mariage, j'ai vu et vécu tant de nouvelles expériences qu'il me tarde de vous raconter ! Tant de beaux paysages et de nouvelles rencontres. La parenté de mon Charles est tout à fait charmante. Ils m'ont accueillis avec tant d'enthousiasme que j'en fus embarrassée._

 _Nous arriverons à Netherfield Park à la fin de cette semaine. J'ai si hâte de vous revoir ! Et si impatiente de m'installer._

 _Mais nous n'y resterons pas longtemps et vous de même, car nous sommes invités à un bal à Pemberly. Miss Darcy nous a gentiment demandé de vous emmener avec nous. Elle craint que vous voyagiez seule ou que vous vous désistiez. Elle insiste pour vous revoir et ne sera comblée qu'en votre présence._

 _Comme je suis heureuse que votre amitié soit si sincère et pure. Elle est tellement gentille et attentionnée envers vous! J'espère par contre que vous ne m'avez pas remplacé par cette nouvelle amie !_

 _Je souhaite que vous me reconnaissiez, nous avons tant profité de la plage que mon teint a changé et mes cheveux ont pâli._

 _Vous m'avez tellement manqué, je le répète, j'ai si hâte de vous revoir !_

 _Votre sœur qui vous aime de tout son cœur,_

 _Ms Jane Bingley »_


	15. Décision

Bonjour ! Déjà un 15e chapitre à notre histoire. Moi qui croyais en faire 7 ou 8...et j'ai déjà au moins trois autres chapitres déjà écrits !

 _ **Caliste : Ohhhh Élizabeth ! Elle nous donne des frissons ! Merci pour ton intérêt !**_

 _ **Questche : Merci pour ton commentaire. Darcy est difficile à sonder. Mais il n'a pas terminé de nous dévoiler ses secrets ! ;)**_

 _ **Ehlilou : Quel beau commentaire et quels beaux encouragements ! Merci !**_

 _ **Loulou25 : Tu ne repartiras pas les mains vides... ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Ariys : Tu as bien raison. Mais Darcy pourrait bien payer cher... Merci pour ton encouragement !**_

 _ **Pier : J'avoue que la réconciliation fut très rapide et facile...j'avais hâte qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Quand à la fameuse Lady Maryann, tu as bien raison : je me suis trompée...Nous devrions lire : Lady Maryann (en premier lieu je l'avais appelé Lady Marianne mais j'ai changé d'idée en pensant que ce mot avait une connotation plus française que britannique. Concernant le "Ms" : c'est encore une erreur de ma part. j'ai voulu que Jane signe telle une nouvelle femme mariée, par pur plaisir d'écrire son nouveau nom d'épouse. Pardonne moi si j'ai jeté un "ambigu" dans la relation des sœurs Bennet. Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton merveilleux commentaire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

toujours un plaisir de vous lire et voir le nombre de Followers augmenter ! :)

* * *

-Quel merveilleux environnement ! s'exclama Jane alors que leur voiture pénétrait l'allée centrale de Pemberly.

Élizabeth jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Oui, c'est vrai, cet endroit était magnifique.

-Il ne s'agit pas de votre première visite, Miss Élizabeth ? Questionna Mr Bingley

-Non, en effet, j'ai déjà eu le bonheur d'y passer quelques semaines l'an dernier.

-J'y suis venu des centaines de fois. Mais on ne se lasse jamais de Pemberly. Déclara Bingley et il ajouta : Mais c'est bien la première fois que c'est Miss Georgiana qui me recevra…

Élizabeth fronça les sourcils en guise de question.

-Oui, précisa Charles. Darcy est absent.

Élizabeth se cala contre le dossier, n'osant pas questionner d'avantage. Son cœur palpitait déjà abondamment depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation de Miss Georgiana. Mais voilà qu'il avait trouvé un second souffle et ne trouvait aucun scrupule à s'emballer davantage.

Un bref instant, elle crut s'être trompée. Ce bal n'était visiblement pas dédié aux fiançailles de Mr Darcy…

-Mais vous ne serez pas en peine bien longtemps, Charles, commença Jane un œil malicieux, il arrivera vendredi, c'est cela ?

-Oui, vous avez raison. Gloussa Bingley

Élizabeth plongea de nouveau ses yeux vers la fenêtre de la voiture. La gorge nouée, comme elle l'était depuis plusieurs semaines. Supporterait-elle cet abominable spectacle ? Mr Darcy et Lady Maryann au bras l'un de l'autre, errant dans les jardins, les yeux brillants de leur amour partagé?

Comme elle aurait voulu fuir, s'envoler et oublier cet homme qui la faisait encore souffrir.

Elle sourit tout de même, en voyant Miss Georgiana au pied de la porte centrale, visiblement heureuse de la revoir. Elle était une douce et satisfaisante compensation, qui, malheureusement, ne pourra jamais entendre le tourment qui maltraitait son cœur depuis qu'il s'était attendri pour son frère.

Avouer à son amie, que son frère occupait ses pensées et ses larmes ? Alors même que Georgiana l'avait accusé de vouloir le séduire ? Elle aurait certainement pu s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une autre manipulation afin de capturer son frère…

Georgiana l'attendait avec impatience, sourire épanoui et bras ouverts.

-Ma chère Élizabeth, s'exclama Georgiana avant de l'enfermer dans ses bras, vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Prendre son amie dans ses bras, lui apporta un grand soulagement et un bonheur inespéré. Elle avait crut que leur relation se serait refroidie, mais au contraire, leur différend les avait rapproché.

Miss Darcy s'empressa d'accueillir ses invités et de leur montrer leurs appartements.

Élizabeth seule dans sa chambre, s'étendit sur le lit. Le même qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'elle était venu la première fois. Elle respira profondément, puis scruta la pièce, afin de se remémorer les souvenirs de son passage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'installa à la fenêtre et observa le jardin.

Il était tel que ses souvenirs l'indiquaient. Toujours aussi perpendiculaire et droit. Le mémoire de cette conversation avec Mr Darcy concernant son grand-père autoritaire lui revint à l'esprit. Et son cœur frémit en pensant à l'adorable jardin secret. Celui que Darcy lui avait gentiment fait visiter. Elle y était retournée plusieurs fois seule, croyant qu'il s'agissait de celui de Georgiana. Ce fabuleux jardin qui appartiendrait désormais à Lady Maryann…

Elle aimerait tant le visiter de nouveau, consciente maintenant que Mr Darcy en était l'auteur. Son regard et sa compréhension en seraient certainement transformées.

Lizzy renifla puis fixa le plafond de sa chambre pour retenir cette émotion.

Encore perdue dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées, elle entendit frapper à la porte

-Miss Élizabeth ? Questionna Georgiana. Voudriez-vous venir marcher avec nous ?

-Oh Oui! Fit Lizzy au travers la porte, je me change et vous rejoins !

Marcher lui fera le plus grand bien. Marcher était son seul réconfort.

Élizabeth rejoignit Jane, Charles ainsi que Georgiana au jardin. Et profitèrent tous ensemble du merveilleux temps qui leur était alloué. Les deux amies discutèrent longuement sur leur dernier faits et passe-temps.

Renouer leur amitié fut un tel plaisir, qu'elles ne virent pas les jours passer. Georgiana ne se lassait de demander les opinions d'Élizabeth.

Quelle vaisselle choisir ? Combien de musicien ? Quelles mélodies pour les danses ?

Élizabeth et Georgiana faisaient une équipe exceptionnelle. Elles s'entendaient et partageaient leurs idées dans une parfaite harmonie.

Mais alors que Lizzy se leva tôt, la veille du fameux bal, elle décida de marcher dans les jardins.

La rosée venait tout juste de tomber, ses bottillons étaient déjà humides. Elle fit le tour du jardin. Observa les fleurs et les structures avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais n'y trouva aucune joie. Tout ceci, toutes ses richesses ne représentaient rien.

Ses sculptures étaient vides et sans âmes. Ses fleurs…sans expression. Ses chemins…silencieux et monotone. Elle erra plusieurs minutes, empreinte d'une nostalgie inexplicable. D'une telle tristesse qu'Élizabeth souhaita n'y être jamais venu.

Elle regarda au loin, vers le jardin secret. Le cœur frémissant, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure, tentée de braver l'interdit.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'y diriger. Qui le saurait ? Elle l'avait déjà visité plusieurs fois ! Une fois de plus ne changerait rien !

Elle avança plus lentement...ralentie par le nœud qui resserrait plus ardemment son estomac.

-Je ne peux pas…il appartient à Mr Darcy et…Lady Maryann. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle cessait complètement son mouvement.

Elle se retourna finalement pour faire demi-tour, le cœur plein de désarroi et le pied lourd.

-Je me demande si « _elle_ » l'a déjà visité… j'espère qu' « _elle »_ n'y changera rien ! Maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Lizzy l'essuya aussitôt.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda le magnifique bâtiment. Pemberly était sans égal. Les détails des parures et la précision de l'architecture étaient à couper le souffle. Mais si triste et vide ! Dans son souvenir, il était plus gai, plus chaleureux. Peut-être l'absence de son maître y était pour quelque chose…

Elle regagna les jardins principaux en hâte et entendit le claquement de sabot sur les pierres de l'allée centrale.

Elle se retourna en sursaut

-Miss Élizabeth ? Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Darcy les sourcils froncés, tout en restant sur son cheval

-Mr Darcy ! Georgiana m'a invité…pour le bal…Souffla Lizzy bousculée par l'attitude de son interlocuteur.

-Je ne savais pas. Déclara Darcy froidement

Un silence lourd s'installa et sans plus de politesse

-Pardonnez-moi, je suis attendu. Conclut Darcy

Il toucha son chapeau, brusqua son cheval et déguerpit au galop.

Quelle froideur ! Quel mépris ! Élizabeth resta plantée sur place essayant d'évaluer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Mr Darcy n'avait pas été averti de sa présence ? Savait-il du moins, qu'elle et Georgiana s'étaient réconciliées ?

OoOoO

Darcy chevaucha jusqu'à la porte centrale et presque en courant, s'empressa de trouver sa sœur

-J'ai rencontré Miss Élizabeth dans le jardin…Tu l'as invité ! Qu'as-tu manigancé ? lui lança-t-il brusquement alors qu'il intercepta Georgiana en sortant de sa chambre

-Je me suis réconciliée avec mon amie ! Et je l'ai invité à partager une étape importante dans la vie d'une jeune femme ! Répondit Georgiana anxieuse.

Darcy la regardait froidement sans ajouter un mot, Georgiana continua

-Je sais, mon frère, que ta décision est déjà prise. Je n'ai pas essayé de te faire changer d'idée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuserais de voir Miss Élizabeth alors que ta décision est déjà ferme ! Alors, oui, je l'ai invité. Et elle est ici, ne t'en déplaise.

Darcy fulminait. C'était une manigance sans aucun doute.

-Sois polie, Georgiana, le ton que tu utilises est sans équivoque.

-Et le tien est incompréhensible. Tu es inconséquent et inconstant. Brava Georgiana

-Nul doute que vous vous entendiez si bien ! Vous partagez une telle impertinence!

Darcy se retourna froidement et entra dans sa chambre, sans aucune autre courtoisie.

OoOoO

Georgiana s'empressa de descendre au salon pour parler au Colonel.

-Colonel, je ne pourrais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de vous trouver seul. Mon frère a rencontré Miss Élizabeth. Il est furieux.

-Furieux ? Bien! Conclut le colonel sourire aux lèvres

-Il a été très déplaisant avec moi. Je ne voudrais plus l'affronter de telle sorte.

-Je m'en occupe, Georgiana. Profitez de la merveilleuse nouvelle que vous avez à annoncer. Je parlerai à Darcy.

-Je ne suis pas rassurée, cousin. J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous battiez. Jurez-moi que vous ne le provoquerez pas !

-Ne craignez rien. Je sais où frapper pour l'immobiliser immédiatement

Georgiana souffla de terreur sous les yeux espiègles du Colonel.

-Je vous taquine, ne craignez rien.

Alors que leur conversation se terminait, Élizabeth pénétra dans le salon

-Miss Élizabeth ! Quel bonheur de vous voir! Il semble que vous soyez matinale ! s'exclama le Colonel

-Oui, fit elle timidement encore perturbée par son accueil précédent.

-Mon frère vient tout juste d'arriver. Il semble que vous l'ayez croisé ? Questionna Georgiana, inquiète de la réception que Darcy lui avait faite.

Elle blanchit légèrement

-Oui, en effet…oui… je l'ai rencontré. Bégaya t-elle. Pardonnez-moi je vais me changer avant le petit-déjeuner. Conclut-elle en pliant légèrement le genou et quitta promptement.

Georgiana lança un regard au Colonel qui comprit lui aussi, l'ambiance qui s'annonçait pour la suite de la journée.

OoOoO

Darcy était dans sa chambre, à terminer de se changer. Il attachait justement sa cravate lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Cette pauvre cravate n'avait jamais subi traitement aussi agressif.

-Darcy, je dois vous dire deux mots, fit le Colonel en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Vous venez m'annoncer votre trahison ? s'exclama Darcy en restant planté devant le miroir

-Je viens vous rappeler que vous êtes un Gentleman. Que vous êtes l'hôte principal de Pemberly et que les règles de bienséances vous obligent à être poli et avenant. Le bonheur de vos invités devrait être une priorité.

Darcy souffla de mépris.

-Elle s'est donc plaint de son accueil ? J'ai été surpris, voilà c'est tout. Si on m'avait averti de sa présence, j'aurais été moins offusqué.

-Elle ne s'est pas plaint. Mais son visage en disait long quand elle est arrivée de sa marche matinale. Elle a certainement compris que vous ne désiriez pas sa présence.

Darcy ferma les yeux, mine coupable

-Je…je m'excuserai, bredouilla-t-il accablé

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-Georgiana s'excusera-t-elle de son complot ? À moins que ce soit vous ?

-Georgiana _aime_ (insista-t-il sur ce mot) miss Élizabeth. Elle était malheureuse du différend qui s'était élevé entre leur deux. Elle a voulu se réconcilier. C'était une injustice que de laisser Miss Élizabeth porter cette séparation. Georgiana veut partager cette grande joie avec son amie !

Darcy pouffa de nouveau, doutant de la déclaration du Colonel.

-Darcy, ajouta le colonel plus nerveusement : Vous avez fait peur à Georgiana.

Il hocha mollement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris la dernière déclaration.

Le colonel tourna les talons et avant de sortir de la chambre ajouta

-C'est une merveilleuse journée! Votre sœur se mariera bientôt ! Réjouissez-vous d'une si grande nouvelle !

Darcy acquiesça de nouveau à contrecœur, puis le colonel le laissa seul dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

On s'assembla tous dans la petite salle à manger pour partager le petit-déjeuner. Des pâtisseries étaient servies, des crêpes ainsi que les fruits de saison.

Mr Darcy se planta placidement devant Élizabeth

-Miss Élizabeth, bienvenue à Pemberly

Elle plia rapidement le genou puis se retourna sans le regarder

Un peu déçu de sa réponse, il continua

-Passez-vous du bon temps avec ma sœur ?

-Oui, comme toujours. Se contenta-t-elle, toujours le regard fuyant

-Votre sœur vous a-t-elle manqué ?

-Évidemment. Répondit Élizabeth peu encline à répondre avec plus d'enthousiasme

Darcy fit un effort supplémentaire et ajouta

-J'espère que le temps restera beau pendant votre séjour. Vous pourrez marcher…

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et se tut. Ils prirent rapidement place aux opposées de la table.

Le Colonel et Georgiana au fait de leur conversation s'impliquèrent rapidement

-Élizabeth, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions atteler la voiture et nous promener autour du lac. Mr Richard se joindra à nous. Ce serait une merveilleuse façon de se détendre avant le bal de demain soir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est une formidable idée, s'exclama Élizabeth. Le Colonel pourrait se joindre à nous ?

-En effet, c'est une excellente idée! Je me joindrai à vous.

Darcy fixa son assiette et serra les dents. Une évidence, ou peut-être deux, commençaient à se dessiner.

Élizabeth souhaitait passer du temps avec le colonel.

Élizabeth n'était froide qu'avec lui-même.

Qu'avait-il manqué alors qu'il était absent de Pemberly ? Les jeunes gens avaient-ils progressé dans leur relation ? Alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'Élizabeth se trouvait en sa demeure !

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Richard avança

-Dommage que la voiture à six places ne soit pas disponible, Darcy. Il n'y a plus de place pour vous. Plaisanta-t-il

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de loisir. C'est une grosse et grande journée. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Se contenta Darcy en jetant un regard glacial au Colonel.

Georgiana, espiègle dit :

-Lady Maryann arrivera seulement demain soir, c'est bien cela ?

Darcy acquiesça

-Triste qu'elle n'arrive pas plus tôt. Sa compagnie est si agréable. _(et visant Élizabeth, ajouta)_ J'ai si hâte de vous la présenter. C'est une femme incroyablement gentille et intelligente. Je suis certaine qu'elle deviendra votre amie.

Élizabeth sourit artificiellement.

-Georgiana, questionna le Colonel, avez-vous invité Mr Martin ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est un bon ami de mon frère ! Je tenais à ce que son entourage partage une si grande joie. Mentit- elle. Il y aura aussi les Collins et les Willis.

-Merci, Georgiana, c'est très apprécié. Conclut flegmatiquement Darcy

Élizabeth cessa de respirer quelques instants. Comment Mr Martin se comportera-t-il avec elle ? Était-il toujours aussi épris ? Devrait-elle l'encourager, tels les conseils de son père ?

Le petit-déjeuner se termina aussi froidement qu'il était possible de l'imaginer.

OoOoO

L e soleil était vif et le temps agréable quand les quatre amis s'installèrent dans la voiture à quatre places. Le colonel toujours intéressé à converser, commença

-Ce magnifique lac a été aménagé par le grand-père de Mr Darcy. Il était très ambitieux.

-Et efficace ! ajouta Georgiana. Il était comme mon frère l'est aujourd'hui. Tous les deux arrivent toujours à leurs fins.

-Bien dit ! Renchérit le Colonel. Ma chère Georgiana, j'ai entendu que votre frère avait commandé des arbres fruitiers ?

-Vous avez raison. Il est très organisé et généreux. Savez-vous qu'il en a commandé pour les domestiques également ?

-Pour les domestiques ? Questionna Mr Richard

-Oui, Ils auront leurs propres arbres fruitiers où ils pourront amasser pour leur famille.

-Comme il est charitable, en effet. Il est un exemple de modestie. Conclut Mr Richard.

Élizabeth écoutait la conversation mi-curieuse, mi-déçue. Elle, qui voulait oublier ce mystérieux Mr Darcy qui l'attirait tant! Ne pouvaient-ils pas changer de sujet ?

Le silence aurait été plus agréable pour Lizzy. Elle avait besoin de se cloitrer dans ses réflexions.

Georgiana, un peu trop enthousiaste, déclara enfin

-Oh Lizzy, je ne peux plus attendre ! Depuis votre arrivée, je vous cache un lourd secret et je ne puis résister davantage ! Vous devez savoir que mon cher Richard et moi, sommes fiancés !

-Comme c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Lizzy en serrant les mains de son amie. Vous êtes si beaux ensemble!

-Mon cher Richard, j'aurais bien voulu attendre à l'annonce officielle de ce soir, mais voyez-vous, je ne peux supporter un tel secret ! visa Georgiana

-Votre enthousiasme et votre impatience me réjouit, ma colombe.

-Mais Élizabeth, n'en dites pas un mot ! L'annonce sera officielle ce soir ! Oui ! C'est pour cela que je vous ai invité à ce bal!

Élizabeth inspira si profondément qu'elle dut contrôler l'expiration de sa bouffée, afin qu'elle paraisse normale. Ses jointures se délièrent et ses joues rougirent.

-Miss Élizabeth ? Vous portez-vous bien ? Questionna Georgiana

-Oui, parfaitement je vous remercie ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous, ma chère Georgiana. Quand le mariage sera-t-il prévu ? Continua Lizzy pour détourner l'attention.

-Le mois prochain. Mon frère veut que le mariage soit parfaitement organisé. Et veut s'assurer que nos sentiments sont constants.

-Il est très sage. Déclara le Colonel… se racla la gorge et ajouta faiblement … : La plupart du temps…

Lizzy fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas poser de question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Georgiana qui partageait un malaise évident avec son cousin.

-Lady Maryann arrivera demain soir, ajouta Georgiana inopinément

Élizabeth avait tout compris. Lady Maryann était toujours un scénario plus que probable. Mais Le colonel et Georgiana n'étaient pas heureux de cette situation.

-Oui! Se contenta le Colonel. Avant de majorer maladroitement :

Miss Élizabeth votre famille se porte bien ? Elle ne souffre pas de l'éloignement de votre sœur, Jane ?

-Oh, nous supportons son éloignement avec beaucoup de contentement. Nous savons qu'elle est très heureuse et que Mr Bingley prend bien soin d'elle. Mais sachez qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande allégresse que de retrouver sa sœur bien-aimée après une attente si longue ! C'est un merveilleux privilège que de voyager avec sa sœur et son nouveau frère, qui plus est, vers une destination aussi agréable que Pemberly et vers des amis aussi précieux!

-Évidemment ! Mais vous avez trouvé une nouvelle sœur, en la personne de Miss Georgiana. Sourcilla le colonel malicieux

-Oh oui, vous avez raison. Mais la distance et bientôt…le mariage, nous éloigneront inévitablement ! Continua Lizzy plus tristement

-Plus rien ne nous séparera, mon amie. Fit Georgiana. Nous nous installerons à _Chawton, au Hampshire_. Vous viendrez à notre demeure et… nous nous écrirons tous les jours, s'il le cœur vous en dit. Ma nouvelle demeure sera bien plus près de Longbourn. Un avantage que nous exploiterons.

Élizabeth sourit et se referma en regardant le paysage.

Georgiana bientôt mariée…elle commençait une nouvelle vie d'épouse et sans doute…bientôt de mère…Où trouverait-elle le temps pour s'occuper de leur amitié ? Ses invitations et ses intentions étaient bien généreuses mais surtout utopiques.

Elle regarda les valons et le lac miroitant…elle ne visitera plus Georgiana à Pemberly. Elle ne verrait plus Mr Darcy. À quelle autre occasion pourrait-elle se lier d'amitié avec le célibataire le plus en demande de Londres ?

 _« Comme c'était stupide d'avoir tenté une amitié entre nous. C'était voué à l'échec. Il est inconcevable et même inconvenant…que nous soyons amis… »_ Pensa Lizzy pour se décharger de sa tristesse.

À leur retour de leur promenade, et pour le reste de la journée… Élizabeth fui toute conversation profonde, en se réfugiant dans ses quartiers, dans des occupations… ou dans ses pensées.

OoOoO

Le colonel choisit soigneusement les verres. Les plus grands dans le vaisselier feraient l'affaire.

-Darcy, je vous offre un verre. Profitons que les demoiselles soient occupées à se préparer pour le bal de ce soir…J'ai bien vu comme vous êtes troublé et j'ai décidé de vous consacrer l'après-midi afin de vous aider à réfléchir. Ce soir, vous côtoierez Lady Maryann ainsi que Miss Élizabeth. Vous devez être ferme dans votre décision. À moins que vous ayez changé d'avis…questionna-t-il du coin de l'œil

Il remplit les deux verres de Whisky et s'asseyant face à Darcy

\- La décision est déjà prise, Richard. Et puis ? Me servirez-vous encore une correction ? Comme la dernière fois ? M'avouerez-vous enfin, que c'est vous qui avez comploté ?

-Georgiana s'est réconcilié avec son amie et l'a invité au bal qu'elle organise. Il n'y a rien d'anormal ici.

-Elle m'a mentit.

-Elle ne vous a pas mentit. Elle craignait que vous l'empêchiez de se réconcilier avec elle. Elle est son amie, et souhaite qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour cet heureux évènement.

Darcy fixa son verre et acquiesça humblement

-Mon ami, continua Richard en s'affala nonchalamment sur le fauteuil face à Darcy. Vous êtes en grande difficulté et vous devez trouver l'issue à tout ceci. Je suis humblement à votre service pour vous aider. Dites-moi les qualités de Lady Maryann, lança-t-il

-Elle est…belle et légère…divertissante…je la connais très bien…gentille…aimable…

-Et Miss Élizabeth ?

-Je ne jouerai pas à cela, Richard. Vous essayez de me faire changer d'idée

-Nous sommes seuls, Darcy et je suis curieux. Il n'y aucun conséquences à des confidences aussi futiles ! Deux ou trois verres comme celui-ci et j'aurai tout oublié! Allez donc ! Répondez-moi, lança le Colonel à la rigolade

-Eh bien…hésita-t-il, Elle est intelligente, belle, vive…ses yeux sont fascinants…elle provoque autour d'elle un vif intérêt… répondit Darcy un peu chancelant

-Bon c'est bien. Fit le colonel sur un ton paternaliste. Et leurs défauts maintenant?

-Élizabeth est…entêtée! Tout est si compliqué! Et sa famille! Elle est impertinente, …obstinée

-D'accord…et Maryann?

-Maryann est…Maryann est Maryann. Comme je l'ai toujours connu. Sans surprise. Je suppose que nous pourrions dire qu'elle est stable

-Eh bien mon vieux! Je croyais vous aider à cogiter mais je vois que vous réfléchissez suffisamment! C'est alors la bouteille tout entière que j'aurais du vous offrir! Rit Le Colonel

-C'est un véritable casse-tête…rit Darcy à son tour.

-Votre tête a parlé cousin, maintenant, il faudra faire parler votre cœur fit-il en mimant la comédie

\- Maryann est le meilleur choix…

-Évidemment! Rit le colonel en calant son verre

-Vous riez de moi?

-Oh oui, mon ami, oh oui. Comme c'est divertissant de vous voir vous défendre.

Au tour de Darcy de caller son verre

-Alors parlez-moi franchement ! Puisque de toute façon, vous le ferez ! lança Darcy sachant très bien que son cousin retenait son opinion

-Eh bien! Vous êtes complètement amoureux de miss Élizabeth et votre orgueil ou votre peur, je ne sais trop, vous laisse envisager un mariage avec Lady Maryann.

-Qu'avez-vous contre Lady Maryann ?

-Elle est sans intérêt puisque vous ne l'aimez pas. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi nous parlons d'elle.

-Je suis heureux que tout ceci soit clair pour vous. Je vous avouerai que je suis un peu plus perdu que vous. C'est pourtant un mariage plein de bon sens. Maryann est très agréable à la vue et ses relations sont abondantes…

-Ce n'est pas de ceci que je vous parle, mon ami. Je vous parle de la vraie vie ! Imaginez, William, être marié à Lady Maryann…et un bon jour…vous rencontrez Miss Élizabeth… Comment réagiriez-vous? Pourriez-vous nier votre préférence ?

Richard s'avança et appuya ses coudes sur ses propres genoux, baissant la voix et questionna en plaisantant :

-Imaginez…oh oui imaginez une nuit d'amour avec Lady Maryann

Darcy se détourna niant cette question

Le Colonel éclata de rire en tournoyant le Whisky dans son verre.

-Je suis certain que vous avez déjà imaginé une nuit d'amour avec Miss Bennet.

Darcy préféra ne rien répondre et se servit un autre verre.

-J'ai pris ma résolution, Richard, ce sera Maryann. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Vous me l'avez déjà signalé. Je vous demande simplement de respecter ma décision. Affirma Darcy

Le colonel plaqua son verre sur la table et se leva d'un bond

-Soit! William Soit ! J'ai essayé de vous avertir fermement et puis doucement. Mais comme vous n'entendez ni d'une oreille ni de l'autre, faites à votre tête ! Mais vous avez perdu mon estime. Je suis plutôt satisfait que Miss Élizabeth n'ait pas à subir vos étourderies pour le reste de sa vie! Elle mérite mieux que vous.

Il s'approcha de la porte et ajouta

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être à votre mariage!

-Ne faites pas l'enfant Richard, Vous savez très bien que notre rang nous impose des choix et des décisions difficiles.

-Ô nom du très-haut ! William! Je vous autorise à m'exhorter sur mes nombreux péchés mais vous interdis de m'accuser d'agir en enfant, alors que vous agissez comme un _bébé_ ! Vous reniez tout ce que représente un Gentleman ! Tout ce qui fait la force des Darcy! Je ne vous dis pas au revoir! Conclut le colonel en claquant la porte.

OoOoO


	16. Aveux

Bonjour ! Je crois que nous en avons tous assez des stupidités de Darcy...Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que je secoue Mr Darcy... Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper en deux chapitres...désirant retrouver notre bon gentlemen.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

 ** _Reviews toujours super appréciées !_**

 ** _Merci aux followers !_**

 ** _Caliste : il faut bien dire la vérité quelques fois 1 ;)_**

 ** _Lau7917 : Merci pour ton bon commentaire et tes encouragements !_**

 ** _Gwen Who: merci pour ton commentaire ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_**

 ** _Guest : Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire n'est pas terminé, et il y a d'autres gentlemen's_**

 ** _Ehlilou : Wow, merci pour tes encouragements ! Nous reverrons le Colonel bientôt...Une aussi belle amitié ne peut pas en rester là ;)_**

 ** _Loulou25 : Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas. Darcy paiera cher sa stupidité...j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira abondamment_**

 ** _Questche : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser ton commentaire, c'est très apprécié !_**

 ** _Ariys : Le colonel a tout essayé pour secouer son cousin. Mais dans ce nouveau chapitre, quelqu'un d'autre le remuera suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne confiance !_**

* * *

Élizabeth arriva à l'intérieur de la salle de réception et observa lentement la pièce pour y reconnaître Georgiana. En balayant la foule, elle vit Mr Darcy accompagné de Lady Maryann et, à ses côtés Georgiana.

Elle s'avança vers Georgiana mais ne put s'empêcher de considérer le visage de Mr Darcy. Il trouvait beaucoup de plaisir avec la dame si intrigante.

-Miss Élizabeth! Fit Georgiana. Venez, je vais vous présenter. Voici Lady Maryann Jack.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

-Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, miss Élizabeth, d'où venez-vous?

-Elle vient de Longbourn, intervint Darcy. Il s'agit de l'amie de Georgiana

Le cœur d'Élizabeth bondit en sa poitrine. N'était-elle pas son amie aussi? Voulait-il à ce point s'éloigner de sa fréquentation?

Comment des mots aussi doux, aussi simples et vrais que : « _il s'agit de l'amie de Georgiana_ » pouvaient être aussi douloureux ?

-Dites m'en plus miss Élizabeth, avez-vous des frères, des sœurs ?

-Oui, j'ai quatre sœurs, dont l'ainée est nouvellement mariée à Mr Bingley. Je n'ai aucun frère.

-Georgiana m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il semble que vous ayez une capacité extraordinaire des choses de l'esprit.

-Oh…hésita Lizzy…Georgiana est bien trop aimable.

-Mais elle dit toujours vrai et si vous êtes son amie, c'est que vous êtes la mienne aussi. Fit Lady Maryann en touchant les mains d'Élizabeth.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ceci, Lizzy pivota vers Georgiana. Mais à son grand désespoir, elle reprit aussitôt une discussion en tenant Lady Maryann avec grand intérêt. Elle se retourna alors vers Mr Darcy qui lui aussi, participait avec plaisir à cette conversation.

-Vous souvenez-vous mon ami, que vous jouiez continuellement avec mes tresses? Vous me taquiniez si souvent qu'un bon jour, j'ai volé un couteau aux cuisines et me les ai coupé? Dit Lady Maryann entretenant un charme qui devrait être interdit dans ce pays.

Darcy gloussa

-Oh oui! Je me souviens très bien! Je croyais que vous aviez fait cela pour la « mode » !

-Pas du tout! Mr Darcy! Pas du tout! Ma mère était à ce point choquée que j'ai été punie pour une semaine complète!

-Je vous croyais malade!

-Punie! Mon cher! Je n'ai pu sortir de ma chambre de la semaine!

Les anecdotes ne cessaient de s'enchainer les unes toujours plus intéressantes que les autres. Toujours au grand regret de Lizzy, elle n'avait rien à ajouter à leur conversation. Elle se contentait de sourire et de chercher du regard Jane, qui lui aurait permis de sortir de cette fâcheuse situation.

La dame était beaucoup trop gentille. Beaucoup trop parfaite. Darcy semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Elle était magnifiquement bien habillée, parfaitement bien coiffée. Elle savait coordonner grâce et sympathie d'une si merveilleuse façon, qu'Élizabeth en fut immédiatement jalouse. Même Georgiana semblait la préférer. Elle scruta chacun de ses traits et à son grand désarroi, n'en trouva point de défaut.

Darcy était si beau quand il souriait. Ses yeux s'illuminaient et il était assurément à son aise en sa compagnie. Aucune timidité ou indisposition ne pouvaient s'y révéler.

Elle détestait cette femme qui avait capturé sa meilleure amie et…Mr Darcy…Pourquoi lui portait-il autant d'attention!

Une vérité s'installa alors dans sa pensée. Il était amoureux d'elle! Comme il l'a regardait tendrement…Comme il faisait tout deux un merveilleux couple! C'est l'amour qui les unissait et pas seulement des intérêts sociaux. Deux personnes alliant élégance et beauté, comment ne pouvait-il pas tomber mutuellement amoureux ?

Alors qu'Élizabeth coordonnait ses réactions et ses pensées, essayant de continuer à respirer régulièrement, elle se sentit rougir et faiblir.

Elle avait beau chercher parmi la foule, quelqu'un qui aurait pu la sauver de cette déplaisante position, mais elle ne trouvait personne.

Mr Darcy ne la regardait plus comme avant. Quelle froideur il lui réservait maintenant! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à cette demoiselle, maugréant intérieurement sur ses propres défauts. En le voyant si souriant et intime avec la dame, sa gorge se noua et la nausée s'invita. Elle devait respirer, se calmer, se ressaisir.

-Bonsoir Miss Élizabeth, fit une voix derrière elle

-Mr Martin, enchantée de vous revoir, hésita-t-elle à lui répondre

Leur dernière histoire ensemble avait été fort mouvementée. Mr Martin avait demandé sans aucun respect, sa main à Élizabeth. Il ne voulut jamais comprendre ces réticences, et trop sûr de lui, demanda à son père son consentement. Mr Bennet avait été averti de la situation et avait réprimandé Mr martin pour son arrogance.

-Votre carnet de danse est-il rempli? J'ai différentes choses à me faire pardonner.

Lizzy sourit, Mr Martin était son sauveur. Celui par qui elle pouvait s'échapper de cette pénible condition.

-Je suis disponible pour la prochaine. Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main

Elle se retourna à mi-chemin pour constater, avec grande affliction, que ni Mr Darcy, ni Georgiana et ni Lady Maryann ne s'étaient aperçu de son départ.

Sa présence était, comme elle le présageait, superflue à leur félicité.

Après quelques pas de danse, Mr Martin commença

-Pardonnez-moi Miss Élizabeth. Mon arrogance nous a mis dans une situation inconfortable.

-Je dois aussi vous demander pardon, si j'avais été plus claire, vous n'auriez pas été réprimandé par mon père…

-Mais je ne le regrette pas! Il a été fort paternel et m'a prodigué de judicieux conseils. Je suis d'ailleurs très heureux d'avoir été humilié dans cette histoire. Parce que maintenant je sais, que vous n'épouserez pas un homme pour les mauvaises raisons. C'est une qualité qui vous distingue encore plus, Miss Élizabeth

Élizabeth rougit, il était très courtois avec elle et beaucoup plus humble qu'elle ne le pensait.

-J'ai été emballé par notre première rencontre…cela dit, j'ai été trop précipité. Toutefois je serai plus patient et affable à l'avenir.

Elle rougit encore plus intensément, ne sachant rajouter à cet éloge

Mr Martin comprit son malaise et dévia le sujet sur ses plaisanteries habituelles et ses histoires farfelues, faisant plus d'une fois, éclater de rire Miss Élizabeth.

Mais à l'autre bout de la salle, Lady Maryann, Mr Darcy et Georgiana discutaient toujours.

-Oh, Mr Darcy, me permettez-vous de me retirer quelques instants, je dois absolument saluer Mme Jackson. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. déclara Lady Maryann

Elle s'éloigna, laissant seule Darcy et sa sœur

-Tu as été abandonnée par Miss Élizabeth? Où est-elle? Questionna-t-il, lui-même surpris

-Mr Martin est venue la solliciter pour danser. Tiens, les voilà! Fit Georgiana en les pointant du nez

Élizabeth était épanouie et souriante. Mr Martin semblait bien la divertir.

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Et comment ne les avait-il pas vus partir?

Une fois déjà Mr Martin avait perdu Élizabeth par son manque de bienséance. Pouvait-il s'y risquer à nouveau? Élizabeth pourrait-elle cette fois-ci l'encourager?

Mr Martin était copieusement heureux. Mais c'est le visage d'Élizabeth qui lui fit le plus grand effet.

Comme elle était belle quand elle souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient comme il les avait déjà vus à leurs premières rencontres. Ses yeux espiègles et vifs…

Lady Maryann se tint près de Darcy, qui les examinait toujours avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Qui observons-nous Mr Darcy? S'agit-il de Mr Martin ou de Miss Élizabeth? Nous prononcerons-nous sur la légèreté de leurs pieds ou sur la couleur de leur habit ? Taquina-t-elle

-Vous savez tout comme moi, qu'il faut garder l'œil sur Mr Martin. Bredouilla Darcy. Ils ont déjà eu un violent différend par le passé. Fit-il mimant ne pas être surpris par cette question.

-Ils semblent bien s'amuser, il est très bienséant. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, mon ami. Que pourrait-il tenter au beau milieu de la piste de danse ? Regardez comme elle se plait avec lui. Si un danger la guette, je miserais sur celui qu'elle portera bientôt une bague à son doigt le plus précieux. Conclut-elle

-Vous avez raison, répondit Darcy en se tournant le dos au spectacle, bien contre sa volonté… Meurtri par les derniers mots de Lady Maryann, et imprégné de cette décevante vision.

Après la danse, Georgiana vint retrouver Élizabeth et passèrent enfin un bon temps ensemble, au grand bonheur d'Élizabeth qui croyait l'avoir perdu entre les mains de sa nouvelle ennemie. Mais alors que Georgiana s'éloigna de nouveau laissant errer seule Miss Élizabeth :

-Miss Élizabeth, fit sursauter une voix derrière elle

Élizabeth se retourna, Mr Darcy se tenant bien droit devant elle

-Êtes-vous disponible pour la prochaine danse?

Élizabeth hésita quelques secondes, ne trouvant pas les mots nécessaires pour répondre. Comment pourrait-elle danser avec lui sans se mettre elle-même en péril ? Elle aurait certainement, savouré ce rapprochement avec trop de contentement. Pourquoi humer l'odeur du repas quand on sait qu'il s'agit du festin d'une autre ?

-Je ne peux pas… marmonna-t-elle

Darcy la questionna du regard, un peu offusqué de s'être fait refusé

-Il y a ces rumeurs…et… continua Lizzy

-Il n'y a plus de rumeurs, nous avons réglé le problème, à la source… Il s'agissait de Caroline Bingley…elle a inventé toute l'histoire afin de vous éloigner de ma sœur et de mmmm ….s'interrompit-il pour ne pas s'impliquer lui-même dans cette séparation

Lizzy plia le front de stupéfaction devant cette révélation puis reprit son calme

-Mais…le mal est déjà fait, Mr Darcy…il faut attendre que tout ceci soit oublié avant de…souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre : De plus…Maintenant que Jane est mariée, je suis le souffre douleur de ma mère... Elle m'épie et me harcèle…Il serait imprudent d'animer d'autres _déplaisantes_ rumeurs…finit-elle timidement, la voix presque éteinte par la douleur.

Darcy qui la regardait, souffrant à chaque mot qu'elle lui prononçait, ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter de nouveau

-Veuillez nous pardonner, moi et ma soeur, de vous avoir mal jugé dans cette histoire

Élizabeth plongea les yeux vers le sol

Elle était stupéfaite par ses aveux et touchée qu'il ait remarqué son erreur. Mais comme si toute sa douleur refoulée, toute son amertume ne pouvait plus se priver de se venger elle lança sèchement :

-Ne parlez pas pour votre sœur, elle m'a déjà demandé indulgence, et je l'ai pardonné.

-Et… hum… soupira-t-il avant de reprendre son esprit. Moi et ma sœur nous vous avons négligés ce soir…

-Je…je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'apitoyer bien longtemps…comme vous avez vu, Mr martin m'a parfaitement bien distrait. Répondit-elle les dents serrées.

Elle ne voulait pas être cruelle avec lui, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais comme elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait fait souffrir! Elle lui en voulait, de toute cette douleur qui l'avait tenaillé durant toutes ses semaines. Savait-il qu'il avait occupé chacune des larmes qu'elle avait versées pendant ces dernières semaines ? Avait-il été malheureux de leur séparation ? Certainement pas… il n'avait pas pensé à elle.

Darcy fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-A-t-il agit en gentlemen avec vous ?

-Oh oui…tout à fait, il est parfaitement aimable. Répondit Élizabeth, le nez en l'air

Darcy n'ajouta pas un mot, se contentant d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche et d'écarter les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi Élizabeth était si froide avec lui.

-Lady Maryann est très captivante, c'est une femme extraordinaire. ajouta Élizabeth pour ne pas laisser prolonger le silence.

-Oui! Fit-il trop enthousiaste. Oui…c'est une amie d'enfance comme vous avez pu le remarquer.

Lizzy acquiesça en évitant le regard de son partenaire.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'idée…pour la prochaine danse ? Continua-t-il

Elle secoua la tête mine coupable

-Je l'ai promise à Mr Martin. Fit-elle placidement

-Une autre danse? Il me semble qu'il a déjà bien bénéficié de…

-Oui, c'est cela. Une autre danse. interrompit Élizabeth visiblement embarrassée par cette question

Georgiana et Lady Maryann s'assembla autour d'eux au moment précis où Darcy s'était décidé à régler leur différend plus clairement.

Élizabeth détestait cette femme, elle était trop charmante. Chaque regard qu'elle posait sur elle lui donnait la nausée. Même sa voix était un ravissement ! Il n'était pas étonnant que Mr Darcy soit captivé par sa présence. Mais pourtant elle n'avait rien à y reprocher hormis le fait d'attirer l'intérêt de son ami.

Le restant de la soirée, Élizabeth se contenta d'éviter Mr Darcy et se réfugia vers Georgiana, l'accompagnant ainsi lors de toutes les félicitions qu'elle reçut pour ses fiançailles. Fut-elle un fardeau pour Georgiana et Mr Richard ? Il n'y avait guère mieux que de rester à leur crochet, s'éloignant de temps à autre pour retrouver sa sœur bien-aimée.

Élizabeth, lasse de fuir et de se méfier, feint une migraine pour excuser son départ hâtif. Mais avant de regagner sa chambre, elle se retira sur la promenade, près du jardin. Un peu d'air frais l'aiderait certainement à mieux dormir, se disait-elle

Cependant, alors qu'elle errait lentement,

-Miss Élisabeth, allez-vous bien? Chuchota Mr Darcy, d'une voix chaude

-Je vais me reposer, j'irai beaucoup mieux demain. Je vous remercie.

-Sommes-nous de nouveau…amis? Je vous avoue, … je ne sais plus…osa Darcy timidement

Élizabeth n'en pouvait plus

-L'avons-nous déjà été, monsieur ? déclara-t-elle méchamment, regrettant aussitôt son ton

Darcy fit un pas vers elle, voulant lui répondre sur le même ton, toutefois, il se ravisa et accepta un ton plus posé :

-Nous avons déjà conclut un pacte d'amitié, par amour pour Georgiana…bafouilla-t-il

-Et je crains fort que nous n'ayons jamais réussi. Interrompit Élizabeth, elle reprit son souffle et continua : -N'est-ce pas vous qui venez tout juste de me déclarer « amie de Georgiana » niant notre propre amitié ?

Darcy recula le menton devant cette accusation et lança

-J'ai peut-être été maladroit dans mes présentations, mais vous saurez me pardonner !

Lizzy se contenta de souffler son indignation.

Darcy maintenant aussi vivement piqué que Lizzy continua

-N'est pas vous, _mademoiselle_ qui avez froidement repoussé mon amitié ? Alors que je venais généreusement vous demander quel fût l'objet de votre conflit avec ma sœur ? Quand nous avons quitté le Hertfordshire ce jour là, nous avions une malle remplie de questionnements et d'incertitudes à emporter avec nous ! Vous ne pouvez contester que je ne sache plus si nous sommes toujours amis ! Vous séjournez à Pemberly mais vous ne daignez pas même discuter avec moi ! Mugit Darcy de vive voix

Élizabeth resta figée devant lui et retint de toutes ses forces les larmes qui se pointaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Il lui avait répondu avec une telle force, qu'elle n'aurait pu lui répondre avec autant de clarté. Il avait raison. Sa mère l'avait obligé à se séparer d'eux. Bien contre son gré, elle s'y était soumise. Ceci ne pouvait malheureusement, être révélé dans une conversation aussi orageuse.

Puis il continua

-Vous avez pardonné à ma sœur ! Et pourtant vous me refusez votre bienveillance !

-Je pardonne à qui je veux bien pardonner ! Exprima Lizzy, cherchant quelque chose de cohérent à ajouter

-Vous êtes alors injuste et rancunière, mademoiselle. Accusa violemment Darcy en faisant un autre pas vers elle

-Et vous êtes déloyal et hypocrite, Monsieur. Si nous avons été, _qu'un seul instant_ , amis. Cela m'aura apporté plus d'afflictions que de félicité ! Le défia-t-elle, les yeux perçants

Le colonel ayant entendu le chahut se planta entre les deux.

-Darcy ! Que faites-vous ? Miss Élizabeth, allez-vous bien ?

Élizabeth ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et bien qu'elle réussisse à les cacher à Darcy, le Colonel les vit.

-Miss Élizabeth, attendez-moi dans le portique, je vous fais appeler votre sœur Jane. Elle vous accompagnera à vos quartiers.

Lizzy obéit pendant que le colonel empoigna le bras de Darcy.

-William, qu'avez-vous fait à Miss Élizabeth ? grogna-t-il en voix basse.

-La vérité est toujours bonne à dire. Répondit-il sur le même ton

-Vous lui avez brisé le cœur! Elle pleure !

Darcy fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration du colonel. Son cœur s'oppressa. Il venait de faire pleurer Élizabeth. Il l'avait rendu malheureuse.

-Elle m'accuse de ne pas avoir été son ami alors que c'est elle qui ma humilié en me repoussant !

Le colonel ferma les yeux solidement en hochant la tête.

-Pauvre idiot…souffla le colonel…c'est sa mère qui l'a obligé à s'éloigner de vous…Elle craignait que les rumeurs entachent toutes la famille Bennet et qu'elle ne puisse plus marier ses filles!

Darcy grimaça et voulant se défendre

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle pardonne à Georgiana mais pas à moi!

-C'est donc ainsi que vous voulez vous débarrasser de votre affection envers Élizabeth ? Rien de mieux qu'une bonne querelle pour freiner une inclination, c'est cela ? Miss Élizabeth a raison : « _vous êtes déloyal et hypocrite_ » Darcy.

-Vous n'êtes pas juste, Richard. Vous défendez ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est elle qui est instable et rancunière par-dessus-tout ! Vous n'avez rien compris!

-Cessez de voir les défauts des autres et regardez-vous ! Pouvez-vous vous vanter de votre comportement?

-Vous préférez Miss Élizabeth à votre cousin maintenant? Accusa Darcy, nez relevé. Vous aurait-elle envoûté?

-Et pourquoi pas ! hurla Le colonel qui, éreinté de discuter avec un homme aussi insensé l'abandonna sur place.

oOoOo

Jane accosta par les épaules sa sœur cadette et l'entraina dans sa chambre

-Que s'est-il passé, juste ciel !

Élizabeth pleurait trop intensivement parler

Jane s'installa face à sa sœur, déposa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la questionna de nouveau

-Comment peux-tu te disputer avec Mr Darcy ? Il est un si généreux maître ! Quelle impolitesse ! Nous serons sans doute, bannis de Pemberly ! Quel est l'objet de votre altercation ?

Aucune réponse tangible ni audible n'était envisageable.

-Que t'a-t-il fait pour le que tu le haïsses à ce point ? Continua Jane désespérée de comprendre

Lizzy leva les yeux et d'un air très sérieux, secoua la tête.

-Oh non! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas d'aversion dont il est question. Geint-elle finalement le regard plein de repentirs

Jane écarta les yeux et souffla de stupéfaction

-Élizabeth Bennet ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Mr Darcy ! Chuchota-t-elle

Mais cette question intensifia les pleurs de Lizzy qui se camoufla le visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Je m'en doutais depuis fort longtemps… Maintenant, te voilà bien mal placé ! Tu aurais dû réprimer ses sentiments aussitôt qu'ils se sont pointés, Lizzy ! Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est impossible ! Tu te languis d'un homme qui n'est nullement accessible et qui-plus-est, est sur le point d'en épouser une autre ?

-C'est pourquoi j'ai tenté de le repousser ! Oh Jane… J'ai essayé de taire ces sentiments…mais je n'y arrive pas! Jane aide moi! Je t'en supplie! Dis-moi comment cesser de l'aimer! Pleurnicha Élizabeth

-Alors tu l'aimes sincèrement ? fit Jane en reculant le menton

Élizabeth acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Ma pauvre sœur. J'ai eu tord de te taquiner et t'encourager à lui porter attention…Comme je te plains. L'amour n'est pas toujours facile... Tu dois à tout prix t'en éloigner. Tu dois l'oublier. Retourne à Longbourn demain. M'entends-tu Lizzy ?

Élizabeth sanglota encore quelques instants puis Jane la questionna à nouveau

-Mais Mr Martin ? Explique-moi. Pourquoi lui accordes-tu tant de faveur ?

-Papa…aimerait bien que je l'accepte…Il m'a dit que je devrais être plus raisonnable et me réjouir d'un homme aussi intéressant. Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui…Oh Jane…Devrais-je me contenter de Mr Martin ? Suis-je trop présomptueuse pour admirer Mr Darcy ?

-Je suis étonnée que papa te conseille telle stupidité. Il est habituellement plus sensé… N'accepte pas Mr Martin. Tu seras malheureuse.

-Mais je le suis déjà! Je n'ai plus rien à espérer de Mr Darcy. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui ! De le repousser ce soir…alors même qu'il me réclamait une danse... Mais il insistait! …c'est si difficile de le tenir loin de moi. Il veut être mon ami, mais je ne peux pas…J'ai si mal…Je ne peux être à ses côtés sans que mes entrailles ne se fondent et se tordent de douleur ! Je devais le chasser! Je devais me disputer avec lui, je préfère qu'il me déteste. Ne plus jamais lui parler me comblera de bonheur. Mentit Lizzy en s'abandonnant une fois de plus aux émotions

Jane appuya la tête de sa sœur sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi Mr Darcy avait-il demandé à Lizzy à danser alors qu'il est épris de Lady Maryann ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi sur le balcon afin de voir à ce qu'elle se porte bien?

Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait un peu d'espoir pour Élizabeth?

Certainement, elle en parlera à Charles. Il pourrait enquêter sur les intentions de son ami.

OoOoO

Darcy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, s'était retourné mille fois dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas une seule injure qu'il ne s'était infligé à lui-même. Mais alors que le soleil, enfin, pointait au loin. Il s'habilla, passa une main dans ses cheveux en guise de toilette et sortit à pied. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le cimetière familial.

-Père, mère, commença Darcy, Un peu niais de parler à voix haute.

Le cimetière était bien vaste et sombre. Il ne s'y rendait pas souvent. Mais par moment, combien il était satisfaisant de livrer ses tourments. Un genou par terre, la main sur la pierre tombale il continua

« Maman…tu es partie depuis si longtemps…mes souvenirs s'étiolent…Tu serais si fière de Georgiana. Elle te ressemble…douce et forte…tellement jolie…Elle se marie ! Oui…Elle a accepté Mr Richard. Tu serais si heureuse et si excitée de l'aider aux préparatifs…

Père…oh Père…j'ai si honte de l'homme que je suis devenu…vous êtes partis trop tôt et la charge de travail que vous m'avez grassement laissé m'assaille et me tourmente…tant de travail…tant à décider…je n'arrive pas à votre cheville…Je suis devenu terne et sans joie…tellement préoccupé par mon travail que je n'ai toujours pas d'épouse…mais tellement orgueilleux que je n'arrive pas à me décider…

Il se tut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place. Pourquoi avait-il envie de verser une larme. Le ridicule de la situation était invraisemblable.

-Richard ne me parle plus…Georgiana…ne me respecte plus…

Darcy gloussa bêtement :

-Elle a peur de moi! Ma petite _Georgie_ , ma petite sœur tant aimé!

Il souffla profondément et reprit :

-Et...Il y a…Elizabeth…

Il s'arrêta et chercha un brin d'herbe qu'il pourrait maltraiter :

-Elle me déteste…Elle me rend fou…

Il jeta finalement l'herbe froissé et tint sa tête entre ses deux mains.

-J'aimerais tant que vous la rencontriez…j'aimerais que vous me conseilliez…Parce que oui ! Oui je suis un idiot! Et… je n'arrive pas à suivre vos recommandations ! Vous m'aviez pourtant tellement encouragé à épouser Miss Maryann ! Si je vous avais écouté…je n'en serais pas là…

Il grogna : Maryann ou Élizabeth…

-J'ai besoin d'un signe…n'importe lequel! J'ai besoin de savoir laquelle de ces femmes… je devrais l'épouser…

-Je suis déchiré entre la raison…et mon cœur…oui…Maman…il y a une femme qui me plait…j'en suis amoureux fou… mais…je suis un Darcy…

-Je vous ai toujours obéit…j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait…Votre dernier souhait fut de me voir épouser Miss Maryann…

Un bruit de feuille derrière lui, le fit sursauter et bondit sur ses pieds

-Lady Maryann?

-Oh, William…comme c'est touchant de vous voir là, à répandre votre tourment aux pieds de vos parents…

-Depuis quand êtes –vous là ?

Ignorant la question elles'élança _:_

 _-_ William. La vie fut rude pour moi ces dernières années. Et je suis bien décidée à ne plus refouler mes plus vifs désirs. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer.

William, répéta-t-elle tendrement, vous m'avez tellement manqué. Vous avez toujours été le seul qui sache me rendre heureuse

Darcy qui la regardait, se raidissait lentement. Qu'était-elle sur le point de déclarer?

-Comme je vous aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous…

Alors c'était ainsi.

Il avait demandé un signe et le voilà devant lui. De toute évidence, la réponse se manifestait déjà.

Darcy fit un pas vers elle, pensant que ceci représentait un bon moment pour enfin mettre à jour sa difficile décision, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Maryann continua

-Mais voilà…mon cher ami…vous me feriez l'honneur et l'immense bonheur de me demander ma main, que je me ferais un devoir de vous refuser….

Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Maryann l'interrompit aussitôt

-Non, je vous en prie, ne dites rien. Bon sens, William! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez…ne le niez pas… Je sais…souffla-t-elle…je sais que vos entrailles se fondent chaque fois que vous êtes à ses côtés…que tout votre cœur est déchiré par l'envie de la prendre dans vos bras et de l'embrasser.

Darcy tourna les yeux et s'appuya sur la pierre tombale, à court de mot. Maryann s'avança vers lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, car j'éprouve ceci pour vous…Jamais je n'ai cessé de vous aimer…Et mon plus vif regret est d'avoir attendu que vous fassiez les premiers pas…Je vis chaque jour, avec le chagrin de ne jamais vous avoir …

Sur ces mots, elle s'élança et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue, puis l'embrassa encore sur la bouche. Surprit par cette intervention, il se raidit puis la repoussa doucement.

Son cousin avait raison, de tels rapprochements avec Lady Maryann n'avaient rien d'agréable. C'était comme embrasser sa propre sœur…

-William…Quand j'ai appris le décès de mon époux, ma première pensée s'est dirigée vers vous…l'espoir d'une deuxième chance…Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que vous me regardiez comme vous l'admirez…j'aimerais tant vous faire le même effet qu'elle vous fait quand elle pénètre dans la pièce… Mais je sens hélas, que je suis pour vous comme une sœur. C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, mais…c'est un cauchemar pour une femme qui vous aime!

-Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Maryann. Déclara Darcy en fermant les yeux

Maryann expulsa un long soupir en regardant le ciel

Darcy acquiesça en regardant le sol

-Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, mais hâtez-vous, vous pourriez bien la perdre au profit d'un de vos amis…

-Je suis désolé, j'aimerais beaucoup…que mes sentiments soient plus… continua Darcy en gesticulant

-Ne le soyez pas, mon ami. Mais promettez-moi une chose

-Laquelle?

-Si Miss Élizabeth vous refusait…vous me considériez alors comme une femme et pas seulement votre soeur.

Darcy resta muet quelques instants

-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de Miss Élizabeth…? Oh…vous m'avez-vous entendu…? Hésita Darcy

-Je vous connais, William. Et je l'avais déjà comprise au mariage de Bingley... J'ai bien vu comme vous la regardez…Une femme sait ces choses là… Je vous avoue que ma première pensée fut de lui infliger d'horrible souffrance…rit-elle . Mais ensuite, je me suis dit que si elle pouvait vous rendre heureux et vous faire sourire aussi divinement, il fallait que je me réjouisse pour vous.

Darcy rougit. Son amie était d'une grande générosité et aimable par-dessus tout. Qu'il était dommage qu'il n'ait aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle.

-Maintenant, allez la rejoindre.

-Mais…je ne lui plais pas… grogna-t-il doucement

-Oh mon ami ! Vous n'êtes plus vous-même ces derniers temps ! Soyez vous-même ! Le généreux et charmant Mr Darcy et elle vous aimera. J'en suis convaincue

Darcy pouffa

-Et il y a Mr Martin…Il lui demandera sa main d'un jour à l'autre…je crois qu'il lui plait.

\- Cessez de penser, mon ami. Hâtez-vous !

Darcy lui agrippa la main et l'embrassa doucement

-Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne congé. Je retourne chez moi, William.

-Vous êtes un ange, Lady Maryann. J'ai demandé un signe et vous me l'avez offert. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.


	17. Fuite

Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre...mais je dois vous avertir :

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de l'écriture de ce chapitre...mais comme je VOULAIS ABSOLUMENT punir Darcy...et comme il FALLAIT qu'Élizabeth soit à Longbourn pour la suite de ma vengeance envers Darcy... Je précipite un peu sa publication...

Disons alors qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition afin que la suite de l'histoire soit plus "croustillante"

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon impatience à avancer l'histoire...

 _ **Ehlilou : merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, Élizabeth a le cœur brisé et se sent abandonnée. Cela ne durera pas, elle aura bientôt d'autres préoccupations...**_

 _ **Caliste : Lady Maryann était trop gentille...elle était ennuyante à la fin !**_

 _ **Gwen who : Darcy se décide enfin à revenir à la raison. Mais Élizabeth voudrat-elle l'entendre ?**_

 _ **Nonochme : Merci !**_

 _ **Loulou25 : On s'ennuyait de notre bon Mr Darcy...enfin le revoilà !**_

 _ **Ariys : Darcy devra être patient...il est loin de la "coupe aux lèvres"**_

 _ **Guest : Peut-être devrais-je faire revenir Lady Maryann ? Elle serait une parfaite épouse n'est-ce pas ? hihi**_

 _ **Manon : Darcy sera évidemment puni. Élizabeth mérite de le faire patienter un peu...**_

 _ **Vronik : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis bien encouragée !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je ne sais pas encore où nous mènera cette histoire...je verrai si je continue après le mariage...**_

 _ **Livydu50 : Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Lau7917 : Lizzy aura besoin de temps. Et Darcy doit repenser sa stratégie...mais il ne doit pas réfléchir trop longtemps...il y a d'autres hommes dans les parages...**_

 **J'apprécie vraiment vos Reviews et les Followers ! C'est un carburant fantastique !**

* * *

Jane se présenta mine bien basse devant sa sœur :

-Ma chère Élizabeth, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. J'ai supplié Charles de partir aujourd'hui même, afin de retourner à Netherfield. Mais il a déjà promis à Mr Darcy de séjourner ici toute la semaine… lança-t-elle et ajouta rapidement : Cependant, les hommes seront occupés à la chasse… Comme je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'éloigner de Mr Darcy... Il faudra l'éviter, autant que cela se peut.

-Merci Jane de ta sollicitude. Mais que vais-je faire ?

-Laissons les hommes profiter l'un de l'autre. Occupons nous avec Georgiana. Je vais encourager Charles à éloigner Mr Darcy de la maison.

-Mais il ne faut pas que Mr Bingley soit au fait. Je t'en supplie Jane, j'ai si honte

-N'aie pas honte. Tu n'es pas la seule qui ait tombé sous le charme de Mr Darcy. Charles m'a justement dit dernièrement, que les femmes lui ont toujours porté un vif intérêt.

Lizzy éclata en sanglot.

-Jane, suis-je comme toutes les femmes ? Suis-je si banale ? Tomber bêtement amoureuse d'un homme comme lui !

Jane referma ses bras autour de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Rassure toi ma chère sœur, il ne m'a jamais plu…gloussa Jane. Je crains que toutes les femmes qui lui tournent tant autour, ne soient malhonnêtes... c'est bien pour cette raison, d'ailleurs qu'il se méfie des demoiselles…Oh ! S'il savait à quel point il est aimé sincèrement… fit Jane en caressant les cheveux d'Élizabeth. Maintenant, tu te feras belle et nous irons à Lambton. Je veux justement me trouver un nouveau chapeau.

Élizabeth sourit artificiellement.

-Je te promets, insista Jane, que je ne te laisserai pas seule. En aucun temps, tu seras contrainte de supporter la présence de Mr Darcy. Nous reviendrons tard de Lambton et nous feindrons la fatigue... Je ferai livrer ton repas à ta chambre. Si tu croisais Mr Darcy dans les couloirs, forts nombreux je dois te le rappeler, ne le regarde pas. Ne lui parle pas.

OoOoO

Il était déjà tard quand Darcy se retira dans sa chambre. L'ambiance qui flottait à Pemberly avait une odeur de fuite et d'amertume.

Il était épuisé. Ces derniers jours l'avaient troublé de bien des manières. Il détestait que ses invités ne soient pas pleinement heureux. Mais, l'hôte ne l'était pas lui-même.

Les fiançailles de sa jeune sœur aurait dû pourtant le combler de bonheur. Mais le départ de Lady Maryann dans une ambigüité qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à ses invités…et la froideur d'Élizabeth obscurcissait ces heureuses réjouissances.

Il l'avait à peine croisé, et elle n'avait pas même posé les yeux sur lui. Elle se détournait de son chemin et utilisait des stratagèmes bien compliqués pour l'éviter.

Par où commencer ? Comment renouer son amitié avec Lizzy ?

Leur violent différend le hantait. Tant de questions l'effrayaient, maintenant qu'il avait tranché la raison du sentiment.

 _« Si nous avons été,_ _qu'un seul instant_ _, amis. Cela m'aura apporté plus d'afflictions que de félicité ! »_ lui avait-elle lancé froidement

Comme il avait détesté son expression, son regard, son mépris et sa colère…

Mr Cook, qui assistait Mr Darcy à sa chambre, voyant son maître soucieux, commença

-Ce fut un bal fantastique, Monsieur. Votre sœur a très bien ordonnés les préparatifs. J'ai voulu vous le partager hier, mais j'ai été négligeant, pardonnez-moi.

-Vous avez raison, je vais la féliciter. Je vous remercie de votre considération.

-Miss Élizabeth Bennet fut une aide extraordinaire pour elle. Elles ont une amitié exceptionnelle. Ajouta le Valet malicieux

Darcy hocha la tête.

-Je la remercierai. Se contenta-t-il

Mr Cook scruta un instant Mr Darcy, hésitant à lui déclarer un secret qui lui pesait depuis plusieurs années. Puis il s'élança

-Cette porte ( _pointa-t-il délicatement du regard_ ) mène aux appartements de Mme Darcy. Votre bien-aimé défunt Père…Monsieur Darcy… avait demandé que tous les appartements de Feue votre mère soient condamnés. Ce qui a bien sur été fait. Par contre…il m'avait intimement demandé de ne jamais verrouiller cette porte. Lui seul y avait accès. Depuis sa triste disparition, je crains être le seul qui connaisse ce secret. J'ai toujours pensé que votre père s'y recueillait régulièrement.

-En effet, je la croyais verrouillée en tout temps. répondit Darcy perplexe. Étrangement…il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'entrer dans la chambre de…ma défunte mère… je n'aurais jamais osé…

-Voilà qui ne me surprend guère, Mr Darcy. Vous avez toujours été un enfant obéissant, parfaitement respectueux de vos parents. Il n'est rien, à ce que je sache, que vous n'ayez refusé d'entreprendre pour eux.

 _« Sauf, peut-être….épouser Lady Maryann »_ pensa Darcy

Mr Cook s'inclina solennellement et quitta en fermant la porte derrière lui, plutôt fier d'être intervenu dans les tourments de son maître.

Darcy observa la porte. Cette porte était très significative. Il s'agissait de la porte privée entre un époux et sa femme. Dans les faits : Son père et sa mère.

Observant la poignée de cette petite porte, il se décida enfin à sonder la poignée, l'entrouvrit et fit un pas vers l'avant.

Il observa du regard la chambre enténébrée. Les rideaux fermés, les décorations passées mode, puis le magnifique lit à baldaquin. Un minuscule faisceau de lune pénétrait dans la pièce, démasquant la poussière qui gorgeait l'air, et se dirigeant directement sur le lit. Les draps blancs texturés de broderie et de dentelles, probablement travaillés par sa mère dans sa jeunesse.

Il se souvenait de ce lit. Sa mère y avait rendu son dernier souffle alors qu'il lui tenait la main. L'image de son père fermant les yeux en baisant le front de son épouse, l'avait obsédée pendant des années.

William n'y était jamais plus entré. Même alors qu'il dormait dans la chambre du maître, ce passage restait abstrait et interdit.

Tandis qu'il observait ce lit, tapis dans l'obscurité, une image s'éleva en son esprit. Il s'imagina Élizabeth, cheveux détachés, étendue à s'y reposer. Son visage paisible, ses yeux fermés…les draps laissant à nu ses frêles épaules…

Comme il aimerait respirer ses cheveux, embrasser son cou dénudé… C'est ici qu'il retrouverait sa bien-aimée lors de la nuit de noces et consumerait toute son affection.

Darcy se secoua violemment la tête et se maudit lui-même.

Il tourna promptement le dos à cette image qui lui causait tant d'embrassement et referma la porte pour se retrouver seul dans sa propre chambre, avec pour seule compagnie, cette étrange impression d'avoir pénétré dans la chambre d'Élizabeth.

C'en était assez de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Sur ses défunts parents qui lui exigeaient ce qu'il ne pouvait offrir. Il était temps qui vive sa propre vie, ses propres choix.

Il devait agir vite. Il fallait retrouver l'affection de Lizzy. Lui avouer ses sentiments ne suffirait pas. Il avait agit si sottement qu'il fallait désormais la conquérir. Reprendre tout depuis le début.

Il se coucha vif de l'exaltation qu'il avait de gagner enfin celle qu'il désirait de tout cœur. Libéré de son tourment, affranchit de ses combats, il s'endormit paisiblement.

OoOoO

Charles et Darcy avaient une habitude peu commune dans la gentry. Depuis leurs études, ils se retrouvaient souvent tous les deux, autour d'un verre. La porte de son bureau verrouillée, à l'abri d'une incursion dérangeante. Ces moments étaient souvent propices au relâchement et la camaraderie. Veston enlevé, cravate détachée, pieds appuyés sur la table basse…c'était leur façon de se détendre et de discuter entre hommes.

-Il me semble que nous voyions très peu les demoiselles ces temps ci ? Elles ont des occupations si prenantes que nous les croisons à peine… déclara Darcy en agitant son Whisky dans son verre. Votre femme est-elle lasse de vous ?

-Oh vous savez, les femmes…Elles ont des habitudes et des secrets qu'elles seules peuvent comprendre. Fit placidement Bingley

-Des secrets ?

-Évidemment ! Georgiana se marie le mois prochain. Jane et Élizabeth l'aideront certainement à se préparer.

Charles goûta son whisky et se risqua

-Reverrons-nous… Lady Maryann bientôt à Pemberly ?

\- Georgiana l'invitera peut-être à son mariage.

-Oh! Fit Charles au travers de son verre, se demandant s'il osera parler davantage

Darcy resta muet quelques instants tourmentant la patience de Charles qui enfin, craqua

-Est-ce que…vous et Lady Maryann…

-Non, Charles.

-Non ? Questionna-t-il mi-curieux mi-étonné

-Non. conclut Darcy sans plus de détails.

-Je suis désolé pour vous. Sympathisa Charles

-C'est inutile. C'est une amie, comme elle l'a toujours été

-Oh…renchérit Charles perplexe. Vous êtes certain qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments envers vous?

-C'est une question très personnelle qui mériterait une réponse si elle n'était pas aussi déplacée.

Charles souffla de désespoir

-Vous êtes impénétrable.

-Il parait. Se contenta Darcy sourire en coin

-Darcy, je vous ai vu vous disputer, vous et le Colonel. Vous a-t-il convaincu de vous éloigner de Lady Maryann?

-Nous avons eu une vive discussion sur un sujet fort confidentiel.

-…Et… Lady Maryann a quitté le lendemain... chanta Charles en faisant danser son Whisky

Darcy souffla profondément et ferma finalement

-Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler. Pas maintenant. Il y a des…remises en question…

-Alors sachez que je ne suis jamais bien loin…Quand vos sentiments…seront plus…maîtrisables.

-Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes très fouineur. Rit Darcy

-Il parait. Fit Charles en imitant son ami.

Darcy était plutôt heureux de n'avoir rien dévoilé de ses sentiments mais surtout satisfait que Charles se trompe sur toute la ligne.

S'il venait à apprendre qu'il était tout prêt à courtiser Miss Élizabeth ! Il tenterait certainement de connaître les détails et probablement se mêler de ses projets. Charles était un éternel romantique qui essaierait d'accélérer le processus.

Il lui en parlera certainement, mais pas maintenant.

OoOoO

Tout le monde était rassemblé pour le diner. La dinde était servie et la table remplie de merveilleux mets.

-J'ai une formidable idée ! Lança Darcy un peu trop exalté. Comme ces derniers jours nous avons tous été séparément occupés, ce soir nous sortirons les tables de jeux.

Jane grimaça en voyant le teint de sa sœur pâlir.

-Oh…hésita Jane, nous avions prévues nous coucher tôt…demain nous aimerions visiter…Lambton.

-Encore ? Rit Charles Espiègle. Vous prenez bien vite plaisir à votre nouvelle position, Mme Bingley

-J'ai tant besoin de rafraichir ma garde-robe…et… Georgiana…aussi ! Gribouilla-t-elle sous les yeux défaits de Darcy.

-Eh bien…que pensez-vous Charles…d'accompagner les dames à Lambton ? Tenta Darcy une nouvelle fois

-Alors soit ! Nous accompagnerons les demoiselles.

Darcy fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage d'Élizabeth s'effondrer à cette nouvelle.

Élizabeth se retourna vers Georgiana et mima un semblant de joie qui trahit difficilement son appréhension.

Son cœur se referma et sa gorge de noua. Il était évident qu'elle le fuyait.

Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point ? Ne ressentait-elle pas, du moins, de la gratitude envers son hôte ? Celui qui la loge et la nourrit ? Celui qui offre de l'accompagner ?

Darcy perdit soudainement sa bonne humeur et se contenta d'écouter placidement les conversations autour de la table.

Quand Georgiana offrit de s'installer quelques minutes dans la salle de musique, tous se réunirent autour d'elle. Mais Darcy s'installa loin de Lizzy. Il ne pouvait lui imposer sa présence. Il ne pouvait souffrir de la rendre malheureuse.

Il la regarda et l'écouta chanter, tout près de sa sœur, et se plut à garder le silence. Il l'admira aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permis sans attirer l'attention, les entrailles déchirées par l'angoisse de se faire détester par celle qui l'avait envoutée.

Il fallait sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il demande pardon à Élizabeth et renoue leur amitié. Il était certes, bien loin de pouvoir lui avouer tout son engouement. Loin de lui demander sa main.

S'il pouvait être tout à fait honnête, oui…il méritait cette aversion.

OoOoO

-Darcy ! lança Georgiana alors que toute la troupe attendait pour s'installer dans la voiture, en direction de Lambton. Nous sommes prêts ! Nous t'attendons !

Darcy se planta devant eux et déclara

-Je n'y vais pas. Vous me voyez désolé. J'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes travaux.

Georgiana savait bien que son frère mentait. Il était si enthousiaste de participer à leur excursion! Que pouvait-il cacher pour s'empêcher de les accompagner ?

-Alors je resterai avec vous, clama Charles

-Bien sur que non, vous devez accompagner votre femme et les demoiselles.

-Puisque vous le dites. Fit Bingley un peu tristement

Darcy salua froidement et jeta un œil à Élizabeth qui arborait maintenant, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Il s'attarda un instant de trop sur ce magnifique portrait, et las d'être un embarras pour sa douce espérance, se replia dans ses quartiers.

OoOoO

La troupe revint assez tôt dans l'après-midi et Darcy les accueilli de meilleure humeur, espérant que la sortie auraient suffisamment épuisée les dames pour qu'elles restent à la maison.

Il pourrait rencontrer Élizabeth et lui offrir toutes ses excuses. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moment propice. Il avait ébauché quelques plans pour se retrouver seul avec elle…

Mais ses espérances se dissipèrent aussitôt qu'il constata qu'un intrus les suivait dans sa propre voiture.

-Mr Martin ? S'exclama-t-il bêtement en aidant Georgiana à descendre de la voiture

-Nous l'avons croisé à Lambton et nous a accompagné toute la journée... Il s'est…gentiment offert de nous…escorter jusqu'ici. Fit Georgiana visiblement embarrassée.

Darcy fulminant, se ressaisi l'espace d'un instant et offrit sa main à Élizabeth pour descendre de la voiture.

Enfin, tels ses espérances, elle le considéra et le remercia agréablement. Mais son bonheur s'étiola aussitôt que Mr Martin lui tendit le bras pour la guider jusqu'à la porte.

-Miss Élizabeth, comme je suis heureux de vous avoir croisé à Lambton. Il n'y a pas hasard aussi avantageux que celui-ci, engagea aussitôt Mr Martin

-Oui, en effet, nous avons passé une belle journée.

-Mais la journée n'est pas terminée, ajouta Mr Martin, s'invitant ainsi grossièrement à Pemberly

Le groupe passa toute la porte principale pendant que Mr Darcy restait toujours planté près de la voiture, bouche entre-ouverte par la consternation.

 _« Lady Maryann avait raison, je suis sur le point de la perdre aux mains de Mr Martin »_

-William ? Te voilà bien orageux aujourd'hui. As-tu terminé ton travail ? Questionna Georgiana qui revint chercher son frère à l'extérieur.

Il hocha la tête comme réponse complète.

-William, je crois que nous devrons bientôt parler seul à seule. Pourquoi Lady Maryann est-elle partie si tôt ? Il me semble que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? T'a-t-elle refusé ?

-Nos invités nous attendent, Georgiana. Hâtons nous.

Georgiana soupira devant son frère, pour lui montrer toute son exaspération. Puis le suivit à l'intérieur.

-Mr Martin ! fit Darcy trop fort en rejoignant les invités. Vous joindrez vous à nous pour le diner?

-Oh je ne voudrais pas m'imposer mon ami! Et je ne suis pas habillé pour si belle invitation!

-Allons donc, puis que vous êtes déjà ici. Nous avons certainement un habit à vous prêter. Ce soir, nous sortirons les tables de jeux. Il n'y aura certainement aucune objection ce soir. Votre compagnie plaira certainement aux demoiselles. Fit-il un peu méchamment.

Mr Martin, perplexe devant son curieux ami, acquiesça.

Jane et Élizabeth échangèrent un regard plein de non-dits.

OoOoO

Mr Martin s'empressa de s'assoir tout près d'Élizabeth autour de la table. Et sollicita toute l'attention d'Élizabeth qui, au grand plaisir de Darcy, était moins généreuse que le soir du bal.

Comme si elle regrettait soudainement de l'avoir encouragé.

Mr Martin discutait seul, pendant que Lizzy se refermait sur elle-même. Elle rougissait ça et là, sous les éloges de son insistant prétendant.

Élizabeth ne savait plus que faire pour se trouver confortable. Deux hommes qu'elle souhaitait ardemment éviter, se trouvaient maintenant autour d'elle. L'un la harcelait par sa ferveur. L'autre la pressait par sa froideur.

Mr Martin l'avait déjà placé dans une situation embarrassante. Anxieuse à l'idée qu'il renouvelle ses vœux, honteuse de l'avoir encouragé, déçue de ne pas satisfaire les demandes de son père…elle s'empressa de feindre la fatigue et se reclus dans ses quartiers.

OoOoO

Jane et Charles se préparait à dormir, lorsque Jane pria son nouvel époux de quitter Pemberly.

-Mon cher Charles, croyez-moi, nous devons impérativement quitter demain.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, mon ange, nous sommes si bien accueilli. Il y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec Darcy. Nous pourrions du moins, terminer cette semaine…

-Charles, ne me forcez pas à mentir ni me parjurer. Faites-moi confiance.

Charles acquiesça bien à contrecœur

-Me dévoilerez-vous un jour tous les aboutissants de votre insistante demande ?

-Juste ciel ! Comme j'aimerais tout vous dévoiler maintenant ! J'en serais moi-même soulagée! Mais je vous jure que si vous êtes indulgent avec moi et répondez à ma demande, je vous dirai tout, en temps et en lieu.

-Et que dirons-nous à Darcy et Miss Darcy ?

-Mon père se trouve dans un état précaire, et nous réclame à ses côtés.

-Vous avez déjà inventé un mensonge? Vous êtes plus habile que je ne le croyais

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge complet…hésita Jane…Enfin…c'est une demi-vérité.

-Ne me demandez pas de mentir, je suis un bien mauvais menteur.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne vous dis pas tout, concernant cette histoire.

Charles soupira.

-Il y a bien trop de secret autour de moi. Des mystères et des confidences…

-Qui donc a des secrets ?

-Darcy ! Pourquoi vous posez-vous la question ? Il est toujours mystérieux. Mais je vous avouerais qu'il est particulièrement fermé dernièrement. Je crains qu'il se soit fait éconduire par Lady Maryann

-J'en serai étonnée, ces intentions étaient claires. Je crois qu'elle était encore plus intéressée que votre sœur. Plaisanta Jane

-Impossible! Rit Charles. Mais quelque chose n'est pas net dans cette histoire. Et Darcy refuse de me le dire. Un jour la vérité éclatera.

-Je l'espère bien ! Déclara Jane

-En attendant, il est quand même très joyeux. Ce qui ne concorde pas avec un refus amoureux.

-Se pourrait-il que ce soit Mr Darcy, qui ait repoussé Lady Maryann ?

-J'en serais attristé. Il est temps qu'il se marie. C'est déjà un vieux garçon grincheux et rabais-joie…gloussa Charles…De plus…ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Comme Coq et poule.

Jane cessa son questionnement. Bingley ne connaissait visiblement pas les plans de son ami et n'avait rien compris de la douleur de sa nouvelle sœur.

OoOoO

-Mon ami, je suis bien désolé de devoir quitter aussi rapidement. Mais je ne peux certainement pas laisser Miss Élizabeth et Jane partir seules, au chevet de leur père.

-Évidemment, se contenta Darcy, déçu de cette tournure, désemparé de ne pas avoir trouvé un moment propice à la réconciliation. Je pourrais certainement vous visiter à Netherfield dans les prochaines semaines. Déclara-t-il, une idée derrière la tête.

-Merveilleuse idée! Déclara Charles naïf. Vous êtes toujours bienvenu.

-Mme Bingley, aussitôt que votre père se portera mieux, vous êtes bienvenu à Pemberly

-Je vous remercie pour votre chaleureux accueil, Mr Darcy. Pemberly est formidable. Je souhaiterais ne pas quitter, mais…hésita Jane

Darcy hocha la tête, en signe de compassion. Puis se retourna vers Élizabeth

-Miss Élizabeth, Je voudrais vous remercier personnellement de toute l'aide que vous avez apportée à ma sœur, lors de l'organisation du bal. J'ai entendu que vous aviez été une aide précieuse et indispensable.

Darcy se racla la gorge et continua :

-Il semble que je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de vous adresser des excuses officielles…Vous me voyez désolé que votre séjour n'aie pas été à la hauteur de notre… générosité…Je suis d'ailleurs fort chagriné de notre malentendu…j'en prends tout le blâme. Ma sœur pourrait vous certifier que j'ai mauvais caractère…gloussa-t-il en jetant un œil à sa sœur. J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner mes nombreux péchés, mes…humeurs et mes impolitesses.

-Merci, Monsieur. Se contenta-t-elle les yeux embrumés et la voix brisée

Elle frémit de tout son être lorsqu'il baisa délicatement sa main. Il ajouta :

-Nous prierons pour que votre père se remette rapidement. J'espère que votre séjour vous a tout de même plu…continua-t-il. Je voudrais ajouter que…

Mr Darcy vit ses yeux mouillés et impuissant devant cette émotion inattendue, s'interrompit

Avait-il dit quelque chose qui puisse la blesser ? Comme il détestait la voir pleurer !

-Oh ma chère amie, fit Georgiana en serrant son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler au mieux de ses connaissances. Votre père se remettra, croyez-moi.

-Ma sœur est très attachée à notre père. Affirma rapidement Jane pour la défendre

Darcy lui tendit finalement son mouchoir de soie. Lizzy hésita un court instant et l'accepta finalement.

Puis, il lui tendit délicatement la main pour l'aider à escalader la marche de la voiture et une fois installée,

-Je vous remercie, Mr Darcy, voici votre mouchoir. Murmura Élizabeth en lui tendant son bien.

Un peu déçu qu'elle veuille lui remettre toute suite, hasarda :

-Vos émotions sont encore …délicates, gardez-le encore, vous me le remettrez quand nous nous reverrons.

Élizabeth le fixa directement dans les yeux, ne sachant comment interpréter sa déclaration. Puis elle lui sourit timidement et le remercia avec beaucoup de gratitude.

Darcy la regarda partir le cœur torturé par l'envie de l'aider et la tristesse de la voir partir.

-Eh puis, maintenant que nous sommes seuls. Me diras-tu ce qui s'est passé avec Lady Maryann? Questionna Georgiana impatiente

Darcy sourit.

-Tu sais déjà que _« tu-as tou-jours- rai-son »,_ articula Darcy. Essaierais-tu de me le faire avouer une nouvelle fois ? Badina Darcy en marchant vers la maison

Georgiana stupéfia s'arrêta de respirer

-Tu l'as retournée chez elle ! Tu l'as repoussé ! s'exclama Georgiana trop fort

-Non Georgiana, fit Darcy en lui tenant les épaules pour lui faire baisser le ton. Elle est partie de son plein gré, en toute connaissance de la situation. raconta Darcy

Georgiana la bouche ouverte ne trouvait plus de mots quand son frère continua :

-Élizabeth… m'a sourit, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Darcy enjoué

\- Mais elle t'a fui toute la semaine !

-Ce n'était pas mon imagination, alors ?

-Non, je l'ai vu aussi. Ne crois pas que ça sera facile de la gagner. Son aversion n'est même pas dissimulée.

-Et il y a Mr Martin…il faut l'éloigner d'elle. Ajouta William

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, sourit Georgiana à son tour.

-Que sais-tu ?

-Qu'elle ne peut plus le souffrir.

-Intéressant. Déclara Darcy le cœur léger. Je croyais que sa présence la comblait.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-T'a-t-elle parlé de moi ? Questionna Darcy plein d'espoir, les yeux pincés

-Non.

-Ni en bien, ni en mal, alors

-Ainsi tu as changé d'idée, c'est cela ?

-Ce n'est pas un choix. C'est une nécessité.

-Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu à la raison ! Il faut les visiter! Il faut…partir à Netherfield…nous les visiterons tous les jours…S'applaudit Georgiana

-Attendons que leur père se rétablisse. Et n'oublie pas tu que as un mariage à préparer.

-Tu as bien raison. Tu les visiteras sans moi ? Quand je serai en voyage de noces ?

-Peut-être bien… Peut-être avant…

-Tes intentions seront scrutées à la loupe dans le comté. Ce n'est pas habituel que « Mr Darcy » se déplace pour revoir une demoiselle…plaisanta Georgiana

-Soit ! Georgiana soit! Il y a des secrets qui ne peuvent être gardés bien longtemps.

-Et si elle te refusait ?

Darcy cessa son pas

-Voudrais-tu maintenant me décourager d'écouter mon inclination ?

\- Non! Bien sûr que Non! Regarde-toi ! Tu jubiles !

-Cette semaine fut exécrable…Vous aviez tous raison. J'ai été stupide et j'espère qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour me racheter. Je devrai aussi me réconcilier avec le Colonel.

-Oh mon frère, fit Georgiana en empoignant le bras de Darcy. Je voudrais tellement que tu connaisses la même allégresse, la même félicité que Richard et moi.

-Crois-tu qu'Élizabeth arriverait à…à m'aimer…bégaya Darcy.

-C'est une demoiselle orageuse, mais honnête. Tu devras être patient et aimable.

-N'est-ce pas ce que je suis déjà ?

Georgiana gloussa à la mine complice de son frère. Ce pourrait-il que son bonheur soit permanent ? Son frère trouvera-t-il enfin, une épouse qui le dériderait ?

Le Colonel avait-il un bon pressentiment concernant l'affection d'Élizabeth ? Comme elle aurait aimé écouter les confidences de Lizzy sur son frère. Elle avait pourtant parlé avec beaucoup de liberté pour dénoncer l'insistance de Mr Martin.

OoOoO

Jane et Bingley n'osaient pas revenir sur les excuses de Mr Darcy. Élizabeth était resté taciturne depuis leur départ de Pemberly. Discrètement, du bout du doigt, elle caressait l'endroit même où les lèvres de Darcy s'étaient appuyées. Tourmentée par ses pensées, elle préférait se taire. La voiture titubait sous les défauts de la route, mais le silence de ses habitants restait insistant.

La grande soeur avait bien vu comment Mr Darcy avait été délicat et attentionné envers Lizzy. Son baiser sur la main était d'une telle tendresse qu'elle espérait maintenant que sa sœur puisse connaître le bonheur.

Jane lasse de ce lourd silence commença

-Il t'a offert ses excuses, Lizzy. Qui plus est, devant nous tous, sans se préoccuper de notre opinion sur lui. Il a été fort généreux et humble par-dessus tout. Tu aurais pu lui offrir les tiennes…Tu dois admettre qu'il a changé d'attitude. Il était beaucoup plus agréable avant que nous parti…

-Il était heureux que je parte, Jane. Interrompit Lizzy. Notre départ le soulageait de ma présence, et je le suis tout autant.

Bingley fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez amis? Il n'y a pas ami plus fidèle que Darcy…Si je peux vous rassurer, Darcy n'aime aucune visite. Il se réjouit toujours d'être seul à la maison. C'est un défaut. Mais je le comprends tout de même, il déteste l'attention. Vous ne devriez pas vous attribuer sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais devant l'aphasie de Jane et d'Élizabeth, il continua

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Lady Maryann a quitté si promptement.

-A-t-elle donné la raison de son départ ? Mr Darcy a-t-il été plus précis ? Questionna Jane pour entretenir la conversation face à sa soeur

-Non. Aucune justification.

-Peut-être qu'elle et Mr darcy se sont disputés. Supposa Jane en cherchant le regard fuyant de sa soeur

-Darcy était trop heureux pour s'être disputé. Marmonna Charles avant de continuer. Peut-être qu'ils se sont officiellement fiancés ? Darcy l'a pourtant nié…

-Ne lancez pas de telle rumeur sans qu'elle ne soit fondée, Charles. Cela pourrait vous retomber sur le nez.

-Vous avez raison. Mais avouez que tout prendrait son sens. Elle est certainement partie régler quelques documents…avec son avocat. Le deuil du Capitaine Jack devrait se conclure assez tôt.

Lizzy ferma les yeux et feint vouloir dormir, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre de telles hypothèses.

-Je vous demande pardon Lizzy, je vous laisserai dormir. Mais avant de me taire définitivement, il me faudra tout de même me prononcer sur notre propre départ subit. Quand pourrais-je connaître la vérité ?

-Vous serez le premier au fait quand il nous sera possible de le déclarer. Fit Jane

-Un problème avec l'une de vos sœurs ?

-Non. Je vous en prie, ne me questionner pas avant que je vous l'autorise.

-Cela n'augure rien de bon. Lady Maryann a des secrets, Darcy a des secrets, et NOUS avons aussi des secrets! Auxquels, je dois le préciser… je n'en connais rien! Rit-il artificiellement

-Sachez Mr Bingley, que vous avez raison de faire confiance à Jane. Si je pouvais révéler dès aujourd'hui ce lourd secret, vous en seriez le premier informé. Et sachez également, que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Bredouilla Lizzy exténuée par la douleur. Si toutefois je ne puis jamais vous révéler les méandres de cette situation, n'en soyez pas malheureux. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

Charles souffla en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je suis trop généreux…

Charles se referma. Il était habituellement crédule et bon vivant. Il détestait toutes manigances. Mais un geste bien simple avait éveillé un soupçon dans son esprit. Il revoyait la scène encore et encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir Mr Darcy, déposer un magnifique baiser sur la main d'Élizabeth.

Il avait une drôle d'impression. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, une autre scène semblable. Mais il s'agissait d'un effort surhumain, parce qu'il n'en trouvait pas.

Tant qu'à Élizabeth, son humeur était instable. Morose, fragile… Ce n'était pas son habitude.

Ne voulant plus souffrir d'avantage de ses interrogations, il conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un geste amical, et qu'Élizabeth, tourmentée par l'état de son père, n'en ait pas reconnu le fondement.


	18. Trahison

Bonjour !

Voici la dernière publication prête à ce jour ! Merci pour vos encouragements concernant mon dernier chapitre. Je croyais qu'il était décevant mais vous m'avez agréablement contredit ;)

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour les prochains chapitres... Je ne prévois pas plusieurs autres chapitres...Mais c'est à voir...

 **Caliste : Ce cher Darcy,...trop discret même avec Bingley!**

 **Ariys : Merci! quel beau commentaire ! j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir pour les prochains chapitres**

 **Gwen who : Oui, ils se révèreront très bientôt. Merci pour ton commentaire!**

 **Ehlilou : Merci pour tes encouragements, et contente que tu apprécies mes écritures !**

 **Nonochme : Oh non, Pas trop dur avec Darcy...mais Lizzie ne lui sautera certainement pas dans les bras !**

 **Lyrod : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime bien aussi les faire souffrir un peu...;0**

 **Manon : Pauvre Jane! Si elle avait su que rester à Pemberly les aurait peut-être rapprochés... Mais elle n'a pas terminé son implication...**

 **Merci aux followers et tous les lecteurs...je suis bien heureuse de vous lire et de recevoir vos commentaires!**

* * *

Pemberly était bien tranquille depuis que tous les invités étaient partis. Georgiana avait bien plusieurs préparatifs à faire pour son mariage, mais tout allait si rondement, qu'elle pouvait aisément se détendre près de son frère. Le thé était servi et en pleine conscience, elle profitait de ses dernières semaines à Pemberly.

Elle observait son frère qui lisait son journal. Mais ses longs soupirs et ses regards vagues lui en disaient long sur ses pensées. Il pensait certainement à Miss Élizabeth. Son amie tourmentait son frère de telle manière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Le domestique se planta devant Georgiana

-Miss Darcy, une lettre pour vous.

Georgiana la pris lentement et l'ouvrit d'un geste tout à fait gracieux, puis levant les yeux, elle s'exclama

-Oh ! Une lettre d'Élizabeth!

Darcy bondit de son siège et s'approcha d'elle, essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule

Georgiana éclata de rire

-Mais non ! Je te taquine, William. Cette lettre n'est pas de miss Élizabeth…

Darcy offusqué, se rassit sur son siège, déçu de la plaisanterie de sa sœur, il planta ses yeux par la fenêtre, brusquant le journal dans ses mains.

-Je te trouve bien patient mon frère.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Déjà une semaine que tu as pris la résolution de courtiser Miss Élizabeth, et tu n'es toujours pas parti à sa rencontre.

-Son père est malade. J'attends des nouvelles fraîches avant de voyager jusque là. Fit-il sereinement

-Et ?

Darcy la questionna du regard ne sachant que voulait dire sa question

-Comment se porte son père ? expliqua Miss Darcy impatiente

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je crois que Bingley m'en donnera des nouvelles quand il saura.

-Tu lui as parlé de ton inclination ?

-Non ! bien sûr que non ! Je connais Bingley et ce sera un jeu pour lui de me ridiculiser. Il tentera des manœuvres douteuses afin d'accélérer… notre… relation… Je ne désire pas cela. Fit-il en gesticulant maladroitement. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui et de ses plaisanteries.

-Et comment saura-t-il que tu attends les nouvelles impatiemment ? Tu devrais lui écrire.

-Tu pourrais écrire à Miss Élizabeth ? Questionna Darcy après une courte réflexion

-Bien sûr que je le ferai. Sourit Georgiana en voyant rougir son frère

Darcy et Georgiana continuait tranquillement le thé dans le salon en discutant de chose et d'autres alors qu'un cavalier s'avança dans l'allée centrale. L'intrus se présenta à la porte et se fit annoncer dans le salon

-Mr Martin, fit le domestique

Darcy se planta droit devant lui,

-Mr Martin, quel bon vent vous amène? questionna-t-il perplexe

-Bonjour mon ami, bonjour Miss Darcy. Je séjourne encore à Lambton et comme je savais que vous aviez de délicieux invités, j'ai pensé me joindre à vous. Fit-il en plaisantant.

-Ils sont partis. Déclara froidement Darcy en braquant les épaules

-Oh…répondit Martin visiblement défait. Je croyais _qu'elle_ serait ici pour encore quelques semaines…

- _Nos invités_ , reprit Darcy en corrigeant Martin, ont dû partir abruptement.

-J'espère _qu'elle_ se porte bien…hésita Martin en regardant Georgiana

Georgiana s'avança vers lui, ne niant pas connaitre de qui il s'inquiétait

-Miss Élizabeth se porte très bien. Elle a du retourner à Longbourn au chevet de son père.

-Son père…quelle tristesse, c'est un homme très sage et intelligent.

Un silence s'installa sans que Darcy n'invite Martin à prendre le thé avec eux. Puis Georgiana brisa le silence

-Prendrez-vous le thé avec nous Mr Martin?

-Je vous remercie Miss Darcy de votre invitation, mais il semble que je ne sois pas arrivé à un bon moment. Fit-il en dévisageant Darcy.

-Laissez-moi alors vous reconduire à la porte. Conclut trop rapidement Darcy.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient au portique, Martin se retourna

-Vous ai-je causé préjudice mon ami ? Vous ai-je blessé ?

Darcy inspira profondément

-Je vous trouve bien insistant, Martin. Vous savez de quoi je veux parler

-Elle m'a encouragé

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter

-Qu'en savez-vous, Darcy ? Avez-vous dansé avec elle toute la soirée ? Vous a-t-elle accueilli sourire bienséant ? Bien sûr que non ! Puisqu'elle a dansé toute la soirée avec moi!

-Miss Élizabeth a été généreuse avec vous, je dois l'admettre. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vous repousser.

-Darcy. Vous êtes un menteur et un manipulateur, s'exclama Martin. Alors que je vous ai demandé quelles étaient vos intentions et vos sentiments, Vous m'avez déclaré ne point entretenir d'affection envers Miss Élizabeth! Mais vous la défendez avec bien de la vigueur pour un simple ami.

-En ce temps là, je ne vous avais pas menti. Chuchota-t-il difficilement

-Eh bien voilà que vous avez changé d'idée c'est cela ?

Le silence de Darcy confirma le soupçon de Martin

-Il est trop tard, Darcy. J'ai déjà suffisamment avancé pour lui faire une demande qu'elle ne pourra refuser !

-Cela reste à voir. Fit placidement Darcy

-Vous êtes un idiot, Darcy. Et je vous le prouverai. Miss Élizabeth se mariera avec moi, sous vos yeux.

-Partez, Martin.

Martin brava Darcy un court instant et se remit en selle, quitta sans salutation

-Georgiana ! demanda Darcy, Je vais à Netherfield

-Déjà ?

-Je pars pour Netherfield Park aujourd'hui même. Je prendrai des nouvelles de Mr Bennet en arrivant.

\- Dis-moi ce que Mr Martin t'a dit !

-Il veut Miss Élizabeth pour lui. Ses intentions sont imminentes. Je le crois suffisamment décidé pour comploter…Peut-être tentera-t-il de ruiner la réputation d'Élizabeth et obliger son père à lui céder sa main…C'est fort probable quand on le connait.

-William, je viens avec toi

-Tu as un mariage à préparer, c'est un long voyage.

-Ne discute pas avoir moi, brava Georgiana. Je dois de toute façon me rendre à Londres pour rencontrer les couturières et faire préparer mes robes pour le mariage.

Darcy ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva aucun mot, Georgiana continua

-De plus, sourit Georgiana d'un air espiègle, il te sera plus facile de voir Élizabeth si je suis avec toi…

Darcy s'empourpra et acquiesça aussitôt devant cet argument si convainquant.

OoOoO

Charles et Jane profitaient enfin d'un temps ensemble. Depuis leur mariage, ils avaient été très occupés et principalement absents de Netherfield Park. Jane travaillait sur sa broderie et Charles tentait tant bien que mal de lire un ouvrage. Mais sa lecture lui paraissait ennuyante.

-Darcy ? s'exclama Charles en regardant par la fenêtre

-Il ne nous a pas avisés de sa visite ? Souffla Jane perplexe

-Il y a peut-être une urgence ? S'inquiéta Charles en s'avançant vers la porte pour le recevoir

Jane campée devant la fenêtre, ne savait ce que Mr Darcy venait faire au Herfordshire. Ils avaient quitté Pemberly pour éloigner Élizabeth de sa présence…Décidément, Élizabeth ne pouvait être totalement soulagée, même chez elle.

Elle rejoignit tout de même ses invités en suivant Charles.

-Bingley ! fit joyeusement Darcy en arrivant, salué par Charles sur le même ton.

-Miss Darcy ? Comme nous sommes heureux de votre visite ! Je suis étonnée que vous voyagiez si loin alors que vous préparez votre mariage, fit Bingley en questionnant

-Oh, je suis si inquiète de l'état de mon amie, Mr Bingley. J'ai insisté pour que mon frère m'accompagne jusqu'ici. (Mentit Georgiana) Je veux être près de mon amie, alors qu'elle a besoin de moi. D'ailleurs, avez-vous des nouvelles de votre père ? Questionna Miss Darcy en visant Jane

-Oh…hésita-t-elle, il se porte beaucoup mieux. Je crains que notre retour n'ait été qu'un caprice.

-Alors j'en suis tellement heureuse

-Dommage que vous ayez voyagé aussi longtemps pour si peu de chose. Si nous avions compris votre anxiété, nous vous aurions envoyé une lettre. Cela vous aurait épargné ce grand dérangement…Continua Jane dans un malaise évident

-Nous sommes heureux d'être ici et ne regrettons rien. Fit Georgiana en prenant le bras de son frère souriant.

-Pardonnez-moi, Charles de ne pas vous avoir signalée notre visite. Déclara Darcy. Ne voulant pas vous embarrasser, moi et Georgiana séjournerons dans une auberge à Meryton.

-Hors de question, Darcy, vous savez bien que vous avez toujours vos quartiers ici.

-Avez-vous d'autres visiteurs ? Questionna Darcy cherchant à savoir si Mr Martin était là

-Vous êtes nos seuls invités à Netherfield Park. Nous sommes comblés par votre présence, conclut Charles.

-Si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient, demain matin, j'irai saluer mon amie, Miss Élizabeth.

-Je vous connais bien, Miss Darcy, vous êtes si attachée à vos amies. Vous ne me surprenez pas. conclut Bingley

OoOoO

Au lendemain matin, les Darcy se réjouirent que le soleil ait vaincu les nuages de la veille. Enfin, il pourrait se rendre à Longbourn.

-Comme il me tarde de voir Élizabeth, s'exclama Georgiana en pinçant de l'œil en direction de son frère alors que la troupe prenait le petit-déjeuner.

Darcy rougit mais ne déclara rien.

-Je pourrai vous accompagner jusqu'à Longbourn, si vous le désirez. Offrit Charles sous les yeux de Darcy horrifié de se faire mettre de côté

-Oh, comme vous êtes gentil, Mr Bingley. Mais j'insiste pour que mon frère nous accompagne. Il n'est pas question, mon frère, que tu t'enferme dans la bibliothèque sans même offrir vos politesses aux habitants des environs. Je vous connais, William. Vous cherchez continuellement à vous enfermer. Mentit Georgiana pour sauver la mise

-Je vous obéirai, miss Darcy. Sourit Darcy, soumis aux caprices de sa jeune sœur. Nous serons alors deux gentilshommes à vous protéger. Mr Richard en sera très reconnaissants…Amenez votre ombrelle, vous devez être en beauté pour votre prochain mariage.

Alors que Georgiana rit tout bas de son succès, Darcy continua

-Mme Bingley, comment se porte votre mère ? Et vos jeunes sœurs?

-Fort bien, je vous remercie. Fit Jane sans plus de détails.

-En vérité, nous ne les avons pas vues depuis que nous sommes revenus de Pemberly. Jane, nous accompagnerez-vous, lors de notre visite à votre famille ?

-Je crains que je ne puisse me joindre à vous, j'ai hélas un rendez-vous que je ne puis annuler.

Comme elle aurait voulu annuler son rendez-vous…sa sœur Élizabeth avait tant besoin d'elle…

Charles sourit largement ignorant la détresse de son épouse.

-Vous prenez vos responsabilités bien sérieusement. J'ai de quoi être fier. Darcy, ne vous mariez jamais, j'ai la meilleure épouse qui soit ! Vous ne trouverez pas son égale. Conclut Bingley.

Georgiana, qui prenait une grande gorgée de thé, s'étouffa sous cette remarque.

OoOoO

-Mme Bennet, nous venons vous saluer. Commença Bingley chaleureusement alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison familiale des Bennet. Mon ami, Mr Darcy ainsi que sa sœur, Miss Darcy, séjournent à Netherfield et ils voulaient vous faire la politesse de venir vous saluer.

-Oh mon cher Mr Bingley, comme il est agréable de vous voir ! Et votre ami…grogna Mme Bennet. Bonjour Mr Darcy. Fit-elle finalement les yeux pincés. Miss Darcy, quel bonheur de rencontrer enfin l'amie de Georgiana. Venez ! Venez vous assoir, invita-elle

-Nous ne sommes que de passage, nous ne resterons pas longtemps, précisa Bingley

-Mais où est Jane ? Oh, elle est certainement bien occupée à ordonner tous vos domestiques. Ils sont en si grand nombre et bien traités, qui plus est. Continua-t-elle pour ne rien dire.

Darcy n'arrivait pas à parler, se contentant de contrôler sa respiration et ses émotions, cherchant du regard la demoiselle tant convoitée. Mais alors que le heureux hasard ou plutôt la grande générosité naïve de Bingley se fit entendre

-Miss Élizabeth est-elle absente ? Miss Darcy se languit de la retrouver…Elle a fait le voyage expressément pour la voir.

-Ma foi, elle est encore partie marcher. Mais je ne me plaindrai pas cette fois-ci, car elle est en heureuse compagnie.

Darcy sourcilla, mais n'osa pas questionner, Bingley intervint tout naturellement

-Qui donc ?

-Le Colonel Fittzwilliam, votre cousin, Mr Darcy. Fit-elle en dévisageant l'intéressé

-Mon cousin est dans les parages. Je ne savais pas. déclara Darcy la gorge nouée par cette annonce inattendue.

-Il l'est depuis…environ une semaine. Il a été fort généreux de son temps avec notre famille.

Toutes couleurs s'enfuirent alors du visage de Darcy

Miss Georgiana intervint :

-Mr Bingley, que diriez-vous d'aller les rejoindre ? Je serais bien heureuse de me délier les jambes. Mme Bennet, savez-vous vers quelle direction ils se sont dirigés ?

-Certainement vers le mont Oaks. C'est leur destination préférée. Ils y vont presque tous les jours. Ces deux jeunes personnes ont beaucoup en commun. Ils ne se lassent pas l'un de l'autre.

Darcy serra les dents. Ne trouvant aucun soulagement, il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles marquent sa peau

Comment son cousin pouvait-il visiter Miss Élizabeth alors qu'il connaissait son affection pour elle ?

 _« Vous ne méritez pas d'épouser Miss Élizabeth ! »_ _« Elle mérite mieux que vous ! »_ revinrent à son esprit. Son cousin lui avait fait entrevoir qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de respect pour elle.

-Allons-y ! Lança Bingley joyeusement ne se doutant pas de la délicatesse de la situation.

OoOoO

Le colonel et Élizabeth redescendait le mont Oak quand Richard se déchargea soudainement:

-Miss Élizabeth, fit le Colonel alors qu'il se trouvait seul avec Lizzy, ces dernières semaines ont été pour moi, riches en rebondissements. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai point connu le mariage à ce jour. J'ai toujours jugé que les affaires de l'armée laisseraient dernière moi, une femme abandonnée sinon, veuve.

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer

-Miss Élizabeth, j'ai la possibilité très avantageuse de délaisser les champs de bataille et de diriger les opérations d'un poste de commandement, au cœur même de Londres.

Élizabeth intervint aussitôt

-Mes félicitations, Mr FittzWilliam, c'est une grande marque de confiance que le Roi vous accorde de…

-Miss Élizabeth, interrompit le Colonel avant de prendre une légère pause pour ravaler sa salive. Ce n'est pas votre admiration à propos de mes exploits que je désire, mais votre amour.

Élizabeth ne sachant quoi ajouter à cette déclaration resta muette à le scruter

-Je voudrais que vous soyez ma femme.

Lizzy plongea son regard sur ses doigts et taponna nerveusement la manche de sa robe.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous…

-Miss Bennet, je n'ai jamais envisagé me marier, mais me voilà persuadé que vous seriez une épouse idéale pour moi. Néanmoins je ne voudrais pas m'imposer à vous, si vous n'avez que des considérations futiles ou pécuniaires. J'aimerais vous rendre heureuse.

-En ce cas, Mr FittzWilliam, vous devez savoir que si je vous acceptais, vous ne m'auriez pas toute entière. Mon cœur ne m'appartiens plus… murmura-t-elle doucement

Le colonel hocha mollement la tête

-Est-il si indiscret de savoir son nom ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

-C'est en effet, trop indiscret. Il ne m'est pas autorisé à en dévoiler davantage.

Le Colonel fixant toujours le sol. Lizzy ajouta

-Je crois me douter de qui il s'agit. Si je ne me trompe, je le connais bien et son sang coule dans mes veines.

Lizzy rougit et ajouta inopinément

-Vous êtes un homme plein de charme et d'agréable compagnie. Comme j'aimerais vous accorder la réponse que vous espérez.

-Est-ce que vos sentiments sont irrévocables?

-J'ai peur que oui.

Le Colonel fixa ses pieds et se lança.

-Mon cousin…car je crois qu'il s'agit de lui… est fort troublé dernièrement et ses sentiments pour Lady Maryann se sont avérés…vacillants. Je vous dis cela, pour que vous ne fondiez un espoir en vain. Mon pauvre cousin a vécu bien des difficultés lors de sa jeunesse et il est normal que de telles épreuves aient affecté son raisonnement. J'ai toujours été à ses côtés pour le conseiller et le supporter, jusqu'à ce qu'il…devienne…incontrôlable…fit le Colonel en raclant la gorge

Élizabeth fort embarrassée, ne sachant si elle devait ajouter à la déclaration du colonel et gênée que ses sentiments envers Mr Darcy aient été révélés, déclara

-Les choses…sont bien compliquées…et je vous rassure en vous exprimant ceci que j'ai peu d'espérance à ce sujet. Comprenez bien que la réponse que je vous offre est d'autant plus difficile qu'elle me condamne fort probablement à habiter chez mes parents jusqu'à ma mort. Frémit Lizzy

-Mon cousin et moi avons été très proches depuis notre naissance…renchérit le Colonel, dans une amertume insatiable. Mais nous avons eu un violent différend dernièrement, au point tel que j'ai déclaré ne pas assister à son mariage avec Lady Maryann. Je n'en ai point eu de nouvelles depuis, cependant je suis forcé de croire qu'ils sont déjà mariés. Vous me voyez désolé de dissoudre les dernières espérances que vous auriez pu entretenir. Il m'a avoué, plus d'une fois, son inclination pour sa nouvelle conquête, mentit- le colonel

Mr FittzWilliam assembla ses mains dans son dos, bomba le torse à ajouta dans un pur délice vengeur :

-Je l'ai surpris…lui et Lady Maryann…à se moquer de vous et de votre…situation…Il a beaucoup de mépris pour vous et ne se félicite pas de votre amitié avec sa sœur. Il a d'ailleurs bien l'intention de cesser vos relations.

Élizabeth ne broncha pas et maitrisa toute manifestation extérieure pendant un moment.

-Il semble…que je sois désormais le meilleur avenir pour vous, Miss Élizabeth…Mais…ne répondez pas toute suite. Votre réponse apportera certes, de lourdes conséquences. Prenez le temps qu'il faut pour réfléchir. Permettez-moi toutefois de vous demander une chose

-Je vous écoute

-S'il advenait que vous m'acceptiez, quoi que vos sentiments soient clairs envers Darcy, je vous demanderais, et vous exigerais, de ne point entretenir d'amitié avec lui. Vous comprendrez, que je ne puis risquer un mariage confus. Je comprends et accepte que votre inclination pour mon cousin, me laissant ainsi…peu de chance de conquérir votre affection. Mais laissez-moi tout de même essayer de vous convaincre de m'aimer. Vivre dans son ombre, j'en suis certain, nous rendra tous les deux malheureux. Qui plus est, je ne permettrai pas qu'un être ignoble et hypocrite comme Darcy, ridiculise ma bien-aimée épouse.

Lizzy hocha la tête, acquiesçant à une demande aussi honnête, serrant les dents pour ne pas expulser un sanglot.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas et vous remercie de votre générosité.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur chemin, allégeant leur conversation vers des sujets plus enjoués.

OoOoO

Bingley continuait à entretenir la conversation pendant tout le trajet les menant à la fallacieuse rencontre, Georgiana s'accrochant fermement au bras de son frère, et aussi perplexe que son cousin rende visite à son amie.

Darcy se raidit soudainement devant le spectacle qui s'avançait vers lui.

Élizabeth marchant accrochée au bras de son cousin. Tous deux beaucoup trop heureux.

Mr FittzWilliam cessa son pas en voyant Darcy, suivit d'Élizabeth, blanchie par cette rencontre inattendue et inespérée.

-Miss Darcy? Clama Élizabeth en s'élançant vers son amie, stupéfaite

Mr Darcy continua Élizabeth en pliant le genou, la voix nouée par la surprise

Darcy scruta lentement son visage, ravisant son état de colère pour s'acclimater à la situation.

-Georgiana que faites-vous à Longbourn alors que vous préparez votre mariage ? Questionna Lizzy en tenant les mains de son amie

-Je suis venue vous rendre visite, il me semble que vous êtes partie trop abruptement. J'ai craignais pour votre père et votre propre état. Je voulais être à vos côtés lors de ses évènements plus difficiles. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez accompagnée par notre cousin, continua Georgiana en questionnant le Colonel du regard.

-Miss Élizabeth. S'inclina Darcy, impatient de prendre part à la conversation. Je suis à Netherfield et je suis venu vous saluer.

-C'est très aimable. Commenta Lizzy bouleversée par cette déclaration, ne sachant s'il était désormais marié à Lady Maryann et maintenant consciente qu'il la méprisait

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au Hertfordshire, questionna Richard soupçonneux

-Je viens tout juste d'arriver

-Que vous amène-t-il ici ? L'immobilier ? Les affaires ? Continua Richard, sondant les intentions de Darcy

-Des affaires personnelles, seulement…. j'accompagne Georgiana. fit-il placidement

-Miss Élizabeth et moi aimons beaucoup marcher sur le mont Oak. Brava Richard froidement

-Et quelles affaires vous amènent dans la région, Colonel ?

-Des affaires personnelles seulement. Répéta le colonel pour mimer son ami

-Quand repartirez-vous à votre régiment ?

-Rien ne presse. Mon ami.

-Ou résidez-vous ?

-Une petite auberge à Meryton

Élizabeth suivait l'étrange conversation des deux hommes, qu'elle croyait amis. Mais une froideur était tangible et leur comportement altéré. Le Colonel avait raison, ils s'étaient disputés.

-Pouvons-nous vous raccompagner jusqu'à la maison ? Badina Bingley en rigolade pour alléger l'ambiance

Georgiana empoigna le bras de Bingley et Élizabeth l'imita en s'appuyant sur l'autre bras

\- Je suis surprise que ma sœur vous ait laissé partir sans elle. fit Lizzy, Le temps est si agréable, nul intérêt à rester enfermer à des travaux domestiques.

-Vous avez bien raison, Miss Élizabeth. Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde pour marcher, n'est-ce pas vrai ?

Lizzy rit de bon cœur, mais ne put s'empêcher de voir Mr Darcy et le Colonel marcher côte à côte sans partager aucun plaisir.

Chemin faisant, voyant son frère au prise avec son cousin et de fort mauvaise humeur, Georgiana interpella en privé Élizabeth.

-Miss Élizabeth, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'affreux. Chuchota Georgiana à l'oreille d'Élizabeth

-Qu'il y a-t-il miss Darcy ?

-Alors que vous aviez quitté Pemberly, Mr Martin est venu vous voir.

Lizzy souffla de désespoir

-Mais il n'y a pas que cela, je le crains. Mon frère le connaît bien…et il croit que Mr Martin pourrait vous piéger dans une situation compromettante, de telle sorte que vous ne pourriez l'éconduire une nouvelle fois.

Lizzy souffla de colère.

-Par chance, il n'est pas dans le comté!

-Oh, c'est là où vous vous trompez, miss Élizabeth, il a affirmé à mon frère venir de toute urgence au Hertfordshire, expressément pour conclure son projet.

-Je vous remercie de votre bienveillance, Georgiana. Je serai prudente.

Georgiana tapota doucement la main de son amie. Si cela lui avait été permis, elle lui aurait dit à quel point son frère était épris d'elle…

Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Son frère ne supporterait pas son ingérence.

-C'est mon frère qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a organisé notre voyage ici, redoutant qu'une simple lettre ne soit pas suffisante pour vous avertir du danger. Conclut Georgiana, espérant que cet encouragement pourrait aider William dans ses futures démarches.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent à la maison et Mme Bennet montra avec grande manifestation sa tristesse de voir le Colonel s'en aller.

L'atmosphère lourde de non-dits convainquit bien vite Le Colonel de quitter Longbourn et retourner à son auberge.

Les Darcy et Bingley jugèrent qu'il était préférable de retourner à Netherfield eux aussi. Miss Georgiana pourrait facilement s'inviter de nouveau lorsque les tensions seront apaisées. De plus, son frère n'était pas d'humeur agréable et elle craignait qu'il refroidisse Élizabeth par ses moues.

Elle ne tarderait pas à y retourner. William devait s'entretenir avec Élizabeth au plus vite.

OoOoO

Darcy ne pouvait s'installer à Netherfield sans mettre au clair cette situation avec son cousin. Très vite, il partit à sa recherche et le trouva facilement.

Darcy se planta devant son cousin, les épaules bien droites

-Colonel. fit Darcy en entrant dans la chambre de son cousin

-Vous avez trouvé mon auberge. Vous n'êtes pas à bout de ressources. Fit Richard placidement alors qu'il terminait son repas

-Nous devons parler

Richard avala sa bouchée et déclara sans aucune nuance :

-Elle me plait, William. Elle mérite un homme intègre et honnête.

-Alors que vous m'incitiez à cesser de mépriser Miss Élizabeth, vous vous êtes fait connaître à elle. C'est de la trahison.

-Non. C'est une belle occasion d'être heureux.

Darcy souffla de dédain

Le colonel se leva et se planta devant son cousin.

-Darcy, nous sommes cousins, nous sommes amis. Visiblement, nous avons un conflit. Je vous avoue humblement que je me suis piégé moi-même dans cette situation. J'en suis tombé amoureux sans prendre garde. Mais vous avez aussi vos tords. L'avouerez-vous ?

-Nous savons fort bien quels tords j'ai à porter. Ce n'est pas à vous que je demanderai indulgence, s'il s'avérait utile de le faire.

-Utile ? Avez-vous demandé pardon à votre sœur pour votre comportement ?

-Oui.

Le colonel étonné par cette réponse imprévu, continua

-Et lady Maryann ? Où en êtes-vous ? À quand votre mariage ?

-Tout ceci est terminé.

Richard resta pantois quelques secondes

-Alors nous avons un véritable problème. Si vous venez vous faire aimer par miss Élizabeth, vous me trouverez sur votre chemin.

-Avez-vous…? Questionna Darcy, anxieux

-Oui. Je lui ai demandé sa main… Et si j'avais su que vous viendriez vous immiscer ici, je lui aurais exigé une réponse immédiate. Mais comme je suis trop généreux, j'ai désiré lui laisser le temps à la réflexion.

-Si elle vous avait aimé, elle vous aurait accepté sur-le-champ. Défia Darcy

-La question ne vous regarde pas, Darcy. Je sais par contre, qu'elle vous déteste. Mentit le Colonel

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un instant puis le colonel ajouta

-Il fut un temps où je vous aurais laissé la dame, par respect et par amour pour vous. Mais ceci est du passé. J'ai vu à quelle folie et quel entêtement vous êtes enclin. Si vous êtes revenu à la raison, cela ne peut qu'être éphémère. Si vous m'avez déjà aimé, mon cousin, vous me laisseriez miss Élizabeth. Ou…si vous aimiez réellement Élizabeth, vous la laisseriez m'épouser pour son bonheur.

Darcy serra les dents à la déclaration si impertinente de son cousin.

-Laissons là décider. Grogna Darcy avant de quitter la place

-Ce n'est qu'une formalité, Darcy. Elle n'a cessé de maugréer contre vous toute la semaine. Trahit-il

À peine fut-il seul, que le Colonel entama une lettre.

Cette lettre devait absolument rester confidentielle.


	19. Duel à trois (truel)

Voici un autre chapitre, qui nous rapproche de la fin de notre histoire...

Quoi que j'ai encore plusieurs idées, je ne peux vous promettre plus que quelques chapitres...

Mon plus grand problème, par les temps qui court, c'est la longueur de chacun d'eux...j'ai du mal à les couper. Vous comprendrez vite que le chapitre ci-joint n'est pas dissociable...quoi que...j'aurais pu le faire et vous faire souffrir plus longtemps...hihi

Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Vous savez déjà comme j'apprécie ! Mais je vous le répète encore cette fois-ci!

 _J'aurais besoin de vous mes amis (es) lecteurs (lectrices) : J'ai reçu quelques soumissions pour éditer une autre histoire...(Billard et révélation) mais je ne connais rien en ce domaine...Il est question de béta-reader, relecture, correction, % de redevance, mise de fond monétaire ?...Si quelqu'un d'entre vous pouvait répondre à mes questions et me donner vos opinions sur cela. Écrivez-moi ! Vous pouvez le faire en privé, s.v.p. Je doute RÉELLEMENT, que cette histoire mérite d'être éditée...qu'en pensez-vous ? Celle-ci est-elle meilleure ? plus ennuyante ? J'espère votre honnêteté ! Je suis capable de prendre les critiques ! _

**Followers et favorite, je ne vous oublie pas : Merci !**

 **Caliste : oui ! Il fallait bien donner de la concurrence à notre Darcy ! :)**

 **Ariys : Merci pour ton commentaire, bien contente de t'avoir surpris et de te faire rire aussi :) je trouve aussi les chapitres trop longs...j'ai à travailler là-dessus**

 **Cocochoco78 : J'espère bien te soigner le cœur aujourd'hui :) Merci pour ton commentaire, j'apprécie vraiment !**

 **Guest : Je me demande si Darcy pardonnera à son cousin ?**

 **Lyrod : Oui! Tu as bien raison ! Qu'est-il arrivé à notre beau Colonel ! L'amour l'a corrompu...**

 **Gwen who : Pauvre colonel...il est amoureux...et fort à penser qu'il s'est fait influencé par ..."quelqu'un " que tu connaitras par ce chapitre**

 **Ehlilou :Merci pour ton beau commentaire ! Le colonel n'est pas si méchant au fond...il est plutôt influençable et jaloux...tu comprendras bientôt...**

 **Raquel Almeida : Tu as bien raison, faire "souffrir" un peu Darcy...Ce n'est pas terminé pour lui. Élizabeth lui montrera bientôt son caractère.**

 **Noka : Tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps ! Merci pour ton encouragement !**

 **Poppy97 : Merci, comme c'est gentil ! Leur relation s'intensifiera sous peu, et nous en connaîtrons un peu plus sur les deux.**

 **Guest : Oh, oui, j'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre 9, j'aimais bien voir les tourtereaux se taquiner**

 **Guest : Maryann...cette chère lady Maryann reviendra très bientôt...**

 **Guest : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps ! :)**

* * *

Il était tôt le lendemain quand Miss Darcy et Mr Darcy se dirigèrent vers Longbourn. Malgré leur visite matinale, la famille les accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Principalement Georgiana qui avait séduit Mme Bennet par ses élégantes manières.

Élizabeth s'empressa de s'assoir près de Georgiana où les deux amies purent échanger sur les décisions prises, à ce jour, pour le plus grand mariage du comté de Derbyshire.

Mr Darcy, placidement, observait les deux jeunes filles, et dans un mutisme assourdissant, se contentait de sourire quand il était convenable d'une telle manifestation.

Il se trouvait idiot. Elle était là devant lui, discutant chaleureusement avec sa sœur, mais n'arrivant même pas à lui parler.

Il avait tant à lui dire, mais aucune ouverture ne lui permettait de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Il se contentait de se resservir du café, puisqu'Élizabeth était assise tout près de la table de service. Il pouvait alors se réjouir d'être plus près d'elle, et espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

Quand les yeux se posaient sur lui, tout son corps se raidissait. Il cherchait dans son expression quelque chose d'amical, d'agréable, comme autrefois il avait savouré. Mais il n'était plus accueilli de la même chaleur qu'il avait jadis été.

Il se souvint de leurs meilleurs moments ensemble. Sans doute, chacun d'eux était inoubliable. Le souvenir qu'il préférait par-dessus tout était certainement leur marche sur le mont Oak, alors même qu'il commençait à comprendre ses sentiments. Ils avaient conversé de plusieurs sujets et l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Comme il détestait son cousin d'avoir corrompu le chemin si sacré à ses yeux. Lui avait-il demandé sa main au sommet ? Là où même le vent ne se lassait pas de caresser son visage et ses cheveux ? Là où il avait failli lui-même se commettre ?

Maudit soit le colonel.

Béni soit-il de lui avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir.

Il se maudit ensuite lui-même… regrettant ne pas lui avoir avoué toute son admiration alors qu'ils étaient seuls, dans cet endroit parfait pour ce genre de déclaration. Tandis qu'ils étaient amis…sans tous ses malentendus. Alors que ni le Colonel, ni Mr Martin n'était à ses trousses.

Au beau milieu de ses pensées, les paroles insipides de Mme Bennet l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur son projet.

Pourquoi Mme Bennet tentait-elle la conversation avec lui ? Si elle pouvait se taire, il aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir et de l'admirer. Quoi qu'il se contente de réponses monosyllabes, elle l'harcelait par ses questions idiotes et ses impolitesses.

Quand enfin, Georgiana, déclara qu'il fallait partir, le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard de désarroi. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Élizabeth. Il ne pourrait pas lui parler en priver à moins qu'il ne la croise sur son chemin habituel de promenade. Par chance, Georgiana avait déjà prévenue de la probable visite de Mr Martin. Il aurait aimé la prévenir lui-même, mais au moins, il préférait la savoir en sécurité.

Ils quittèrent finalement, Darcy bien plus déçu que comblé par cette visite matinale.

Il devait trouver un moyen de parler à Élizabeth seul à seule. L'empêcher d'épouser le Colonel…mais surtout…la convaincre de l'aimer. Peut-être le lendemain ? Trop tard…Peut-être après le déjeuner ?

Darcy retourna à Netherfield insatisfait de lui-même et la situation.

OoOoO

Mme Bennet n'avait pas terminé de maugréer sur Mr Darcy et son humeur peu sociale qu'un autre homme se présenta à Longbourn. Après plusieurs spéculations quant au visiteur, Mme Bennet se félicita quand elle reconnut Le colonel FittzWilliam.

Les présentations n'étant plus nécessaires, il commença aussitôt son discours.

-Miss Élizabeth, geint le colonel alors qu'il se présenta à Longbourn sous une mine soudainement austère. J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles.

-Parlez, je vous en prie ! répondit Élizabeth

-J'ai reçu une missive ce matin même. C'est une ordonnance afin de retourner à mon régiment dans les plus brefs délais.

-Juste ciel, je croyais que vous étiez déchargé de ce genre d'engagement ?

-Pas encore.

Le colonel se renfrogna et ne cacha pas sa colère

Lizzy l'observa un moment se demandant s'il déclarerait ce qui l'accablait autant, puis il céda.

-Pardonnez-moi. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rapporter des mauvais comportements, encore moins quand il s'agit de Mr Darcy.

-Parlez! Mr FittzWilliam ! S'exprima Mme Bennet trop intéressée par les ragots.

-C'est mon cousin qui a manigancé afin que je quitte le comté.

Lizzy souffla sous la surprise puis le colonel continua

-Il a plusieurs contacts et comme vous savez, Miss Élizabeth, nous sommes en mauvais terme. Il m'envoie directement au combat, souhaitant je m'en doute, que j'y sois blessé. J'arrêterai ici ma supposition, ne voulant pas spéculer que mon cousin me souhaite pire malheur.

-Mais c'est atroce! déclara Lizzy

-Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. Maintenant, Mme Bennet, me permettez-vous de parler à Élizabeth en privé ? fit-il dans le même souffle

Mme Bennet bondit d'un seul coup et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls dans le petit salon.

-Miss Élizabeth, laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie, en sachant que vous m'attendrez. Je veux me battre en sachant que nous nous marierons à mon retour…

-Mr FittzWilliam, vous êtes bien difficile à contenter…Vous êtes un homme honnête et intègre…Je serai bien heureuse de toujours rester votre amie.

Le colonel ferma les yeux, déçu de cette réponse

-Vous ne pouvez pas maintenir votre affection à mon cousin, sachant toutes ses choses…c'est impossible.

-Ce n'est pas de lui dont il est question, Monsieur…mais de vous et de moi. Quoi que je vous admire et vous apprécie, j'ai toujours cette utopie de connaître l'allégresse d'un amour sincère. Je me suis trompée, en ce qui concerne…la personne que vous connaissez… (Gênée de prononcer son nom) Mais je ne puis donner mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il ne sera pas guéri…

Le colonel leva la main pour l'interrompre puis conclut

-Vous pourriez fort bien regretter votre décision. Mais je ne vous garantie pas que mes sentiments seront aussi attendris si vous revenez vers moi.

Puis il quitta sur le champ, au grand dam de Mme Bennet qui espérait un évènement plus heureux.

Alors que Mme Bennet exhortait Élizabeth à plus d'intelligence et de sens,

-Un cavalier arrive ! Mais de qui peut-il bien s'agir ? s'exclama la mère flanquée devant la fenêtre. J'espère que ce n'est pas Mr Darcy qui revient nous ennuyer… Peut-être le Colonel FittzWilliam revient-il vous revoir… grogna-t-elle. Puis elle déclara subitement : Oh! Je crois qu'il s'agit de Mr Martin ! Dieu du ciel, Élizabeth ! Vous êtes bien sollicitée aujourd'hui! Élizabeth! Mr Martin ! Faites-vous belle !

Élizabeth souffla son désespoir. Elle n'avait rien dit à sa mère concernant la demande de Mr Martin…Sa mère n'avait qu'une idée en tête, et rien d'autre. Oui, c'est cela…quand ces cinq filles seront mariées, elle aura la tête vide, se disait-elle.

Comme elle espérait que Martin l'ait oublié…

Comme elle espérait ne pas à le repousser de nouveau…

Maintenant au fait de ses malveillants projets, elle devait insister pour ne pas rester seule avec lui. Il lui fallait un protecteur, du moins un témoin à ses côtés.

-Bonjour, Mr Bennet, je suis venu parler à votre fille. Miss Élizabeth. Déclara-t-il aussitôt que le père de la famille, passant par là, ouvrit la porte.

Mr Bennet resta planté quelques secondes devant Mr Martin, hésitant à faire entrer un autre homme dans la maison. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup trop de circulation autour de sa fille.

Il l'amena dans le salon où se trouvait Mme Bennet et ses autres filles. Il lança un regard glacial à Élizabeth

-Élizabeth. Quand vous en aurez terminé avec votre visiteur, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Fit le père avant de disparaître.

-Mme Bennet, puis-je solliciter un entretien privé avec Miss Élizabeth?

-Ohhhhh, comme vous nous avez manqué, Mr Martin. C'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse ma fille…je me retire à l'instant

-Non! fit rapidement Élizabeth, maman, je vous prie de rester. Bégaya-t-elle sous la mine catastrophée de sa mère.

Mais Mr Martin, pas même intimidé par la présence de la mère et des jeunes sœurs, il entama

-Miss Élizabeth…vous êtes partie bien vite de Pemberly…j'ai manqué de temps afin de vous…Vous connaissez déjà mes sentiments et j'espère avoir été suffisamment patient pour que vous acceptiez enfin de …

-Mr Martin…ne vous avancez pas trop loin, je vous en prie…demanda Lizzy

Mr Martin fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que Lizzy voulait lui dire.

-J'ai fait une erreur, Mr Martin. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Elle soupira profondément puis continua

-Sachez que mon père vous a en grande affection et aimerait que je vous épouse.

-C'est un homme très sage.

-Si je vous ai …encouragé…ce n'était que par égard pour mon père…Bien que j'ai tenté de vous… agréer…Mais…vous me voyez désolée…je ne puis vous accepter…comprenez-vous?

Martin frappa le mur de son poing. Suffisamment fort pour que Mme Bennet lâche un cri strident et se cache derrière sa fille.

-Mr Martin! S'exclama Lizzy

-Cela suffit! Vous êtes une coquette et une sorcière ! Vous me séduisez et me repoussez par la suite ! Ceci est inacceptable! Je ne suis pas un jouet, mademoiselle. Et pas un idiot non plus! De plus, je sais que vous essayez de faire, ….vous désirez me ridiculiser devant votre famille !

À cette exclamation, Mr Bennet arriva et se planta devant Martin

-Mr Martin. Si ma fille vous refuse, je vous demande de respecter sa décision.

-Vous devriez encadrer votre fille, monsieur. Elle est à se faire une pleine réputation. On parle déjà de ses mœurs légères. Je ne suis pas le seul gentilhomme qu'elle a ensorcelé et foulé aux pieds aussitôt conquit ! Ceci n'a rien d'un jeu! Continua-t-il en fixant Élizabeth. Vous détruisez des espoirs… et des hommes!

À cette déclaration, il brava Élizabeth du regard et claqua la porte.

-Élizabeth! À mon bureau toute suite. S'exclama Mr Bennet sous les insultes et les hurlements de Mme Bennet et les ricanements de jeunes sœurs.

Élizabeth n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre son père qui marchait désormais du talon.

-Élizabeth, fit sévèrement le père en s'asseyant à son bureau, je vous écoute.

Elle enroula son visage de ses mains et sanglota

-J'ai tant désiré vous rendre heureux, papa…mais je n'y arrive pas ! Et maintenant vous voilà encore plus aigri contre moi!

Le père s'attendri un instant mais se raffermi aussitôt.

-Je vous écoute. Répéta-t-il froidement

-Je sais que vous voulez que j'épouse Mr Martin…mais je n'arrive pas à l'aimer…j'ai essayé, je vous le jure! Mais je le trouve ridicule! Je confesse l'avoir encouragé de telle sorte que j'ai tenté de le connaître mieux…mais il me laisse froide, papa…comment pourrais-je épouser un homme en qui je n'ai aucune affection, aucun respect ?

Mr Bennet comprit soudainement de quoi elle parlait. Il l'avait jadis conseillé de se contenter de Mr Martin…

-Mr Martin a parlé de d'autres hommes ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Il s'agit du Colonel FittzWilliam.

Mr Bennet se leva de sa chaise

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas surpris. Vous a-t-il déclaré vous aimer ?

-Oui.

-Et l'avez-vous accepté ?

-Non… Sa déclaration m'a complètement surprise…Je nous croyais simplement amis. Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est un homme extrêmement convenable…mais…

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour l'encourager ?

-Je suppose que j'ai été aimable avec lui ? Nous avons marché ensemble tous les jours…j'aurais donc dut refuser de l'accompagner.

-Certainement. Lança-t-il sèchement. Un homme n'accorde pas autant d'attention à une jeune fille sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Lizzy pleura de nouveau

-D'autres hommes ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

Mr Bennet marcha quelques instants autour de son bureau et osa

-Et qu'en ait-il de Mr Darcy?

-Oh non, papa, pas lui. J'ai bien cru un moment que nous étions amis, mais je sais désormais qu'il me méprise. Je me suis trompée sur lui…

-Pourquoi est-il donc au Hertfordshire ?

-Il accompagne Georgiana. C'est un grand frère fort protecteur. Il craint que je n'influence sa sœur par de mauvais conseils.

Les pleurs d'Élizabeth se changèrent. Ils étaient empreints d'une autre émotion. Il connaissait parfaitement sa fille et il pouvait déclarer que ses gémissements révélaient quelque chose de différent : elle était triste que Mr Darcy lui réserve de tels sentiments...

Mr Bennet marchait en rond, les bras croisé, sourcils froncés.

Élizabeth l'avait rarement vu ainsi, sans aucun doute, elle l'avait déçu. Comment en était-elle venue à tellement désirer l'amour de son père et pourtant perdre tout son respect ?

-Dites-moi, Élizabeth, y a –t-il un homme qui vous intéresserait au point à espérer un mariage? Tenta Mr Bennet, pour obtenir ce qu'il savait déjà. Je sais que vous êtes difficile, entêtée et opiniâtre. Vous êtes-vous fait à l'idée de vous marier ? Peut-être vous êtes vous résolue à rester célibataire ?

Élizabeth blanchit et se mordit les lèvres

-Répondez-moi, insista le père

Elle hocha la tête comme toute réponse complète.

-J'exige de savoir qui est cet homme

Élizabeth lui lança un regard de terreur en insistant sur son silence.

-Nous avons déjà eu une conversation…Élizabeth, reprit le père, où vous m'aviez avoué que vous étiez éprise d'un homme auquel vous n'étiez pas digne…alors…la situation a-t-elle changé ? Est-ce le même homme ?

Mais Élizabeth ne leva pas les yeux, fixant le sol et ne sachant comment révéler son cœur à son père.

Le Père souffla profondément n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'information pour attester son hypothèse.

-C'est lui, c'est cela? Questionna-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse

Élizabeth lui accorda, en acquiesçant timidement.

-Oh juste ciel…quand votre réputation aura atteint ses oreilles…expira le père. Évidemment qu'il ne vous ait pas permis d'aspirer à lui ! Mr Darcy ! Quelle folie!

Mr Bennet se tut quelques instants et reprit :

-J'ai toujours pensé que ce genre de comportement se produirait chez Lydia! Pas vous ! Vous n'êtes pas une coquette ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait ! Ne savez-vous pas que votre comportement est répréhensible ! Deux hommes Élizabeth! Vous refusez deux hommes dans la même journée ! Vous auriez dû refuser leur amitié ! Et maintenant ! Vous tissez pour un autre !

Élizabeth cacha son visage entre ses mains, honteuse d'elle-même.

-Je ne veux plus que vous receviez de visiteurs…Vous devez redorer votre réputation…vous faire oublier… Vous êtes bien chanceuse que je ne vous envoie en pension.

-Papa, à mon âge…

-Votre âge ne m'arrêtera pas! Si ce n'est pas une pension, je connais bien quelques amis qui pourraient vous éloigner de la société pour un temps.

Mr Bennet planta de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre, mains liées dans le dos

-Je… devrai contrôler vos déplacements, je suppose.

-Permettez-moi je vous en prie de visiter Jane. Elle pourrait m'aider à maitriser mes sentiments…

-Vous essayez de me piéger, Élizabeth! Maudit soit votre intelligence ! Je sais fort bien que Mr Darcy séjourne toujours à Netherfield. Vous n'utiliserez pas vos charmes pour faire tomber un homme si élevé! Vous ne pouvez espérer un si grand projet. Comptez vous d'ailleurs chanceuse s'il vous parle encore quand il aura appris votre désinvolture…votre…frivolité…Et que dire de Miss Darcy ! Il jugera certainement que vous êtes une mauvaise relation…Votre amitié est vouée à l'échec.

Mr Bennet cessa son discours. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la punir. Mais il savait que cet avertissement avait eu son effet. Élizabeth était suffisamment intelligente et attachée à lui pour savoir quand se reprendre en mains. Quelle tristesse de voir sa fille perdre une si bonne amie…

Voyant sa fille préférée complètement démolie, reprit plus doucement

-Vous pourrez continuer vos marches quotidiennes jusqu'au grand chêne. Et cessez de taquiner les hommes biens comme le Colonel et Mr Martin…Quant à Mr Darcy…je prierai pour que vous l'oubliiez… Vos espoirs sont trop élevés, ma bien-aimée Élizabeth. Pas que je ne crois pas en vous…mais plutôt parce que je connais les grands hommes comme Mr Darcy. Ces gentlemen's se marient par intérêt…et comme vous n'avez ni fortune, ni relation…il ne sera pas même tenté par vous…

Le père caressa ses cheveux un moment puis repris son discours.

-Je me confesse de vous avoir mal guidé, mon enfant. Je n'aurais pas dû vous conseiller de vous contenter de Mr Martin. Je connais vos aspirations et vous devrez attendre l'amour de votre vie pour être parfaitement heureuse…. Attendez…attendez cent ans s'il le faut…gloussa le père

OoOoO

Mr Darcy marchait déjà depuis quelques heures. Tournant en rond et s'approchant toujours plus du domaine familial des Bennet.

Oser se présenter seul à Longbourn ? Demander à voir Élizabeth ? Mais où était tout ce courage qui l'avait incité à venir subitement au Hertfordshire ?

Il s'assied sous un arbre, prit son visage entre les deux mains et réfléchit, une fois de plus, à son discours. Il en changea quelques tournures et quelques mots. Puis révisa de nouveau.

-Mr Darcy ? fit une voix féminine. Cette voix retentit en sa chair, le faisant frissonner jusqu'à ses entrailles.

-Miss Bennet, fit il en se levant maladroitement.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Êtes-vous souffrant?

-Je…non…

-Miss Darcy est-elle avec vous ? fit Lizzy en regardant autour

-Non, Georgiana est partie à Londres. Elle avait des rendez-vous…pour sa robe de noces…bégaya-t-il

Devant le silence de Lizzy, il questionna

-Mon cousin vous a-t-il abandonné pour votre marche journalière ? Bouda Darcy

-Ne faites pas l'hypocrite monsieur. Nous savons très bien où est le Colonel. Vous devriez avoir honte.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

-Le colonel est reparti à son régiment ! Il a inopinément reçu une missive urgente. Ne niez pas votre implication.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire! Souffla Darcy insulté

-Vous m'avez mentit plus d'une fois, monsieur.

-En cela je ne vous mens point! Vous croyez réellement que j'enverrais mon propre cousin à sa mort ? Exclama Darcy stupéfait en gesticulant

Élizabeth croisa les bras

-Vous me connaissez bien mal, mademoiselle. Déclara-t-il devant cette moue inattendue

-Vous désirez me convaincre qu'il s'agit d'un hasard ? Je sais que vous aimez vous ingérer dans la vie des autres…je vous ai vu diriger la vie de Georgiana! Vous vous croyez tout permis !

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure!

Élizabeth réfléchit quelques instants puis se ravisa, les yeux humectés par les larmes

-Pourquoi avez-vous accompagné votre sœur ici ? N'avez-vous pas des serviteurs qui fourmillent autour de vous et se languissent de laver vos souliers avec leur langue ?

Darcy pétrifié ne savait plus quoi répondre à cet accès de colère.

-Votre cousin…vous connait bien… et il m'a aussi révélé que vous me détestez ! Je sais que vous me méprisez…que je suis l'objet de vos moqueries…alors je vous en prie…quittez le comté ! Continua Lizzy

-Vous vous trompez! Il vous a mentit !

-Votre cousin croit que c'est vous qui avez manigancé pour son départ.

-Il se trompe!

Élizabeth s'éloigna à grands pas, mais Darcy la rejoint

-Je ne vous méprise pas ! Croyez-vous que je laisserais ma sœur vous fréquenter si je vous détestais ? lança-t-il à court de souffle

Mais Élizabeth ne l'écoutait plus, elle se concentrait sur ses pas, se demandant si elle pouvait élargir la distance de ses pas ou partir au pas de course.

-Élizabeth ! s'écria Darcy alors qu'elle s'éloignait

Son cousin avait raison, elle le détestait…mais bien pire encore…elle défendait avec beaucoup d'ardeur le Colonel…

Il revint aussitôt à Netherfield Park et se promenait nerveusement de long en large dans le salon sous les yeux curieux de Bingley.

-Darcy, qu'y a –t-il? Je préfèrerais que vous parliez plutôt que d'abimer mon tapis.

-Je dois trouver une solution à un problème pressant

-Dites-moi et je vous aiderai, fit Bingley en s'avançant sur son fauteuil

Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer enfin la situation, mais se ravisa et referma la bouche.

Bingley avança le cou, pour lui assurer de son écoute mais Darcy exprima

-C'est bien compliqué.

-Oh Darcy ! Votre silence me tue! Dites-moi au moins de quel sujet il s'agit !

-Mon cousin essaie de détruire ma réputation.

-Le Colonel ? Étonnant ! Il n'est pas de son habitude de rapporter des ragots…que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés.

-À quel sujet ?

-C'est compliqué.

Bingley souffla

-Oh juste ciel, Darcy, Comment puis-je vous aider si vous ne me dites rien…

À ces mots, on entendit frapper à la porte, Darcy soulagé de ne pas entrer dans une conversation sentimentale, cessa son pas et observa l'inconnu.

-Monsieur Darcy. Fit l'homme, visiblement mal habillé et agité. Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion et mon dérangement…Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'horrible…

À ses mots, Darcy fit un pas vers l'arrière, craignant que l'homme l'attaque

-Non ! Vous vous méprenez, fit l'homme qui avalait sa salive difficilement.

Il fit une courte pause et sortit de son veston une lettre chiffonnée.

-Monsieur…je ne suis pas ce genre d'aubergiste qui fouille dans les affaires de leurs clients... Je vous le jure…sur ma tête…Me croyez-vous ?

Darcy hocha lentement la tête.

-Mais quand j'ai trouvé cette lettre sous le lit de Mr FittzWilliam…et sachant…qu'elle vous concerne… il fallait que je vous en parle…Je crains que votre réputation, laquelle j'ai grand respect, soit en danger, Monsieur.

L'homme piétinait quelques instants et ajouta rapidement

-Je vous considère, Monsieur, comme un homme d'une grande dignité et d'une intégrité incontestable... Je me devais de vous avertir…

-Que contient cette lettre ? Questionna Darcy las d'entendre les imprécations de l'aubergiste.

-Voila, lisez-la vous-même. J'espère que vous garderez un bon souvenir de moi, Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi si je me suis intéressé à ce qui ne me regarde pas… fit L'homme en s'excusant et en maltraitant son chapeau

-Soyez en paix, ceci restera entre nous. Je vous remercie de votre dévouement et de votre loyauté. Je me souviendrai de vous.

L'homme sourit enfin et quitta, en s'inclinant plusieurs fois.

Darcy s'empressa de la lire sous les yeux de Bingley, désormais avide de curiosité, espérant que son ami lui résume cette lettre à voix haute.

 _« Colonel, je sais que vous êtes présentement dans le comté du Hertfordshire pour une bonne raison. Mais il me tarde de savoir si vous avez réussi votre projet. En effet, votre amour pour cette jeune fille pourrait fort bien se révéler en bonheur pour moi aussi. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous aimera autant que vous l'aimez._

 _N'hésitez pas à mentir s'il le faut. Mon succès dépend du vôtre. De tels péchés seront pardonnés par un si amour si profond. Peut-être pourriez-vous dire à Miss Élizabeth qu'elle est l'objet du mépris de Mr Darcy ? Vous pourriez accuser William de votre retour au champ de bataille ? Il faut impérativement qu'elle le déteste. Faites ce qu'il faut._

 _Je suis étonnée que William se soit attaché à une demoiselle aussi basse. Oh je ne peux pas m'imaginer Darcy épouser cette jeune fille…_

 _Soyez rapide, je crains que Darcy se déplace lui aussi au Hertfordshire, pour lui déclarer toute son affection. S'il advenait que vous le rencontriez, écrivez-moi aussitôt. Je vous encourage donc dans vos démarches et vous supplie de me donner sa réponse aussitôt qu'elle vous aura accepté. Je renouerai contact avec Mr Darcy et lui ferait oublier sa peine d'amour._

 _Amicalement, Lady Maryann »_

-Je dois …aller à Longbourn, déclara bêtement Darcy alors que ses yeux se détachaient de la lettre.

Les prunelles de Bingley s'illuminèrent.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Non, Charles…c'est impossible…je dois être seul….

Bingley se planta devant Darcy.

-S'agit-il de Miss Élizabeth Bennet ?

Darcy rougit complètement

-Vous savez bien mon ami qu'un homme qui aime une femme raconte bien des sottises

Darcy fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension

-Ne troublez pas un jeune couple qui s'aime Darcy, pour votre réputation. Il n'est pas rare qu'un homme comme le Colonel qui aime une jeune fille telle qu'Élizabeth, raconte des idioties pour se rendre intéressant. Vous ne devriez pas lui en garder rigueur.

Darcy visage défait par l'hypothèse de Charles ne savait quoi rajouter à sa déclaration mais Charles continua

-Miss Élizabeth est ma sœur maintenant et je suis son protecteur, autant que je peux l'être.

-Vous vous méprenez sur la situation, Charles, je vous invite à revisiter votre hypothèse. Je ne veux aucun mal à Miss Élizabeth…ni à mon cousin d'ailleurs.

Charles stupéfait de s'être trompé recula d'un pas.

Darcy se ravisa.

-Charles, je vous en prie, lisez cette lettre. Vous comprendrez tout. fit-il en lui tendant le papier chiffonné

Bingley s'empressa de la lire et à mesure que son esprit s'éclairait, ses yeux s'écartèrent.

Ne trouvant aucun mot pour s'exprimer sur cette révélation, se contenta de fixer Darcy étrangement, doutant qu'il avait réellement bien compris la lettre. Hésitant à la relire de nouveau, cette fois-ci, plus lentement.

-Je dois écrire une lettre, puis je me rendrai à Longbourn. Si toutefois elle refuse de me parler…j'ai confiance qu'elle la lira. Conclut Darcy en reprenant la lettre, éreinté de se faire scruter par son ami.

OoOoO

Mr Bennet, je suis venu rencontrer votre fille en privé.

-J'ai bien peur que ma fille ne puisse plus recevoir d'invité.

Darcy sentit ses jambes faiblir. Il avait bien cru qu'Élizabeth refuserait de le voir, mais n'avait pas envisagé que Mr Bennet serait aussi intransigeant.

-Monsieur, il est absolument nécessaire que je lui parle…

-Vous êtes le troisième homme qui veut rencontrer ma fille en privé aujourd'hui. Fit le Père en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Que feriez-vous à ma place Mr Darcy ? S'il s'agissait de votre jeune sœur ? Que feriez-vous ? Soyez honnête, Monsieur.

Darcy blanchit et regarda ses souliers un instant. Il serait certainement encore plus sévère que Mr Bennet. Jamais il n'aurait laissé la situation errer à ce point.

Effectivement, trois hommes admirant une même femme…et réclamant chacun leur tour une rencontre privée…c'était tout à fait inconvenant.

-Monsieur, j'ai écrit une lettre. Pourriez-vous la lui remettre? Évidemment, je m'attends à ce que vous en preniez connaissance. Je le ferais, s'il s'agissait de ma sœur.

Mr Bennet prit la lettre et serra la main de Darcy.

-Merci de votre compréhension, Mr Darcy. Je vous remercie de respecter ma décision.

Darcy s'inclina un instant puis ajouta.

-Mr Bennet, je sais que vous êtes un homme intelligent. Vous pensez certainement que je ne suis pas ici simplement pour me réconcilier avec l'amie de Georgiana. Darcy avala sa salive difficilement et ajouta : Et vous avez raison... Je vous assure que son bonheur est mon seul vœu…S'il advenait…qu'elle ne veule plus me revoir, je respecterai sa décision. Mais vous comprendrez certainement, que je dois la revoir…et lui dire, face à face, ce qu'un homme doit déclarer dans une telle situation.

Mr Bennet l'examina un instant mais ne voulant pas se laisser attendrir, inclina la tête acceptant sa déclaration.

-Élizabeth a besoin de se reposer quelques temps. Vous devriez revenir demain. Je parlerai pour vous.

Mr Darcy sourit largement, puis ne désirant pas insister, ni presser Mr Bennet, quitta dignement.

OoOoO

Le père fit ce qu'il devait, et lut la lettre :

 _« Miss Élizabeth_

 _Pardonnez mon imprudence en vous écrivant cette lettre mais elle est légitime._

 _Nous avons eu une conversation bien animée et pourtant pleine de malentendus._

 _Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que je n'ai pas réussi à vous exprimer en parole, face à vous._

 _Mon cousin vous a malheureusement menti. Je n'ai aucune implication dans les affaires de l'armée et il me serait impossible de contrôler l'affection militaire de quiconque. C'est un malheureux hasard, je vous prie de me croire._

 _Je suis désolé que vous pensiez que je lui veule du mal, c'est mal me connaître. J'aime mon cousin et bien que nous ayons eu des différends, je sais que tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre._

 _Je ne vous méprise pas, et je peux vous le prouver, de différentes façons. Cependant, il est des émotions que nous ne pouvons exprimer clairement sur un bout de papier._

 _Si vous me permettez de vous revoir, je vous prouverai mes paroles par des lettres et documents que j'ai en ma possession. J'aspire à une rencontre honnête et transparente, et je souhaite que vous acceptiez de me rencontrer pour mettre à jour cette série de méprises._

 _J'espère que vous m'avez lu jusqu'à la fin._

 _FittzWilliam Darcy._

OoOoO


	20. Mais

Bonjour fans de Darcy et Élizabeth,

Je vous avais prédis qu'il ne restait que quelques chapitres...mais il en reste peut-être un peu plus que j'avais prévu...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter : j'en suis ravie !

 ** _Ehlilou : Finalement, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses ! ;)_**

 ** _Lyrod : Merci pour ton commentaire, Mr Bennet n'en a pas terminé avec Mr DArcy_**

 ** _Gwen who : Nous avons vu le vrai visage de Lady Maryann ! L'hypocrite ! ;)_**

 ** _Isabelle Delorme :Merci pour votre beau commentaire. Écrire est très stimulant et c'est un loisir que j'ai découvert il y a seulement 3 ans..._**

 ** _caliste : Bientôt la fin ! Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen d'étirer un peu notre histoire ;0_**

 ** _Guest : Je suis bien contente de votre commentaire. Justement, Élizabeth est sa fille préférée, il n'agit pas avec elle comme avec les autres...Il la surprotège..._**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Darcy se présenta très tôt à Longbourn. Il n'étira pas longtemps la politesse des conversations et se lança

-Mme Bennet, me permettez-vous de discuter en privé avec miss Élizabeth ? Questionna-t-il bien décidé à tout régler aujourd'hui même.

-Ma foi, Mr Darcy…Je ne pourrais dire si cette situation me plait…grogna-t-elle. Elle a déjà accordé beaucoup de temps à Mr FittzWilliam…et à Mr Martin…sans aucune conclusion satisfaisante…ce que je déplore…De plus…Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous nous avez mis dans une situation plutôt déplaisante. Monsieur.

-Je vous promets que mes intentions ne sont pas malhonnêtes. Je souhaite d'ailleurs régler un litige qui a assez perduré. S'empressa Darcy un peu inquiet

-Mr Bennet ! Interpella-t-elle. Ne devriez-vous pas débattre sur cette idée ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cette situation grossière ? Questionna L'épouse en dévisageant son mari qui ne semblait pas troublé par cette visite.

Mr Bennet qui lisait son journal, leva à peine les yeux et en regardant Mr Darcy, déclara placidement

-Vous avez ma bénédiction, Mr Darcy.

Mme Bennet, offusquée, ordonna à tous de quitter la pièce et ne se priva pas de montrer à Mr Darcy qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette situation. Mais Darcy intervint, préférant l'amener marcher. Tous les bons moments passés avec Élizabeth avait été en nature.

Aussitôt sortit de la pièce, Mme Bennet rejoignit son époux dans son bureau

-Mr Bennet ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez négliger avec tant d'insouciance la sécurité de vos filles ! Vous pardonnez bien trop facilement à un homme qui a mit notre famille toute entière en danger ! Bien heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de visiteur à Longbourn qui pourrait bien ajouter aux rumeurs qui circulent déjà ! Notre entêtée de fille a déjà refusé Mr Martin et Mr FittzWilliam…Mais j'ai bien confiance qu'ils renouvelleront leur vœu et que Lizzy se ressaisira… Mr Bennet ! Qu'attendez-vous pour punir Élizabeth ? S'exclama-t-elle plus fort ! M'écoutez-vous?

-Madame Bennet, fit l'époux le plus lentement du monde. Votre rancune vous aveugle. Dites-moi mère ingrate, comment marierez-vous votre fille si vous ne laissez pas son prétendant lui adresser sa demande en particulier ? Badina-t-il presque en chantant

Mme Bennet s'exclama

-Vous pensez que…?

-Bien évidemment, madame, c'est à votre futur gendre que vous avez rejeté une demande d'une aussi grande importance. Qui, je dois l'ajouter, n'avait aucune bonne raison d'être rejetée.

-Mr Darcy voudrait épouser notre petite Élizabeth ? C'est impossible ! S'il avait des intentions envers notre Élizabeth, je le saurais !

-Eh bien, mon amie, si vous pensiez avoir le don de la compréhension des sentiments masculin, vous ne connaissez rien.

\- Oh ! fit-elle offusquée. Mais que pensera-t-il de moi ! J'ai été si déplaisante !

-Maintenant, que la lumière vous a éclairée, allez vite commander un bon souper. Je désire être seul dans mon bureau, quand il viendra me demander mon consentement.

Mme Bennet bondit sur ses pieds et accourut dans la cuisine.

OoOoO

Élizabeth avait une mine placide. Elle avait lu la lettre sans intérêt. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait écouter ses explications, mais doutait que ses preuves soient suffisamment évidentes pour la convaincre qu'il disait vrai. Elle s'engagea cette fois-ci, à garder son calme et ne point s'enfuir.

-Miss Élizabeth, nous devons parler. Commença Darcy. Il y a eu trop de méprises entre nous…j'aimerais que nous nous parlions honnêtement.

Il racla sa gorge, hésitant à réciter son discours préparé. Puis il déclara

-Moi et mon cousin avons eu un différend. Mais jamais je ne souhaiterais mettre sa vie en danger. S'il croit cela, il ne m'a pas connu.

-C'est pourtant un homme honnête. Pourquoi me mentirait-il ?

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta

-Il m'a dit…beaucoup tenir à vous…peut-être voulait-il accélérer votre décision ? Je sais qu'il a demandé votre main…

Lizzy ouvrit la bouche mais ne sachant quel mot prononcer la referma.

Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence absolu pendant quelques secondes,

Darcy tapotant du doigt son veston, effleurant les documents dans sa poche intérieure et rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, pour enfin prononcer son discours.

Toutefois, Lizzy osa avant lui.

-Mr Darcy, puis-je vous poser une question si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je vous écoute, fit-il gentiment

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas amené votre épouse lors de votre voyage?

-Mon épouse ?! S'exclama Darcy en sourcillant

Lizzy rougit intensément,

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion… Ne me répondez-pas, c'est absolument insolent…murmura-t-elle embarrassée

-Ce n'est pas une indiscrétion. Je ne suis pas marié…Voilà une autre affreuse méprise…Qui vous a induit en erreur ?

Elle ferma les yeux solidement, regrettant une question aussi stupide et grossière.

-Votre cousin m'a dit que vous étiez fort épris de Lady Maryann, et qu'il vous considérait déjà mariés. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je vous autorise à me réprimander…

-C'est un horrible mensonge…mon cousin s'avait parfaitement que… S'interrompit Darcy

Lizzy le scruta quelques secondes et osa

-Vous faisiez un si beau couple…je suis désolée que vos aspirations ne se soient pas…

-C'était une bonne amie. Rien d'autre. Je suis…déçu de mon cousin…Le Colonel savait précisément ses choses et il vous a volontairement mentit. Sourit Darcy heureux qu'elle semble être jalouse.

Lizzy s'empourpra

-Avez….avez-vous lu ma lettre ? Questionna enfin Darcy

-Oui…fit-timidement Élizabeth

Darcy se raidit complètement…n'arrivant pas à parler convenablement il continua

-Voici les…documents dont je…vous avais parlé. Fit-il en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son veston

Il tendit à Élizabeth la lettre que l'aubergiste lui avait remise

Intriguée, Lizzy déplia la lettre chiffonnée, et la lut sommairement. Mais relut plusieurs fois le dernier passage, n'ayant pas saisi parfaitement le texte.

-Pourquoi…je…pourquoi croirais-je Lady Maryann plutôt que le Colonel…ou vous? Bégaya-t-elle la gorge nouée

Darcy se crispa ne croyant pas recevoir un accueil aussi dubitatif, puis lui remis un autre document

-Vous rappelez vous de ce croquis ?

Lizzy étendit la main et scruta le croquis qu'elle tenait. Le papier était froissé et plié en quatre.

-C'est Georgiana qui m'avait dessiné, sourit Élizabeth. Je me souviens très bien. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé sous un meuble dans le salon et je l'ai gardé sur moi depuis ce jour.

Lizzy figea à cette révélation

-Je…je suis confuse…Mr Darcy…je ne comprends pas…

-Élizabeth…je vous aime…voilà toute la vérité…

Lizzy étourdit par une annonce si inattendue

\- Permettez-moi… je suis confuse…comment…comment est-ce possible ? Il me semble que…

Élizabeth prit alors appui sur l'arbre près d'elle, ses jambes ramollissaient et elle ne savait pas si ce phénomène s'aggraverait. Alors que Darcy discourrait plus clairement

-J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas le « grand amour » que vous attendez avec tant d'espérance. Mais je réclame toute votre pitié et votre compassion envers moi. Je vous aime au point où je ne puis me taire. Je ne peux plus être votre ami. Je ne serai jamais satisfait de cette condition. Croyez-moi, Miss Élizabeth, vous savez comme j'ai été réticent envers les choses du cœur, mais je suis complètement submergé par mes sentiments. Soyez généreuse et acceptez de m'épouser.

Élizabeth qui prenait encore appui sur l'arbre salutaire, se releva péniblement, s'attarda quelques instants avant de répondre, quelques secondes trop longues pour Darcy qui souffrait d'attendre.

-Mes sentiments sont sincères et constants, Miss Élizabeth. Je les ai éprouvés depuis plusieurs mois. C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai suffisamment de courage pour vous les exprimer. Je vous en prie, ne me refusez pas avant d'y avoir réfléchit…J'ai conscience aussi que vous avez eu d'autres offres…mais avant de m'éconduire…prenez le temps nécessaire, afin de bien comprendre la force de mes sentiments…

-Mr Darcy, fit doucement Élizabeth. Il n'y a pas pire souffrance que d'attendre une réponse à une intrigue si essentielle. Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Croyez-vous au grand amour?

Il sourit

-Je n'ai pas à y croire, Miss Élizabeth. C'est désormais un fait accompli, vous êtes pour moi, tout ce qu'on peut qualifier de grand amour.

-Mr Darcy, vous méritez bien plus que ma pitié et ma générosité. Vous méritez d'être aimé par une femme qui vous aimera au moins autant que ce que vous m'exprimez en ce moment.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, se croyant refuser, n'osa rien dire et baissa les yeux.

-J'ai cru un moment, que le grand amour ne pouvait pas être réciproque, Mr Darcy. Mais vous venez de me confondre par votre aveu.

Il leva les yeux pour la regarder.

Élizabeth réfléchit quelques instants les yeux inquiets.

-Mr Darcy…je vous accorde que vous êtes maître de mon cœur, _mais_ …

« _Mais_ » ? Jadis, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à accepter Mr Martin, un certain « _mais »_ lui avait causé bien de réjouissances, toutefois…ce « _mais_ » …lui apportait soudainement plus d'anxiété.

OoOoO

Charles jeta un œil à la fenêtre et observa un instant deux jeunes personnes qui s'avançaient vers le chemin principal. Il pinça les yeux et compris qu'il s'agissait de Darcy et Élizabeth.

-Jane…Venez voir !

Jane s'avança vers la fenêtre et vit Darcy et Élizabeth errer ça et là dans l'allée centrale

-Oui, Charles, c'est Élizabeth et Mr Darcy

-Jane ! Regardez ! Regardez comme Darcy semble heureux !

Jane sourit à son tour,

-Oui en effet

-Ce pourrait-il que notre amour ait inspiré Darcy ?

Jane, sourit en coin, aussi surprise que son époux

-Ce serait extraordinaire, ne trouves-tu pas ? Mr Darcy aurait donc des sentiments ?

Bingley fixa de nouveau son ami

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai un jour Darcy dans cet état ! Il sourit beaucoup trop…il marche…non ! Il ne marche pas, il gambade! Ajouta-t-il sur un drôle de ton

-Élizabeth n'est pas malheureuse de cet intérêt si vous remarquez…déclara Jane timidement

-Me dites vous que… Me dites-vous qu'Élizabeth partage le même état ? S'étonna Charles

Jane sourit en hochant la tête

-Voilà pourquoi nous devions partir de toute urgence de Pemberly. Lizzy ne pouvait plus souffrir de voir Mr Darcy et Lady Maryann s'amouracher devant ses yeux. Bien que nous sachions aujourd'hui, qu'ils n'en on jamais eu l'intention. Si j'avais su que Mr Darcy admirait Élizabeth… j'aurais insisté pour rester à Pemberly…

Bingley attrapa Jane par la taille et la fit tournoyer

-Darcy est amoureux ! C'est un miracle ! Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait rien me dire ! Juste ciel que c'est difficile à croire !

Jane rit de bon cœur.

-Oh mon cher Charles, s'ils pouvaient vivre le même bonheur que nous !

-Vous êtes bien certaine qu'Élizabeth partage les mêmes sentiments? …si… Si Darcy faisait « un pas » elle l'accepterait ?

-Charles, j'ai parlé à ma sœur…elle est profondément éprise de Mr Darcy. Mais nous devons les laisser faire leur propre histoire. Je vous en conjure, vous ne devez rien dire et rien faire qui puisse interférer dans leur relation !

-Peut-être ont-ils besoin de nous pour les rapprocher ? Gloussa Charles

-Non Charles, Non!

Charles blanchit tout d'un coup

-Et nous les laissons se promener seuls ? Sans chaperon ?

-Êtes-vous inquiet de la bienséance de Mr Darcy ? Souffla Jane aussi nerveuse

-Non! Juste ciel non ! Mais il n'est pas convenable de laisser deux célibataires aussi en allégresse sans surveillance.

Jane sourit,

-Et comment fera-t-il sa demande s'ils ne sont jamais seuls ?

Bingley se rapprocha de Jane et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis sous l'oreille.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent que les meilleurs moments sont ceux où nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls…

-Cessez Charles, allons plutôt les rejoindre à l'extérieur…

Le visage de Jane changea subitement en regardant de nouveau les tourtereaux:

-Charles, il me semble qu'ils paraissent moins heureux…Se disputent-ils ?

OoOoO

Les deux jeunes gens avaient repris la marche de manière plutôt erratique.

-Dites, je vous écoute, Élizabeth, tout ce que vous voudrez…souffla Darcy conquis

-Je ne sais pas si…

Élizabeth tourna en rond un moment puis déclara

-Nous nous disputons assez souvent…Je me demande… si nous serions vraiment heureux ensemble…

Darcy se braqua bien droit, offusqué par cette déclaration

-Expliquez-vous ? fit-il anxieux

-Vous êtes…inconstant et….mystérieux… il y a un moment encore, je vous croyais amoureux de Lady Maryann ! Et vous m'annoncez sans que je ne m'y attende…que vous avez des…sentiments pour moi… tout ceci est fort inquiétant. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, en vérité!

-Je vous aime depuis fort longtemps ! J'avoue avec beaucoup d'humilité que j'ai essayé de taire mes sentiments, mais ils ont été plus fort que mon orgueil et…

Élizabeth le fixa les yeux bien ronds.

-Voilà justement un bel exemple de votre déloyauté…Monsieur. Juste ciel, pourquoi vouliez-vous taire vos sentiments ?

-Vous dites m'aimez ? Et vous me refuserez ? Questionna Darcy en faisant un pas vers l'avant, niant la dernière question d'Élizabeth

-Je dis que…je ne refuse pas!…je … me questionne…il faudrait certainement laisser murir ses sentiments avant de faire une erreur. C'est un revirement de situation si inattendue et surprenante…C'est pourtant bien ce que je souhaitais…mais maintenant que la réalité s'expose…est-ce réellement une bonne idée de… L'amour est-il suffisant au bonheur ?

Darcy souffla de stupéfaction.

-J'ai été tourmenté par mon inclination et la peur de ne pas me faire aimer par vous…et voilà que vous me repoussez pour la pire des raisons? Êtes-vous, mademoiselle, plus rationnelle que-moi alors qu'il y a quelques mois, vous affirmiez justement le contraire? Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, vous refusez l'allégresse d'un mariage d'amour pour des détails insipides?

-Insipides ? Souffla-t-elle en montant le ton. Vous verrais-je courtiser et tourner autour de toutes les demoiselles qui ont plus de charme que moi ? Préférez-vous Lady Maryann ?

-Vous êtes alors jalouse ?

-Oui! Dieu du ciel, Oui ! S'exclama Lizzy comme une vérité absolue qui devrait être entendue par de là les mers. Je crois que quand il s'agit de mon époux, je ne veux pas me tourmenter à savoir s'il gambade avec une coquette à son bras !

-Et Mr Martin ? Et mon cousin ? Êtes-vous mieux que moi ? Accusa Darcy

-Mr Martin me suivait contre mon gré et Mr FittzWilliam serait un mariage bien plus raisonnable que…

-Raisonnable ! Je pourrais fort bien trouver le colonel et lui avouer que vous dites m'aimer ! En cela croyez-vous qu'il ne vous retirera pas son offre ? Mugit Darcy désespéré

-Il le sait ! Et il comprend mon ambivalence!

-Vous lui avez dit ? Questionna Darcy figé par la surprise

-Et il était prêt à passer outre mes sentiments pour mon bonheur. Ajouta Lizzy avec un certain malaise.

-Alors vous l'avez accepté ? fit Darcy blanchit par la peur

-Non.

Darcy piétina quelques secondes en marchant les cents pas, dépourvu et meurtri, puis ajouta plus calmement

-Nous sommes alors dans un impossible dilemme. Que suggérez-vous, Miss Élizabeth ? Je vous aime et…quoi que j'aie du mal à vous croire, gloussa-t-il nerveusement…vous dites que vos sentiments sont réciproques…

-Peut-être devrions-nous…nous éloigner quelques temps…pour voir si… la distance et le temps nous…

-Hors de question. Interrompit Darcy froidement. J'ai passé bien trop de temps loin de vous pour vous quitter de nouveau. De plus, mon cousin pourrait être tenté de vous séduire définitivement. Dieu seul sait, quelles autres idioties il pourrait inventer…

Lizzy regarda autour d'elle, démontée et déçue de cette situation et de sa propre réaction qu'elle n'avait hélas, pas prévue.

Que se passait-il en elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se réjouir d'enfin être aimé par l'homme qui hante ses rêves depuis tout ce temps ? Était-ce la peur ? La crainte du bonheur? L'abandon de soi ?

-Êtes-vous bien certain de vos sentiments ? Je vous ai vu…Mr Darcy…j'ai vu comment vous admiriez Lady Maryann…

-Ahhhhh….J'ai fait une erreur, n'en parlons plus. grogna Darcy

-Ne comprenez-vous pas que je voudrais vous connaître mieux ? Soyons amis ! En vérité, je connais très peu de chose sur vous…

-Nous avons déjà été amis ! Souffla Darcy sous la colère

-Cependant nous avons échoué à de nombreuses reprises ! Nous nous sommes disputés et éloignés…pour nous réconciliés par la suite ! Nous sommes peut-être trop différents pour former un couple uni ?

-Mais je suis ici devant vous ! Je suis à vous ! s'écria Darcy découragé, peinant à garder son calme

-Et vous criez contre moi! Alors que vous me demandez de vous épouser ! Vivons-nous un moment de félicité en ce moment ?

Darcy se braqua bien droit et cessa son désarroi.

-Je ne vous comprends plus…je ne comprends plus rien… Vous me rendez fou…depuis le premier jour, oui je vous le dis, la première fois où je vous ai rencontré à Meryton…vous m'avez rendu fou ! Se contenta-t-il

\- Monsieur ne m'accusez pas de votre propre folie ! Je sais, oui je sais que je devrais vous accepter et me réjouir d'un bonheur si inespéré…mais quelque chose en moi m'empêche de…

-He bien hé bien! Lança Charles alors que lui et Jane s'avançaient vers eux.

Élizabeth et Darcy se retournèrent vers la voix, si brusquement que Charles et Jane comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus en allégresse.

\- Jane ! fit Élizabeth s'en avança vers elle, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, niant leur altercation.

Puis les jeunes femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur, entrainées principalement par Lizzy qui cherchait à s'éloigner.

Charles resta planté près de Darcy, en regardant les dames, presque s'enfuir.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Elle m'a refusé

-Quoi? S'étonna Charles. C'est impossible ! Pour quelles raisons ?

-Elle ne me connaît pas suffisamment, elle a des doutes…

-N'est-ce pas à cela que sert des fiançailles ?

-Voilà! Vous avez tout compris.

-Avez-vous dit ce qu'il fallait ?

-Évidemment, Charles, s'impatienta Darcy en maltraitant un caillou du pied

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Eh bien…que je l'aime et que je désire l'épouser mais…elle ne me croit pas…

Charles sourit en coin

-Pardonnez-moi, mon ami…je n'ai jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous.

Darcy regarda le sol

-Ce n'est pas le moment de me taquiner, Charles.

-Hum…se racla Charles, pour revenir sérieux. Je comprends tout à fait qu'elle ne vous croie pas. Vous avez tant donné d'attention à Lady Maryann que moi-même je vous ai cru fiancés en secret. Hier encore, je vous croyais terriblement épris d'elle.

Darcy recula le menton

-Et de plus…continua Bingley…peut-être a-t-elle peur du mariage ?

-C'est absurde. Elle aurait tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais osé rêver. Il n'y a rien que je lui refuserais.

-Jane a eu les mêmes inquiétudes. Vous savez…quitter le nid familial…les responsabilités…l'époux…Fit-il en gesticulant. Soyez compréhensif et patient avec elle. Écoutez-la et aider la. À quel point lui êtes-vous attaché ? Osa Bingley

-Je l'aime…de tout mon cœur…murmura Darcy maladroitement

-Alors… Faites-lui sentir tout votre affection et votre dévouement…Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez. Voila mon conseil. Conclut Charles avec assurance.

Darcy se tut un instant, réfléchissant aux conseils de son ami.

-Allons les rejoindre, termina finalement Bingley

-Non…je ne veux pas… déclara Darcy en reculant

-Oh oui mon ami. Fit Bingley en lui agrippant le bras. Vous ne décamperez pas devant une demoiselle. Croyez-vous qu'elle apprendra à vous connaître si vous fuyez chaque fois que vous vous disputez ? Je vous garantie que ce ne sera pas votre dernière altercation.

-M'avez-vous écouté lorsque je vous ai dit qu'elle m'a refusé ?

-J'ai entendu certainement. Mais le « Darcy » que je connais ne se décourage pas si facilement. Alors maintenant. Ressaisissez-vous, redressez les épaules, souriez et venez passer du temps avec nous.

-Suis-je obligé de vous obéir ? Sourit Darcy en coin

-Oh certainement mon ami, maintenant que j'ai vu que vous étiez capable d'allégresse. Je ne vous lâcherais pas. Visiblement, j'avais raison et Jane avait tord. Elle ne voulait pas que je vous aide…

Darcy fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Moi et Jane vous regardions par la fenêtre. Jusqu'à vous ayez besoin que nous intervenions…grogna Bingley

Darcy rougit

-Je suis certain qu'elle vous aime. Jane aussi le croit.

-Elle m'a dit partager les mêmes sentiments, mais …d'après sa réaction…je ne la crois pas non plus

-Eh pourtant vous le devriez.

Darcy le regarda encore plus intensément

-Oui, vous avez compris. Elle a parlé de vous à Jane. Et…Jane sera aussi étonnée que moi quand elle apprendra qu'elle vous a refusé…c'est vraiment inattendu…puisqu'elle a beaucoup souffert de vous voir affectionner Lady Maryann.

Darcy sourit

-Elle a vraiment dit cela ?

-Je vous assure mon ami, que ce n'est pas vous qu'elle a refusé…il y a certainement quelque chose qui la tourmente. Conclut Bingley en entourant son ami par les épaules. Nous trouverons le problème et je vous aiderai. Réjouissez-vous mon ami, elle vous aime ! Quand je pense que nous serons bientôt frères… gloussa Bingley faisant sourire Darcy

OoOoO

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées au salon, où elles s'étaient installées sur le fauteuil.

Élizabeth avait évité le délicat sujet alors qu'elle était seule avec Jane. Elle lui avait bien parlé des fleurs et du beau temps, mais rien sur celui qui l'avait escorté jusque là, ni de leur conversation si importante.

Mais alors que Jane se lassa de ses insipidités, elle agrippa les mains de sa sœur.

-Élizabeth! Cesse de tourner autour du pot! Dis-moi tout !

C'est alors que les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent les demoiselles au salon, Bingley escortant par les épaules son ami, et souriant naïvement.

Aussitôt qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, le visage d'Élizabeth s'assombrit. Étonnée que Mr Darcy les rejoigne, dans cette position trop fraternelle, elle résolut de fixer le sol. Jane ne se lassait de promener ses regards entre les deux jeunes personnes concernées, ne sachant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bingley intervint tout naturellement,

-Comme c'est une belle journée! Je n'oserai pas vous offrir de marcher dans les jardins car je sais que vous avez fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Mais nous pourrions nous assoir à l'extérieur et nous ferons servir de la limonade ?

-Oh vous me voyez désolé, Mr Bingley commença Élizabeth, je n'avais pas le projet de rester plus longtemps. Il me faut repartir à l'heure même, je ne voudrais pas que mon père s'inquiète.

Bingley un peu déçu, ajouta après quelques réflexions :

-Alors je vais vous reconduire.

-Je ne veux pas vous …

-Vous êtes ma sœur Miss Élizabeth, laissez-moi prendre soin de vous, sourit-il niaisement

Pendant qu'il fit préparer la voiture, il continua à converser ouvertement avec son ami.

-Quand repartirez-vous mon ami ? Le mariage de Georgiana arrive à grands pas.

-Je…je vais la rejoindre à Londres ce soir. Ensuite nous repartirons immédiatement à Pemberly. Je suis resté trop longtemps ici…nous avons du retard.

Élizabeth sourcilla

Certainement il partait trop tôt pour qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir et ordonner ses pensées.

Assurément, elle ne le reverrait plus jusqu'au mariage de Georgiana.

Quand on déclara leur voiture prête, Élizabeth s'inclina timidement pour saluer Mr Darcy, sans même lever les yeux vers son visage.

Comme elle détestait cette sensation de peur et de regret. Le doute avait été plus fort que l'amour. Quelle honte, quelle déception. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que l'allégresse puisse être aussi compliquée.

Toutes ses aspirations de bonheur conjugal s'étiolaient alors que la voiture titubait sous les saillies de la route.

Mr Bingley se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant d'enfin oser.

-Voudriez-vous en parler, miss Élizabeth?

La voix pleine de sanglots retenus, elle déclara

-Je préfèrerais garder le silence.

-D'accord, fit il joyeusement. Alors je parlerai seul. Gloussa-t-il pour plaisanter, avant de continuer plus sérieusement

-Darcy est un homme mystérieux, orgueilleux et intelligent mais…je dois le dire…pour ce qui est des choses du cœur...il est maladroit… Il a toujours été un modèle pour moi, et il l'est toujours. Voici ce que j'ai compris de lui depuis toutes ses années. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour, pas même l'attirance à une demoiselle. Alors quand il est advenu des sentiments inconnus et inattendus se manifester en lui, il a préféré les nier et les combattre. Il s'est confié à moi, ce matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il avait grand espoir que vous compreniez ses sentiments.

-A-t-il l'habitude d'être inconstant ? Hésita Élizabeth

-Non, il ne l'a jamais été. Je ne sais quelle mouche l'a piqué… (Élizabeth fronça les sourcils)

Voyant la réaction d'Élizabeth il précisa

-Il n'aimait pas Lady Maryann…elle était seulement une amie. J'ai d'ailleurs désapprouvé son comportement avec elle. Il était beaucoup trop familier avec elle.

Élizabeth pouffa soudainement

\- Je l'ai vu avec Lady Maryann…ils étaient très amoureux. Retournera-t-il vers elle aussitôt que…

Élizabeth s'arrêta, ne pouvait formuler son hypothèse complètement.

-Je vous comprends.

Bingley sourit largement puis ajouta

-Il mérite un peu, tout de même, la réponse que vous avez donnée. Vous êtes une femme forte, Miss Élizabeth. Vous avez fait ce que peu de femme aurait osé. Maintenant, ne vous félicitez pas trop longtemps, je crois que vous pourriez passer au côté d'un grand bonheur.

Il hésita un court instant et se lança de nouveau

-J'aime votre sœur de tout mon cœur, mais je vous assure que nous avons plusieurs ajustements à faire. Nous avons grandis dans deux familles et deux milieux différents. Nous sommes deux personnes distinctes, qui partagent pourtant une grande passion l'un envers l'autre. Il est normal de devoir s'adapter. Cependant, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde, me priver de l'amour de Jane.

Lizzy détourna les yeux pour réfléchir quelques instants.

-Nous arrivons chez vous. Laissez-moi seulement ajouter que Darcy est très fidèle. Il vous aime, n'en doutez pas plus qu'il ne le faut.

OoOoO


	21. Évolution

Bonjour ! Un chapitre de plus pour vous aujourd'hui ! Vous comprendrez que je m'applique à résumer l'histoire pour préparer les chapitres finaux...

Mais je dois vous avertir que j'ai encore au moins 2 chapitres encore à venir. (Déjà écris, à réviser) Et peut-être d'autres...

 _ **Vronik : Merci ! j'espère que celui ci te plaira**_

 _ **Gwen who : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je crois que je suis un peu sadique. (et l'histoire n'est pas terminée ;) )**_

 _ **Caliste : L'Histoire prendra un tout autre sens bientôt ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Lyrod : Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Manon : Quel beau commentaire ! Merci ! et tu verrais que tout n'est pas terminé !**_

 _ **Raquel Almeida : Tu as bien raison, on ne peut en vouloir au Colonel...d'ailleurs, on le reverra bientôt!**_

 _ **Ehlilou : merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ! il me reste encore au moins 2 chapitres...**_

 _ **Ariys : Tu as raison, Darcy doit prouver ses dires...merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Toujours bien heureuse de vous lire ! Tellement extraordinaire de recevoir vos commentaires !**_

* * *

Mr Bennet attendait toujours à son bureau. Ayant sorti deux verres, il croyait bien partager un bon porto avec son futur gendre. Mais le temps commençait à se faire long.

Alors qu'il rangeait quelques livres qui trainaient sur son bureau, il vit par la fenêtre, Lizzy pleurant, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Soucieux, il convint de rejoindre sa fille dans sa chambre.

-Ma chère Lizzy, allez-vous bien ? fit-il en frappant doucement à la porte

-Laissez-moi seule, papa. Geint Lizzy

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, mon enfant…permettez-moi d'entrer vous voir.

Quelques secondes s'éternisèrent avant que Lizzy vienne enfin, ouvrir la porte.

-Pauvre Lizzy, je ne sais ce qu'il s'est dit lors de votre entretien privé, mais je croyais que vous en sortiriez plus heureuse.

-Oh, papa, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse…pleurnicha Lizzy. Pourquoi suis-je si compliquée?

-Vous n'êtes pas compliquée, vous êtes intelligente. Si vous avez refusé Mr Darcy, ce que je pense, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

-Papa, je l'aime tellement.

Mr Bennet la regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Vous a-t-il déclaré son affection ? Vous a-t-il demandé votre main ?

-Oui, il m'aime et veut m'épouser!

-Et vous l'avez refusé ?

Lizzy acquiesça mollement devant le père stupéfait.

-Papa, il est inconstant et déloyal…orgueilleux…infidèle et…

-Et vous l'aimez ! Il me semble que ce sont ces qualités que vous devriez me vanter…

-Comment pourrais-je épouser un homme qui n'a pas confiance en moi ? Être la femme d'un homme qui est aussi instable et imbu de lui-même ?

-Et vous l'aimez? répéta le père sur un drôle de ton

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi… il me plait…j'aime être à ses côtés, discuter avec lui…mais nous sommes trop différents pour être heureux ensemble…pleura Élizabeth plus intensément

-Vous êtes trop pareils ! Gloussa le père. Tous deux entêtés! Vous êtes bien tous deux amoureux! Il n'y a que l'allégresse qui puisse rendre deux personnes normalement intelligentes, aussi attirés par la sottise!

Lizzy ne répondit rien à cette dernière déclaration et le père continua plus lentement.

-Je crois que nous avons définitivement réglé le cas de Mr Martin et de Mr FittzWilliam. Maintenant, que ferez-vous de Mr Darcy ?

-Il part ce soir, je ne le reverrai plus avant le mariage de Georgiana.

-Bien, je suppose que cela vous fera le plus grand bien. À vous et à lui. Croyez-vous l'avoir offusqué au point où il ne désire plus vous voir ?

-C'est possible, geint Lizzy…comme je suis idiote…ajouta-t-elle. Aurais-je du taire mes doutes et l'accepter tout simplement ?

\- Je vous reconnais bien, mon enfant. Vous espérez un bonheur parfait. Pour vous, un mariage est comme un merveilleux couché de soleil près de la mer, où le vent se marie à l'odeur salé et l'éclat du soleil miroitant dans l'eau. Toutefois, vous vous trompez. Le bonheur se détaille plutôt comme une bibliothèque.

Lizzy sourit ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Eh bien, ma fille, le bonheur n'est-il pas d'avoir sa propre bibliothèque ? Il est une série de petites choses que nous rangeons par ordre de priorité. Chaque jour, je range et déplace mes livres. Un jour, ils me plaisent là où ils sont… et le lendemain, je les bouge. Un jour, je lis sur les libellules, un autre jour, je lis sur l'histoire. Je les époussette de temps en temps…pas assez je suppose, gloussa-t-il. Je suis bien quelques fois déçu d'elle…je voudrais qu'elle soit plus grande, plus généreuse, plus…variée…Mais…J'AI une bibliothèque. Insista-t-il sur ces mots. Et si j'y pense sincèrement. Je l'aime et elle me rend heureux. Oh…vous aurez vos lots de disputes et de mise au point, si vous prenez époux. Mais cela ne nuancera pas votre amour…Le bonheur n'est pas un enchantement constant, il évolue.

Élizabeth l'écoutait attentivement, étonnée de son exemple et un peu déçue qu'il préfère sa bibliothèque à sa propre histoire d'amour avec sa mère. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et questionna

-Et s'il se lassait de moi?

-Mr Darcy est suffisamment instruit pour connaître l'implication d'un mariage. S'il vous a offert le mariage, c'est qu'il est conscient de ce que ceci implique.

Lizzy souffla profondément

-Je l'ai accusé d'être inconstant, alors que je suis moi-même instable…

Mr Bennet embrassa sa fille délicatement.

-Maintenant, descendons, je crains que votre mère ne soit pas très heureuse de ce dénouement.

OoOoO

-Georgiana, déclara froidement Darcy devant sa sœur alors qu'il l'a rejoignait à Londres. Nous devons partir.

-Que s'est-il passé, Dieu du ciel ?

Darcy ferma les yeux.

-Je suppose que notre histoire est trop compliquée pour être belle.

-Quelles sont ses reproches ? T'a-t-elle clairement signifié son refus ?

Darcy souffla lourdement

-Disons… qu'elle ne me croie pas. Elle estime que je suis épris de Lady Maryann

Georgiana referma la bouche. Son frère était si dépourvu qu'elle ne pouvait ouvertement donner raison à Élizabeth sans ajouter à sa douleur.

Élizabeth avait bien raison de douter de son affection. Elle le lui avait elle-même reproché sa froideur et ses altercations avec Lizzy. Quand à son comportement avec Lady Maryann…oui…William avait bien mérité cette incrédulité.

-Si elle t'a repoussé…elle se trompe, William…je dois lui écrire…je dois la convaincre de…

-Non Georgiana, ceci ne te regarde pas. Tu as beaucoup à préparer avant ton mariage. Je préfèrerais qu'elle m'accueille chaleureusement, sans devoir la convaincre que je sois un bon parti.

OoOoO

 _« Ma très chère amie,_

 _Quand j'ai vu mon frère arriver près de moi, j'ai compris qu'un drame s'était produit. Il m'a expliqué, autant qu'il a pu, les mésententes qui vous ont éloignés, tout en me suppliant de ne pas intervenir. Mais je ne puis faire autrement, étant moi-même un témoin et confidente privilégiée depuis le début de cette histoire._

 _Premièrement, vous devez savoir une chose primordiale. Comme je vous l'ai déjà signalé, mon frère a beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Il paraît souvent arrogant, mais en fait, sa timidité est aussi impotente que la mienne l'a déjà été, si vous avez souvenir de moi à nos premiers jours d'amitié._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère vous a dit, mais je dois impérativement vous parler de Lady Maryann. Mon père, sur son lit de mort, a fait jurer à mon frère, d'épouser Lady Maryann. William étant pourvu d'une extraordinaire loyauté, étant tourmenté par les sentiments qu'il entretenait pour vous, ne put se résoudre à tenir promesse. Lady Maryann et mon frère ont eu une discussion à propos de son inclination pour vous, et elle a préféré qu'il vous rejoigne._

 _Tant qu'à mon cousin, le Colonel FittzWilliam, il était parfaitement au fait de son attachement pour vous. Il a été le premier confident des émotions nouvellement ressenties de William. Il a d'ailleurs, devant mes yeux, brusqué mon frère pour qu'il cesse de retarder ses vœux. Mais, à notre grande surprise, le colonel s'est lui-même épris de vous, et a rompu son allégeance familiale en tentant de vous séduire. Il connaissait les forts élans de mon frère et son détachement envers Lady Maryann. Il vous a honteusement mentit, ce que je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné._

 _Je ne sais trop comment Lady Maryann et le Colonel se sont assemblés pour vous piéger, mais c'est bien le cas._

 _Sachez que je ne vous écris pas pour vous convaincre d'accepter mon frère, mais il fallait que vous sachiez toute la vérité. Je le jure, sur moi-même, que je connais les sentiments de William à votre égard depuis fort longtemps. Il vous aime depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'est depuis le début. Je l'ai vu, se tourmenter et se transformer sous mes yeux, chaque fois où il avait le loisir de penser à vous. Il n'a jamais aimé Lady Maryann, mais il a été déchiré pendant un temps, entre sa jadis promesse, et son nouvel espoir._

 _Maintenant, je sais que nous nous reverrons le jour de mes noces, et je souhaite que vous séjourniez, vous et le couple Bingley, à Pemberly. Mon seul vœu, est que vous ne vous désistiez pas. Je prie pour que vous vous réconciliiez et que vous faisiez la paix avec le passé._

 _Si vous ne désirez toujours pas épouser mon frère, je le comprendrai et vous demanderai, humblement de lui laisser le temps et l'espace nécessaire à sa guérison._

 _Votre amie, pour toujours,_

 _Georgiana Darcy. »_

La derrière semaine d'Élizabeth avait été éprouvante. Sa mère qui attendait un heureux dénouement, tempêta quand elle eut appris le refus de sa propre fille au plus riche gentleman du pays. Mme Bennet avait décidé d'ignorer l'existence de sa propre fille, niant sa présence à toute heure du jour. Elle était désormais pour sa mère, la plus idiote et la plus ingrate de toutes les filles de la terre.

Bien qu'elle fût premièrement réjouie que sa mère ne lui adresse plus la parole, vivre un tel rejet, commençait à la contrarier. Heureusement, c'était un désagrément temporaire, car elle devait bientôt faire le voyage vers le Derbyshire.

La lettre de Georgiana était arrivée à un bon moment. Et elle avait eu un tel impact sur elle, qu'elle s'angoissait désormais d'avoir irrémédiablement froissé Mr Darcy. Georgiana avait été depuis le début, honnête et aimable. Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa parole. Si son frère avait prit le temps de se confier à sa jeune sœur, c'est certainement que ses sentiments se révélaient sincères.

Elle marchait, ça et là. Ressassant ses souvenirs de lui et maudissant le colonel pour ses mensonges, regrettant aussi que Mr Darcy soit si peu loquace et mystérieux.

Quoi que les espoirs de Miss Darcy fussent que son ami séjourne à Pemberly, Élizabeth, Jane et Charles choisirent de séjourner à une auberge de Lambton. La délicate situation entre Élizabeth et Mr Darcy, ainsi que les préparatifs pour le mariage, les avaient convaincu de ne pas ajouter à l'anxiété des habitants de Pemberly.

Pendant qu'elle se tracassait sur son bien-être futur, et révisait ses aspirations de bonheurs conjugaux, Mr Darcy se consacrait à son ouvrage.

Il ordonnait Pemberly comme il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Quand Georgiana désirait approfondir leur conversation, il filait à son bureau. Faute de travail, il lisait.

Alors qu'il triait des livres à la bibliothèque, il vint entre ses mains, le livre qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter. Il s'agissait de « _Roméo et Juliette_ ». Cette fameuse pièce lyrique, qu'ils avaient partagée au théâtre, alors qu'il commençait à prendre conscience de ses sentiments.

Il aurait bien aimé bruler ce livre. Cependant, il ne l'aurait pas fait d'un seul coup. Il aurait aimé le souffrir une page à la fois. S'assoir et contempler chacune des pages danser et mourir sous les flammes, un verre de whisky à la main.

Cette histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnages, était à lui lever le cœur.

Il aurait maudit chacune des pauvres pages de cet écrit. Cependant, il convint que ce fantasme n'était pas réalisable. Il contenait trop de souvenirs précieux; il l'aurait vite regretté.

Néanmoins, il ne prodigua pas totalement ses jours aux travaux et à l'anxiété. Une idée lui vint, et humblement, il demanda conseil à son ami plus expérimenté que lui en amour.

 _«Netherfield Park,_

 _Charles Bingley,_

 _J'espère que votre santé se porte bien, et que vous ferez bon voyage jusqu'à le Derbyshire dans la prochaine semaine. Cependant, je ne vous écris pas pour de vagues politesses._

 _Vous m'avez jadis recommandé de faire connaître tout mon dévouement à Élizabeth, afin qu'elle saisisse bien la profondeur de mon affection._

 _J'ai pensé lui offrir un cadeau. Vous êtes justement époux de la sœur d'Élizabeth. Peut-être voudra-t-elle m'aider à lui offrir ce qui lui ferait réellement plaisir…Que me conseillez-vous ? Un bijou ? Une paire de gants ? Une robe ?_

 _Pressez-vous, je voudrais qu'elle le reçoive avant son séjour au Derbyshire._

 _Darcy »_

 _« Pemberly,_

 _Mon ami,_

 _J'ai discuté avec Jane sur le cadeau que vous pourriez offrir à Élizabeth qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Jane connaît bien sa sœur et sait qu'Élizabeth n'est attachée à aucun gage matériel. Mon épouse vous suggère de lui écrire une courte lettre à son attention. Et de la glisser dans notre propre courrier. Nous garderons tout ceci confidentiel afin qu'il n'y ait aucune représailles ni rumeur assombrissant votre évolution._

 _Écrivez-lui votre affection, ou peut-être le cheminement de votre cœur vers votre dévouement. Les demoiselles aiment et veulent connaître ce genre de sentimentalités._

 _Charles »_

 _« Netherfield Park,_

 _Bingley,_

 _Ci-joint._

 _Darcy »_

Quand le précieux courrier arriva à Netherfield, Jane s'empressa de rendre visite à sa famille.

Mme Bennet avait sorti son plus beau service de tasse et son meilleur thé, pour sa fille de grande dignité. Telle sa nouvelle résolution, elle ne servit pas le thé à Lizzy, qui s'occupa d'elle comme à son habitude.

La mère réclamait déjà un petit fils à sa fille ainée, clamant haut et fort qu'un hériter, lui assurait le respect de son époux, alors même qu'il se lassait d'elle. Les discussions furent toutes conduites par Mme Bennet et dirigées afin de louanger Mme Bingley.

Quand la visite fut achevée, Jane invita Élizabeth à faire quelques pas avec elle.

-Élizabeth, nous avons reçu une lettre pour toi à Netherfield. Elle arrive de Pemberly.

-Oh! Une lettre de Georgiana, questionna Élizabeth ne sachant pas pourquoi Georgiana aurait envoyée sa lettre chez Mr Bingley

-Non, Élizabeth, c'est une lettre de Mr Darcy.

Élizabeth s'empourpra

-Jane…ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…je ne peux pas accepter cette lettre…c'est bien trop imprudent...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ait suggéré à Mr Darcy de t'écrire. Je l'ai gardée confidentielle jusqu'ici. Je t'en prie, lis-la et cache-la bien. Si quelqu'un venait qu'à la trouver…Nous aurions de nombreux problèmes. Toi et nous aussi.

Jane sorti la lettre de son corsage et la remit à Élizabeth qui la cacha de la même manière.

Élizabeth ne put repousser une telle lecture plus longtemps. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le mont Oak et s'assied sous un arbre pour lire cette lettre inattendue.

 _« Miss Élizabeth,_

 _C'est sous les conseils de votre sœur que j'ose vous écrire ce mot._

 _Pardonnez mon audace. Si j'ai outrepassé les limites de l'acceptable, déchirez cette lettre et brulez-là. Je ne voudrais pas être pour vous une occasion de bouleversement._

 _Je comprends mieux, après réflexion que vous doutiez de mes sentiments. J'ai en effet, été impénétrable et instable. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais prendre quelques lignes pour vous expliquer comment je suis devenu si épris de vous. J'espère que vous comprendrez, sans l'ombre d'un doute, avec quelle ferveur je me suis attaché à vous._

 _La première fois où je vous ai rencontré, c'était lors d'un bal à Meryton. Vous aviez ce soir là, sauvé ma sœur d'un embarras qu'elle supportait difficilement. Votre générosité envers elle m'a aussitôt séduit et j'ai ensuite été charmé par votre air espiègle et honnête. Rapidement, j'ai appris à vous connaître mieux et j'ai aimé profondément votre intelligence et votre vivacité. Nulle personne n'a osé me parler avec autant d'assurance et de vérité que vous. Nous nous sommes disputés assez souvent, je dois l'admettre, mais à chacune de nos altercations, j'ai reconnu votre force et votre volonté à faire briller la justice._

 _Vous êtes à mes yeux un mélange de douceur, d'émotivité, de fermeté et de discernement._

 _Votre beauté ne se limite pas à votre façade, mais votre âme toute entière est un bijou unique, lequel je n'osais même pas espérer._

 _Le jour où enfin, j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de mon affection, nous étions sur le mont Oak. Mr Martin venait de vous faire une demande en mariage, hors du commun. Alors que le soleil éclairait votre visage et le vent soufflait une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur votre épaule, (je m'en souviens clairement) j'ai su que je ne pouvais autoriser que vous épousiez Mr Martin. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que je ne serais pas heureux sans vous._

 _Ici, je vous conjure de me croire et surtout, de ne jamais faire de promesse à un homme mourant. S'il n'avait été de mon estime pour mon père défunt, je vous aurais épousé le jour même._

 _Je passerai toutes les méprises qui ont suivi cet évènement, et je conclurai que mes sentiments pour vous n'ont jamais cessé de s'accroître depuis ce jour._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que vous me croyiez désormais et vous dire que vous me manquez._

 _Je vous reverrai bientôt, et comme je vous connais, honnête et franche, je saurai si vos sentiments se sont clarifiés. J'espère que vous m'avez lu entièrement,_

 _Tout à vous,_

 _FittzWilliam Darcy »_

 _OoOoO_

Georgiana faisait les cents pas dans le salon, son anxiété était à son comble. C'était la veille du mariage, les jeux étaient faits, il n'y avait plus rien à changer.

-Georgiana, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ? Fit Darcy placidement

-Oh, William…il y aura tellement de gens…J'aimerais que tout soit parfait…

-Je te croyais guérie de ta timidité….

-Eh bien…oui…je crois…je ne sais plus… fit-elle en marchant plus nerveusement

Darcy pouffa devant la mine anxieuse de sa sœur.

-Si Élizabeth avait été ici…elle m'aurait encouragée…elle m'aurait aidée…continua-t-elle regrettant aussitôt ses mots.

Devant la mine soudainement nostalgique de son frère, elle s'excusa

-Pardonne-moi…As-tu des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Non, fit-il sans plus de joie

-Il faudra, mon frère, que tu lui parles franchement. Que tu lui dises tes sentiments…

Darcy referma son journal rapidement

-Je lui ai écrit une lettre, lança-t-il dans un seul souffle comme pour se décharger d'un secret

Georgiana figea à l'instant et diminua le ton de sa voix

-Tu lui as écris ? fit-elle en chuchotant

Il acquiesça

-Mais comment ? C'est très imprudent…Son père sera certainement en colère…

-Je lui ai envoyé une lettre par l'entremise de Bingley.

Georgiana posa la main sur sa bouche

-Que lui as-tu écris ?

-La vérité.

La jeune sœur fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Si elle ne comprend pas la profondeur de mon affection, après cette lettre… c'est peine perdue.

-T'a-t-elle répondu ? fit Georgiana les yeux grands ouverts

Il secoua la tête en fermant les paupières.

-Et…elle ne viendra pas séjourner ici…précisa Georgiana en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Darcy gesticula pour confirmer sa déclaration.

Georgiana s'empressa de s'assoir près de son frère, en lui saisissant la main

-Elle comprendra…je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra.

-Ma chère petite sœur, à la lumière de ma propre expérience, laisse-moi te donner un seul conseil. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le temps qu'il fera le jour de ton mariage, la couleur des fleurs et…les invités…Puisque tu épouses celui que tu aimes…et qui t'aime en retour… le reste importe peu. Tu es bénie, Georgiana.

OoOoO

Quand le matin du grand jour arriva, Darcy aurait tant aimé feindre la maladie. Assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, prêt depuis plusieurs minutes, il fixait la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, anxieux et absorbé par le programme de cette journée.

Georgiana avait invité trop de personnalités, trop de gens influents. Il lui faudrait discuter avec chacun d'eux, les entretenir et paraître joyeux.

Comment être parfaitement heureux quand tant de chose tournent en son esprit? Son père et sa mère lui manquaient… Il savait comment ils auraient été fiers de Georgiana. Heureux de vivre ce grand évènement.

Se barricader dans son bureau avait été salvateur depuis son retour du Hertfordshire. Mais un si grand mariage était synonyme d'invités à Pemberly, il devait donc refouler sa peine et ses questionnements, être hospitalier et s'assurer du ravissement de ses invités.

Il y avait déjà quelques conviés à Pemberly. Des cousins venus de loin, ses tantes. Il avait appris, avec beaucoup de douleur que Charles, Jane et surtout Élizabeth avaient préférés séjourner ailleurs.

Il aurait tant voulu la voir marcher dans les couloirs de Pemberly. Il voulait la regarder s'assoir autour de la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Il regrettait ne pas l'avoir plus admiré alors qu'elle choisissait ses fruits et qu'elle tartinait ses pains. Voir ses petits yeux plissés par une mauvaise nuit, ses cheveux détachés… Il aurait aimé jouer à deviner sa tenue de la journée ou son humeur du moment.

Il se souvint du bal où lui et le colonel avait parié sur Miss Élizabeth. Ils étaient alors amis et elle l'avait observé.

 _Lui_ , parmi la foule.

Un coup d'œil timide, mais amical. Il donnerait certainement tout ce qu'il avait pour un seul regard tendre.

Il se secoua la tête vivement. Il ne voulait pas s'abandonner à tant d'espérance pour être par la suite déçu.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Avait-elle reçu sa lettre ? L'avait-il offusqué ? L'avait-elle lu ?

S'il pouvait connaître l'état d'esprit d'Élizabeth. Prévoir leurs retrouvailles…Pourrait-elle être heureuse de le revoir ? Le fuirait-elle ? Que lui réserve-t-elle ? Cette demoiselle l'avait surpris plus d'une fois.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Mr Darcy, c'est le moment, fit la voix. La voiture est avancée.

-Comment est ma sœur ?

-Miss Darcy est prête. Elle est splendide, monsieur. Déclara la domestique en retenant son émotion.

-Elle l'est toujours, chuchota Darcy sourire aux lèvres


	22. Promesse

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici enfin le mariage de Georgiana qui est chapitre pivot de notre histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

j'ai encore (étonnamment) encore quelques chapitres devant moi : Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre :)

SI vous ne comprenez pas la réaction de Mr Bennet, soyez patients et patientes, j'avais envie d'étudier un peu ce personnage dans les prochains chapitres. Nous comprendrons mieux sa réaction.

Donc, je suppose que c'est un plaisir (à moi-même) que je me permets pour les prochains récits. J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec mon choix !

Alors bonne lecture, et envoyez-moi toujours vos commentaires!

 **Merci aux followers et aux favorites, sans oublier mes très chers, chères, Reviewers !**

 **Gwen who : Merci pour ton commentaire! En effet, tu auras tes réponses aujourd'hui**

 **Caliste : Voici le récit de ce beau mariage**

 **Ehlilou : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! j'aime beaucoup aussi la sagesse de Mr Bennet. Nous l'étudierons dans les prochains chapitres...Darcy n'a peut-être par fini de souffrir...;)**

 **Ariys : Merci de me suivre fidèlement et merci pour les bons mots que tu me laisses, c'est très encourageant !**

 **Manon : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'aime beaucoup écrire, c'est une nouvelle passion qui m'a littéralement prise d'assaut ! :)**

* * *

Il est universellement reconnu que les mariages pluvieux sont les mariages les plus heureux. C'est bien ce que tous les habitants du Derbyshire se répétaient les uns les autres, en attendant la mariée à l'Église. Le soleil avait pourtant rayonné toute la matinée mais il avait perdu son combat pendant la journée, présageant un bonheur éclatant aux nouveaux mariés.

-Votre sœur vous attend à l'entrée, continua la domestique

Darcy acquiesça et suivit la domestique jusqu'à Georgiana, toute de blanc habillée.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer sa jeune sœur, fabuleusement bien préparée.

-Alors tu n'as pas changé d'idée à ce que je vois. Taquina Darcy comme un grand frère maladroit dans ce genre de situation

-Je suis absolument certaine de mon choix. Sourit Georgiana

-Tu es splendide petite sœur. Souffla-t-il pour confesser ce que ses yeux déclaraient déjà

-Et toi, tu es nerveux, mon frère.

Darcy gloussa timidement,

-Il n'est pas question de moi. C'est ta journée.

Le frère et la sœur s'installèrent dans la voiture, finement décorée et se dirigèrent vers les lieux sacrés.

-Elle sera là, tu sais. Agaça Georgiana alors que la voiture titubait sous la route ramollie par la pluie.

-Elle n'est pas venue à Pemberly, comment peux-tu être certaine qu'elle est venue.

-Je le sais; elle y sera. Elle était mon amie avant d'être ta…

Georgiana s'interrompit ne sachant par quel mot décrire la relation entre son amie et son frère.

-Elle savait que Pemberly serait bien occupée, elle n'a pas voulu nous surcharger. Souffla-t-elle pour conclure

Darcy pouffa, ne croyant pas cette mauvaise excuse

-Peut-être sera-t-il aussi heureux que moi à la fin de cette journée? Plaisanta t-elle

Darcy secoua la tête

-Je préfère ne pas y penser. Un espoir déchu est pire que de vivre sans espoir.

La discussion ne s'approfondit pas plus qu'il ne le pouvait, tracassé par les premiers pas de sa sœur et de lui-même dans l'allée centrale de l'Église.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au bâtiment béni, où ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le portique, Georgiana au bras de son frère.

Les carillons de l'orgue commencèrent une mélodie solennelle. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et ils débutèrent leur marche cérémoniale.

Darcy aligna ses pieds, un à un, en fixant l'autel et l'ecclésiastique à l'avant, voulant ignorer toute l'attention et les murmures qui s'élevaient habituellement autour de lui.

Il n'aurait pas voulu croiser les yeux de quelqu'un qui l'aurait déstabilisé, lui qui était déjà à fleur de peau. Il savait que l'Église était pleine et il ressentait tous les regards posés sur eux. Pour se sentir plus léger, il se convint que sa sœur était la seule attraction digne d'être scrutée.

Au pied de l'autel, il remonta le fin voile qui recouvrait le visage de sa sœur, et les larmes retenues par l'orgueil, il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je t'aime, petite sœur. Sois heureuse. Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il était tout près d'elle.

Il déposa délicatement la main de sa sœur dans celle de son futur époux, qui le remercia avec beaucoup de déférence.

-Qui donne cette femme à cet homme ? Questionna pompeusement l'homme de Dieu

-Moi, Monsieur.

-En quelle qualité parlez-vous ?

-Monsieur FittzWilliam Darcy. Je suis son frère et son tuteur. Proclama-t-il fièrement alors que l'écho de la salle le surprit lui-même.

-Bien, monsieur, vous pouvez vous assoir. Conclut l'homme d'église

L'homme pieux s'appliqua à lire des passages bibliques, déclarer des lois et conseils conjugaux devant une foule parfaitement silencieuse et obéissante. Dans les faits, il n'y avait pas plus ennuyant que d'écouter ses rites religieux. Ce que tous les invités attendaient avec impatience, était le baiser final.

OoOoO

Élizabeth avait vu l'élégant Mr Darcy s'avancer dans l'allée centrale.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi beau, aussi richement décoré.

Alors qu'elle le fixait, en se demandant s'il poserait les yeux sur elle, elle s'insurgea contre commentaires qui s'élevaient autour d'elle.

-Sa jeune sœur, six ans plus jeune que lui, se marie avant lui. C'est absurde. Déclara une vieille qui portait une bien grande plume sur un si petit chapeau

-Qu'il cesse de perdre son temps et qu'il se marie ! Exprima une plus jeune fille habillée trop extravagamment.

-S'il ne se marie pas bientôt, ma fille se lassera de l'attendre ! fit une autre vieille, bouche pincée par l'orgueil

-On dit que c'est un homme sans cœur et qu'il n'aime personne. Chuchota un homme jaloux.

Elle fouina parmi la foule, à la recherche de Lady Maryann. Elle n'y était pas. Certainement, suite à ses manigances, les Darcy l'avaient invité à s'abstenir. Élizabeth fut tout de même étonnée, de voir le Colonel FittzWilliam, assis aux premiers rangs de l'Église. Décidément, leur amitié était à toute épreuve ! Il lui avait pardonné bien vite sa trahison.

Cependant, les yeux d'Élizabeth se détachèrent rapidement du Colonel et se fixèrent à nouveau sur cet incroyable Mr Darcy.

Elle admirait son flegme et son charisme, sachant parfaitement que son lien étroit avec sa sœur, rendait les choses difficiles pour lui. Alors qu'il remontait le voile de sa sœur, Élizabeth vit dans ses yeux toute la fragilité qu'elle avait jadis vue. Ses yeux étaient sans aucun doute, imprégnés de la fierté et de la peine qu'il avait de s'éloigner de sa jeune sœur. Finalement, pensa Lizzy, elle le connaissait plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle le vit murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible, et Georgiana sourit légèrement. Elle supposa qu'il lui avait souhaité d'être heureuse.

Son cœur se tordit au milieu d'elle, tandis qu'elle aurait aimé le réconforter…

Comment avait-elle pu torturer un homme aussi complet ? Aussi sensible et généreux que lui ? La lettre qui lui avait envoyée était si profonde et raffinée. Elle aurait aimé la faire lire à toute sa famille, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ce courrier devait rester confidentiel pour respecter leur honneur.

Elle s'attendrit si puissamment pour lui, qu'elle oublia que son amie Georgiana, était la seule personne qui devait être admirée, en ce moment.

Élizabeth s'attarda aux promesses échangées entre les deux amoureux. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau et vrai qu'un amour sans réserve. Quelques mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, les retournant dans tous les sens pour bien en comprendre la sagesse.

 _« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »_ se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en fixant le dos de Mr Darcy

Ces quelques mots souvent entendus, prirent soudainement un tout nouveau sens pour elle.

Loin d'être effrayée par une promesse aussi lourde et profonde que celle-ci, elle s'émeut en pensant qu'un jour…oui, un jour, Mr Darcy mourra.

Son souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'elle pensa à la grande détresse que son père avait vécue lors de son premier mariage. Quelle douleur il avait souffert alors qu'il avait jadis prononcer ces précieux mots : _« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »._ La grande faucheuse s'était invitée bien trop rapidement. Valait-il la peine de vivre une telle allégresse pour ensuite en être dévastée? Elle se questionna quelques instants, puis se ressaisi aussitôt.

 _« Dieu du ciel, faites qu'il veule encore de moi. Je veux connaître des jours de bonheur à ses côtés, alors même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un seul jour. » Concéda Lizzy_

oOoOo

Le mariage fut long et la pluie tombait abondamment lorsqu'on déclara les nouveaux mariés officiellement liés. Mr Richard empreint d'une profonde délicatesse et de respect pour la timidité de son épouse, effleura ses lèvres sans s'attarder devant ces admirateurs trop curieux.

La foule applaudit généreusement les élus tandis qu'ils redescendaient l'allée centrale en direction de la voiture. Les berlines furent avancées et le couple chéri partit les premiers.

Une grande part des invités étaient convoquée à une soirée dansante à Pemberly.

Mr Darcy se retourna lentement, et scruta enfin la salle. Il chercha discrètement du regard Élizabeth. Mais ne la vit pas.

Il se contenta alors de rejoindre le Colonel FittzWilliam, cotuteur de Georgiana. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la même voiture pour se diriger au domaine. Ils suivaient de près la berline des époux.

Installé dans la voiture, Darcy jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux invités qui s'organisaient avant de les rejoindre à Pemberly, quand il reconnu parmi la foule pressée par la pluie, celle qu'il cherchait depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Les yeux de sa douce espérance pétillaient de bonheur et son visage s'illuminait. Leur regard se croisèrent et se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre.

La voiture avança brusquement, obligeant Darcy à se retourner, bien malgré lui, face au colonel.

-Captivant, murmura le colonel

-Votre opinion ne m'intéresse pas, Monsieur. Vous savez fort bien que si vous êtes ici c'est parce que selon la loi, vous deviez signer les documents.

-Pourtant, vous devriez m'écouter.

Darcy détourna le regard, décidé à ne point l'écouter. Mais le colonel insista

-Je vous demande pardon, Darcy. J'ai été déloyal et menteur. Je vous ai trahi sachant pertinemment que vous étiez épris de cette demoiselle. Je sais maintenant, que j'ai perdu tout votre respect et je ne puis vous exiger de me pardonner. J'accepte mon sort si vous décidez de me repousser, et vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Darcy figea quelques secondes et acquiesça lentement

-Je vous avoue que j'ai certainement été jaloux de vous. Continua le colonel

-Jaloux ?

-De votre bonheur…Vous vivez une telle félicité depuis votre naissance

-Où étiez-vous lorsque mes parents sont morts ? N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez secouru et encouragé alors que la douleur m'était insupportable ? Souffla Darcy insulté

-Vous avez raison. J'ai été stupide. J'ai envié votre fortune et votre charme. Et quand j'ai appris que vous négligiez une si fantastique demoiselle, j'ai voulu me faire justice en la séduisant.

-Voilà une confession bien couronnée. Murmura Darcy

-Je ne resterai pas à Pemberly, je préfère quitter plutôt que d'assombrir cette journée. Veuillez, je vous en prie, partagez à votre sœur toutes mes doléances ainsi que mes félicitations, évidemment.

Darcy hocha la tête en toute réponse

-J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner, mon ami…mon cousin…

Mais Darcy ne répondit rien et garda le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pemberly, où le Colonel prit un chemin différent. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait lui pardonner. Oublier sa trahison était encore hors de sa propension.

OoOoO

Darcy se fit un devoir de s'installer à la porte et d'accueillir chaleureusement tous les invités, qui faisait la file dans le hall d'entrée. Impatient d'enfin rencontrer Miss Élizabeth, il n'allongeait pas les conversations.

Mais alors que celle qu'il désirait le plus voir arriva près de lui, elle lui rendit le plus merveilleux sourire qu'il puisse imaginer.

-Miss Élizabeth, fit-il en s'inclinant, ne pouvant déloger ses yeux de son visage

-Mr Darcy, répondit-elle dans une bonne humeur évidente. Merci de nous recevoir, le mariage de votre sœur vous rend certainement très heureux.

Darcy sourit aussi largement,

-En effet, c'est un excellent jour. Le mariage vous a plu ?

-Oh oui, il était grandiose. Empli de finesse et de symboliques importantes, comme je connais Georgiana.

Derrière Élizabeth, les autres invités s'impatientaient. On pressait Élizabeth de continuer son chemin, afin qu'ils aient eu aussi, l'honneur de rencontrer le maître des lieux.

Réalisant l'inconfort qu'elle créait à rester installée devant Mr Darcy, elle s'inclina légèrement, le salua et continua son chemin.

Mais le grand frère de la mariée, n'avait rien à faire des félicitations et des remerciements des invités. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : accélérer les salutations pour rejoindre cette envoûtante demoiselle.

C'était définitivement, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle l'avait accueilli avec beaucoup de ravissement et n'avait pas essayé de le fuir.

Quand Bingley, qui faisait la file, arriva à son ami visiblement très heureux, il le questionna

-Avez-vous vu Miss Élizabeth ?

-Oui ! fit Darcy enthousiaste, puis se reprit plus sérieusement, Oui…elle s'est dirigée vers la gauche…si vous la cherchez.

Bingley pouffa devant son ami.

-C'est un grand jour, mon ami. Bonne chance, murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui tapotant l'épaule

Darcy ne prononça pas un mot mais avait du mal à contenir son agitation.

On annonça bien vite que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Et à ces mots, Darcy commença à chercher la seule personne qui comptait désormais pour lui.

Il plongea les yeux dans la foule et reconnu Charles, Jane et Élizabeth discutant ensemble.

Décidé, il s'élança vers elle.

Au même moment, elle se retourna face à lui et leur regard se fusionnèrent de nouveau.

-Miss Élizabeth, commença aussitôt Darcy, me ferez-vous l'honneur de la première danse ?

Élizabeth rougit devant une demande aussi officielle. La première danse d'un mariage étant habituellement réservée qu'aux couples officiels.

-Oui, je le veux bien. Répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Darcy et Élizabeth se sourirent si largement qu'enfin, Bingley se racla la gorge pour ramener les tourteaux à la réalité et se questionna lui-même en modifiant sa voix pour jouer la comédie

-Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé Mr Bingley ? Oh oui, je vous remercie, Mr Darcy!

-Vous avez raison…gloussa –t-il embarrassé. Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé Mr Bingley et Mme Bingley ?

-Parfaitement mon ami, merci de votre empressement à mon agrément. Joua Bingley

Élizabeth rit aussi devant la plaisanterie de son nouveau frère.

-Êtes-vous confortable à l'auberge… questionna Darcy en regardant Élizabeth de nouveau

-Oui, nous sommes bien installés, répondit Lizzy timidement

-Nous aurions été plus confortable à Pemberly, évidemment, mais la situation convenait ainsi, déclara Bingley

-Oh mais, vous pourriez déménager ce soir…un coursier pourrait aller chercher vos effets et…. Offrit Darcy en regardant encore Élizabeth.

-C'est bien gentil mon ami, répondit Charles comme si c'est à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais c'est beaucoup de dérangement pour peu de chose car nous repartons au Hertfordshire demain.

Darcy déçu, tenta de faire changer d'idée Bingley, mais il tint son projet.

Quand enfin, on annonça la première danse, Darcy offrit son bras à Élizabeth qui l'accepta avec beaucoup de joie.

La musique commença et Darcy ne pouvait plus contenir son bonheur.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ? Est-ce le bonheur de votre sœur qui vous réjouisse autant ? Questionna Lizzy alors qu'ils dansaient

-Non, pas du tout. C'est seulement la ferme décision que j'ai prise qui me soulage d'un grand mal.

-Et quelle est donc cette décision que nous devons célébrer ?

-J'ai déterminé que cette journée ne se terminera pas sans que j'aie obtenue votre main.

Lizzy rougit intensément

-Et que ferez-vous si je vous résistais ?

-Oh, vous ne me repousserez pas

-Je vous trouve bien sur de vous, Monsieur

-Pour le moins… et vous m'y aider.

-Je ne comprends pas, je viens à peine de vous déclarer que je pourrais vous résister.

-Vous qui aimez l'étude des comportements, vous devez savoir que ce ne sont pas les mots qui portent le message, mais les yeux. Vos yeux m'ont révélé bien d'autre chose.

Lizzy écarta le regard, gênée de cette déclaration.

-Me refuser vous causerait autant de douleur qu'à moi. Ajouta Darcy plus drôlement

Lizzy continua de fixer le vide qui l'entourait, luttant pour ne pas regarder l'homme qui l'avait démasqué.

-Avez-vous bien entendu les promesses énoncées lors du mariage de votre sœur, Mr Darcy ? Êtes-vous bien certain que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix ? _« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »_ sont des mots des plus sérieux.

-Mon cœur est déjà tout à vous pour l'éternité. Avoua-t-il après une courte réflexion. Prononcer ces mots ne peut que m'apporter un grand soulagement.

S'il était possible qu'Élizabeth rougisse encore plus intensément, elle l'aurait fait. Mais son visage ne pouvant plus supporter plus d'embarras, ses jambes faiblirent et son cœur s'accéléra

-Dites-le, je vous en prie. Dites que vous m'épouserez. Souffla Darcy tout près de son oreille

-Mais la journée n'est pas encore terminée, Mr Darcy. Votre résolution serait bien trop rapidement assouvie. Sourit Élizabeth espiègle

-Si vous ne le dites pas immédiatement, je mettrai le genou à terre, ici devant tout le monde.

-Vous ne feriez jamais cela. Je vous connais et sais que vous n'imiteriez pas Mr Martin.

-Alors je vous embrasserai

-Mr Darcy ! Souffla Lizzy offusquée. Vous voudriez que notre premier baiser soit aussi humiliant? Qui plus est, c'est par la menace que vous voulez obtenir une si douce promesse ?

Darcy sourire aux lèvres, se contenta de la fixer, yeux taquins.

-Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour notre premier rapprochement. Alors si vous ne m'accordez pas votre main à l'instant, je compterai à rebours.

-Et puis ?

-Je m'humilierai publiquement en posant mon genou par terre. Vous serez responsable de toutes les railleries dont je serai l'objet.

Lizzy gloussa et pinça les lèvres pour retenir les mots si convoités.

Il adorait cette façon qu'elle avait de le taquiner et se sentait parfaitement capable de la défier au même jeu.

-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… murmura-t-il

Darcy plissa ses pantalons pour fléchir le genou

-Vous avez gagné. Rit Élizabeth pour cesser son geste

-Je veux entendre les mots que j'ai si longtemps espérés.

-Je vous épouserai, fit Lizzy solennellement

- _« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?_ » interrogea Darcy sérieusement

 _-« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »_ déclara Lizzy la main sur le cœur pour plaisanter. Quoi que je préfèrerais de pas envisager la mort.

Les deux amoureux gardèrent le silence quelques instants, tentant au mieux de leur force, de contrôler leur ravissement.

-Marions-nous ce soir. Déclara Darcy un sanglot dans la voix

-Mais non, soyez raisonnable. Mon père n'a pas même offert sa bénédiction.

-Je n'ai pas peur de votre père, je crois déjà l'avoir gagné. C'est votre mère qui m'inquiète.

-Vous ne devriez pas. Elle sera aux anges quand elle apprendra la nouvelle. Et elle vous couvrira d'éloges quand elle visitera Pemberly.

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle nous visite ?

-Monsieur, je vous répète que la journée n'est pas terminée. Je pourrais fort bien retirer ma promesse avant la tombée de la nuit. Vous devriez attendre que j'aie la bague au doigt avant de négocier sur le séjour de mes parents à Pemberly.

-C'est pourquoi je voudrais que nous nous marions ce soir. Vous ne pourriez plus changer d'idée.

-Écrirez-vous à mon père pour lui demander ma main ?

-Bien sûr que non. Une si belle demande doit être faite en personne. Je suis un homme d'honneur mademoiselle. Je vous suivrai de près au Hertfordshire. J'arriverai le lendemain, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Mais vous avez plusieurs invités à Pemberly ! Je crains que ce soit indélicat de les laisser errer ici sans son si convoité maître. Vous seriez vivement critiqué !

-Il y a quelques temps, cela m'aurait paru hors de sens, en effet. Cependant, mes priorités ont changées. Sourit-il en la visant

\- Alors …je vous attendrai… conclut-elle gênée par cette dernière déclaration.

OoOoO

La danse était terminée et les deux tourtereaux en allégresse rejoignirent les Bingley.

-Tiens tiens, qui va la…taquina Bingley. Vous semblez être de bonne humeur tous les deux.

Élizabeth et Darcy s'empourprèrent simultanément.

-Dites-moi continua Bingley sourire facile, auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

Les deux sourirent largement avant que Darcy se décida à déclarer ce que Bingley savait déjà.

-Nous sommes fiancés.

Jane agrippa les mains d'Élizabeth aussitôt

-Oh ma chère Lizzy, je t'avais bien dit que le bonheur serait possible pour toi aussi !

-Silence, Jane…gloussa Lizzy. Papa n'est pas encore au fait. Il faut attendre la bénédiction de papa avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit.

-Ma chère Lizzy, rit Bingley. Tous ceux qui vous ont vu danser ont déjà compris !

Lizzy et Darcy se regardèrent embarrassés,

-Peut-être devrions-nous être plus prudent tant que notre entente n'est pas autorisée par votre père, trancha Darcy

-Je suis d'accord, fit Lizzy à contrecœur

Bingley et Jane regardèrent pendant un moment les deux fiancés qui ne cessaient de s'estimer l'un l'autre.

Bingley racla sa gorge.

-Les pieds sur terre, les amoureux. Taquina Bingley en bousculant fraternellement son ami.

-Ne devriez-vous pas échanger avec vos autres invités, Mr Darcy ? Questionna Lizzy espiègle

-Eh bien voilà! Maintenant que vous m'avez conquis, vous me donnez des ordres ? Rit Darcy un peu trop fort.

-D'accord, d'accord, cela suffit, éloignez-vous un peu. Intervint Charles. Les pires commères du pays sont rassemblées en un seul lieu et vous êtes placés au beau milieu d'elles!

Darcy s'éloigna sous les recommandations de son ami, mais ne cessa pas d'épier sa fiancée des yeux, dans une telle jubilation que les murmures concernant la nouvelle flamme de Mr Darcy s'amplifièrent.

OoOoO

-Vous êtes de bien bonne humeur ce soir, Monsieur, fit Mr Cook

-Et j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, répondit Darcy en se déshabillant

Mr Cook qui assistait son maître préférait ne rien dire et laisser son maître révéler ce qui le rendait si joyeux.

-N'est-ce pas un merveilleux jour ? Georgiana est mariée, qui plus est à un excellent parti, du quel… elle est complètement amoureuse.

-Votre sœur connaît un bien heureux sort, vous avez raison.

-Mais il n'y a pas que cela, vous vous en doutez certainement. Je vous connais, Mr Cook.

-Je vous écoute, fit le valet poliment

-Nous rénoverons très bientôt la chambre de Mme Darcy.

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Miss Élizabeth vous a enfin accepté !

-Vous êtes bien perspicace, Mr Cook. Vous saviez qu'il s'agissait d'elle depuis un bon moment n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous connais très bien, effectivement. Il y a des sentiments qui sont difficiles à cacher, monsieur. J'ai été bien heureux de vous voir en plein dévouement pour une demoiselle.

-Ce fut une affaire compliquée, je dois l'avouer… Mais j'ai confiance que maintenant que nous sommes fiancés, tout ira à merveille.

-Devrais-je ordonner les rénovations dès demain ?

-Non, non. Bien que j'en aie vivement le désir, il faut tout de même attendre le consentement de son père. Je me rendrai au Hertfordshire après demain, je vous écrirai quand tout sera confirmé. Vous pourrez l'annoncer, ce jour là, à tous les domestiques.

OoOoO

Élizabeth se laissait bercer par le mouvement de la voiture. Les yeux fermés, elle rêvassait librement.

Le voyage de retour au Hertfordshire, était beaucoup plus plaisant que lorsqu'elle se rendait au mariage de Georgiana. L'angoisse avait disparu faisant place à la félicité.

Elle ressassait en pensée, comment Mr Darcy avait été clair quant à ses sentiments, de quelle manière et quelle douceur il lui avait révélé son affection.

À son arrivée à Longbourn, Mme Bennet n'avait pas oublié sa résolution de l'ignorer de plus belle. Mais cette fois-ci, Lizzy l'accepta avec gratitude et moquerie.

Quand elle apprendra ses fiançailles, sa mère changera du tout au tout. Si elle louange déjà amplement Jane, elle la couvrira de ses plus beaux éloges.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne gâchera pas un si beau bonheur.

Le fiancé arriva le lendemain dans le comté, et il était bien déterminé à rencontrer Mr Bennet dans la journée. Enthousiaste, il s'était arrêté brièvement à Londres, pour réclamer une License spéciale, et avait déjà pris les informations pour les disponibilités de l'Église. Ils pouvaient se marier avant la semaine prochaine, si Élizabeth était d'accord. Sinon dans un mois, supposant qu'elle insisterait pour terminer son trousseau.

OoOoO

Mr Bennet avait bien compris ce qui s'était officialisé au Derbyshire, quand il avait vu sa fille aussi en jubilation. Il s'était déjà convint qu'il recevrait bientôt la visite du gentleman en question. Donc, il ne fut pas surpris de voir arriver Mr Darcy, bien accoutré et aussi souriant que Lizzy.

-Monsieur, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander votre bénédiction. Votre fille Élizabeth a accepté de m'épouser. Déclara-t-il alors qu'il avait réclamé une rencontre privée

Mr Bennet se leva lentement de son siège et fixa les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Eh Bien. Fit le vieil homme

-Monsieur, je tiens beaucoup à votre consentement. Ajouta Darcy inquiet de la réaction du père. J'ai d'ailleurs en ma possession une licence m'autorisant à nous marier aussitôt que vous nous l'autoriserez.

-Hum. Se contenta Mr Bennet.

Darcy de plus en plus anxieux, se balançant de la jambe droite à la gauche, ajouta une nouvelle fois.

-Le bonheur de votre fille est ma seule priorité, monsieur.

-Cessez de parler jeune homme. Je réfléchis.

Darcy serra les jointures, perturbé de ce froid accueil.

Finalement, après quelques longues minutes de réflexions, Mr Bennet, se rassit sur son siège et commença.

-Je vous accorde mon consentement à la condition que vos fiançailles soient de six mois.

-Six mois ? Permettez-moi de vous demander pour quelles raisons vous nous obligez à attendre si longtemps ?

-J'ai de très bonnes raisons de croire que vous êtes inconstants, Mr Darcy. Et je me demande bien quels sacrifices serez-vous prêt à plier pour le bonheur de ma fille bien-aimée.

-J'aime votre fille depuis fort longtemps et cela ne changera pas. Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne puis quitter Pemberly aussi longtemps que six mois. Vous m'imposez donc de nombreux voyages et de douloureuses séparations.

-Voilà qui me donne raison.

Mr Bennet se rapprocha de son futur gendre et le brava dans un calme hors du commun:

-Je sais quel genre d'homme vous êtes, Mr Darcy. Vous êtes un chasseur. Vous avez suivi, épié, chasser ma fille mais tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour vous. Et vous avez eu le bonheur de voir votre cœur s'emballer quand d'autres hommes ont voulu vous retirer votre proie. Vous vous êtes battus, et vous avez gagné votre butin. Mais…dites-moi…jeune homme...Quand vous lasserez-vous de ma fille ? Vous satisferez-vous de votre butin pendant un mois ? Une année peut-être? Une semaine ? Nous savons tous les deux que ma fille n'est pas dans le même monde que vous. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle quand vous réaliserez que vous ne pouvez retirer ni de relation, ni héritage de votre mariage ? Quand vous recueillerez que des railleries et des déceptions ?

Darcy grogna un moment puis

-J'aime votre fille plus que mon âme, Monsieur… Je n'ai jamais demandé la main à quiconque, elle est ma seule priorité et…

Mr Bennet restait muet devant son futur gendre et le regardait froidement. Darcy désarmé devant une réaction aussi inattendue, ajouta en serrant les dents :

-Je comprends votre décision et admets que je le mérite…Je vous assure que je respecterai votre décision, Mr Bennet, et je m'appliquerai à gagner votre confiance. Conclut-il en quittant pour contrôler sa mauvaise humeur.

OoOoO


	23. Chaperons

Voici un chapitre que je considère : chapitre de transition.

J'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez...

Étant donné que nous vivrons leurs longues fiançailles, il y aura un peu de "guimauve romantique" Mais je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans l'excès.

 _ **Caliste : OUi en effet, les fiançailles si longues seront difficiles ;)**_

 _ **Ariys : Effectivement, Mr Bennet s'expliquera. Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Agneau-Blanc : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Enfin les amoureux sont fiancés !**_

 _ **Gwen-Who : Merci pour tes encouragements, en effet, Mr Bennet a de bonnes raisons**_

 _ **Lyrod : j'aime aussi beaucoup Mr Bennet, nous l'étudierons plus dans les prochains chapitres**_

 _ **Ehlilou : Merci pour ton beau commentaire, J'apprécie beaucoup ! Et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour la suite ;)**_

 _ **Manon : Merci pour tes beaux compliments et tes encouragements! Tu auras bientôt des réponses ;)**_

* * *

C'est alors que la famille Bennet prenait le petit-déjeuner, que Mr Bennet décida d'annoncer la dernière nouvelle.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, laissez-moi vous annoncer, Madame, les fiançailles de votre fille, Élizabeth.

-Élizabeth ! fit Mme Bennet en scrutant son époux. Qui a-t-elle accepté ?

-J'ai accepté…Mr Darcy…répondit Élizabeth à sa mère qui niait encore son existence.

-Mr Darcy ? Bon sens Élizabeth ! Dieu soit loué ! Qu'elle beau coup vous avez réussi ! s'exclama la chaleureuse mère

Et elle commanda du punch pour toute la maisonnée avant de reprendre

-Je dois par contre, très respectueusement, vous dire, ma très chère Élizabeth que vous auriez dû l'accepter aussitôt qu'il s'est déclaré. Vous avez été fort imprudente. Et quand le mariage est-il prévu ?

-Dans six mois. Fit Mr Bennet imperturbablement

-Six mois ? Mais c'est bien trop long ! Mr Bennet vous devez inciter Mr Darcy à épouser notre petite Élizabeth avant la fin du mois ! Imaginez s'il changeait d'idée ?

-C'est moi qui ait insisté pour une longue fiançailles. Je ne suis pas pressé de donner ma fille à un inconnu.

-Mais quelle mouche vous a piqué, mon ami! Êtes-vous devenu fou ? Élizabeth sera raillée non seulement pour ce qu'elle est, mais maintenant pour s'être fait répudier par un homme d'une si grande renommée !

-Voilà un merveilleux test à mon avis. Fit l'époux, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le discours de sa femme.

Élizabeth en avait suffisamment entendu, elle s'excusa et laissa ses parents s'obstiner. Malheureusement, elle n'entretenait aucun espoir à ce que Mme Bennet réussisse à faire changer l'idée de son père.

Mr Bennet avait la faculté incroyable de surdité et d'ignorance quand son épouse tentait de faire changer son opinion.

Valait mieux pour Lizzy, se soumettre à l'idée que ses fiançailles soient longues.

OoOoO

 _«Longbourn,_

 _Mr Gardiner, mon cher frère,_

 _J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous apprendre et une terrible inquiétude._

 _Voilà que notre chère Élizabeth s'est fiancée à Mr Darcy de Pemberly. Nous sommes bien heureux de cette nouvelle alliance mais comme vous connaissez bien Mr Bennet, vous savez qu'il est plutôt entêté._

 _Il a décidé, je ne sais pour quelle raison, qu'il bénirait ce mariage que dans six mois. Bien qu'ils soient officiellement fiancés, il ne permettra pas que Lizzy l'épouse avant cela. C'est une horrible nouvelle. C'est une tragédie._

 _Imaginez Mr Darcy qui se lasse de Lizzy et qui décide de l'abandonner ? Imaginez la honte et l'opprobre de notre famille toute entière si pareille circonstance se produisait !_

 _Oh mon cher frère, vous devez faire entendre raison à Mr Bennet. Vous êtes le seul qu'il écoutera. Ce mariage doit se faire dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Votre sœur_

 _Mme Bennet »_

OoOoO

-Six mois ! Six…Six longs mois! S'écriait Darcy en tournant en rond nerveusement

-J'ai bien compris, mon ami. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter outre mesure. Je ne crois pas que Mr Bennet tiendra son idée. Il a certainement voulu vous impressionner. Mais le bonheur de sa fille le satisfera assez rapidement. Il sait que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à qui on peut refuser quoi que ce soit. Qui plus est…six mois…souffla Charles perplexe, qui tiendrait aussi longtemps.

En écoutant son ami, Darcy se calmait peu à peu.

-Non, je vous le dis, continua Bingley, c'est un homme intelligent mais lent. Il faut lui laisser le temps d'accepter la séparation d'avec sa fille. Il raisonnera lui-même qu'il vous a mal dirigé dans cette affaire.

Quand Darcy avait retrouvé Mr Bingley à Netherfield, son ami avait entendu toutes les protestations et les injures qu'il s'était abstenu de lâcher devant son futur beau-père. Charles avait toujours été optimiste et jovial. On ne pouvait pas garder sa mauvaise humeur bien longtemps à ses côtés.

Le ton paternaliste que Charles utilisait désormais avec lui, le fit sourire. Après tout, Charles était plus expérimenté que lui de ce genre de choses. Il connaissait mieux les humeurs et les habitudes de Mr Bennet.

Le lendemain, sous les conseils de son ami, il convint d'aller visiter sa bien-aimée, rempli d'espoir que Mr Bennet changerait bientôt d'idée.

Il se présenta à Longbourn, réclamant Élizabeth pour aller marcher. Mr Bennet, sereinement, ordonna à Mary d'être le chaperon.

Darcy s'appliqua à exprimer sa gratitude à Mr Bennet, espérant démontrer à son futur beau-père, tout le respect qu'il lui portait. Mais tristement, il constata que le vieil homme ne semblait pas écouter.

-Papa ! Je ne veux pas être leur chaperon! S'exclama Mary comme si les nouveaux fiancés ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. La dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée avec ces deux là, leur conversation était si ennuyeuse et sans intelligence que j'ai due moi-même entretenir le dialogue.

-Mary, ne rouspète pas. Votre père exige que vous accompagniez Mr Darcy et Lizzy. Corrigea Mme Bennet gênée de cette altercation devant son nouveau gendre préféré.

Mary se leva de son si précieux siège, maltraita le plancher de ses talons et tripota brusquement son chapeau avant d'ouvrir le chemin au couple refroidi par sa mauvaise humeur.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le mont Oak, Mary s'installa entre les deux tourtereaux, jusqu'alors silencieux.

-Vous pourriez au moins discuter du temps qu'il fait. Déclara Mary insolemment alors que le silence perdurait.

-Mary ! Réprimanda Élizabeth.

-Je suis sérieuse ! N'avez-vous donc rien à vous dire ? Votre mariage sera abêtissant. Je vous aimais, Lizzy, avant que vous n'erriez dans vos pensées, les idées je ne sais où. Vous étiez remplie d'intelligence et votre conversation était plus agréable. Vous avez changé, et pas pour le mieux, je puis vous le dire. Vous devrez vous ressaisir pour ne pas que vos enfants s'enfoncent dans ignorance la plus abjecte.

Lizzy souffla de colère et tenta de l'interrompre, tandis que Darcy, contre toute attente, rit largement,

-Eh bien, Miss Mary, dites-moi ce que vous avez entendu sur la politique étrangère dernièrement.

-Voila un sujet des plus intéressants, Mr Darcy. Il me fera plaisir de vous entretenir de notre bon Roi Georges III. Je suis heureuse de constater que vous avez conservé un esprit critique et intellectuel. La fréquentation de ma sœur ne vous a pas gâté.

Et Mary entretint la conversation pendant toute leur marche, inconsciente qu'elle était un empêchement au bonheur du jeune couple. Darcy l'écoutait consciencieusement en jetant des célestes coups d'œil à sa dulcinée.

Élizabeth lança de nombreux soupirs pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, bien trop rapidement au goût des fiancés, sur le seuil de la porte de la maison.

-Merci de votre attention, Mr Darcy. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Je crois que mon travail est désormais terminé, fit-elle en pénétrant dans la maison, rassasiée d'avoir conversé sur des sujets de l'esprit.

Enfin, Darcy et Lizzy se retrouvèrent seuls devant la porte,

-Vous êtes un saint Mr Darcy, s'exclama Lizzy en riant

-Elle prend son rôle de chaperon bien au sérieux. Rit-il

-Vous avez été trop généreux, désormais, elle ne nous laissera jamais seuls.

-Oh, mais j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais. Votre père veut apprendre à me connaître…Je me suis assuré que votre sœur Mary, lui rapporte ma grande générosité.

Lizzy souffla devant lui.

-Vous êtes rusé, Monsieur. Sourit-elle en coin

Les deux amoureux se contentèrent de s'estimer quelques instants, niais et muets.

-Si votre mère n'était pas braquée devant la fenêtre à nous épier, je vous embrasserais certainement. Révéla Darcy à voix basse, espérant ne pas offusquer sa bien-aimée par une déclaration aussi ouverte.

Lizzy s'empourpra

-Vous devriez, elle cherche le moyen de nous prendre sur le fait pour inciter mon père à précipiter notre mariage.

Darcy sourit de nouveau. Décidément, Élizabeth ne s'offensait pas facilement.

-Votre mère me plait de plus en plus, gloussa-t-il

-Elle veut que vous veniez diner demain.

-Alors je viendrai avec plaisir. C'est une merveilleuse idée. Certainement nous pourrons discuter plus abondamment qu'aujourd'hui. Taquina-t-il

-Dites-moi alors quel est votre repas préféré. interrogea Lizzy, elle veut vous combler.

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas ! Ne faites rien de trop sophistiqué, je vous en prie…je serais embarrassé…

-Que diriez-vous de la volaille?

-Parfait.

Un léger silence s'installa

-Puis-je au moins, baiser votre main, avant de vous quitter?

-Cela est acceptable. Ma mère ne pourra rien en retirer.

OoOoO

-Maman! Réclama Élizabeth en entrant dans la maison une fois son fiancé à portée de vue, Pouvez-vous expliquer à Mary quel est le rôle d'un chaperon, je vous en prie ! Elle nous a suivit au pas sans nous laisser un seul pouce.

-Oh Mary ! lança la mère, Pourquoi les avez-vous taquinés ainsi ?

Mary dramatisa abondamment,

-J'ai été choisi pour être chaperon. C'est une responsabilité de la plus grande importance. Il est un devoir sérieux de veiller à la vertu de jeunes gens insouciants. Qui plus est, je me demandais comment Mr Darcy réagirait.

-Était-il en colère, Mary ? Questionna la mère

-Pas du tout, il a été fort généreux et aimable. Il est plus dégourdi que Lizzy. Si leurs enfants sont intelligents, ce ne sera pas à cause d'elle.

-Surprenant. Je suis heureuse de connaître que Mr Darcy soit aussi généreux. fit Mme Bennet.

-J'ai bien décidé de toujours agir ainsi. Je vous suivrai partout, Lizzy. Je pense bien que Mr Darcy a préféré discuter avec moi qu'avec toi. Déclara Mary le plus sérieusement du monde

-Mary! Comment peux-tu être aussi insolente ? Voudrais-tu me voler mon fiancé ? S'exclama Lizzy fulminante

-J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de me lier à un homme qui me priverait de temps pour étudier. L'amour ramolli l'intelligence et nous prive de vivacité, et vous en être un bel exemple. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite de mon travail, demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Moi je veux bien ! lança Lydia rapidement

Lizzy s'arrêta un instant, surprise de tant de générosité.

-D'accord conclut-elle, tu viendras avec nous la prochaine fois.

-Élizabeth, Mr Darcy viendra-t-il diner demain ? Questionna la mère

-Oui, et il est ravi.

-Dites-moi, mon enfant, qu'elle est son repas préféré?

-Il aime beaucoup la volaille.

-Je vous rassure, Lizzy, nous recevrons votre futur époux comme un roi…

Lizzy tenta de contredire sa mère mais il était trop tard, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait résolu de commander le plus grand des festins. Mme Bennet continuait seule son discours :

-Si Mr Bennet pouvait comprendre quel privilège Mr Darcy nous fait en vous choisissant, il comprendrait l'urgence de vous marier au plus vite. Grogna Mme Bennet en direction de son époux, sourd quand elle s'exprimait sur ce sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que votre père n'aura pas changé cette idée folle d'éternelles fiançailles, nous le ferons gentiment patienter…j'espère que cela suffira à continuer de vous aimer, ma pauvre Lizzy. Je vous recommande d'être le plus aimable possible avec votre fiancé. Ne lui montrez pas vos défauts, soyez toujours d'accord avec lui et…

Lizzy ne l'écoutait plus. Sa mère recommandait tellement de choses absurdes et superficielles en une seule journée, qu'il était impossible de toutes les écouter. Elle préféra faire la sourde oreille, comme son père, et se remémorer le délicat baiser que Darcy lui avait déposé sur la main. Discrètement, il lui avait caressé la paume de la main et lui avait avoué son désir de l'embrasser.

Comme c'était étrange de se faire courtiser! Visiblement, Darcy était très heureux de leurs fiançailles. Son visage n'était plus froid et refermé comme à leur première rencontre. Il était heureux grâce à elle. C'était une délicieuse sensation d'être le bonheur de quelqu'un.

OoOoO

Mr Darcy anticipait le repas chez les Bennet. Il aurait préféré que Mme Bennet invite aussi les Bingley. Cela aurait été moins embarrassant de ne pas être le seul visiteur.

Il commençait à préférer Mme Bennet au père d'Élizabeth. La mère l'appréciait du moins, et l'accueillait avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Peut-être trop, mais elle était plus agréable que son futur beau-père qui ne lui adressait pas la parole.

Quand il arriva à Longbourn, il observa avec stupéfaction que Mme Bennet pouvait être encore plus familière qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Elle lui servit au moins trois cafés et avait géré son appétit et ses goûts sous sa seule opinion. Mais comment pouvait-il refuser un geste aussi aimable que d'arroser de trois sauces différentes la volaille cuite… dans sa propre sauce… Le ridicule de la situation et l'embarras de sa fiancée, le mit plutôt de bonne humeur.

Il tenta la conversation à plusieurs reprises avec Lizzy, mais découvrit que sa future belle mère ne lui laisserait pas une seule seconde pour ouvrir la bouche. Il se tut alors, et s'amusa à constater les erreurs et inconduites de la mère de famille et les différentes couleurs d'embarras de sa fiancée.

Mary le salua avec beaucoup de chaleur et tenta, elle aussi, de discuter avec son futur frère, mais la mère ne les laissa pas parler de chose aussi sérieuses à table.

Quand le souper fut enfin terminé, il était déjà tard et c'est avec beaucoup de déception qu'il quitta la maison. Son beau-père ne lui avait pas offert de lui tenir compagnie. Mr Bennet s'était retiré dans le silence et l'indifférence la plus totale.

Il n'avait pas réussi à parler à Élizabeth. Bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux assis aux côtés pendant le repas, ils n'avaient pas discuté. Comment peut-on s'ennuyer de la demoiselle qui se tient à deux pouces de soi ?

Décidément, cette famille comprenait mal ce qu'était des fiançailles. Elle ne lui laisserait pas une seule chance de se rapprocher de sa future épouse et de coordonner leur avenir.

Les jours suivants, il visita la famille Bennet ne nombreuses fois. La pluie étant incessante, il prenait le thé avec la famille, essayant de tirer quelques secondes de conversation avec sa douce. Mais la plupart du temps, il était harcelé par Mme Bennet qui le louangeait et le remerciait de toutes ses généreuses visites. Il observa avec beaucoup de tristesse que Lizzy avait honte de sa famille. L'une de ses sœurs était insolence, l'autre parlait trop. L'une était trop expressive, l'autre agitée. Et son père… qui était-il ? Pourquoi parlait-il si peu? Pourquoi ne souriait-il jamais ?

Il découvrit que c'était un homme attaché à sa famille, peu bavard et excessivement pensif. Quelque chose en lui, semblait d'une grande sagesse, quoi qu'il ait pris la mauvaise décision de les faire attendre le mariage.

Il avait envie que cet homme soit fier de lui. Vestige, peut-être de son propre père parti trop tôt. Il voulait le connaître, étudier ce mystérieux personnage.

oOoOo

Alors qu'un bon matin, le soleil pointait haut dans le ciel, Darcy convint de chercher Élizabeth pour marcher sur le mont Oak.

-Mary vous accompagnera, déclara Mme Bennet

\- J'aimerais bien y aller ! fit Lydia soudainement à la surprise générale. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Cela me fera le plus grand bien.

-Pauvre Lydia, fit Mary. Je ne vous remercie pas, je vous plains toutefois.

Les tourtereaux s'avancèrent sur le chemin principal, suivant leur nouveau chaperon

-Juste ciel, j'espère qu'elle nous laissera plus de tranquillité que Mary. Chuchota Lizzy en se penchant vers Darcy

-Ne dites pas cela, j'ai déjà gagné Miss Mary. Je pourrais convaincre Miss Lydia de ma générosité. Si ce désagrément pouvait aider ma cause auprès de votre père, c'est un défi que j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Lydia se retourna alors brusquement.

-Bon, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Déclara-t-elle sous les yeux ébahis des fiancés puis elle continua

-Je vais de ce côté. Allez où vous le désirez. Nous nous rejoindrons ici dans une heure.

-Lydia ? Que fais-tu ? Tu as le devoir de rester avec nous ! Questionna Lizzy surprise

-Oh, Élizabeth. Je sais fort bien que vous désirez être seuls et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre au pas jusqu'au mont Oak. Je déteste l'exercice. Allons, séparons-nous et gardons ceci entre nous ! fit Lydia beaucoup trop heureuse.

Darcy et Lizzy un peu inquiets de sa réaction acquiescèrent à contrecœur et comme convenus, ils marchèrent sur le mont Oak.

Les tourtereaux profitèrent enfin de leurs premiers moments seuls pour discuter plus sérieusement.

-J'aimerais connaître votre réaction quand vous avez lu ma lettre.

-Eh bien, j'ai été fort étonnée. J'ai cru un moment que quelqu'un me taquinait. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris à la première lecture. Comme si un voile recouvrait mes yeux. Mais à la relire et méditer sur notre histoire, elle m'a paru tout à fait vraie.

-Avez-cru mes sentiments ?

-Oui, rougit Lizzy. Mais cela ne vous exempte pas de me les répéter. Je pourrais fort bien les oublier. Plaisanta Lizzy pour soulager l'ambiance

Darcy rit de bon cœur.

-Élizabeth, commença Darcy doucement, je dois partir à Pemberly…d'ici quatre jours…

Lizzy planta son regard vers le sol

-Je reviendrai dans deux semaines. Peut-être moins. Continua-t-il

Elle ferma les yeux solidement

-Comme mon père est cruel

-Il vous aime. Je suis le seul garant de cette situation… J'ai été fou et inconstant et c'est ce qu'il connaît de moi… Je dois me racheter.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas chercher une licence spéciale à Londres ? Nous pourrions nous marier et…

-Ne me demandez pas cela, Élizabeth. Je veux que votre père me respecte. Je veux qu'il sache que vous êtes en sécurité avec moi, que votre dignité et votre réputation seront honorées. De plus, je ne voudrais pas être un sujet de discorde entre vous et votre père.

-Je vous trouve bien patient.

-Et pourtant ! Gloussa Darcy exaspéré, ne pouvant avouer à Lizzy qu'il avait déjà en sa possession cette fameuse licence spéciale.

Il jeta un œil autour d'eux puis visiblement seuls, il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée, qui lui rendit son affection.

-Si mon père nous voyait, il nous obligerait à nous marier promptement, rit Lizzy

Darcy pouffa à son tour.

-Et je perdrais irrémédiablement son respect !

Alors qu'il caressait délicatement la joue de Lizzy

-Revenez-moi vite, murmura-t-elle

-Vous me manquerez…alors que je commencerai les rénovations dans votre chambre.

Lizzy rougit

-N'en faites pas trop.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait quand vous arriverez. Je vous écrirai et vous devrez me dire qu'elle couleur vous préférez et quel style vous désirez.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, osant cette fois-ci l'enlacer tendrement. Étonné qu'elle ne réprime pas ses élans et ne le repousse pas, il chuchota

-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi généreuse avec moi, fit remarquer Darcy en appuyant son front sur le sien. Je ne pourrai attendre encore cinq mois, plaisanta-il. Et maintenant que je vous ai dans mes bras, je ne vois plus l'importance de retourner à Pemberly.

Lizzy gloussa

-S'il n'était pas de l'entêtement de mon père, nous serions déjà mariés.

-Oh, je vous en prie, ne dites pas cela. Vous risquez bientôt de me faire perdre mes convictions et renier mes enseignements. Je pourrais vous enlever en ce moment même et vous contraindre à me suivre au Derbyshire.

-Je ne me débattrais pas…plaisanta Lizzy, je vous suivrais !

-Dieu du ciel, ajouta Darcy plus sérieusement, pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps avant d'avouer mes sentiments. J'ai repoussé un bonheur si évident…

-Plus que quelques mois et nous ne serons plus séparés.

Élizabeth n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de lui. Elle se tenait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Lizzy changea soudainement de couleur, tourmentée par une idée qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer.

-Qu'avez-vous ? Questionna Darcy en s'éloignant croyant avoir offusqué sa fiancée par ses avances.

\- Pardonnez-moi…je me demande bien ce que fait ma sœur. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi généreuse…

-Que craignez-vous ? Est-elle malicieuse ?

-Elle est plutôt égoïste et intéressée par ce que les autres pensent d'elle.

-Nous pourrions la chercher ?

-Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est l'heure de la rejoindre.

Le jeune couple redescendit la colline et se dirigèrent vers le point de rencontre convenu.  
Lizzy jeta un œil au loin.

-Et si elle était repartie à la maison ? Peut-être nous a-t-elle piégés ? Elle nous cache quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Questionna-t-elle anxieuse

-Voudrait-elle attiser la colère de votre père à mon intention ?

-Oh ! La voilà ! Se calma Lizzy en voyant sa sœur arriver au rendez-vous.

-Alors, les amoureux, qu'avez-vous fait ? lança-t-elle radieuse

-Nous avons marché sur le mont Oak comme convenu, et toi ?

-J'ai erré ça et là. Conclut-elle beaucoup trop fière. Retournerez-vous au mont Oak demain? reprit-elle avant d'arriver à la maison

-Oui, c'est bien possible.

-Je serai disponible si cela vous gré.

Ce manège se répéta les trois jours suivants, à la grande surprise de Mr Darcy et Élizabeth, qui ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ces quelques moments d'intimité avaient été fort agréables. Bien qu'ils trouvent le comportement de Lydia bien généreux, ils acceptèrent avec grand bonheur les dangers de cette situation. Chaque baiser et chaque caresse devenant ainsi, une satisfaction et besoin en soi.

Darcy quitta ensuite vers Pemberly, promettant d'écrire régulièrement à sa fiancée.

OoOoO

À son retour au Derbyshire, Darcy était affairé à son bureau lorsqu'on annonça l'arrivée d'une grande visiteuse.

-Oh mon cher neveu, j'ai tant à vous dire. Assoyez-vous. Fit Lady Catherine comme si elle était dans sa propre maison.

-Tante Catherine, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt à Pemberly. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-William, j'ai pourtant beaucoup de sagesse et d'intelligence mais cette fois-ci, je dois avouer que je me suis fait arnaquer.

-Parlez ma tante ! fit Darcy en s'asseyant près d'elle

-J'ai entendu que vous alliez vous marier à une Bennet, est-ce bien le cas ? N'est-ce pas Miss Élizabeth Bennet que vous et Georgiana m'avaient déjà entretenue lors de votre visite au Kent ?

-En effet, j'allais justement vous annoncer la nouvelle. Je reviens tout juste de Longbourn pour recevoir la bénédiction de son père.

-La bénédiction ? Comme c'est ridicule. Allons Darcy, il a certainement dû vous remercier de votre intérêt pour sa famille. Cette famille est grotesque…

-Vous m'avez dit que vous vous êtes fait arnaquer, ma tante, que s'est-il passé, fit Darcy pour changer de sujet.

-Mr Collins ! Le cousin de _votre fiancée !_

Darcy fronça les sourcils

-Oui, _votre gendre_ , l'époux de Anne, qu'il y a-t-il ? précisa Darcy sèchement

-Il se trouve que depuis qu'il a épousé Anne, le gredin a changé.

-Il a changé ?

-Il était si gentil et aimable…il nous couvrait de louange et de vérités du même genre. Mais quand il a épousé ma pauvre Anne, son humeur a changé. Je vous le dis, il n'est plus le même. Écoutez bien, mon neveu, il veut me faire déménager de Rosing Park. Pas même une maison douairière ! Juste ciel ! Il veut mes appartements !

-N'aviez vous pas donné tous vos biens à l'Église ? En ce cas, il ne peut rien réclamer pour son propre bien ?

-Je me suis fait arnaquer ! N'écoutez-vous pas ce que je vous dis ! Il y a eu un complot entre les avocats et les notaires afin que tous les biens lui soient remis à lui seul. Ma seule consolation est que ma bien-chère Anne, maintenant épouse de ce burlesque personnage, soit à l'abri du besoin pour le reste de ses jours. Bien qu'elle soit soumise à lui selon la sainte église. Moi qui me croyais pardonnée de toutes mes offenses par un don aussi généreux, me voilà doublement punie!

-Je vous assure ma tante, qu'il est de sa responsabilité de s'occuper de vous. Vous êtes sa mère par la loi, et il doit assurer votre subsistance selon votre rang. Je crains que vous n'ayez mal comprise la situation. Peut-être veut-il accéder aux appartements principaux car il veut fonder une famille ? Anne serait-elle enceinte ?

-Anne n'a pas la santé pour être enceinte. Je vous le dis, il a changé. Il me traite comme une simplette et une moins que rien. Il a perdu tout respect et dévotion pour moi. En vérité, mon neveu, vous devez aller à Rosing Park et sauver mon héritage et mon honneur !

-Mais ma tante, je dois retourner voir Élizabeth. Elle m'attend et je…

-Justement ! Cette famille est un clan d'hypocrite, voleurs et menteurs ! Vous êtes vous assuré que votre « _fiancée_ » n'en veux qu'à votre fortune ? Savez-vous qui elle est ? Je suis certaine qu'elle manigance quelque chose. Ou peut-être ses parents…Elle vous a capturé bien trop facilement ! Vous avez été imprudent, William. Elle ne convient pas à votre rang et votre éducation.

-Je sais parfaitement qui elle est. Elle ne convoite pas les biens matériels.

-Les demoiselles de nos jours, utilisent bien des stratégies pour conquérir le cœur des hommes comme vous. Elle vous a certainement fait croire que ce que vous aviez besoin de préjuger pour l'apprécier.

Darcy gloussa

-Nous nous sommes disputés assez souvent. Sans aucun doute, je la connais sur son vrai jour.

-Disputé ? Elle a osé vous contredire ! Quelle insolente ! Quelle insouciante ! Quelle arrogante ! Oh, vous me confirmez que j'ai bien fait de venir vous avertir de ce mariage. Elle vous apportera bien du malheur! Écoutez la voix de la sagesse, William. Je suis ici pour vous prouver qu'un élan d'affection peut nous apporter bien des désagréments. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour annuler vos fiançailles !

-Je vous remercie de votre attention, ma tante. Mais je me débrouille très bien. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Et bien vous me le prouverez en allant à Rosing Park, discuter avec ce manipulateur.

-Ma tante…souffla Darcy

-Cela suffit ! Je séjournerai ici, tant que tout ceci ne sera pas réglé. Hors de question que je séjourne dans une vulgaire auberge ou…la maison du jardinier !

-Lady Catherine, je ne serai pas à Pemberly pour les prochaines semaines. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule à Pemberly…

-Je sais fort bien comment prendre soin de moi. Vos domestiques comprennent certainement la même langue que moi. Vous allez à Rosing Park. Déclara-t-elle froidement en visant Darcy. Je prendrai les appartements de l'aile nord. Dit Lady Catherine en visant cette fois-ci le domestique.

Darcy grogna un moment puis se retira dans ses bureaux, afin d'aviser Élizabeth de son retard.

Il était préférable de régler ce litige avant son propre mariage. Il n'est pas question qu'ils vivent sous le même toit que Lady Catherine


	24. Désagréments

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

voici une autre petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Étonnamment, j'ai encore 2 chapitres d'avance...Je ne tarderai pas à les publier bientôt ;)

Notre couple préféré se retrouvera très bientôt !

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements !**_

 _ **Ariys : Merci pour tes encouragements, ah cette Lydia...elle n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle! Malheureusement, Lady Catherine aussi!**_

 _ **Vronik : Nous en apprendrons plus sur Lady Catherine. Personne ne voudrait vivre avec elle !**_

 _ **Gwen who : Vous avez le nez fin ! Quelque chose pointe à l'horizon!**_

 _ **Raquel Almeida : J'ai bien hâte de plus approfondir Mr Bennet. On le comprendra mieux bientôt**_

 _ **Ehlilou : Merci pour tous tes bons commentaires ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Il y aura effectivement quelques conséquences à ses gestes...**_

 _ **Manon: Oh oui! Cette vieille ne se mêle pas de ses affaires ! Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

 _ **Merci aux followers et aux Reviewers ! Vous commencez à être plus nombreux et j'aime à la folie!**_

* * *

Darcy avait feuilleté toutes les pages de son carnet d'adresses et de connaissances. Il entretenait des liens avec de nombreux avocats et notaires. Il était ravi d'être resté en contact avec toutes ses connaissances dont il avait partagé les souvenirs lors de ses études universitaires.

Il s'appliqua à demander de l'aide à ses amis. De l'aide indispensable en matière de contrat notarié.

Ces connaissances ne tardèrent pas à lui agréer leur soutient. Ainsi, suite à de nombreuses lettres et visites, consultations et rencontres fastidieuses, Darcy avait compris tous les méandres du complot orchestré par Mr Collins.

Il avait effectivement acquit sous forme de don, par l'entremise de l'Église officielle, tous les avoirs de Lady Catherine. La pauvre s'était faite flouée par d'insidieux contrats et de fines manipulations.

Mais la pire victime dans cette situation, était nul doute Mr Collins lui-même. Ces fameux amis qui l'avaient suivi dans ses manigances, avaient mal complétés les travaux. De telles sortes que l'entièreté des avoirs de Lady Catherine lui appartenait encore. Les papiers avaient été maladroitement falcifiés.

C'était le jeu de l'arroseur arrosé. Il vivait et se prélassait dans une demeure qui n'était pas la sienne. Et se félicitait probablement d'avoir jouer fin jeu.

Darcy convint finalement d'aller à Rosing Park, pour confronter Mr Collins, et le presser de rectifier toute la situation selon la justice et la vérité.

OoOoO

-Mr Darcy ? fit Mr Collins un trémolo dans la voix en le voyant face à face.

-Mr Collins, salua l'intéressé qui avait revêtu une froideur évidente. Je suis venu vous rencontrer de toute urgence. Il y a une affaire pour laquelle je voudrais vous entretenir.

Mr Collins connaissait la raison pour laquelle le neveu de Lady Catherine s'était déplacé. C'est avec une ample piété qu'il conduisit son illustre invité au bureau de la grande maison. Sa démarche pieuse et ses grandes salutations, ne gagnèrent pas Darcy qui le trouvait plutôt ridicule.

-Mr Collins, fit aussitôt Darcy. Lady Catherine séjourne actuellement à Pemberly. Je voudrais en comprendre la raison, je vous prie.

-Mr Darcy, il y a eu un malheureux malentendu avec ma bien-aimée mère adoptive. Chanta-t-il hypocritement. Et comme vous connaissez Lady Catherine, vous savez fort bien que quand la discussion n'abonde pas en son sens, elle s'objecte si fortement qu'elle peut agir sous l'impulsion. La pauvre a mal vieilli et son esprit est confu.

-Cessez Monsieur. Je viens à peine de la rencontrer et elle avait toute sa tête. Je connais ma tante, nul besoin de m'en faire la description. Je la connais mieux que vous, je dirais. Maintenant, expliquez-moi le sujet de votre mésentente.

-Oh, Monsieur Darcy, fignola Mr Collins dans un air manipulateur, il me fera plaisir de vous…

\- Retenez votre belle façade. Je connais la vérité, cependant je veux l'entendre de votre bouche. Dit Darcy droitement.

Mr Collins souffla profondément et s'affala nonchalamment sur le fauteuil.

-Mr Darcy…m'écouterez-vous réellement ? J'ai bien peur que votre froideur ne me…

Darcy leva la main pour l'interrompre

-Je vous écoute.

-Lors de notre voyage de noces, Anne a changé. Elle est devenue… rayonnante…si libérée…Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas compris ce qui la tourmentait depuis son enfance ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas compris que sa mère était sa seule maladie ? J'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse…

L'homme d'église bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à marcher nerveusement en rond

-Ne niez pas que votre tante soit manipulatrice et exige tant de son entourage qu'elle épuiserait le plus fort des hommes. Elle a privé Anne de réjouissances et de société suffisamment longtemps. Son sale caractère diminue les capacités de mon épouse. Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive. Si j'écoutais mon seul désir, je la ferais enfermer à l'asile.

Darcy regarda au ciel.

-Vous savez fort bien que vous êtes tenu selon la loi de vous occupez de votre belle-mère. Qui plus est, aucun médecin n'approuverait la démence chez ma tante. Il est évident qu'elle n'en pas atteinte.

-Je veux qu'elle soit le plus loin de Anne.

-Faites-là emménager dans la maison douairière ! s'impatienta Darcy las d'être mêlé à cette sordide affaire

-Elle ne veut pas ! s'exclama Mr Collins un ton plus élevé que son habitude le lui permettait. Cette demeure est trop modeste pour ses exigeants besoins, nous a-t-elle déclaré !

Darcy enroula son visage entre ses mains.

-Alors vous devrez déménager jusqu'à un moment plus propice…

-Elle m'a tout donné ! Rosing Park m'appartient ! interrompit Mr Collins dans un élan peu religieux

-C'est faux ! s'écria Darcy. Vos contrats sont falcifiés ! Vous avez tenté de frauder Lady Catherine mais vous avez perdu ! J'ai montré les documents au juge. Il ne peut reconnaître ses contrats comme officiels, monsieur. Il a toute suite compris la magouille. Il voulait vous faire enfermer avant que je n'intervienne pour vous…par amitié pour Anne. Vous vous êtes fait vous-même piégé par vos amis avocats qui ont les mains sales.

Mr Collins blanchit à cette annonce

-Elle m'a tout donné ! frémit-il comme un bébé apeuré

-Elle a tout donné à l'Église ! Mais étant donné que vos documents sont faux, tout lui est retourné sans l'ombre d'un changement!

Mr Collins fit les cents pas, vigoureusement, en marmonnant

-c'est impossible, impossible…

-Si vous aviez été patient, vous auriez tout reçu légalement en héritage. Mais au lieu de cela, vous avez tout perdu. Son estime également et votre réputation a fort mal progressée. Vos fidèles seront dégoutés par vos agissements.

Collins marchait toujours en rond dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Mr Darcy…non que non…c'est impossible que…

-Peu importe ce que je pense! Il faut trouver une solution… Selon mon opinion, vous devrez déménager dans la maison douairière...ou ailleurs. Prendre un temps de repos et installer Anne convenablement. Je ne nie pas que ma tante ait mauvaise influence sur sa santé. Cependant, vous voilà bien mal placé dans l'estime de votre belle-mère. Quand à votre position au sein de l'Église, si j'étais vous, je raviserais mes plans pour l'avenir.

Voyant que Mr Collins était dans un état de choc et qu'il n'avait plus aucune ressource ni d'argument, Darcy conclut ne voulant pas rallonger la discussion inutilement

-Quand vous aurez suffisamment réfléchi, vous aurez la même opinion que moi. Maintenant, je veux voir Anne en privé.

-Mr Darcy… tenta encore Mr Collins au ton mielleux

-Ne tentez pas de m'amadouer, Monsieur Collins. Elle est votre mère selon la loi et vous devez régler la situation dans l'intérêt de tous. Un homme, _un vrai_ , ne se dérobe pas à ses responsabilités. Vous avez tout perdu. Mais en effet, il vous reste Anne. Je vous tiens responsable de son bonheur et son épanouissement. Je resterai au aguets.

OoOoO

-Ma très chère Anne. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit Darcy en revoyant sa cousine, qui lisait paisiblement à la bibliothèque.

Mr Collins n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Anne était radieuse. Ses joues rosies et son air gai lui donnait une toute nouvelle effégie qu'il n'avait jamais été permis d'espérer.

-Mon cousin, vous prenez un air bien sérieux pour venir me voir, Taquina Anne. Il me semble que j'ai entendu qu'une gentille demoiselle vous avait conquis. Ne devriez-vous pas être en allégresse ?

Darcy rougit et se ressaisit, intimidé par cette coquetterie.

-En effet, de merveilleux jours nous attendent. Fit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Il revint à son air plus sérieux

-Votre mère est venu à Pemberly. Elle était dans touts ses états…

-Oh…Cela ne me surprends pas. …hésita Anne. Il me semble que c'est un excellent moment pour confesser ma pensée, mon cher cousin. William… je ne peux plus la souffrir.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Il me semble que je l'ai suffisamment supportée. Elle est manipulatrice et son caractère hargneux…elle me rend malade…Pourtant, quand je suis loin d'elle, il me semble que je suis tellement heureuse. Je me sens moins malade et j'ai même l'énergie de marcher dans le parc.

Darcy recula le menton

-Mais… je ne peux pas approuver vos méthodes.

-Quelles méthodes ? interrogea Anne naîvement

Darcy hésita quelques instants, forcé de croire qu'Anne n'était pas au fait des manigances de son époux.

-Eh bien…il faut que vous entreteniez votre mère. Si elle refuse d'habiter la maison douairière, il vous faudra y déménager tant que le moment ne sera pas propice à prendre ses appartements. J'ai expliqué tout ceci à votre époux.

Anne souffla son désespoir.

-Mon époux…fit-elle finalement avec dédain avant de continuer -William, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Il acquiesça lentement

-Aimez-vous votre fiancée de tout votre coeur ?

-Oui.

-En êtes-vous bien certain ? Saurez-vous lui pardonner quoi qu'elle fasse ? N'est-elle pas un élan d'affection qui s'étiolera avec les jours et les mois ?

-N'essayez pas de me dissuader de l'épouser. Votre mère s'est déjà risqué et ne m'a pas même fait chanceler.

-Je ne tente pas de vous faire changer d'idée, mon ami. Mais je vous parle en toute connaissance de cause. J'ai cru aimer un homme si fort que je lui aurais offert ma vie. Mais maintenant…mes yeux sont ouverts sur des vérités tout autrement différentes...s'interrompit aussitôt Anne.

-Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que nous serons heureux ensemble. Déclara Darcy pour rassurer sa cousine.

-Et dites-moi, William. Vous aime-t-elle de tout son cœur également ?

-Je le pense

Anne le fixa étrangement, quelques instants.

-Comment vous a-t-elle exprimé son affection ?

Darcy réfléchit

Anne voyant que son cousin réfléchissait un peu trop longtemps.

\- Êtes-vous certaine qu'elle ne vous épouse pas pour votre richesse ? Votre héritage familial? Vos relations ?

-Je le pense. répéta-t-il

-William, fit Anne en prenant les mains de son cousin. Assurez-vous qu'elle vous aime réellement pour ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes un homme merveilleux qui sera un époux et un père d'une rare qualification.

Darcy se racla la gorge.

-Revenons-en à votre mère.

-William, j'attends un enfant. Déclara Anne sereinement

-Toutes mes félicitations, Mrs Collins. Votre mère n'est visiblement pas au fait.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ma fille.

-Une fille ?

-Il faut que ce soit une fille. Je n'accepterai pas de garçon. S'il adviendrait qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon, Mr Collins le consacrerait à l'Église. Non, je vous le dis, ce sera une fille. Et je lui donnerai tout ce que je n'ai pas reçu de ma mère.

Darcy appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux

-Anne…je comprends qu'elle vous a fait beaucoup souffrir, mais la rancune ne vous apportera que d'infortune. Serez-vous tourmentée par une malheureuse séparation familiale ?

-Tout ceci est du passé. Ma vie sera désormais consacrée à ma fille. Elle sera mon seul projet et mon unique intérêt.

-Votre époux connaît-il votre situation?

-Pas encore. Ce ridicule époux est le moindre de mes soucis.

Darcy resta muet ne sachant quoi ajouter à cette triste déclaration, Anne continua

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de Mr Collins. Je me suis trompée sur lui… Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut! Je vais déménager dans la maison douairière. Ma mère pourra reprendre ses appartements. Mr Collins pourra emménager dans le presbytaire.

Darcy hocha la tête comme simple réponse.

-Certainement, il emménagera avec vous.

-Je m'engagerai une gouvernante, une nourrice, des aides domestiques. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Darcy racla sa gorge, déçu d'une opinion aussi ouvertement prononcée. Ne voulant pas s'impliquer plus dans un mariage décevant, il conclut

-Maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais retourner voir ma fiancée. Sourit Darcy pour changer de sujet.

-Pensez à ce que je vous ai dis, William. Assurez-vous qu'elle vous aime sincèrement. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.

-Prenez soin de vous, Anne, restez forte pour votre enfant.

OoOoO

Darcy se reclut dans ses quartiers et s'empressa d'écrire de nouveau à Élizabeth

 _« Rosing Park,_

 _Ma chère Élizabeth,_

 _Il me semble qu'il y a si longtemps que je vous ai vu et pourtant, je n'oublie pas vos yeux, vos cheveux et votre expression si aimable. Je me console en me rappelant que bientôt vous voyagerez avec moi et que vous habitiez à Pemberly._

 _Vous me voyez désolé de ne pouvoir vous rejoindre cette semaine. Un contretemps plus qu'urgent mérite toute mon attention. Je m'applique à terminer tout ceci dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Il me tarde de vous voir,_

 _Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, écrivez-moi, je vous en prie, je serai à Pemberly._

 _FittWilliam Darcy »_

En écrivant ces mots, il espérait qu'Élizabeth puisse le rassurer quant à ses sentiments. Il souhaitait qu'elle lui réponde par un mot doux, une expression amoureuse peut-être.

Anne avait peut-être bien trouvé la faille qui le faisait trembler. Élizabeth l'aimait-elle réellement?

Il le croyait, il le pensait de tout cœur. Quand il se remémorait ses sourires et ses regards. Elle semblait l'aimer.

Lui avait-elle déjà à déclarer son affection ?

Il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Il n'avait cependant rien oublié de leurs baisers. Dieu qu'ils étaient doux. Depuis leur séparation, son esprit avait erré bien plus loin qu'aux simples baisers. Il avait développé une curiosité et une imagination qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté à ce jour.

OoOoO

-Lizzy, voici une lettre de Mr Darcy, fit le père sérieusement.

Élizabeth l'ouvrit fébrilement et après un instant de lecture, l'éclat de son visage s'éteignit.

-Que vous a-t-il encore fait ?

-Rien papa. Rien du tout. Il sera seulement en retard.

Le père souffla de satisfaction.

-Il semble qu'il n'a pas fini de vous faire souffrir.

-Papa ! Pourquoi une si longue fiançailles ? Voudriez-vous nous séparer définitivement ? Vous savez comme il est occupé et qu'il a de nombreuses tâches! Défendit Élizabeth irritée

-Ma fille, toute votre histoire me parait bien embrouillée. Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que vos sentiments sont louables et constants. La patience est une grande vertu. Qui plus est, il semble que votre fiancé n'est pas aussi loyal qu'il ne le laisse entendre. Il ne tarde pas à se désister de…

-Six mois ! interrompit Élizabeth. Qui donc pourrait souffrir aussi longtemps ? Ne pourriez-vous pas nous imposer deux mois ?

-Que pourrait-il vous arriver de si dangereux, ma fille. Ma décision est prise. J'ai envie de mieux connaître ce Mr Darcy qui vous a tant troublé depuis les derniers mois.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si sévère avec moi ? Je ne vous reconnais plus ! Si vous recherchez une quelconque autorité à faire respecter, vous devriez réprimer plutôt les agissements de Lydia et Kitty. Même Mary mérite d'être reprise !

-Vous obstiner avec moi ne vous donnera rien. Mr Darcy a accepté les conditions de vos fiançailles et je m'attends à ce que vous vous soumettez, si ce n'est pas à moi, à votre futur époux….à moins qu'il change d'idée d'ici là…ajouta-t-il en grognant.

-Je ne crains pas son abandon, il m'a déjà dit avec beaucoup de sincérité, comment il est épris de moi. Bouda Lizzy.

-Habituez vous, ma fille, à son absence prolongée. C'est un grand homme, toujours parti dans un pays ou un autre. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour les inciter à quitter leur maison. Vous devrez jongler seule avec les enfants et la maintenance de Pemberly toute entière. Pendant que vous serez affairée à s'occuper de ses choses, qui s'occupera de vous ? Personne, mon enfant. Personne.

-Dites-moi papa, dites-moi ce que vous avez contre lui. Tenta Élizabeth

Mais Mr Bennet était revenu à son journal et ne releva pas même la tête.

OoOoO

Comme il était agréable d'habiter à quelques lieux de sa sœur, récemment mariée. Elles avaient le loisir de se voir fréquemment et de continuer à discuter de sujets personnels.

-Oh Jane, déclara Élizabeth alors que les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans les jardins de Netherfield. Il me manque terriblement.

Jane sourit.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment c'est cela ?

-Je l'aime tellement. Je ne croyais pas être aussi dépendante d'un homme. Gloussa Lizzy. J'ai toujours cru que je vivrais ma vie comme je l'entends. Mais…j'ai désormais envie d'être la plus grande aide pour lui. Je suis prête à m'oublier pour son propre bonheur. D'ailleurs, il m'a écrit dernièrement pour repousser sa visite. Cependant, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter par mon désarroi. Je me suis alors contenter de lui écrire qu'il pouvait prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour terminer ses tâches, je sais attendre.

-Comme tu feras une gentille femme, taquina Jane.

-Ne riez pas de moi, Madame Bingley, plaisanta Lizzy en la vouvoyant. Vous êtes une femme modèle vous aussi.

-Et si tu l'aimes autant que tu l'exprimes tu vivras un grand bonheur toi aussi.

-Crois-tu que Papa tiendra son idée folle de longues fiançailles ?

-Je ne crois pas et je ne le comprends pas. Pourtant, pour moi et Charles, il a été très heureux de notre mariage. Mr Darcy est un excellent parti. Il devrait se réjouir.

-En attendant, maman se réjouit pour les deux.

OoOoO

Un soir que le temps était clément, une voiture finement décorée s'invita devant la porte de Longbourn.

Rapidement, Élizabeth cru qu'il s'agissait de Lady Maryann. Qui d'autre pouvait posséder une voiture aussi riche? Mais la vieille dame qui y descendit ne ressemblait en rien à Lady Maryann, à part peut-être une élégance exagérée.

-Je suis Lady Catherine De bourg. La tante de FittzWilliam Darcy. Commença-t-elle pour se présenter.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant une annonce aussi grandiose.

-Mon neveu m'a expressément demandé de venir rencontrer miss Élizabeth. Qui est-elle ? fit elle avec un ton arrogant

-Je suis ici, votre grâce. Fit Élizabeth en s'avançant vers la dame.

-Eh bien, vous voilà enfin. Vous avez une triste mine, mademoiselle. Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi délabrée. William a bien fait de m'envoyer vers vous. Il jugeait que votre éducation et vos qualités n'étaient pas suffisantes pour administrer Pemberly. Et je dois dire qu'au premier regard, vos lacunes sont évidentes.

Élizabeth se planta devant la dame hésitant entre la faire taire ou lui remettre les mêmes si chaleureux compliments. Finalement, c'est la tristesse qui la fit se taire.

Cette dame avait été envoyée expressément par Darcy. Son fiancé n'avait pas confiance en elle et doutait de ses capacités.

-Je séjourne à l'auberge Kingley. Vous vous joindrez à moi pour les prochaines semaines. Je serai votre tuteure et je corrigerai tous vos défauts. Autant que cela se peut, grimaça la vieille. Faites vos valises, vous me rejoindrez demain à la première heure. Vous êtes bénie, demoiselle Élizabeth Bennet. Il n'y a pas meilleure bienfaitrice que moi.

Élizabeth plia le genou quand la dame se retira.

Aussitôt la dame à portée de vue, Mr Bennet, sourire en coin, ne put s'empêcher un commantaire.

-Eh bien voilà. Sommes-nous surpris ? fit-il en visant Élizabeth

-Papa ! s'exclama Élizabeth en retenant une larme.

-Ma fille, je ne me réjouis pas d'avoir eu encore raison. Cela dit, je vous avais déjà averti que votre rang et votre éducation seraient une difficulté.

-Vous ne vous réjouissez pas d'avoir raison, papa, mais vous vous ennorgueuillez parfaitement. Brava Lizzy

Elle s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre et n'accepta aucune visite.

Au lendemain de la froide présentation, Élizabeth emménagea à la même auberge que Lady Catherine et s'appliqua à faire plaisir à son fiancé.

-Je suis étonnée que mon neveu vous ait choisi. Lui qui est si élégant et conservateur. À votre première vue, j'ai discerné comme vous étiez négligée. Rien à voir avec Anne

-Qui est Anne ? questionna Élizabeth

-Ne me questionnez pas ainsi, mademoiselle. C'est une impolitesse de la pure espèce. Mais je serai indulgente et vous répondrai. Anne est ma fille. Elle et William était fiancés. Le pauvre a vécu un tel choc quand ma fille a choisi d'en épouser un autre…Certainement, Wiliam était encore éblanlé quand il vous a rencontré. Il s'est évidemment convint qu'en vous choisissant, nul autre homme pouvait vous ravir à lui.

-Vous vous trompez madame, osa Élizabeth sur un ton déplaisant. Il y avait pourtant plusieurs hommes qui m'envisageaient.

-Quelle insolente ! Je vous ai dis de ne point m'interrompre!

-Vous m'avez demandé de ne point vous questionner. En cela, je vous ai obéi.

-Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez Mademoiselle ? Mon neveu attend mon impression sur vous. Si vous ne me convenez pas, William rompra son engagement. Est-ce bien ce que vous désirez miss Élizabeth ? Perdre tout ce que vous avez acquis en conquérant mon neveu ? Pemberly est un endroit unique et il n'aura aucune difficulté à trouver une femme qui en soit digne. Quand je pense à Lady Maryann Jack qui aurait pu honorer l'histoire de la famille Darcy par sa finesse et son charme. Son éducation lui aurait apporté bien plus de facilité et de succès que vous. Je vous le dis, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre. Peut-être vous découragerez-vous et abandonnerez-vous votre projet ? S'il adevenait que votre raison vous dicte ce sain jugement, je vous comprendrais.

Élizabeth se tut. Darcy hésitait-il à l'épouser ? Y avait-il des conditions à son offre de mariage ?


	25. Éducation

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Ce chapitre est un peu brouillon et beaucoup trop long, mais...c'est la st-valentin...et je voulais publier pour vous laisser un air d'amour! (Je ne savais pas où j'aurais pu couper le chapitre...)

 _ **AVERTISSEMENT :**_

 _ **J'AI DÉCIDÉ D'ÉTUDIER MIEUX LES PRINCIPES RELIGIEUX EN MATIÈRE DE FIANÇAILLES DANS CES ANNÉES OÙ LA RELIGION INTERDISAIT LES RAPPROCHEMENTS.**_

 _ **J'ESPÈRE NE PAS VOUS OFFUSQUER PAR QUELQUES SCÈNES "INDÉCENTES". J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE NE PAS CHANGER LA CLASSIFICATION DE CETTE HISTOIRE POUR LA LETTRE "M". MON INTENTION N'EST PAS D'ÊTRE VULGUAIRE OU DÉPLACÉE MAIS SIMPLEMENT DE DÉMONTRER L'ATTACHEMENT DE NOS DEUX FIANCÉS ET LEUR LUTTE POUR SE CONFORMER AUX INTERDICTIONS. SI VOUS JUGEZ QUE J'AI ÉTÉ TROP LOIN OU DÉPLACÉE, ÉCRIVEZ-MOI ET JE ME RAVISERAI**_

Darcy se languissait d'arriver à Pemberly. Ce dernier voyage, sur une route poussiéreuse et raboteuse, annonçait la fin de cette mésaventure et le retour auprès de sa fiancée. Il détestait devoir s'ingérer dans les affaires d'autrui. Il priait pour que Lady Catherine le laisse finalement tranquille.

Il ne resterait pas longtemps au Derbyshire. Le temps de retourner Lady Catherine chez elle et de finaliser quelques travaux. Il avait promis à Élizabeth de commencer les rénovations dans sa chambre. Cependant, c'était bien plus par plaisir que par honneur qu'il désirait tenir parole.

À son arrivée à Pemberly, il s'empressa de se laver et de se changer. Sa Grâce n'apprécierait certainement pas le voir dans une telle tenue.

Une fois préparé, il se dirigea vers le salon où il ne trouva pas sa tante.

Il visita ses appartements en l'aile nord, cependant, il ne la trouva point.

-Mr Hill, demanda Darcy en croisant l'intendant administratif. Savez-vous où se trouve Lady Catherine ?

-Monsieur, Lady Catherine est partie dans le comté du Hertfordshire.

Darcy blanchit à ses mots mais laissa son domestique continuer

-Elle est partie rencontrer Miss Élizabeth Bennet.

-Et quand est-elle partie ? Tressaillit Darcy

-Tout juste après votre départ pour le Kent, Monsieur.

 _« Dieu du ciel, pensa Darcy. Elle est avec Élizabeth depuis trois longues semaines »_

-Je partirai pour le Hertfordshire également demain.

-Mais monsieur, il y a plusieurs affaires qui attendent votre jugement.

-Lesquelles ? Il faut faire vite.

-Les Farley ont perdu tout leur bétail lors d'un incendie. Ils n'ont rien pour passer l'hiver. Mr Farley est venu en personne pour déposer sa requête.

\- Donnez-leur de quoi se nourrir. Ils sont loyaux et honnêtes, ils seront reconnaissants. Si mon impression est juste, ils nous rembourseront en argent ou en temps. Ensuite ?

-Les Wilson, ont perdu leur plus vieux fils. Leur garçon était le plus travaillant des hommes. Il ne s'est pas relevé d'une sévère quinte de toux. Probablement une mauvaise grippe. Il leur manquera lors de la moisson.

-Trouvez leur un employé en ville qui pourrait les aider. Je paierai son salaire pour cette moisson. Demain…marmonna Darcy, avant de partir pour le Hertfordshire, je leur rendrai visite pour leur offrir mes condoléances. J'imagine leur désarroi. Autre chose ?

-Miss Georgiana…Mme Richard nous a avertis de sa prochaine visite.

-Georgiana? Je lui écrirai, je lui demanderai de me rejoindre au Hertfordshire. J'ai bien l'intention de rester un bon moment là-bas.

Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi leur mise à jour et travaillèrent à finaliser tous les jugements urgents.

Il devait retourner voir Élizabeth. Pas seulement par amour, mais pour la sauver des griffes de Lady Catherine.

Darcy s'empressa de visiter les Farley qui avaient perdu un enfant. À son retour à Pemberly, comme si un mauvais sort lui était jeté, un autre visiteur inattendu l'attendait.

OoOoO

-Colonel FittzWilliam ?

-Darcy. Pardonnez ma visite inattendue, mais j'ai entendu de fortes rumeurs déplaisantes. Je devais vous en parler en face.

-Qu'elles sont-elles ?

-Épouserez-vous Miss Élizabeth?

-Oui, en effet. En quoi serait-ce une rumeur si déplaisante?

-Vous me rassurez mon ami. J'ai entendu que… il semblait que…le colonel se racla la gorge et s'interrompit, espérant que Darcy comprenne son allusion.

Darcy hocha les épaules comme seule question

-Eh bien…Miss Élizabeth est une dame d'exception qui mérite respect et honneur. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déjà mariés ? Plusieurs croient déjà qu'elle est votre amante hors des liens sacrés.

- _Maitresse_ ? Gémit Darcy fulminant

-Je suis heureux que ceci vous offusque. Je puis croire que vos intentions sont honnêtes.

-Absolument ! Je n'ai pas à défendre mes…décisions…fit-il sur un drôle d'air.

-Darcy. Fit étrangement le Colonel. Je vous connais… Vous me cachez quelque chose.

Darcy tourna en rond quelques instants.

-Mr Bennet nous impose six mois de fiançailles.

-Oh.

-Ne dites rien Colonel, je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné votre trahison.

Le colonel fixa le sol comme toute réponse.

\- Votre intervention est superflue. Vous n'êtes pas son protecteur, colonel. Continua Darcy flegmatiquement.

-Et l'êtes-vous ? Ne l'avez-vous pas abandonné à Longbourn depuis plus d'un mois ?

-Je quitte à l'instant la retrouver.

-Ne voulez vous pas entendre l'autre rumeur persistante provenant du Hertfordshire ?

Darcy plongea les yeux vers le ciel ne voulant pas réellement entendre cette affirmation mais l'autorisa finalement

-J'ai entendu que Mr Martin trouvait bien du contentement au Hertfordshire depuis que vous êtes parti.

Darcy ravala sa salive, ne voulant pas croire cette supposition.

Une idée prenait une mauvaise tournure en son esprit. Élizabeth l'aimait-elle réellement ? Aurait-elle pu l'accepter tout en profitant à son aise de ses anciennes relations ? Mr Martin pouvait-il tenter de la conquérir ?

-Vous me voyez désolé, Colonel, je dois partir, fit-il aussi détaché que possible. Le seul obstacle à nos retrouvailles est l'homme qui se tient devant moi.

Le Colonel toucha son chapeau, et se retourna pour quitter

-Je vous interdis d'aller la voir ! s'exclama Darcy les dents serrées

Le colonel cessa son pas et revint face à son cousin

-Seriez-vous inquiet ? Croyez-vous qu'elle pourrait me préférer à vous ? Taquina méchamment le Colonel

-Élizabeth a toute ma confiance. Mentit Darcy par obligation. Je ne peux dire la même chose de vous.

-Vous pardonnez difficilement, mon ami.

-Mais vous le saviez déjà lorsque vous m'avez trahi.

-Je me suis repenti depuis fort longtemps. Je suis venu ici pour vous apporter mon aide. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de moi. Allez retrouver votre fiancée, avant que Mr Martin ne lui ait fait oublier votre existence

Le colonel le salua bien solennellement et quitta.

OoOoO

-Ne faites pas ceci ainsi ! Vous paraissez être ridicule. Tournez votre tasse de cette manière et soyez plus élégante quand vous agrippez l'anse de votre tasse. Dieu du ciel! Vous m'épuisez, mademoiselle. Quand j'y pense j'ai pitié de mon neveu. Si Dieu vous permet de procréer, il faudra vite engager une gouvernante. Vous risqueriez de leur inculquer vos vilains défauts.

Les dernières semaines avaient été fort épuisantes. Élizabeth avait développé une nouvelle habitude, celle de serrer les dents. Plutôt deux, elle pleurait désormais tous les soirs à grand sanglots dans son oreiller.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté un si grand projet ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle si insolemment négligé leur éducation ? Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse d'un homme d'une si haute importance ?

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était prête à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait être celle qu'il désirait. Être une épouse parfaite.

Mais y arrivera-t-elle ? Sera-t-il satisfait de ses efforts?

Ce fardeau lui pressait tant l'estomac qu'elle errait maintenant ses pensées à s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie au bras du Colonel FittzWilliam, ou de celui de Mr Martin. La vie aurait-elle été plus légère ?

Sera-t-elle réellement plus heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime ? Se lasserait-il d'elle au moindre faux pas ?

-Miss Bennet ! s'exclama Lady Catherine qui la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Votre respiration est bien trop bruyante ! Vous respirez comme un âne qui court à la poursuite de son ombre. Quant à votre air absent, il vous donne une allure insipide.

-J'implore votre pardon, votre grâce. J'ai effectivement l'esprit égaré. Vous disiez ?

-Je me répèterai cette fois-ci parce qu'il s'agit d'un principe de la plus grande importance. Je disais que vous devrez être éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que je vous donne. Mon neveu sera certainement plus fier de vous quand il reviendra. Quoi que je ne dis pas que votre éducation est terminée. Loin de là. Il voudra sûrement que je continue à vous enseigner pendant plusieurs années. S'il me demande mon opinion sur vous, je serai intransigeante. S'il tient toujours à vous épouser, il ne pourra rien vous confier. Il vous faudra rester muette et obéir à votre époux. Si vous vous contenter de cela, peut-être ferez-vous l'affaire.

-Vous êtes si bonne, votre Grâce. Fit finalement Élizabeth esprit abattu, toujours un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.

On frappa soudainement à la porte, le domestique annonça humblement,

-Votre Grâce, Mr Darcy.

Darcy pénétra la pièce, en plongeant les yeux sur sa fiancée, qui ne leva pas même les yeux. Connaissant les convenances habituelles il salua sa tante, la première, selon son rang. Elle ne manqua pas d'accaparer son neveu avant qu'il ne s'adresse à Élizabeth

-Mais que faites-vous ici, Darcy ? Vous êtes revenu bien trop tô la vieille en blêmissant

-L'affaire qui vous concerne est complètement réglé, ma tante. J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que vous pourrez retourner à Rosing Park. Nous discuterons plus tard des détails.

Puis il se tourna aussitôt vers Élizabeth, inquiet de ne pas s'être fait accueillir chaleureusement

-Miss Élizabeth

Le fuyant du regard, elle plia le genou, comme simple réponse

-Vous portez-vous bien ? Questionna le fiancé

-Parfaitement, merci Monsieur.

Le lourd silence s'installait quand Lady Catherine tenta

-J'ai pris à ma charge l'éducation de Miss Élizabeth. Je suis heureuse, sans néanmoins être comblée de ses améliorations. Son insolence et son indiscipline sont mieux contrôlées qu'à mon arrivée. Je lui ai conseillé de garder le silence, cela lui vaut mieux.

Darcy se dirigea vers Élizabeth et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Votre famille se porte bien, miss Élizabeth ?

-Je suppose que oui. Monsieur. Répondit Lizzy trop solennellement

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa tante.

-Je ne lui ai pas permis de vaquer à sa correspondance. C'est une évidence qu'elle n'avait pas un instant à perdre à de vagues nouvelles. Qui plus est, sa famille est insignifiante, elle ne lui a apporté que du laxisme. La correspondance est utile quand les relations en valent la peine, sans cela, c'est une perte de temps. Pouffa Lady Catherine avec arrogance.

Darcy scruta un moment Élizabeth. Elle avait changé. Son visage était pâle, elle avait mincit et son air espiègle avait disparu. Mais où était sa fougue ? Son caractère vif qui lui avait tant fait perdre la tête ?

-Miss Élizabeth. Allez au piano toute suite et montrez à Mr Darcy vos progrès.

Élizabeth s'exécuta si imperturbablement et sans riposte qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître celle qui l'avait charmé par son esprit intrépide.

Elle joua un morceau, assez parfaitement pour être applaudie. Mais sans aucune joie ni variation mélodique.

Elle revint s'assoir froidement à sa place.

Il l'observa de nouveau et son visage lui rappela soudainement une effigie connue.

Son sang se glaça dans se veines quand il reconnut la physionomie terrassée de sa cousine Anne. Blancheur, minceur, soumission excessive, cœur lourd.

Il se leva brusquement,

-Miss Élizabeth, laissez-moi vous reconduire à Longbourn. Souffla-t-il promptement

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas terminé son éducation, mon cher. Rouspéta la vieille

-Vous avez suffisamment fait, ma tante. Miss Élizabeth, fit Darcy en lui agrippant délicatement la main pour l'aider à se lever. Faites préparer vos effets, je vous ramène chez vous.

-Mais…interrompit la tante qui se tenait désormais debout devant son neveu

-La décision est prise, ma tante.

Lady Catherine se rassit à cette insistante déclaration, accrocha son éventail pour ventiler sa colère.

OoOoO

Tous deux installés dans la voiture, en se dirigeant vers Longbourn, Darcy fulminait en pensant à ce qu'Élizabeth avait bien pu subir.

-Miss Élizabeth, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Élizabeth acquiesça d'un simple hochement.

-Vous semblez fatiguée, continua-t-il

Mais Élizabeth se contenta de garder ses yeux au sol, ne protestant pas même à ce déplaisant commentaire.

-Que vous a-t-elle donc fait ? Je ne vous reconnais plus.

À cette question, elle se ressaisit et visa tristement son fiancé

-Elle n'a fait que se conformer à votre demande, Monsieur. J'espère que les efforts que j'ai déployés vous satisferont.

-Je n'ai rien demandé

Élizabeth ouvrit la bouche et la referma ne comprenant plus la situation

-J'ignorais qu'elle était ici. Je la croyais encore à Pemberly. Insista Darcy

Élizabeth scruta Darcy sérieusement puis osa

-Je ne comprends pas. C'est à votre demande qu'elle est venue me rencontrer et changer mes mauvaises habitudes ? Vous avez réclamé que je sois mieux préparée à être la maîtresse de Pemberly. Vous avez exigé une tutelle et l'opinion de votre tante était le gage de votre décision finale quant à notre union.

Darcy qui s'était installé face à elle dans la voiture, étira la main pour prendre la sienne. Mais, effrayée par son geste, elle la retira.

-Elle vous a trompé, Miss Élizabeth, souffla-t-il déçu de la nouvelle attitude de sa fiancée. Elle vous a mentit. J'insiste : je n'ai jamais désiré que vous changiez, Fit-il en appuyant sur les mots. Vous saviez déjà, lorsque je vous ai déclaré mon affection que je vous aimais de tout mon cœur. Mon affection n'a subi aucune variation. Qui plus est, je ne vous aurais pas fait cet affront. Si vous me déplaisiez en quoi que ce soit, je vous en aurais parlé en privé. Quant à ma décision, elle est ferme et sans condition. Ma tante n'a aucune opinion à avoir sur notre bonheur.

À ces mots, Élizabeth éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis désolé, miss Élizabeth. Ma tante est une femme particulière qui aime s'ingérer dans les affaires des autres. Si j'avais su que vous étiez sa « prisonnière » fit-il sur un drôle d'air, je serais revenu avant.

-Avant ? Alors, vous admettez que vous aviez le loisir de revenir avant ? Et quelles sont ses affaires si urgentes qui vous empêchaient d'être près de votre fiancée? Dites-moi y a-t-il d'autres affaires prioritaires qui n'ont pas été réglées ? Osa Élizabeth pour se décharger de sa souffrance

-Élizabeth! Je crains que vous soyez fatiguée. Nous arrivons bientôt à Longbourn. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci un autre jour. En attendant, je vous déposerai chez vous et retournerai voir ma tante pour la réprimander. Elle ne se mêlera plus de mes affaires, je vous le promets.

Élizabeth souffla profondément, essuyant ses larmes et battant l'air pour refroidir son visage rougit par la douleur.

À leur arrivée à Longbourn, Darcy réclama une rencontre privée avec Mr Bennet.

-Monsieur, j'ai bien peur qu'Élizabeth ait été manipulée par ma tante. Je connais ma tante et les ravages qu'elle laisse suite à son passage. Ces méthodes sont violentes et amères. Je vous demande, bien humblement, de prendre soin d'elle.

-Votre requête monsieur, est presque insultante. N'ai-je pas protégé ma fille depuis sa naissance?

-Oui, Monsieur, pardonnez-moi, j'ai peur de ne pas être compris.

-N'est-ce pas vous, Mr Darcy qui avez réclamé que ma fille change et perfectionne son éducation?

-Non, Monsieur. Si vous me laissiez parler, je vous expliquerais! S'exclama Darcy en montant le ton.

-Elle était sensée être sous votre protection depuis vos fiançailles. Souligna le vieux.

-Mr Bennet! Souffla Darcy suffisamment fort pour être écouter. Ma tante a abusé de mon absence pour maltraiter Élizabeth. Elle a probablement tenté de la décourager à m'épouser. Mais je n'ai rien demandé ni rien désiré. Élizabeth est parfaite comme elle est. (Insista Darcy en gesticulant) Si je vous demande de prendre soin d'elle, c'est que je m'inquiète de sa santé. J'ai supposé que vous n'accepteriez pas que je l'amène avec moi à Netherfield et que je la soigne moi-même. Si nous étions mariés, fit-il en avalant sa salive, je ferais venir le médecin et je resterais à son chevet jour et nuit! Alors, Monsieur, si vous cherchez à m'accuser, je vous autorise à me réprimander sur bien des choses, mais je ne porterai pas le blâme de cette situation!

Mr Bennet fixait son futur gendre avec étonnement. Il avait bien cru que c'était Darcy qui avait réclamé une telle tutelle. Il paraissait tout naturel que l'homme si bien éduqué en demanderait autant de sa compagne.

Il était abasourdi. Mr Darcy avait parlé avec assurance pour défendre sa fille et avec beaucoup d'anxiété concernant sa santé. Sans nul doute, cet homme tenait énormément à sa fille.

-Partez maintenant, jeune homme, fit Mr Bennet flegmatiquement. Je vais rencontrer ma fille et juger de ses besoins.

-Je reviendrai la voir demain. Conclut Darcy sans demander la permission.

OoOoO

Couché dans son lit, Darcy se tournait et se retournait depuis des heures.

Sa chère et douce Élizabeth avait changé. Elle avait refusé le contact de sa main, froidement.

Elle qui avait été tellement généreuse en acceptant d'être enlacée, d'être embrassée lors de son dernier séjour. Comment deux fiancées ayant goutés les lèvres de l'autre pouvaient avoir perdu toute leur complicité. Jadis, Ils s'étaient cachés comme des gamins, pour se voler des baisers interdits et complotaient pour se retrouver seuls, pour savourer un instant de chaleur dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il s'était pourtant tellement languis de la retrouver. Ces six semaines loin d'elle l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. Il ne cessait de repasser en son esprit, la douceur des lèvres de sa bien-aimée. La chaleur de son corps lorsqu'il l'avait pressé contre lui. Il se mourait de reprendre ses tendresses là où il les avait laissées. Mais hélas, elle ne lui réservait plus ce bel accueil. Il eut jadis gouté le miel si précieux pour finalement en être privé. Quelle déception!

Lady Catherine paierait cher ses manigances et ses méchancetés. Mais cela suffirait-il pour faire revenir sa fougueuse fiancée ?

Las de se retourner, il se leva, alluma sa chandelle et entreprit d'écrire à sa jeune sœur. Peut-être pourrait-elle venir au chevet d'Élizabeth et la consoler? Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à oublier les violences de leur tante ?

Si Élizabeth repoussait son aide, certainement elle acceptera celle de Georgiana.

OoOoO

Lady Catherine avait la mine bien basse quand son neveu la chargea de son péché. Elle eut bien tenté de convaincre son neveu de sa grande générosité mais Darcy ne se laissa pas attendrir. Selon son habitude, elle reprocha à Darcy son insolence et son manque de respect quant à son rang, et ne manqua pas d'accuser sa fiancée pour son écart de comportement.

Quand enfin, débarrassé de ce fardeau et ce tumultueux échange, il s'invita à la maison familiale de Longbourn, à son grand désarroi, Élizabeth l'accueillit aussi froidement que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Tandis qu'il lui adressait ses bonjours, elle sembla timide et le fuyait du regard.

-Comment allez-vous, miss Élizabeth. Vous semblez plus reposée ? Questionna-t-il solennellement pour ne pas la brusquer

-Je vais bien, Mr Darcy. Répondit-elle trop sérieusement pour deux fiancés s'étant dissimulés pour s'embrasser secrètement.

Il observa Lizzy quelques instants, espérant qu'elle continuerait son discours.

-Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas demandé si votre voyage avait été agréable ? Questionna-t-elle enfin.

-Très bien. Il m'a parut plus long qu'à l'habitude. Il me tardait d'arriver. Fit-il chaleureusement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle n'ajouta rien à cette déclaration. Plutôt que de s'empourprer par la gratitude, elle se referma.

Certainement, elle lui en voulait encore de son absence prolongée. Il avait espéré qu'elle oublie leur discussion orageuse de la journée précédente, mais il semblait évident qu'Élizabeth n'avait plus la même chaleur avec lui. Il fallait rétablir la situation, discuter, espérant reprendre là où ils avaient laissé.

-Vous sentez vous la force de marcher, miss Élizabeth ? Je pense bien que vous en avez été privée dans les derniers jours.

-Oui, je veux bien. Fit-elle en se levant aussitôt comme si elle attendait cette offre.

Lydia aussi généreuse que sa nouvelle habitude, s'offrit pour les chaperonner. Il bénit le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas changé pendant cette longue absence. Ses mystérieuses absences lui semblaient tout d'un coup des cadeaux venus du ciel.

Alors que Lydia les quitta au point habituel, ils s'éloignèrent, comme à leur habitude vers le mont Oak.

Darcy s'empressa d'ouvrir la conversation pour régler leur mésentente.

-Voudriez-vous revenir sur les accusations dont vous m'avez chargés hier, miss Élizabeth ?

-Il me semble qu'il y a une différence notable entre deux semaines et six semaines, Monsieur. Qui plus est, vous m'avez appris hier, que vous auriez pu revenir avant. Fit-elle en serrant les dents pour contenir sa frustration.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes si froide avec moi ? fit-il afin de la provoquer

Selon son avis, leurs meilleurs progrès s'étaient tenus suite à des disputes.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose d'autre qui vous ait déplu ? Auriez-vous changé d'avis sur moi ? Peut-être regrettez-vous m'avoir donné votre main ? Ma tante aurait-elle gagné son pari ? Questionna Darcy dépourvu

Lizzy le regarda d'un drôle d'air et lui répondit par le même ton.

-Savez-vous ce que j'ai souffert pendant ces six semaines, Monsieur! Fit-elle en sortant de ses assises

-Je vous ai déjà dit que …

-Vous m'aviez dit deux semaines ! interrompit Élizabeth, revigorée. Peut-être moins, m'avez-vous déclaré ! Et voilà plus de six semaines que je vous attends ! Comment croyez-vous raffermir l'opinion de mon père si vous ne venez jamais me voir ! s'écria Lizzy. Êtes-vous si satisfait d'être loin de moi que vous avez choisi de ne point me rejoindre ? Quelles autres priorités passeront avant moi ? Dites-moi !

Darcy saisit par l'accusation de Lizzy et son regain de vigueur, hésita quelques secondes et se lança

-Si vous croyiez que je ne me suis pas languis de vous à en perdre la raison, vous vous trompez ! Si je n'ai pu venir à vous plus tôt c'est qu'il n'en était humainement pas possible de le faire! Je vous assure que j'ai eu des contretemps que je devais impérativement régler avant que vous emménagiez à Pemberly. Dites-moi Miss Bennet, vous êtes vous à ce point attachée à ma tante que vous voudriez habiter avec elle ? Je vous le dis, vous ne désirez pas ceci et j'ai du faire ce qu'il fallait pour éviter une telle catastrophe ! Et vous, Miss Élizabeth, continua-t-il en la bravant toujours plus près, vous êtes-vous languis de me revoir? À moins, peut-être que Mr Martin vous ait amusé pendant mon absence ?

-Mr Martin ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Mr Martin ? fit Lizzy confuse

-Il est au Hertfordshire… (en baissant le ton) et sachant l'affection qu'il vous portait…et votre complicité… j'ai pensé que…grogna Darcy inquiet

-Je…je ne l'ai pas vu…murmura-t-elle

Lizzy figea un court instant, scrutant son fiancé visiblement jaloux et anxieux de sa fidélité. Son regard pitoyable lui en disant long sur son besoin d'être rassuré. Comme elle l'aimait, comme elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait désormais que lui dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, comme prise par un essor indomptable, elle se jeta sur lui en l'embrassa fougueusement.

Sans réfléchir un instant, il répondit à son baiser par la même intensité, dans un échange de passion relâchée, s'enlaçant langoureusement et savourant pendant un long instant ce manque de bienséance impudique.

Alors qu'ils s'abandonnaient à leurs retrouvailles, brusquement, Darcy s'éloigna en se retournant dos à Lizzy, embarrassé et ému. Ne voulant pas effrayer sa fiancée par une réaction normale chez un homme.

Élizabeth cacha son visage avec ses mains, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

-Pardonn…

Darcy l'interrompit

-Ne vous excusez jamais pour ce genre…d'impulsion… c'était…trop agréable pour le regretter…fit-il toujours dos à la conversation

Puis, ayant enfin reprit le contrôle de ses pensées et ses instincts, il se retourna vers elle et enleva les deux mains du visage de sa bien-aimée

-La prochaine fois que vous aurez de tels…élans…il faudra s'assurer que je sois en état de me contrôler …jusqu'au mariage, du moins…murmura-t-il doucement sourire en coin

Il déposa ensuite un long baiser sur ses lèvres qui fit frémir Élizabeth encore plus intensément que leur premier baiser.

-Les disputes ont un drôle d'effet sur vous, si je puis le dire… gloussa-t-il. Je suis heureux que vous ayez retrouvé toute votre fougue…chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Lizzy

-J'ai cru que vous regrettiez ma main. J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais. Je vous interdis de vous éloigner de moi si longtemps, bouda Lizzy. Je vous aime tellement.

Darcy s'arrêta un instant et plongea son regard dans celui d'Élizabeth

-J'avais terriblement besoin de vous entendre dire ceci.

Il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa fiancée, et y déposa un léger baiser, juste sous le lobe.

Élizabeth surprise par l'inédite caresse de William, exhala un soupir à cette nouvelle sensation étonnante.

-Définitivement, notre chaperon est trop généreux. Gloussa Darcy en appuyant son front sur Lizzy, déçu de ne pouvoir mieux contrôler ses instincts devant les douces réactions de sa promise

-Vous vous en plaignez ? répondit-elle innocente des combats de Darcy, troublée par son propre cœur palpitant et son souffle fringant.

-Non, mais mon impatience commence à être difficile à supporter.

Lizzy l'observa quelques instants se demandant si elle oserait lui poser la question qui la hantait depuis peu.

-Voudriez-vous me parler de ce que ma tante vous a fait subir? Questionna Darcy qui vit son regard s'assombrir.

-Non…je voudrais que tout ceci soit oublié. Je déteste votre tante.

-Je lui ai fait savoir qu'elle n'était pas bienvenue à Pemberly. Malheureusement, elle s'invitera certainement sans préavis. Elle sera une épine à nos pieds, je le crains.

\- Je la supporterai, maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'est pas venue sur votre commandement. Mon seul bonheur est que vous ne désirez pas que je sois différente.

-Cependant, vous semblez toujours soucieuse, fit-il généreusement

Élizabeth souffla lentement et hésita quelques instants avant d'oser exprimer sa question.

-Je croyais que mon « _malaise_ » se dissiperait quand je vous reverrais…

-De quel malaise souffrez-vous ? fit Darcy en se reculant d'un pas,

Élizabeth hésita puis

-Il s'agit d'un…serrement…ou d'une brulure…je ne sais trop.

-Dites m'en plus, continua Darcy inquiet.

-Dans l'abdomen…enfin…je crois…Quand vous êtes absent, voyez-vous…j'ai si mal…et j'ai bien cru que vous revoir me soulagerait…J'ai d'ailleurs souffert énormément pendant votre absence. Malheureusement, j'éprouve en ce moment même, également un grand tourment…Je sens mes jambes faiblirent et voyez comme mon souffle est rapide ! Pourtant, croyez-moi…je suis heureuse de vous revoir…

Darcy s'empourpra soudainement.

-Vous avez les joues rougies…avez-vous chaud ? Questionna le fiancé espiègle

-Oh oui, je me liquéfie…et ce serrement dans les entrailles…devrais-je consulter un médecin ?

Darcy sourit largement.

-Vous a-t-on instruit sur les hommes et le…mariage ?

-Pas suffisamment, je suppose, fit Lizzy embarrassée…Ne comprenant pas tout à fait sa question

Darcy l'enlaça de nouveau et reprit ses caresses, puis lui murmura à l'oreille

-Dites-moi si ceci accroît votre malaise.

-Oui, c'est étrange en effet.

Darcy gloussa en courant ses lèvres sur le cou de sa dulcinée

-J'ai confiance que vous serez soulagée, lorsque nous serons mariés.

Lizzy pouffa de honte en cachant son visage au creux de l'épaule de William.

-Comme je suis idiote…

-Bien sûr que non, rit-il tout près de perdre le contrôle. Je trouve que c'est une heureuse nouvelle

Lizzy pouffa de nouveau

-Alors j'ai bien fait de supplier mon père d'abréger nos fiançailles?

-Votre enthousiasme me comble, fit Darcy en ajoutant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lizzy, dites-moi qu'il a accepté.

-Qui sait? Mon père est un mystère. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, peut-être réussirez-vous à vous faire aimer ?

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Allons le trouver ! lança-t-il exalté

-Si notre chaperon n'est pas revenu, nous ne pouvons revenir seuls ensemble. Papa se douterait de quelque chose.

-Alors partons à sa recherche. Si nous restons seuls plus longtemps, je pourrais faiblir et manquer à mes principes…Il me semble que je ne me lasserais jamais de ceci. Continua Darcy bien décidé à explorer davantage les épaules de Lizzy

-Cela suffit, réprima trop gentiment Lizzy

OoOoO

Étonnamment, Lydia était en retard au point de rendez-vous. Et bien qu'elle arriva, ses joues rosies et sa robe défraichie firent sourciller le jeune couple

-Lydia? Qu'as-tu fait, dis-moi ?

-Je me suis dégourdie les jambes. Comme il fait bon de courir dans les champs. Chanta-t-elle

Mais Darcy et Élizabeth ne crurent pas cette déclaration maladroitement fignolée. Le jeune couple comprit qu'il fallait bientôt éclaircir ce mystère.

OoOoO


	26. Impatience

Un autre petit chapitre qui nous amène un jour ou l'autre, vers la fin.

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Vous m'avez rassurée quant à mes propos un peu plus osés...

 **Mais Je réitère tout de même mon avertissement concernant le sujet un peu plus adulte de ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas offusquer personne !**

 ** _Aryis : Merci pour ton encouragement ! Tu as raison, on a envie de voir nos amoureux...amoureux !_**

 ** _Valdel : Merci ! :)_**

 ** _Caliste : Belle hypothèse ! à voir bientôt !_**

 ** _Gwen Who : Merci pour ton commentaire et bien contente de ne pas t'avoir offusqué (e)!_**

 ** _Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire !_**

 ** _Guest :Super merci! contente de ne pas avoir été trop loin !_**

 ** _Ehlilou : Merci pour tes encouragements ! nous aurons bientôt des réponses concernant Lydia, Mr Bennet...les choses avanceront très bientôt :)_**

* * *

Darcy marchait en rond dans le salon de Bingley

-Mais que pourrais-je faire, Bingley ? Je ne pourrai pas attendre encore quatre mois. Mr Bennet m'épuisera par des voyages harassants …et…

Darcy se tut en tournant le dos à Charles. Il ne pourrait certainement avouer à son ami, son combat contre l'impudicité. Élizabeth était si généreuse avec lui et ne le privait d'aucun rapprochement, qu'il lui était difficile d'attendre un seul jour de plus. Son esprit s'était appliqué dernièrement - _contre son gré_ \- à trouver des stratagèmes afin de se retrouver seul avec Élizabeth. Il avait besoin d'examiner le corps de sa fiancée un peu plus attentivement et plus intimement. Les chaines qui l'empêchaient de déferler son affection sur elle, comportait de nombreuses failles.

-Je commence à bien connaitre Mr Bennet. J'ai bu avec lui, discuté avec lui. Et je sais que Miss Élizabeth est sa fille préférée. Cet homme a des idées bien arrêtées. Peut-être voit-il la séparation trop douloureuse pour l'accepter ?

-A ce point ?

-Peut-être pourriez-vous faire réserver quelques appartements à Pemberly pour la famille Bennet ? Il doit savoir qu'il est bienvenu en tout temps et qu'il peut visiter sa fille autant qu'il le souhaite.

-Hors de question. La famille Bennet n'emménagera pas à Pemberly.

-Évidemment, je vous comprends. Il n'y aurait pas une maison de campagne que vous pourriez louer pour eux ?

Darcy tournait en rond, piétinant toujours son impatience.

-Comment faites-vous pour supporter cette famille ?

-Nous habitons tout près, cela facilite les relations.

-C'est contradictoire

-Non non vous vous trompez. Vu leur proximité, ils nous visitent fréquemment mais très brièvement. Parfois quelques minutes seulement. Le reste du temps, nous ne les voyons pas. Tandis que vous… vu la distance qui vous sépare… quand ils vous visiteront, ils séjourneront directement avec vous. Plusieurs semaines, possiblement. Peut-être même des mois ! Rit Charles. Imaginez reconduire votre épouse à vos quartiers sous les yeux de son propre père ! Sourit Bingley fier de sa taquinerie pleine de sous-entendus.

Darcy blanchit.

-Je crois pouvoir trouver une petite maison de campagne où ils pourraient séjourner l'été.

Charles rit de bon cœur.

-Mr Bennet sera rassuré de voir les liens avec sa fille entretenues, il vous autorisera très bientôt le mariage.

OoOoO

-Mr Bennet, je voudrais vous parler d'une idée, commença Darcy alors que les deux hommes étaient réunis dans le bureau.

-Quoi donc ? Questionna le vieux dégoûté par la nouveauté

-Je crois avoir trouvé une maison de campagne qui pourrait convenir à votre famille tous les étés. En effet, sur les terres du Derbyshire, j'ai des amis qui délaissent leur maison de campagne pour séjourner à Bath tout l'été. Je leur ai écrit et ils sont d'accords pour que vous y séjourniez pendant leur absence.

Mr Bennet regarda son beau-fils ébahi devant cette généreuse attention.

-Toute la famille ?

-Eh bien…oui. Fit Darcy fièrement pensant être gagnant. C'est une jolie maison, pas très grande…mais jolie.

-C'est une erreur, Mr Darcy. Mes filles ne sont pas dignes de séjourner dans votre entourage. Certainement, elles passeront l'été à Pemberly et ne cesseront pas de vous faire honte…ainsi qu'à moi-même.

-Je crois qu'Élizabeth aimerait avoir sa famille près d'elle…quand nous serons mariés…et…

-Lui en avez-vous parlé ?

-Non…je voulais lui faire la surprise.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. C'est un bien grand dérangement pour autant d'inconvénients.

Darcy déçu de cet accueil retenta dans un élan de patience envers son beau-père

-Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes toujours bienvenu à Pemberly. Élizabeth…ainsi que moi-même… seront heureux de vous revoir…Réfléchissez à mon offre, je vous en prie.

Puis, Darcy tourna les talons et quitta Mr Bennet, ému de cette délicate attention.

oOoOo

Un carrosse bien connu à Longbourn arriva, mais c'est avec une mine bien anxieuse que Mr Gardiner demanda une rencontre privée avec Mr Bennet.

-Thomas que faites-vous, Dieu du ciel ! Pourquoi ne mariez-vous pas immédiatement Miss Élizabeth à Mr Darcy ! Commença nerveusement Mr Gardiner

-Ils sont fiancés, déclara placidement Mr Bennet, ils se marieront dans moins de quatre mois.

\- Quand ma sœur m'a envoyé une lettre m'annonçant la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles, je n'ai pas été inquiet au premier moment. Mais à présent je suis tout retourné, mon ami! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! À quoi avez-vous pensé ? On parle déjà d'eux, au travers du pays!

-Ah ? Et qu'entends - t'on qui mérite que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'ici ?

-Que Mr Darcy n'épousera jamais Miss Élizabeth, qu'il profite d'elle ! Et qu'elle profite de lui ! On parle d'une union impudique et….oh Dieu du ciel….On dit qu'elle est sa maîtresse ! Chuchota Mr Gardiner d'une voix de gorge.

Thomas se leva de sa chaise, porto en main

-C'est ridicule. Vous savez fort bien que c'est faux. Élizabeth ne s'abaisserait pas à une telle imprudence. Qui plus est, c'est moi qui aie imposé une fiançailles aussi longue.

-Thomas ! Votre décision a de très mauvaises conséquences sur leur réputation! Et avez-vous pensé que l'amour vient automatique avec des…pensées impures ? Je vous conjure mon ami, de vous raviser et de les marier avant qu'un dommage permanent soit annoncé.

-Dommage permanent ? interrogea Mr Bennet, ne comprenant par cette hypothèse

-S'il advenait une grossesse importune ! Chuchota Mr Gardiner suspicieux

-Cela n'arrivera pas, je connais Élizabeth ! Oh…S'il venait qu'à toucher ma fille… Je le tuerai !

-Mais elle est amoureuse ! Êtes-vous à ce point âgé, que vous avez oublié la passion de la jeunesse ? Que certaines pulsions étouffent les manières et les convictions ? De plus, ces deux jeunes gens sont pleins de fougue et de vitalité. Oh Mr Bennet, je vous le dis, votre fille et votre futur gendre sont en danger!

\- Vous ne pouvez m'accuser de m'assurer que ma fille soit heureuse avec et homme. Il est de mon devoir de la protéger! Et s'ils changeaient d'avis ! Ce sont deux personnes entêtées et instables…Élizabeth a une intelligence et une personnalité peu commune dans la société. Un mauvais mariage pourrait la gâcher.

Mr Gardiner compris soudainement qu'elle était le fond du cœur de son beau-frère. Il y a des silences et des regards plus expressifs que les mots.

-Thomas, mon cher ami, reprit Mr Gardiner avec un ton tout à fait différent. Je sais qu'Élizabeth est votre fille bien-aimée. Mais vous la reverrez. Vous ne la perdez pas définitivement…consola-t-il. Il est bien préférable de la laisser partir avec Mr Darcy que de risquer une excommunions ou une impudicité ! Son âme, oh doux Seigneur, devra rendre compte de votre nonchalance ! Si vous aimez votre fille, tel que je le crois, vous devez la laisser devenir une femme. Elle est forte et ne se laissera pas maltraiter. Mr Darcy a une fabuleuse réputation! Il la traitera aimablement, j'en suis certain.

À ces mots, Mr Bennet, retint une larme

-Je veux…je veux qu'elle soit heureuse,…lâcha t-il…Mais...

-Comme je vous comprends Thomas…c'est une difficile séparation. Seulement, elle sera heureuse, j'en suis certain. Ces deux jeunes personnes s'aiment profondément.

Thomas geint en silence encore quelques temps en tentant de réprimer les souffrances de son cœur

-Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je devrais la laisser partir. Mais quelle terrible douleur…Savez-vous ce que c'est que de vivre sous ce toit ? En fait,…ce n'est pas la charpente de cet immeuble le problème mais plutôt la compagnie qui s'y regroupe…Élizabeth est certainement la seule conversation valable qui mérite mon attention. Dites-moi, Gardiner, que seront mes jours lorsque je serai seule avec votre sœur ? Parlerons-nous de chiffons ? Parlerons-nous des péchés des voisins ? Je crains ce jour comme une calamité!

-Ce n'est pas une séparation définitive, mon ami, et vous le savez. Miss Élizabeth voudra certainement vous revoir. Elle se fera entendre. Accordez-leur un mariage sous peu. Vous sauverez leur réputation et peut-être pire scandale.

-Savez-vous ce que Mr Darcy nous a offert ? Questionna Mr Bennet sans attendre de réponse. Il nous a offert de séjourner dans une maison de campagne non loin de Pemberly. Il veut que nous passions l'été près d'Élizabeth.

-Comme c'est généreux. Vous voyez ? Il comprend votre relation et ne veut pas la ruiner.

-C'est un gentilhomme, nul doute que Élizabeth a bien choisi, confessa Mr Bennet

-Je savais que je vous ferai entendre raison mon ami.

-Je vous en remercie, Mr Gardiner. Vous avez raison, je leur donnerai ma bénédiction. Laissez-moi quelques jours pour trouver le moment idéal.

-Ne tardez pas, Thomas. Je pourrais moi-même trahir notre amitié et leur accorder contre votre gré, la permission du mariage. L'honneur de notre famille ne souffrirait pas d'un scandale.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien compris et je soumettrai.

OoOoO

-Oh ma chère Lizzy! Votre sœur Mme Bingley, vous invite à diner à Netherfield Park. Quel privilège vous avez! S'écriait Mme Bennet à Longbourn. Quelle est généreuse! Qui plus est, vous dinerez avec votre fiancé, taquina la mère. Soyez à votre meilleure ma fille, il faut continuer à lui plaire! Il pourrait encore retirer sa parole…Mettez votre robe verte, elle fait briller vos yeux.

Comme Jane était généreuse avec elle, se disait Lizzy. Enfin, elle pourrait le voir plus qu'une heure. La pluie les avait empêchés de marcher à l'extérieur. Brutalement, ils avaient perdu toute intimité. Les visites du futur époux étaient fréquentes mais toujours abrégées par quelqu'un qui s'ingérait dans leur conversation. La plupart du temps, Mr Darcy se sentait obligé de quitter Longbourn se trouvant la cause d'une ambiance chargée.

Jane avait bien fait d'organiser cette journée. Elle pourrait voir Darcy une partie de l'après-midi, le repas ainsi que la soirée complète.

Darcy était heureux de cette initiative de Bingley, toutefois tracassé par son propre comportement. Comment pourrait-il se tenir près d'Élizabeth sans l'enlacer et l'embrasser ? Un défi l'attendait.

Les deux tourtereaux rayonnaient au salon quand Élizabeth enfin, arriva à Netherfield. Rapidement, les deux soupirants se lancèrent des regards complices et tentèrent des rapprochements alors que tous les yeux étaient détournés. Plus d'une fois, ils réussirent à s'agripper les mains ou se frôler furtivement. Sans que les Bingley ne s'en rendent compte. Du moins, ils ne démontrèrent pas qu'ils avaient compris leur manigance.

Darcy fut cependant déçu quand Bingley offrit à Darcy de prendre l'air sur la terrasse extérieure, laissant les dames s'entretenir seules à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment debout, l'un au coté de l'autre explorant des yeux la vallée devant eux.

-Bingley. Fit Darcy sur un drôle de ton. Quelles sont vos convictions en matière de… en matière de…convictions religieuses?

-La moralité ? Finit Bingley en souriant

Darcy hocha la tête tranquillement n'osant pas regarder son ami, un peu surpris qu'il ait compris son allusion dissimulée

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-Il vous suffit de vous regarder pour savoir que vous bruler d'envie. D'ailleurs, je devrais vous réprimander. Dit Bingley en s'approchant de son ami. Si vous agissez ainsi devant Mr Bennet, chuchota-t-il, il saura que vous avez trahi sa confiance et déshonoré sa fille.

-Je ne l'ai pas déshonoré, marmonna fermement Darcy. J'ai toujours été…convenable.

-Bien que je sois heureux de vous l'entendre dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que puisque ce n'est pas le cas… c'est que vous n'en avez pas eu l'occasion. Plaisanta Bingley

Darcy regarda le sol, ne voulant pas confesser qu'il avait raison.

-Hum, continua Bingley en se balançant du talon aux orteils, donc…la moralité... Et bien…Il faut être prudent sur bien des égards. Évidemment, en ce qui concerne les réputations mais surtout pour ne pas effrayer la demoiselle. Si elle se sent brusquée, il pourrait y avoir des dommages permanents en matière… d'intimité.

Darcy acquiesça d'un simple geste, regardant autour de lui espérant que personne n'entende et regrettant avoir entamé une conversation aussi privée

-Vous voyez le bosquet là bas, fit Charles en pointant des yeux.

Darcy suivit le regard de son ami et approuva

-Invitons les dames à marcher dans les jardins. Prenez une minute d'avance. Je vous donne une _seule minute_. Insista Charles. Je crois que tout ce qui pourrait être inacceptable ne pourra pas être entamé en une seule minute. Taquina Bingley en levant les sourcils.

Darcy se racla la gorge ne pouvant rien déclarer de pertinent.

-Il ne faut absolument pas que Jane soit au fait, continua Bingley. Elle se scandalise facilement pour ce genre de chose…Il vous faut attendre encore presque quatre mois mon ami. Ne m'en demandez pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas être accusé si…

Bingley s'interrompit sachant qu'il était inutile de terminer sa phrase.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, mon ami, Badina Darcy

Bingley gloussa.

-Je suis définitivement trop généreux.

-Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, conclut Darcy heureux.

OoOoO

Pendant que les hommes discutaient à l'extérieur, les dames s'entretenaient de choses tout aussi importantes.

-Élizabeth, laisse-moi te parler comme une grande sœur. J'ai vu comment toi et Mr Darcy vous vous regardez. Il n'est pas convenable que deux jeunes gens non mariés, sois aussi démonstratifs. Je te conseille de ne pas être trop généreuse avec Mr Darcy ! Dis-moi, a-t-il essayé de t'embrasser ?

-Il n'a rien fait que je ne lui ai permis, sourit Lizzy air espiègle

-Oh j'insiste Lizzy, si tu joues avec le feu, tu te bruleras! Souffla Jane offusquée. Tu ne devrais pas laisser à ton fiancé autant de privilèges. Tu lui permets ce qui n'est pas convenable hors mariage.

-Tu n'as pas laissé Mr Bingley t'embrasser avant votre mariage ? Chuchota Lizzy honteuse

-Je lui laissais poser ses baisers sur mes joues.

-Oh!

-Je ne te juge pas Lizzy, je t'avertis du danger ! Tu dois attendre encore plusieurs mois avant ton mariage. La liberté que vous vous permettez pourrait vous apporter bien des épreuves.

-Justement, à cause de papa, nous nous verrons que très peu pendant les prochains mois. J'ai envie de garder un bon souvenir de mon fiancé. D'ailleurs, pendant son absence, Je n'ai pas oublié la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes… badina Lizzy

-Élizabeth ! Cela suffit ! grogna tout bas Jane avant de reprendre son calme. Pardonne-moi Lizzy, je me suis emportée. Je n'ose te dire de quel danger je dois t'avertir.

-Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas. Est-ce si désagréable le mariage ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Voilà le danger, petite sœur. Ce n'est pas horrible comme maman le laisse présager.

Jane inspira profondément.

-Il y a une limite que tu ne dois pas dépasser Lizzy. Pour bien des raisons, mais la principale raison, la voici.

Jane prit les mains de sa sœur entre les siennes.

-Lizzy…c'est très agréable tu sais…et…quand tu ….quand tu « consens » à ce fruit défendu …il est très difficile de s'arrêter…C'est un moment extraordinaire encore plus doux que tu ne puisses l'imaginer…Ceci est…Ceci est merveilleux tant qu'il reste dans les limites du mariage. Insista Jane. Pourquoi regretterais-tu un si bel accomplissement hors mariage ? Non, je te le dis, tu dois attendre. Tu seras bien plus heureuse si tu cesses toute suite ta générosité envers ton fiancé.

Jane rougit ardemment

-Ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit ceci. Maintenant, fuyez la solitude. Sois toujours accompagnée quand tu es avec Mr Darcy. Tu es impulsive et tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts. Les hommes ne peuvent retenir leur ardeur si on leur donne l'occasion de les réveiller.

Élizabeth regarda sa grande sœur avec étonnement. Loin de l'avoir convaincu de se tenir éloignée du danger. Elle avait attisé sa curiosité.

Les hommes arrivèrent ensemble dans la pièce.

-Que diriez-vous de vous dégourdir les jambes dans le parc, mesdames?

-Quelle merveilleuse idée, Mr Bingley. Je ne dirai jamais non à une promenade, déclara Lizzy

-Oh, je dirais que vous avez transmis votre amour pour la marche à mon ami. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée. Taquina Bingley qui fit rougir son ami.

Les deux couples s'avancèrent près de la porte quand Bingley s'arrêta.

-Oh juste ciel, Jane. J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose de très important. Élizabeth et Darcy, Allez-y nous vous rejoindrons dans une minute.

Bingley agrippa le bras de Jane et la retint sur le pas de la porte, prétextant lui dire quelque chose d'absolument anodin.

-Charles, je t'en prie. Tu es un bien mauvais comédien. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris que tu désires laisser Mr Darcy seul avec ma sœur ?

Bingley la regarda stupéfait

-Je le trouve bien audacieux de te l'avoir demandé, continua Jane en maugréant.

-Il n'a rien demandé, je lui ai offert gentiment.

-Oh Charles ! Corrigea Jane. Je viens à peine d'exhorter Élizabeth à plus de retenue

-Plus de retenue ? Que vous a-t-elle donc avoué? Je me suis toujours demandé jusqu'où Darcy laisserait errer son comportement…

-Je ne le dirai pas. Et je n'approuve pas tes méthodes. Il n'est pas convenable de les laisser seuls.

-Laissons leur juste une petite minute. Rien de grave ne pourrait leur arriver. Darcy est tellement amoureux d'elle et ils sont si beaux ensembles. Il fallait bien leur donner un coup de main.

Jane grogna légèrement

-Bon. Cela suffit. Allons les rejoindre, je ne voudrais pas m'imaginer un scandale sous notre propre surveillance!

Charles embrassa Jane amoureusement

-Rappelles-toi de nos premiers baisers. Ce bosquet en a vu d'autres, si je puis le dire.

Jane s'empourpra.

-Oui, mais nous sommes mariés! Mr Darcy et Élizabeth doivent encore attendre plusieurs mois!

-Une seule petite minute ne les brulera pas, mon ange.

-Et demain, leur donneras-tu deux minutes ? Et le surlendemain, trois peut-être ? Tu es trop généreux et hasardeux.

-Tu sais fort bien ce qui est plausible de faire en une minute, plaisanta Charles- D'ailleurs, je te fais remarquer que la minute est terminée depuis fort longtemps. Dans les faits, c'est toi qui nous retiens ici par ton beau visage.

-Bon cela suffit, allons les rejoindre, conclut Jane joues rougies.

OoOoO

-Je me demande bien ce que Mr Bingley avait de si urgent à dire à Jane. Questionna Lizzy perplexe. Son comportement était plutôt étrange.

Darcy sourit largement se contentant de guider Élizabeth vers l'endroit indiqué.

Fébrilement, il l'entraina derrière le bosquet et s'empressa d'embrasser Élizabeth

-William! Que faites-vous ? Jane et Charles sont justes derrière nous

-Pas tout à fait, Charles nous a laissé une minute de solitude, fit il entre ses baisers.

-Vous lui avez parlé de…

-Non, non…il nous a offert gracieusement du temps de qualité.

-Une minute ce n'est pas suffisant. Murmura Élizabeth profitant de ce flot d'affection incontrôlable.

-Cessez de parler, mademoiselle. Taquina Darcy qui la pressait contre lui.

Élizabeth avait déjà exploré un peu le corps de son fiancé. Ses larges épaules étaient pour elle maintenant bien analysées. Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous deux plaqués l'un contre l'autre, elle crut que le corps qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, avait changé. Un changement non négligeable et pourtant agréable.

Définitivement, Jane aurait du taire ses conseils. Elle lui avait laissé quelques indices trop généreux, en ce qui concerne l'intimité matrimoniale. Sa curiosité était bien aiguisée, mais comme elle ne profitait que d'une seule minute, elle ne pouvait mieux étudier les changements chez son fiancé.

Comme elle aimait qu'il glisse ses lèvres sur son cou. Ses caresses étaient si douces qu'elle se croyait bientôt prête à en perdre l'esprit.

Darcy adorait l'odeur et la chaleur que le corps d'Élizabeth dégageait. Il déplaçait le col de sa robe, et la peau qui s'y dévoilait était toujours plus douce, plus chaude, plus agréable à embrasser.

Maudit soit la moralité. Maudit soient les conventions et la prohibition religieuse.

-Cela suffit, fit Élizabeth d'une voix sans fermeté. Je crains que nous n'ayons outrepassé notre maigre minute. Si ma sœur me voyait ainsi…

-Vous avez raison. Il semble que je ne sache plus me contrôler. Dieu du ciel, Élizabeth… Conclut-il en s'éloignant d'un pas

Élizabeth tapota sa robe pour la défroisser

-Ma sœur me mépriserait si elle savait ce que nous faisions.

-Je pourrais lui demander pardon, plaisanta Darcy

-Je crains fort que vous n'aideriez pas à la situation, pouffa Lizzy.

-Venez vous assoir sur le banc, elle ne pourra pas nous soupçonner.

-Eh bien les amoureux ! S'écria Charles à portée de voix, pour avertir de leur arrivée.

-Nous sommes ici Charles! Répondit Élizabeth assise sur le banc

-Que vois-je ? Êtes-vous déjà lasse de la promenade?

-Non, nous vous attendions simplement, Mr Bingley, rougit Élizabeth qui connaissait que Charles était complice de cet écart.

Jane mimant ne rien comprendre continua en agrippant le bras de sa sœur.

-Venez Élizabeth, je dois vous montrer ce magnifique jardin.

Et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent

-Et puis ? Questionna Charles à voix basse. C'était suffisant?

-Ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Cette femme m'aura fait perdre la tête de bien des façons.

-Les femmes ont toutes le pouvoir de nous faire perdre la tête. Quant à vous, vous n'avez autorisé qu'une seule femme à vous rendre fou. Les autres, vous les avez ignorées.

-Ne me faites pas douter de vous, Bingley. Il me semble que vous avez cessé de regarder les autres femmes.

-Effectivement, l'amour est un mystère bien étrange. Quand je vous ai connu, vous étiez si indifférent aux regards des demoiselles que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'aimer, mon ami.

-Et pourtant ! Rit Darcy. Notre seul obstacle pour le moment est son père qui nous prive de notre dénouement. S'il ne nous bénit pas bientôt, je crains qu'une minute suffise à grand mal, Bingley.

-Pensez-vous à vous enfuir avec elle ? Je vous en prie, ne le faites pas sous notre surveillance!

-Non, bien sûr que non! Je pensais à une licence spéciale ou peut-être la permission de son oncle Mr Gardiner. Mais je préfèrerais la volonté de Mr Bennet. Je crains qu'Élizabeth ne soit malheureuse de cette situation. Ne le dites pas, mais j'ai déjà une licence en ma possession. Je suis prêt à toute éventualité. Je suis fin préparé à l'amener avec moi à Pemberly.

-Avez-vous terminé les travaux dans ses quartiers ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas commencés. C'est un détail qui me convient parfaitement. Elle peut très bien partager les miens. Un seul lit devrait suffire, Ébroua Darcy en jouant avec ses boutons de manchette

Bingley s'esclaffa

-Je trouve que notre relation d'amitié prend une toute nouvelle dimension, mon ami. Si on m'avait dit que nous entretenions ce genre de conversation, il ya tout juste six mois…non , je vous le dis, je n'y aurais pas cru.

-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai erré. Ce n'est pas convenable de parler ainsi de votre sœur selon la loi. Fit Darcy soudainement saisi pas la timidité.

-Puisque vous désirez changer de sujet, mon ami, continua Charles sur un autre ton, Jane m'a dit être inquiète pour sa jeune sœur Lydia.

-Oui, je sais. Élizabeth et moi avons l'intention d'enquêter sur son comportement. Je vous confesse bien humblement avoir profité de ses mystérieuses escapades, mais il est temps de connaître la vérité.

-Que croyez-vous qu'elle fasse en cachette ?

-Certainement rien de bon. Cette demoiselle n'a pas qu'un comportement douteux. Son jugement et sa malveillance sont aussi à questionner.


	27. Bascule

Une belle évolution dans la vie de notre jeune couple :)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

 _ **Caliste : Oh oui...et ce n'est pas encore la nuit de noces !**_

 _ **Guest :Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance ! C'est gentil de me partager tes commentaires !**_

 _ **Gwen who : Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur faire vivre un peu d'intimité :)**_

 _ **Vronik: Oui, enfin nous aurons la réponse !**_

 _ **Ariys : Bientôt un mariage,...peut-être deux ?**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires !**_

* * *

OoOoO

-Mr Darcy, que diriez-vous si aujourd'hui, plutôt que d'aller sur le mont Oak, nous suivions ma sœur Lydia ?

-Vous êtes inquiète du comportement de votre sœur, je vous comprends. Quelque chose n'est pas nette.

-Oui, tout à fait. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

-J'avais peur que vous me demandiez cela, badina Darcy. Ainsi je dois décider entre me retrouver seul avec vous, fit-il sourire éclatant, où espionner votre sœur?

Lizzy gloussa devant l'attitude taquine de son fiancé

-Je crois que cela serait préférable de la suivre ? Je suppose ? répondit-il soumis

-Nous nous reprendrons, conclut Élizabeth en pinçant de l'œil.

Le jeune couple suivit de loin la sœur qui dansait et gambadait ça et là, en se retournant fréquemment. Darcy et Élizabeth réussirent toutefois à se cacher derrière les arbres et les bosquets afin de ne pas être repérés.

Quand enfin, ils jugèrent que Lydia avait cessé ses déplacements, ils se turent et écoutèrent attentivement les sons qui provenaient de cet endroit.

Une autre voix se fit entendre.

Darcy blanchit un instant et compris aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

-Élizabeth, chuchota-t-il c'est Mr Martin!

-Mr Martin ? C'est donc avec lui que Lydia disparait ?

-Juste ciel, Élizabeth ! Je connais Mr Martin…il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes et pour les convenances. Je vous assure que votre sœur est en danger.

-Que doit-on faire ?

-Il faut les surprendre sur le fait. Si la situation est aussi pire que je le pense, il faudra avertir votre père.

-Mais…il saura aussi pour nous …

-Je crains que pour le bien de votre sœur, nous devions nous-mêmes nous dénoncer.

-Bon sens! Pourquoi Lydia s'est mise dans une telle situation ! grogna Lizzy. À cause de son imprudence, mon père vous détestera ! Il s'imaginera que…

-Il le faut, Élizabeth, interrompit Darcy bien au fait de l'opinion que Mr Bennet aura sur lui. Pour le bien de votre sœur, je suis prêt à subir son jugement. Allons-y. Je m'occupe de Martin et occupez-vous de Lydia

Élizabeth et Darcy se levèrent brusquement et surprirent le jeune couple en une position bien trop indécente pour deux célibataires, laissant certainement au couple modèle, des images qu'ils auront du mal à oublier.

-Martin! S'écria Darcy pour le surprendre.

-Dieu du ciel Darcy! Que faites-vous ici, fit Martin en tentant de se rhabiller

Élizabeth entraina Lydia plus loin en cachant son corps dénudé par les vêtements qu'elle avait ramassé sur le sol.

-Habillez-vous Martin. Nous devons discuter, s'écria Darcy en lui jetant des pièces de vêtements au visage.

-Vous ne direz rien ! hurla Lydia pour défendre son amant. Si vous le dites à Papa, je lui dirai que vous étiez seuls vous aussi. Quel scandale créeriez-vous, chanta-t-elle comme une enfant. Votre position n'est pas plus honorable que la nôtre! Je vous le dis, Mr Darcy et sa « maitresse » seront pointés du doigt partout où ils se présenteront !

-Tu n'auras pas à lui dire, Lydia, nous lui dirons nous-mêmes, intervint Lizzy sèchement. Notre situation n'est pas la même que la vôtre. Qui plus est, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Nous n'avons que faire des rumeurs, votre sécurité est bien plus primordiale.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire cela ! S'obstina Lydia pendant que Lizzy lui serrait le bras et la forçait à avancer vers la maison.

Mais avant d'arriver à la maison, Élizabeth jeta un œil sur la tenue de sa sœur qui aurait pu révéler une quelconque inconvenance, puis reprit sévèrement.

-Tu vas immédiatement dans ta chambre, je te surveillerai pendant que Mr Darcy et Mr Martin rencontreront papa.

Lydia pleurait abondamment. Elle avait pourtant tout prévu. Si une telle situation advenait qu'à se réaliser, elle les menacerait de tout dévoiler à Mr Bennet. Mais que s'était-il passé pour que Mr Darcy et Élizabeth ne plient pas à ses menaces ?

-Martin, intervint Darcy alors qu'ils étaient plus loin derrière, j'ai honte de votre comportement.

-J'ai mal agi mon ami, mais ne venez pas me faire la morale, alors que vous avez profité des mêmes privilèges que moi !

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, de plus la situation n'est pas la même et vous le savez ! J'ai déjà promis à Élizabeth de l'épouser, honnêtement et sainement. Avez-vous au moins réfléchit au tord que vous créez à la famille Bennet ?

-Nous nous sommes amusés, Darcy. C'est une demoiselle excentrique et …

Mr Martin s'interrompit sourire en coin sur les lèvres

-Je vous en prie, ne terminez pas votre commentaire, demanda Darcy. Votre visage en dit suffisamment pour en avoir la nausée.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent bien trop rapidement à la maison, où Darcy le questionna une dernière fois.

-Serez-vous prêt à subir les conséquences de vos actes?

Martin réfléchit un instant et déclara

-Elle me plait bien. Bon…pas autant que Miss Élizabeth, mais Lydia est plus…facile…à approcher…plus amusante…

-Martin! Fit sèchement Darcy avant de reprendre son calme. Vous resterez ici pendant que je vais discuter à Mr Bennet en privé. Vous attendrez là où vous êtes et croyez-moi, si vous fuyez, vos conséquences seront bien pires.

-J'attendrai, répondit Martin. J'ai hâte de voir le visage de Mr Bennet quand il apprendra vos agissements avec sa fille préférée, rit-il. Je lui dirai, Darcy. Vous serez humilié tout autant que je le suis.

OoOoO

Darcy avait le cœur qui palpitait. Il étira la main pour frapper la porte du bureau de son beau-père. Il hésita un moment, le temps de contrôler sa respiration, puis frappa la jointure sur la porte de bois.

-Monsieur, j'ai à vous parler en privé.

-Encore ? fit le vieux au travers du mur. Entrez!

Darcy s'assura de refermer la lourde porte derrière lui, exigeant une confidentialité parfaite.

-Monsieur, Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que nous avons surpris Miss Lydia en bien mauvaise position.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Blanchit Mr Bennet qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle

-Je vous dirai tout, mais je vous implore de m'écouter et de ne point m'interrompre.

Mr Bennet acquiesça inquiet

-Comme vous le savez, Miss Lydia était notre chaperon depuis quelques temps. Très rapidement, elle nous a offert de nous laisser seul, Élizabeth et moi, pendant qu'elle errait à ses propres affaires.

Mr Bennet se leva brusquement et se planta devant Darcy.

-Nous nous rendions alors, moi et Élizabeth jusqu'au Mont Oak…pour admirer la vue…racla la gorge. Graduellement, nous avons commencé à être inquiets du comportement étrange de Lydia. Nous avons donc décidé de la suivre. Malheureusement, nous l'avons découvert en compagnie de Mr Martin, tous deux dans une regrettable situation. Je ne crois pas que je doive vous en détailler la nature pour que vous compreniez la gravité de cette découverte.

-Dieu du ciel, fit Mr Bennet terrassé par trop de mauvaises nouvelles à assumer. Il me faudra le rencontrer…Je devrai lui imposer Lydia…

-Mr Martin est ici, il attend dans l'entrée. Je vous suggère, si je puis le permettre, d'éloigner Miss Lydia pendant un temps. Je peux prendre à ma charge les frais d'une pension… Si cela vous gré. Je connais Mr Martin et il serait un mauvais époux. Si toutefois vous décidez de lui donner Lydia, je respecterai votre choix et veillerai à ce que Mr Martin accepte ses responsabilités.

-C'est une offre bien généreuse, Monsieur Darcy, déclara Mr Bennet qui peinait sur ses jambes affaiblies par le choc.

-Voudriez-vous que je vous accompagne pour rencontrer Mr Martin? Étant témoin de la scène, je peux me porter garant des accusations.

Mr Bennet expira profondément.

-Votre générosité et votre bienveillance feraient plier bien des hommes, monsieur. Mais si vous pensez que je n'ai pas compris que pendant tout ce temps vous vous retrouviez seuls, vous et Lizzy…Vous vous trompez, déclara négligemment le Père

-Monsieur, je sais que j'ai irrémédiablement perdu votre respect… Lequel j'avais grand espoir. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'ai accepté de stratagèmes malhonnêtes afin de me retrouver seul avec votre fille. Si vous aviez confiance en moi, je présume vous avoir déçu. Comme vous le savez, je suis prêt à l'épouser ce soir même, si cela est votre requête. J'ai préféré affronté votre courroux plutôt que de risquer le péril de Miss Lydia.

Mr Bennet s'approcha de Mr Darcy et l'examina un instant dans les yeux.

-Regardez-moi, jeune homme, regardez-moi dans les yeux et donnez-moi votre parole que vous ne lui avez pas touchée.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui ne soit convenable, Monsieur, se contenta Darcy en redressant les épaules, heureux d'avoir réussi à tenir les rênes de son affection.

Mr Bennet se retourna et marcha en rond pendant quelques instants.

Darcy avait déjà vécu une scène semblable. Il se tut et attendit le jugement de Mr Bennet qui prenait toujours un temps irraisonnable pour réfléchir. La lenteur de cet homme était un vrai supplice, mais l'interrompre dans ses méditations l'aigrirait davantage.

Enfin, le vieil homme déclara

-Ma famille est plongée dans un scandale qui retentira jusqu'à Londres, je suis certain. Étant donné que vous n'avez pas été piégés, vous et Lizzy dans une telle indécence, vous avez encore le loisir de vous disjoindre de cette maison. Je suppose que vous ne voudrez plus être lié à notre famille. Ainsi donc, je vous libère de vos fiançailles avec ma fille. Vous serez certainement raillé pour l'imprudence de votre relation et on vous blâmera d'avoir fréquenté des gens indignes comme nous… Néanmoins, votre honneur sera rétabli après un certain temps. Vous pouvez partir... Je parlerai moi-même à Lizzy, conclut le père en agitant le dos de la main

Darcy se braqua devant son beau-père, épaules droites et mains reliées au dos.

-Monsieur. Je ne veux pas partir.

Mr Bennet releva les yeux vers son prochain gendre en questionnement

-Monsieur ! Je ne partirai pas ! Articula Darcy las de se battre contre son futur père. Cela suffit ! Il me semble que vous m'avez imposé un châtiment plus pénible qu'il ne soit nécessaire. Conversons honnêtement, réglons nos comptes !

Darcy fit un pas vers le père de Lizzy, en fulminant et en s'appuyant sur son propre courage

-Monsieur, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. J'ai été inconstant et je m'en suis confessé depuis longtemps. Il me semble avoir déjà payé ma dette. Maintenant, vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce qui me lie à Élizabeth. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne la quitterai pas. Quoi qu'il advienne, je serai là pour elle toute mon existence. J'ai respecté votre jugement et votre requête d'éterniser nos fiançailles. J'ai désiré votre respect et votre affection. Mais il me semble que ceci est maintenant impossible.

Darcy gesticula en haussant les épaules

-Je n'ai jamais voulu demander à Élizabeth de choisir entre moi et vous. Ce serait une requête abusive que je ne ferai jamais. Je sais quelle affection elle vous porte et je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse du désaccord entre nous. Ne m'obligez pas, Monsieur, à lui demander de me suivre dans un tumulte qui ne ferait que la priver d'un bonheur évident…La situation que vous nous imposez rend Élizabeth malheureuse également. Vous la punissez pour mes erreurs passées…Mais tout ceci est futile car, voyez-vous : elle est l'épouse que j'ai choisie. Fit Darcy en appuyant sur les mots. Elle sera ma compagne, maîtresse de Pemberly et la mère de mes enfants.

Darcy se planta droit devant son beau-père, prêt à être chassé du domaine de Longbourn. Évidemment, advenant le cas que Mr Bennet le mette à la porte, il ne partirait pas seul.

Mr Bennet l'écoutait attentivement, étonné d'un discours aussi bien articulé. Quand enfin, il se retourna et servit deux verres de porto. Il en présenta un à Darcy, perplexe devant ce nouveau comportement.

Darcy attendit que Mr Bennet prenne la première gorgée de son propre verre et l'imita finalement.

-C'est un excellent porto, Monsieur, osa Darcy. Il a certainement vingt ans d'âge ? Je dirais qu'il vient directement de la région de Porto. J'en suis certain, ce n'est pas une pâle imitation d'un grand cru, questionna Darcy en tournoyant l'alcool à la lumière du jour

Mr Bennet gloussa étrangement.

-Vous avez tout juste, Mr Darcy

Mr Bennet soupira,

-En vérité, Mr Darcy, je ne vous déteste pas. Et…(souffla lourdement) et…que ce que je vous confesserai reste entre nous...

Mr Bennet expira profondément et reprit une nouvelle gorgée de porto avant de déclarer mollement :

\- Je crois vous préférer à Mr Bingley.

-C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce genre de compliment. Charles est pourtant plus facile à aimer que moi. Je vous en remercie, souffla Darcy niait devant une telle révélation

-Vous êtes intelligent, Mr Darcy. Et vous connaissez le bon porto, badina le vieux au grand plaisir de Darcy qui commençait à se détendre. Ce pauvre bougre n'aime pas le porto. Et au lieu de me dire qu'il n'appréciait pas, il a calé son verre en grimaçant. Quel gaspillage! J'aurais de loin préféré qu'il m'avoue son dégoût. J'aurais volontiers bu son verre.

Darcy gloussa en entendant Mr Bennet mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Cet homme avait une étrange manière de plaisanter. Est-ce une plaisanterie ou non ? Comme le père ne riait pas, il n'en était plus certain.

-Vous aimez la vérité et la franchise. Vous n'agissez pas pour être aimé.

Mr Bennet reprit un silence fort inconfortable pour Darcy qui balançait son poids d'une hanche à l'autre, fixant cet inattendu verre de porto

-Ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, reprit le père au grand soulagement de William qui ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence.

-J'avais déjà compris cela. Je vous certifie qu'elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux aussi, tenta le jeune homme

-Voilà qui me donne raison quant à votre vivacité d'esprit.

Mr Bennet se planta devant la fenêtre et examina le vide quelques instants.

-Je sais que vous êtes, ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mieux pour Élizabeth…et je ne parle pas de votre argent, précisa-t-il rapidement en pointant son gendre de son verre

Mr Bennet reprit une autre gorgée de son porto, tristement, la dernière dans son contenant trop petit

-J'étais là…à son premier cri. Sa première larme, Mr Darcy, c'est moi qui l'aie séchée. J'ai caressé ses cheveux, alors qu'ils étaient si courts qu'on ne pouvait les attacher…pouffa-t-il. C'est moi…C'est moi, insista Mr Bennet, qui ait nettoyé et épongé ses genoux ensanglantés alors qu'elle tombait sur les pierres de la grande allée… _J'AI_ embrassé son front tous les jours…ainsi que tous les soirs ! C'est moi…qui lui ait appris à lire et à réfléchir… J'ai été le premier homme sur cette terre à l'aimer. Monsieur, comprenez-vous ?

-Je vous en remercie pour cela. Grâce à vous, elle est la femme merveilleuse qu'elle est devenue.

Darcy inspira profondément et hasarda

-Mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais jeune. Ma sœur était encore plus jeune. Je l'ai aimé et élevé comme si elle était ma propre fille...(William soupira et continua ) Dernièrement, elle a prit époux. J'ai crains et maudit le jour où je la guiderais à l'autel. Bon sang… j'appréhendais ce jour, où je perdrais ma petite sœur et me retrouverais seul. Pourtant…par amour pour elle, j'ai du la laisser s'envoler.

Darcy sourit quand l'image de sa sœur en robe de mariée revint en son esprit, puis reprit

-Je suis heureux qu'elle m'écrive toutes les semaines, bien qu'elle soit en voyage de noces... Ces lettres transcendent de bonheur et d'épanouissement. Elle me rendra visite le mois prochain, gloussa-t-il. Je suis heureux pour elle et fier de son bonheur.

Mr Bennet se servait nonchalamment un autre verre de porto et en resservit à son gendre.

-Monsieur, je ne vole pas votre fille, continua Darcy inquiet que le père ne l'écoute pas réellement pendant le nouveau service. Je ne vous l'enlève pas. Je veux simplement lui faire connaître un autre bonheur.

-Cessez votre discours, jeune homme, fit sèchement Mr Bennet, il est inutile. Il y a longtemps que j'allais vous accorder la main de ma fille. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. Je n'avais pas le droit de garder Élizabeth pour moi.

Darcy sourit largement et entreprit de serrer la main de son beau-père

-Je vous remercie monsieur. Avez-vous une date en tête ? Questionna aussitôt le jeune homme

-Eh bien, c'est à Élizabeth que vous devez en parler, Mr Darcy.

-Monsieur, je vous remercie.

-Vous m'avez déjà remercié une fois. Même un vieillard comme moi ne se répète pas autant.

-Je vous jure que je prendrai soin d'elle comme mon âme, Monsieur.

Mr Bennet empli de nouveau leur verre pour festoyer avec son nouveau gendre

-Monsieur, ne devriez-vous pas rencontrer Mr Martin ? Il attend son jugement, s'inquiéta Darcy devant la nonchalance de son beau-père

Mr Bennet soupira profondément.

-Je suppose que oui.

-Il me fera grandement plaisir de continuer cette conversation et cette dégustation à un autre moment, Monsieur. À Pemberly, la cave est riche et bien emplie. Je vous ferai gouter à des petits bijoux.

-Hum, fit Mr Bennet en réfléchissant quelques instants. Pour le moment, restez à mes côtés, vous serez mon bras droit pour confronter Mr Martin.

Darcy avala sa salive. Avait-il bien entendu ? _« Mon bras droit »_ ?

-Que désirez-vous obtenir de lui ? Un mariage ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits

-Vous m'avez déjà dit qu'il serait un mauvais époux. Si je vous fais confiance, qu'adviendra-t-il de Lydia ?

-Vous devriez peut-être demander à Mr Martin ses sentiments et ses dispositions. Peut-être est-il réellement prêt au mariage ? Peut-être s'est-il sainement attaché à mademoiselle Lydia ?

-Sainement attaché ? Lydia est une coquette. S'il n'avait pas été de Mr Martin, elle aurait trouvé un autre pauvre idiot.

Darcy ne savait plus quoi dire de pertinent, ne connaissant pas très bien Lydia. Toutefois il tenta

-Mr Martin est bien établi et est un excellent parti. Je doute toutefois qu'il rende son épouse heureuse par ses délicates attentions. Il sera frivole, je le connais bien. Toutefois, Lydia ne manquerait de rien. En cela, il sera un bon époux. Si Lydia se contente de cela, évidemment.

-Alors, mon ami, fit Mr Bennet en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de son gendre, rencontrons-le, questionnons-le. Peut-être nous convaincra-t-il de sa bonne volonté ? Vous le connaissez bien, si vous n'êtes pas persuadé, nous les séparerons et tairons cette histoire.

OoOoO

-Oh Lizzy ! Mr Martin est si habile de ses mains ! Ricana Lydia en se roulant dans son lit

-Lydia ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Tu as mis toute la famille dans un embarras très grave !

-Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi encadrées et limitées ? Les meilleures choses sont les plus prohibées !

-Cesse toute suite! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ? Que crois-tu que Mr Martin penserait de toi en entendant un tel discours ?

-Il aime mon discours, Lizzy. Nos natures charnelles se sont rejointes…Tu ne peux pas comprendre…à moins que…Mr Darcy t'ait montré plus que ses beaux yeux ? Rit bruyamment Lydia

-Lydia! Corrigea de nouveau Lizzy

Lydia avait cette faculté incroyable de négligence et de vulgarité. Elle connaissait la nature sauvage des hommes, à un âge bien trop nubile.

Lizzy observa sa jeune sœur un instant. Cette chipie n'avait pas attendu au mariage pour connaître un homme. Elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses pulsions. Un court instant, elle regretta avoir retenu ses propres élans. Qui l'aurait su ?

Élizabeth reprit ses esprits et questionna

-L'épouseras-tu ?

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il me plait et sait comment aimer une femme. Chantonna la jeune sœur trop coquette, roulant ses cheveux entre ses doigts

-Espérons alors qu'il désirera t'épouser, souffla Lizzy

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, papa l'obligera. Mais toi…Crois-tu que Mr Darcy voudra encore se lier à toi? Il est si orgueilleux, il pourrait vouloir dissoudre vos fiançailles ? Tu resteras pucelle, ma sœur !

Lizzy avala sa salive péniblement et laissa son instinct s'exprimer.

\- Je sais qu'il m'aime

OoOoO

-Mr Darcy, Mr Bennet, fit Martin en pénétrant dans la pièce privée.

-Mr Martin. Qu'avez-vous à déclarer. Fit Mr Bennet aux côtés de son nouveau bras droit

-J'ai mal agi, monsieur. Je suis prêt à subir votre jugement.

-Quels sont vos intentions, questionna Darcy

-Darcy, vous connaissez mes penchants naturels. Je me suis emporté. Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir déçu. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer à être amis…

-Martin, intervint de nouveau Darcy, vos intentions envers Miss Lydia

-Je peux l'épouser. Je suis prêt à m'installer et à fonder une famille.

-Quels sont vos sentiments ? Continua William

-Je crois que moi et Lydia…eh bien…nous nous rejoignons sur plusieurs points.

-Il ne suffit pas sauver l'honneur de la famille Bennet, Martin. Il s'agit du bonheur de Miss Lydia. Serez-vous responsable et attentif à ses besoins ? Continua Darcy

-Oui, je suis prêt. William… questionna Martin, resterons nous amis?

Mr Bennet écoutait la conversation, satisfait de voir Mr Darcy défendre sa famille et l'honneur de sa fille Lydia avec beaucoup de fermeté. Visiblement, Mr Martin avait grand respect pour Mr Darcy.

-L'amitié, monsieur, est une grande valeur à mes yeux. Elle est exempte de tromperies et de mensonges, se contenta Darcy.

Martin ferma solidement les yeux, affichant une effigie de doléances, comprenant tout à fait l'opinion de son ancien ami.

-J'espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner.

-Monsieur, c'est à Mr Bennet que vous devriez adresser vos regrets.

-Vous avez raison. Mr Bennet, veuillez pardonner mon inconduite, déclara-t-il en visant l'intéressé

-Aimez-vous ma fille ?

-Oui, répondit franchement Martin.

-Si vous permettez, Mr Bennet, puis-je préciser votre question ? fit Darcy en regardant Mr Bennet, qui acquiesça en fronçant cependant les sourcils.

-Aimez-vous Miss Lydia ? Questionna Darcy

-Elle me convient, fit faiblement le coupable

-Aimez-vous encore Miss Élizabeth ? Interrogea le Père qui avait comprit le sous entendu de Darcy

Mr Martin acquiesça en regardant le sol

-Vous devrez vous contenter de Lydia. Miss Élizabeth a déjà trouvé un époux qui l'aime et qu'elle aime réciproquement. Rien ne les séparera, exprima sereinement Mr Bennet. Maintenant, Mr Martin, Sachez que je ne vous affectionne pas. Visiblement, Mr Darcy ne vous estime pas plus que moi. Toutefois, je vous demande le bonheur de ma fille. En serez-vous capable ?

-Oui, monsieur, fit humblement Martin.

-Maintenant, partez. Vous arrangerez les détails de vos épousailles avec ma fille et sa mère. Cependant, dans cette situation, je me dois d'ajouter de vous tenir éloigné d'Élizabeth.

Mr Martin, sortit rapidement du bureau, triste d'un tel dénouement.

OoOoO

Mr Bennet retourna à son bureau et en sortie une nouvelle bouteille d'un liquide transparent.

-Nous avons deux mariages à célébrer, Mr Darcy. Le vôtre mérite le meilleur des verres... L'autre mariage… mérite que nous le noyons…gloussa Mr Bennet. Laissez-moi vous offrir un autre verre. Cependant, cet alcool est différent de tout ce que vous avez gouté.

Darcy accepta le nouveau verre de son beau-père transformé

Il tourna le liquide dans son verre et renifla le parfum qui en émana

-Cela semble très fort. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est mon alcool. Je l'ai fait moi-même. C'est un mélange de céréales. Vous avez le nez fin et le goût délicat, peut-être en trouverez vous la base ?

Darcy en prit une gorgée, le roula en sa bouche, puis finalement avala le liquide. Il toussota légèrement

-C'est délicieux mais puissant. Je le verrais très bien accompagner un fromage doux. Je vous avoue monsieur, que je ne pourrais me prononcer sur sa composition.

-L'important c'est que c'est délicieux, rit le vieux. Callez-le d'un seul coup, vous verrez l'effet

Darcy inquiet s'exécuta et Mr Bennet le suivit.

-Oh oui, très puissant en vérité, déclara Darcy alors que Mr Bennet lui rempli son verre à nouveau

Mr Bennet leva son verre puis le frappa sur celui de son nouveau fils.

-À votre bonheur et votre amour!

-À l'amour de ma vie ! Osa Darcy un peu affecté par l'alcool

Darcy heureux de cette nouvelle attitude du père, vida de nouveau son verre d'un seul trait.

Quand Mr Bennet lui offrit un nouveau verre, il tenta de refuser, mais il insista.

Les deux hommes burent ainsi plusieurs verres, avant de s'endormir tous les deux. Mr Bennet sur son fauteuil et Mr Darcy, le visage appuyé contre le bureau.

OoOoO


	28. Mariages (Épilogue)

Toute bonne chose a une fin ! J'ai bien aimé écrire cette histoire et surtout, j'ai aimé lire vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

Je termine cette histoire parce que j'en ai d'autres qui me titillent l'imagination...:)

Que diriez-vous d'un **_"Orgueil, préjugés et Vampires " ? J'ai déjà un plan et plusieurs idées pour ce genre d'histoire. Je me demande aussi où j'amène mon autre histoire "Débauche " Est-ce que je continue ? Est-ce que j'arrête ? Je ne sais pas encore._**

 _ **MZelleA : Hihi oui, deux soulards ! Merci pour ton commentaire**_

 _ **Gwen Who: Merci pour ton commentaire empreint de sincérité. J'ai bien aimé ton honnêteté. Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai peut-être étiré l'histoire plus qu'il ne le fallait. Je sais que tu as été une lectrice fidèle et une commentatrice exceptionnelle pendant toute cette histoire et je t'en remercie. J'espère que je pourrais de nouveau lire tes commentaires sur de nouvelles histoires !**_

 _ **Vronik : tu m'as fait bien rire ! Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère te relire bientôt !**_

 _ **Caliste : Ils ont été bien surpris par cet alcool ! Merci de m'avoir encouragé si souvent ! C'était un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! j'espère te relire bientôt !**_

 _ **Ariys : J'ai décidé de terminer cette histoire sur une note rigolote ! Merci pour tous tes commentaires et ta fidélité pendant toute cette série ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire des commentaires ! j'apprécie beaucoup!**_

 _ **Isabelle Delorme : Quels beaux commentaires ! Merci énormément pour le temps que tu as pris à lire cette histoire et la commenter. J'ai d'autres histoires à travailler que j'aimerais partager sous peu, j'espère qu'elles te plairont !**_

 _ **Ehlilou : Comme tu es gentil (gentilles ?) avec moi. Tes commentaires m'ont toujours bien encouragé à continuer. J'espère te relire bientôt dans d'autres histoires ! J'aurais bien aimé leur faire vivre plusieurs d'autres revirements, mais je crois qu'il était préférable pour nos deux tourtereaux d'enfin leur donner leur heureux dénouement.**_

 _ **Ale : Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

* * *

Darcy sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui, peinant à reconnaître les lieux.

Il glissa le regard sur le fauteuil près de lui et reconnut Mr Bennet qui ronflait.

-Bon sang! Cet alcool est traître! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en pétrissant son visage

Il se leva précipitamment et écarta les rideaux : le soleil était couché.

Il s'empressa de regarder la grande horloge, il constata avec stupéfaction, qu'ils avaient dormis presque trois heures.

Il toucha l'épaule de Mr Bennet pour le réveiller.

Le vieux tressaillit également, en s'empressant de s'asseoir plus élégamment.

-J'aurais dû vous avertir que cet alcool est dangereux. Un instant nous sommes vif, l'autre endormis, mâchonna Mr Bennet mi-réveillé.

Mr Bennet se déplia lentement et regarda son gendre en se grattant le haut du crane

-Avez-vous annoncé la nouvelle à votre fiancée? Peut-être l'ai-je oublié? J'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

-Non monsieur. Nous avons réglé le cas de Mr Martin. Ensuite nous avons gouté à votre alcool.

-Alors dépêchez-vous, mon ami, fit le père en agitant les doigts

Darcy s'avança vers la porte quand Mr Bennet le rappela

-Mr Darcy, venez ici, fit le vieux qui s'avançait vers son genre. Votre cravate et votre veston sont tout fripés, continua-t-il en tapotant le veston de son beau-fils. Voilà. Votre fiancée vous préfèrera ainsi, fiston. Conclut-il en pressant l'épaule de Darcy

OoOoO

Mme Bennet était fébrile dans le salon.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont à discuter aussi longuement. Je n'en reviens pas comme votre père passe du temps dans ce bureau. Il est toujours enfermé! Les heures passent et repassent ! J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé avec votre fiancé, Élizabeth. Avez-vous fait quelque chose pour déplaire à Mr Darcy ? Je vous avais bien avertie d'être gentille avec lui et…

Élizabeth n'osait rien répondre. Trois longues heures que Mr Martin était sorti du bureau et avait annoncé à la famille leur mariage futur. Ceci avait bien créé tout un tumulte à la maison et avait occupé Mme Bennet à des hypothèses et des conseils matrimoniaux. Mais Élizabeth n'était pas rassurée.

Trois heures dans le bureau de son père. T.r.o.i.s heures.

Elle ne cessait de fixer l'horloge et le ciel s'assombrir pour la nuit.

Pauvre Darcy, se faisait-il limoger par le père ?

Quand enfin, on entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait, Élizabeth fut la première à s'approcher.

Elle observa les deux hommes aux traits tirés et fatigués.

Elle balança son poids sur ses talons, triste que les deux hommes de sa vie soient en désaccord aussi constant.

-Élizabeth, commença Darcy avec une voix basse, puis-je vous parler en privé?

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, où sous la chandelle du portique, il put enfin lui parler.

-Élizabeth, votre père nous donne sa bénédiction.

Elle sourit tout en le scrutant dans les yeux.

\- Êtes-vous heureuse ? Questionna-t-il anxieux de sa réaction trop calme

-Je le suis parfaitement. C'est vous qui m'inquiétez. J'ai peur que mon père vous ait maltraité pendant toutes ses heures.

Darcy rit profondément

-Vous vous trompez ! Saviez-vous que votre père cache de l'alcool très fort dans son bureau ?

Élizabeth secoua la tête

-Un alcool très fort, je vous le dis. Il m'a servit quelques verres…pour célébrer notre mariage imminent. Et…

Darcy gloussa davantage

-Nous nous sommes endormis, chuchota-t-il honteux

-Endormis ? Vous avez festoyé ?

Il hocha la tête humblement

Lizzy étouffa un rire dans sa main

-Peut-être…vaudrait-il mieux…taire cette histoire ? Sourit Darcy

-Mon père était ivre ? Et vous aussi ? interrogea-t-elle désorientée

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel, coupable

-Je suis tout à fait perplexe, Mr Darcy…rit Élizabeth tendrement

-Eh bien, je vous confesse que je le suis moi aussi. L'alcool de votre père m'a surpris.

Les deux amoureux restèrent niais quelques instants avant qu'enfin Darcy revienne sur le sujet le plus important

-Quand serez-vous prête à vous marier ?

Élizabeth réfléchit quelques instants

-Deux semaines ? interrogea Darcy impatient en regardant Lizzy cogiter

-Deux semaines ! Ma mère nous fera souffrir ses nerfs des deux mariages à préparer en si peu de temps…Cependant…en vérité…je crois que c'est possible.

Darcy sourit largement

-Il n'y aurait aucune sanction si je vous embrassais maintenant.

-Mais…ce serait embarrassant…Ma mère regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Qui plus est, vous sentez l'alcool.

Darcy soupira comme seule réponse avant de continuer plus sérieusement

-Alors voici ce que nous ferons. Allez retrouver votre mère et annoncez-lui la nouvelle. Ce soir je retournerai à Netherfield Park…j'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu… et de soigner ce…mal de tête…Et demain matin à la première heure, je me rendrai à Londres pour réserver l'Église, publier les bans et conclure les contrats de mariage. Je reviendrai très bientôt.

Lizzy accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Et dans deux semaines, vous m'embrasserez devant toute l'Église, annonça Lizzy avec le même sourire espiègle qui l'avait fait tant fondre

Darcy inspira profondément, pinçant les lèvres ne voulant pas rallonger le discours sur l'idée qu'il avait de la nuit de noces.

OoOoO

C'est certainement avec une incontestable fébrilité que Darcy remplit sa part d'engagement. Il y avait beaucoup à penser, mais l'anxiété qui l'habitait ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle le pressait d'accélérer les choses et de s'assurer que tout soit parfait, pour leur journée… parfaite.

À son retour à Netherfield Park, une heureuse rencontre ajouta à son bonheur

-Georgiana ! fit Darcy en arrivant face à face à sa petite sœur

Instinctivement, il s'avança vers elle pour la faire tournoyer. Mais il cessa son élan en voyant Mr Richard à ses côtés. La nouvelle situation de sa jeune sœur l'empêchait dorénavant d'être aussi chaleureux.

Ressaisi, il la salua en penchant légèrement la tête.

Georgiana aussi surprise de cette nouvelle salutation, éclata de rire

-Te voilà maintenant timide avec moi! Trois mois t'ont grandement transformé! Allez, mon frère, fit-elle les bras grands ouverts au grand plaisir de Darcy qui accepta l'invitation.

Mr Richard souriait de bonheur. Son épouse s'était ennuyée de son frère et se languissait de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait visité lors de son voyage de noces et son installation au Chawton.

Darcy secoua la main de son frère selon la loi,

-Il me semble que ma sœur est aussi resplendissante qu'avant votre mariage, taquina Darcy. Merci d'en prendre soin. Fit-il plus sérieusement

-Mon frère, je dois absolument tout te raconter. Mon époux a organisé un sublime voyage…

Georgiana avait une nouvelle habitude, celle de parler. Elle raconta avec beaucoup de détails et d'éclats ses visites dans les villages les plus éloignés, les paysages pittoresques et les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble.

-William, mon mari est un homme extraordinaire. Il est au petit soin avec moi et ne se lasse pas de s'assurer de mon confort.

Darcy aimait écouter sa petite sœur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi comblée, fraîche et heureuse.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit, continua Georgiana en pinçant l'œil vers son époux. -J'attends un enfant.

Darcy n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il figea quelques instants, se demandant comment une chose pouvait être possible si tôt dans un mariage

-Déjà ? Souffla-t-il maladroitement, en es-tu certaine ?

-Oui, je le suis. Mais c'est tout nouveau. Je commence à peine à ressentir les nausées.

Darcy se leva de sa chaise et marcha perdu dans ses pensées.

-William…il y a trois mois que nous sommes mariés… insista Georgiana inquiète du soupçon de son frère

-Oui! Fit-il finalement. Oui! J'ai perdu la notion du temps…

-Oh, je te comprends sourit Georgiana.

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu ne devrais pas voyager dans ton état. Gronda le frère

-Je vais très bien…gloussa Georgiana avant de questionner. Comment va Élizabeth ? Elle occupe encore toutes tes pensées ? Taquina-t-elle

Darcy rougit rapidement

-Nous nous marions la semaine prochaine

-La semaine prochaine ? Tu m'avais dis encore …quatre mois?

-Son père a changé d'idée et nous a donné la permission d'avancer la date. J'allais justement t'écrire pour te demander d'être présente. Nous nous marierons à Londres, en la cathédrale.

-Quelle joie ! Nous resterons jusqu'au mariage, n'est-ce pas Richard ? interrogea Georgiana

-Évidemment, nous ne pouvons manquer un si bel évènement, rassura l'époux

-Georgiana, tu dois savoir que Lady Catherine ne sera pas invitée. Nous nous sommes disputés.

-C'est très grave! Que dira-t-elle d'un tel rejet ?

-Elle le sait. Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas bienvenue à Pemberly, tant qu'Élizabeth le désirera. Tante Catherine a dépassé les bornes et l'a honteusement manipulé.

-Demain, je vais voir mon amie, fit Georgiana en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant au grand plaisir de son frère. Elle me manque. Je dois profiter d'elle avant que tu l'accapares pour toi-même, William ! M'accompagneras-tu, mon frère?

-Évidemment ! S'empressa Darcy, refusant d'être mis à l'écart pour de si belles retrouvailles

OoOoO

Les deux amies avaient beaucoup à reprendre. Elles discutèrent vivement pendant plusieurs heures alors que Darcy et Richard observaient ce spectacle, satisfaits du bonheur de leur bien-aimée respective.

Georgiana fut une grande alliée pour les préparatifs des deux mariages. Déjà au fait des détails les plus subtils d'une belle célébration, elle conseillait et dirigeait les conversations de telles sortes qu'elle était méconnaissable. Son épanouissement avait été entamé par son amie, mais il n'avait cessé de fleurir pendant les derniers mois.

On prépara le mariage de Lydia rapidement, et fut célébré une semaine après son surprenant dévoilement. On annonça très peu la cérémonie et on invita que quelques proches des familles.

Mr Martin et Lydia affichèrent tout de même une heureuse effigie et personne ne se douta que le mariage avait été déjà consommé et surtout, fortement recommandé par la scabreuse révélation de leur relation.

Mme Bennet fut soulagé qu'enfin, un mariage ait été conclut sans trop de peine et veillait à ce que Mr Darcy ne change d'avis moins d'une semaine avant le grand jour où il se lierait à la famille Bennet.

La vieille dame aurait bien attaché Mr Darcy à l'autel de la cathédrale, pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas en courant. Quoi qu'elle n'osa pas en faire la proposition, elle l'aurait bien appuyée si une tierce personne avait soumis l'idée la première.

Toutefois, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire car le fiancé en question, n'aurait pour rien au monde retardé un si bel évènement. Il trouvait son lit terriblement grand et froid, alors qu'il passait ses nuits réveillées par l'exaltation.

Les deux semaines furent bien longues et pourtant très courtes pour achever un aussi grand projet. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jour arriva où l'attente ne fit plus souffrir personne.

OoOoO

-Ma chère, ma très chère Lizzy. Murmurait Mr Bennet en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, la tête appuyée sur sa cuisse. C'est aujourd'hui un grand jour.

Lizzy avait toujours aimé cette position. Elle s'agenouillait aux pieds de son père, appuyait sa tête sur son genou et écoutait les histoires qu'il lui racontait. Elle aimait sa voix douce et calme qui la consolait et l'enseignait à la fois. Depuis son plus vieux souvenir, elle avait eu cette proximité avec lui. Il lui semblait cette fois-ci, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait profiter d'une telle familiarité avec son protecteur.

-Papa, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous avez été un père exceptionnel. Souffla-t-elle péniblement

Le père soupira profondément et fixa le plafond pour retenir ses larmes. Sa fille avait dit les mots qu'il redoutait le plus. Il avait l'impression d'être congédié, démis de sa fonction de père. Comment un remerciement pouvait être aussi cruel ?

-Viendrez-vous me voir à Pemberly ? Questionna-t-elle en gémissant

-Si vous m'y invitez, mon enfant.

Lizzy releva la tête sèchement

-Évidemment que je vous invite ! Je vous invite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Mr Bennet railla

-J'ai bien peur que mes jours ne se terminent avant les vôtres, Lizzy.

-Je vous l'interdis, esclaffa la fille…J'aurai toujours besoin de vous.

À ces incroyables mots, Mr Bennet ne retinrent plus la larme qui combattait au coin de son œil.

-Vous avez un bon époux, vous l'avez bien choisi. Ajouta-t-il pour se rassurer lui-même.

-Je l'aime sincèrement.

-Je sais, je sais petite Lizzy. Il vous aime aussi profondément, il me l'a prouvé.

De ses deux mains, il releva la tête de sa fille préférée, encadra son visage et continua

-Maintenant, ce n'est pas une journée pour pleurer, mademoiselle. Allez vous préparer. Vous ne devez pas faire attendre votre époux. Mme Bennet en parlerait jusqu'au-delà de ma tombe. Elle me reprochera d'ailleurs ma lenteur bien même je serai retourné à la poussière, ironisa-t-il pour faire sourire Élizabeth. Je l'entends déjà maugréer sur ma sépulture : « C'est à cause de vous que Lizzy est arrivée en retard à son propre mariage » fit Mr Bennet en changeant sa voix.

Élizabeth éclata de rire en voyant son père se moquer ainsi de sa mère.

Finalement, Elle embrassa son père sur le front et s'empressa de retourner se préparer.

OoOoO

Georgiana aidait son frère à s'habiller, témoin privilégiée de l'anxiété du futur époux.

-Dis donc, ta cravate est mal placée. Ceci me rappelle le jour où nous sommes allés au théâtre avec Miss Élizabeth. Vous n'étiez pas encore intéressé l'un à l'autre, si je ne me trompe pas.

Darcy regarda le plafond une petite seconde, ce qui fit pouffer Georgiana.

-Il me semblait que tu l'observais beaucoup, conclut-elle

-Je surveillais Martin, qui était bien trop près d'elle, corrigea négligemment Darcy en se raclant la gorge

-Elle te plaisait déjà, tu n'as pas à me mentir maintenant. C'est quand même toi qu'elle épousera aujourd'hui! Je dois te gronder par contre, continua-t-elle avec une voix plus grave. Tu auras attendu trop longtemps avant de te déclarer. Tu aurais bien pu la perdre. Mr Martin et…le Colonel…Comme j'ai été déçu par notre cousin. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il te trahirait. Et je ne te parlerai pas de Lady Maryann, laquelle je t'avais fortement recommandé de t'éloigner.

Darcy ne voulant pas rallonger la discussion sur un sujet aussi déplaisant, remonta nerveusement les épaules en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Crois tu qu'elle viendra ? Peut-être a-t-elle changé d'idée ? Taquina Georgiana en riant, voyant son frère trop agité

-Ne me taquine pas sur ce genre de chose, petite peste, rit-il

-Nous savons bien tous les deux qu'elle ne renoncerait pour rien au monde à ce mariage. Elle tient beaucoup à toi. Je le sais… elle était mon amie avant d'être ton épouse.

Georgiana soupira profondément et reprit plus sérieusement

-Quand je pense que tu la détestais quand tu l'as rencontré. Vous vous disputiez toujours, j'en étais tellement attristée...

-Je ne la détestais pas…elle me … déstabilisait…Elle avait un fort tempérament quand je l'ai rencontré…

-Elle l'a toujours ! Je ne serais pas surprise que de te défier soit un jeu perpétuel pour elle. Et tu es si épris d'elle que tu ne t'en plaindras pas. Tu aimes sa fougue, n'est-ce pas?

Darcy rougit en acquiesçant

-Tante Catherine a bien essayé de l'apprivoiser, et je suis satisfait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi.

-Tu sembles si épanoui, mon frère…Je suis contente pour toi. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu ne te marierais jamais ! Et voilà que tu épouses…ma meilleure amie… une jolie demoiselle qui t'aime véritablement... Je sais que vous serez heureux.

-Merci Georgiana. Tu es devenue meilleure que moi pour les discours. Si je me souviens bien, à ton mariage je t'ai simplement dit que tu étais jolie.

Georgiana éclata de rire

-Ton visage en disait long ! C'était suffisant pour comprendre ce que tu voulais m'exprimer!

Georgiana fit un pas vers l'arrière, scruta son frère de haut en bas et déclara

-Comme tu es élégant, William. Miss Élizabeth rendra bien des demoiselles jalouses aujourd'hui.

On frappa à la porte

-Monsieur, il est l'heure de partir. Fit la voix derrière la porte

-J'arrive. Répondit Darcy la gorge serrée, avant d'offrir son bras à sa sœur pour se diriger vers la voiture.

OoOoO

La voiture s'arrêta devant la cathédrale et Lizzy avait du mal à respirer.

L'Église était pleine et il y avait un rassemblement de curieux sur le parvis, attendant l'élue de Mr Darcy.

-Bon sang…il y a beaucoup de monde… souffla-t-elle

-Ce sera le plus beau mariage de l'histoire du pays, Lizzy. Déclara Mme Bennet agitée. Cette journée passera à l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde connaîtra la famille Bennet. Nous serons reconnus et invités dans toutes les belles soirées. Imaginez, mon enfant, quels époux vos sœurs trouveront. Peut-être meilleur que le vôtre. Fit la mère maladroitement

Peu importe ce que sa mère lui disait, ceci n'avait aucune importance. Qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, cet homme était celui qui la rendait heureuse.

Bien que cette église soit bondée, rien ne l'empêchera de se rendre au bras de son fiancé et de lui promettre sa vie. Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, elle sait ce qu'ils partageaient comme sentiments.

OoOoO

Les premiers pas dans la grande allée furent plutôt vaporeux, dans l'esprit de la fiancée. Élizabeth, trop occupée par ses palpitations et les regards posés sur elle, ne put fixer ses moments en sa mémoire. Au travers du voile qui couvrait son visage, elle tentait de voir Mr Darcy en avant de la grande salle. Son seul but étant de s'assurer qu'il se portait bien, malgré la nervosité.

Quand enfin, elle rencontra son visage, meurtri par l'anxiété, elle lui sourit. Elle se trouva aussitôt ridicule. Certainement, il ne pouvait pas voir son sourire au travers son voile.

Elle s'appliqua à scruter son fiancé dans tous ses détails. Son habit, ses cheveux, ses mains jointes…Elle voulait se souvenir de chacun de ses éléments. Il était incroyablement beau et il s'était préparé pour elle.

Mr Bennet et Élizabeth arrivèrent bientôt au pied de l'autel, où Mr Darcy attendait sa promise avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

Le père pinça du bout des doigts le voile qui couvrait le visage de sa fille et le remonta délicatement. Il posa un doux baiser sur son front et la guida vers son futur époux.

Mr Darcy serra fermement la main de son beau-père. Il savait comme il était difficile de se séparer de sa fille. De son autre main, il serra l'épaule de Mr Bennet pour le consoler.

-Je ferai tout pour elle, promit William à son beau-père

Mr Bennet lui répondit par le même geste familier et acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

Élizabeth sourit en voyant son père et son futur époux si intimement lié. Elle qui avait cru qu'ils seraient toujours en conflit, elle les voyait dorénavant complice et partageant une affection chaleureuse.

L'Évêque prononça bien des mots et cita bien des versets dans les saintes écritures, mais ceux qu'Élizabeth avait envie d'entendre tardaient à arriver. Il lui semblait que toute cette cérémonie était plus un spectacle qu'un réel engagement.

Cependant, quand les fameux mots furent exigés par l'homme d'église, c'est avec une ferme certitude qu'elle acquiesça devant toute l'Assemblée.

-« … _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…_ » Prononça-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme de sa vie, qui comprit aussitôt avec quelle conviction elle les avait déclaré.

Darcy n'hésita pas un instant à lui transmettre la même ferveur alors qu'il formula aussi ses propres vœux.

Il y eut bien des soupirs et des yeux mouillés dans la salle, quand les demoiselles assistant au mariage, comprirent que leur espoir de voir un scandale interrompre le mariage, fondait devant leurs yeux.

En effet, jusqu'à ce que le religieux n'aient prononcé la formule tant attendue « _Je vous déclare mari et femme_ » elles pouvaient espérer que la foudre s'abatte sur le bâtiment ou que la fiancée tombe gravement malade et meure cruellement devant l'assistance. Elles attendaient toutes un favorable scandale, quel qu'il soit.

Mais à la vue du regard que les deux amoureux s'étaient lancés, toutes les prétendantes réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Mr Darcy de Pemberly était amoureux. Mariage ou pas, le jeu était fini.

C'est d'ailleurs avec un profond dégout que toutes ces demoiselles assistèrent au baiser officiel entre époux. Elles en avaient toutes rêvées. Et bien qu'il embrassait désormais cette…Élizabeth…elles constatèrent qu'elles avaient raison de croire qu'il embrassait bien.

Sa nouvelle épouse osa avec vulgarité réclamer un deuxième baiser devant toute l'assemblée. Et son merveilleux mari, s'y soumis avec beaucoup de bonheur.

OoOoO

Mr Cook aidait son maître à se changer pour la nuit. Il voyait bien la nervosité de Mr Darcy pour sa première nuit de noces.

-Puis-je vous suggérer, monsieur ?

-Quoi donc, questionna Darcy en sortant de ses rêveries.

-Mr Darcy, votre père était plutôt nerveux le soir de ses noces. Il craignait d'effrayer sa jeune épouse… Il avait raison, si je puis le dire. En effet, il s'agit d'une étape cruciale pour le bien-être du couple. Votre père avait eu alors une idée d'une rare qualité. Il fit préparer un plateau de fruits, de fromage et de pain, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de vin.

Mr Cook tentait d'utiliser les mots appropriés pour ne pas offusquer le fils par les expressions choisies.

\- Les demoiselles vivent de grands bouleversements en ce jour. Certainement, elles sont anxieuses et perdent l'appétit. Ce plateau pourrait parfaitement la soutenir et…comment dirais-je…calmer les angoisses de la demoiselle. La conversation soulage toujours les tensions. Trop d'empressement n'aide pas les relations matrimoniales.

Darcy était déjà rougit par l'embarras de cette conversation.

-C'est une excellente idée, Mr Cook.

-Je vous fais monter le plateau toute suite, monsieur ?

Darcy acquiesça, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers le domestique.

Mr Cook revint quelques minutes plus tard, apporter le dit plateau.

OoOoO

Planté devant la petite porte qui séparait sa chambre de celle de son épouse, Darcy attendait.

Était-elle prête ? Était-il adéquatement habillé pour ne pas effrayer son épouse ? Était-elle fatiguée? Peut-être préfèrerait-elle se reposer…

Debout devant cette porte, le plateau dans les mains, il se trouvait idiot.

Il déposa le plateau sur son lit, s'assied à côté et inspira profondément. Il avait souvent agit sottement depuis qu'il avait connu cette femme. Plus d'une fois, il se serait lui-même couronné de la palme du « _plus idiot des idiots_ ». Encore une fois, il trouvait cette situation ridicule. Il aimait cette femme et aspirait à ces moments de solitude avec elle. Maintenant que tout était permis, il se demandait si elle l'accueillerait chaleureusement. Elle, qui avait été tant généreuse pendant leur fiançailles. Elle, qui l'aimait véritablement.

Il gloussa pour lui-même, se trouvant risible et inutilement nerveux.

Il se convint donc de frapper à la porte,

-Élizabeth ?

-Oui ? fit la jeune femme

-Puis-je…entrer ?

-Bien sûr! Acquiesça –t-elle de nouveau sur un ton qui rassura aussitôt le nouveau marié

Il traversa dans la pièce, plateau en main

-J'ai pensé…que…vous…que nous pourrions prendre un goûter… fit-il sans lever les yeux vers sa nouvelle épouse, qu'il savait légèrement vêtue.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Du vin ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant la bouteille, à cette heure de la nuit ?

Darcy gloussa

-Je crois que deux nouveaux époux peuvent réglementer leur vie à leur convenance. Je ne crois pas qu'on nous mépriserait de profiter de notre nouvelle situation, répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder les yeux dans ceux de Lizzy

-Vous avez bien raison, rit Élizabeth les prunelles pétillantes, au grand bonheur de Darcy qui jugea que son épouse n'était pas anxieuse

William s'étendit sur le lit, appuyé sur son coude et pigeant dans le plat de fromage placé près de lui. Lizzy étudia pendant un instant le délassement de son époux et son allure inhabituelle.

-Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi installé, taquina Lizzy

Darcy pouffa devant la situation

-Alors, _Mme Darcy_ , insista-t-il sur ces mots, cessez de m'observer et venez me rejoindre

Elle se plaça dans la même position, face à son mari.

-Ce vin est fabuleux, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je crois n'avoir jamais bu aussi bon vin.

Darcy acquiesça à cette opinion

-Nous avons passé une excellente journée, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Questionna William

-Oui, vous avez raison. Tout était parfait. Même le soleil était au rendez-vous.

-Je suis désolé que vos appartements soient aussi délabrés. Nous corrigerons ceci dans les prochains jours.

-C'est tout à fait convenable ! s'objecta Lizzy

-Je ne vous laisserai pas me négocier sur ceci, taquina Darcy. Vous méritez mieux.

Les deux époux se regardèrent niais quelques instants avant que William, ne désirant pas alourdir l'ambiance par de longs silences, continue

-Avez-vous vu votre père danser ? Il s'est bien amusé, je crois.

-Vous voilà bien complice avec mon père, Mr Darcy. Je n'avais pas espéré aussi beau dénouement.

-Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, continua Darcy devant les yeux interrogateurs de Lizzy. J'ai loué une maison d'été à dix milles d'ici. Votre père, ainsi que toutes vos sœurs et votre mère pourront vous visiter tout l'été.

Lizzy souffla de surprise.

-C'est très audacieux! N'avez-vous pas peur que mes sœurs créés quelques scandales?

-Votre père a eu la même réaction que vous, badina-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Ce sont vos sœurs, Lizzy. Il ne faut pas les négliger.

-Je vous aime, William, fit Lizzy en l'embrassant

Darcy accepta cette intimité avec beaucoup de satisfaction, caressant les cheveux et le cou de son épouse avec douceur et retenue.

-Je vous aime, Mme Élizabeth Darcy chuchota-t-il en deux baisers.

Le regard de Darcy se changea si bien qu'Élizabeth comprit ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Elle déplaça le plateau qui les séparait et se blottit contre lui, de manière à lui montrer qu'elle désirait ses étreintes.

-Peut-être…préférez-vous…vous reposer ? fit l'époux et bécotant son cou. Nous pouvons attendre si vous préférez…Rien ne nous presse…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous retarderions ce que nous avons attendu avec tant d'impatience... Chuchota-t-elle chaleureusement.


End file.
